Another World III : & the story continues further
by mama3
Summary: part 3 of my ungoing another world fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

This is the 3 part of my another world story….

We continue the story 16 months later then where part 2 ended….

Another world,part III chapter 1

It was still early that Thursday-morning when Jennifer walked towards the doctor-lounge at the beginning of her shift when she ran into evan,who'd just finished a 24h shift;"Hi,you look tired."

"That's what you get after working here for 24 hours in a row."said her friend with a faint smile;"Are you just starting your shift?"

"Yes,I'll be for the next 24 hours."answered Jennifer;"So,are you doing anything special this weekend with your girlfriend,evan?"

"No,not really."started he slowly;"I doubt if she'll want to see me."

"Why?"asked his friend surprised;"What happened?"

"She got mad at me when I,once again,suggested to her that she could move in with me."answered evan tired;"We've been dating for about 1,5 years now and I just want to take our relationship to the next level,jenny,but for some reason she doesn't want to move in with me."

"Did she tell you why she doesn't want to move in with you?"began she slowly;"Maybe she's scared,evan,she has been through a lot."

"To be honest I didn't ask for a reason and just got mad at her."said her friend;"Look,it just bugs me that she doesn't mind living with jake and devlin,but when I ask her to move in with me she refuses."

"You can't really compare her living with jake and devlin to her moving in with you,evan,he was her sister's husband and devlin's her nephew,so that's like living with her family."answered Jennifer;"Just talk to kristy and instead of getting frustrated you should try to figure out why she doesn't want to move in with you."

Alex was getting ready for college when Darren came in through the backdoor and pulled her into his arms as he kissed her;"Goodmorning,beautyfull."

"Goodmorning."smiled alex while she kissed him back and put her arms around his neck;"This is a surprise,Darren,shouldn't you be in bed by now?"

"I was on my way home,to bed,but since sleeping alone is such a drag I wanted to see if I could convince you to skip school and come with me?"whispered he into her ear and started kissing her neck as his hands moved under her sweater;"Just you and me,in a warm bed."

"Hey,can't you guys get a room or something?"asked nick as he walked into the kitchen;"We still have to eat here."

"Hahahaha."said his sister with a faint smile while she looked at her brother;"Very funny,nick!"

"So,how were things at the club lastnight?"asked he and looked at Darren;"Was it a busy night?"

"No,it wasn't all that busy,but then again it was a schoolnight."answered Darren as he kissed alex again and walked towards the backdoor;"I'm going to bed,so talk to you all later."

"Bye,darren."smiled his girlfriend;"See you later."

At the cory's m.j. was still laying in bed with adam when they heard devon and ryan going at it against eachother,so she wanted to get out of bed when adam stopped her;"Let them sort it out by themselves,honey."

"Shouldn't you be getting ready to go to the policestation?"asked she and lay back down next to him;"It's almost eight."

"I'm thinking about staying home today,m.j."smiled adam while he leaned closer towards m.j. and kissed her;"With my beautyfull wife."

"Sorry to have to tell you,adam,but your wife has to work at mary's place today."laughed she as she kissed him back;"Sorry,honey."

"You did take the afternoon off for your check-up with sage,didn't you?"started her husband hesitating,knowing very well what a touchy subject that was;"I already told shane that I wouldn't be at the policestation later today because you have a doctor's appointment."

"I didn't forget and I don't need you to come with me,adam,I'm not a little kid."answered m.j. annoyed as she quickly got out of bed;"Are you afraid that I might not go if you don't come with me or something?"

"Ofcourse not,honey,I trust you,but I like going with you there and being there for you."said he quickly and pulled her back into bed;"Come here,you hothead."

"Sorry."began his wife with a faint smile when she realized she was overreacting;"What time will you pick me up at mary's place?"

"Around two."smiled adam as he kissed her again;"Enough with the talking now."

Shawn was having breakfast when his sister came into the kitchen;"Goodmorning."

"Goodmorning."said he without looking up;"Mom asked me to tell you that she went ahead to the store and that she will see you there."

"And where's dad?"asked Courtney;"Did he go to the policestation already?"

"Yes,he left just before mom did."started her brother hesitating;"So,how were things at the club yesterday,Courtney?"

"Do you really want to know how things were at the club lastnight or are you more interested in how things with devon were?"answered she;"Why don't you just admit that you miss her?"

"Don't start that again!"warned shawn his sister annoyed as he got up;"I just asked how things at the club were."

"I know what you asked and I also know what you really meant,shawn Cassidy,it's written all over your face that you miss her and if you just went overthere to talk to her then maybe you two could work things out or something."said his sister;"I don't know what the reason was that devon broke things off with you months ago,but it's obvisious that you both still miss eachother and maybe if you guys really had a good talk you could get back together again."

"You're right,Courtney,you don't know anything and you need to mind your own business!"answered he angry and walked out the backdoor;"Devon broke up with me and I have moved on."

Just before lunchtime lacey walked into steve's garage to pick her boyfriend up when he came up to her and kissed her;"Hi,honey,I'm already to go."

"Good."smiled lacey and waved at steve as they walked away;"Bye,steve."

"Bye,guys."said he;"Enjoy your lunch."

"We will."answered jesse as he got into the car with lacey;"So,where are we going for lunch?"

"At a cute little place near cityhall."began his girlfriend hesitating while jesse drove off;"Your mother was at mary's place this morning,jesse,working."

"Oh."said he;"What time do you have to be back at mary's place?"

"In an hour and why are you changing the subject?"asked lacey frustrated;"Why do you keep doing that every time I bring up your mother?"

"What do you want me to say?"started her boyfriend annoyed;"I just still feel weird and uncomfortable around her and she probably feels the same way,so just leave it alone,lacey,some things just aren't meant to be."

"Ofcourse you guys still feel uncomfortable at times,jesse,but that's because you two have a lot of catching up to do."answered she;"Your mother wants to get to know you better and start some kind of relationship with you,but you keep pushing her away and doing your best to avoid her."

"I haven't been avoiding her."said jesse;"We see eachother sometimes."

"On birthdays and at mary's place or at your brother's,but that doesn't count and that is why I have invited your mother and adam for dinner tonight."started his girlfriend slowly and saw the angry look in his eyes;"You will come home in time and you will behave yourself,jesse ,I mean it!"

At the local college devon was eating her lunch alone when ginny sat down at the table with alex;"Hi,what are you doing here all alone?"

"Nothing much."said her cousin with a faint smile and looked at alex;"So,where's your boyfriend?"

"Probaly at home,asleep."answered alex;"He came to the house morning,after he finished up at the club,and i'm gonna go over to his house after school."

"So when are you two moving in together?"asked ginny teasing;"Any time soon,alex?"

"Are you kidding me?"laughed she;"My parents would kill me if I would even suggest something like that."

"Why?"smiled her cousin;"You're already spending there as much time as possible anyway."

"Darren and I just love being together,but moving in after just a year together is a bit too soon."said alex and turned towards devon;"So,is everything ready for ryan's birthday-party,devon,it's a the club,right?"

"Yes,dad talked to the new owner of the club and all,thanks to nick,so everything's set for Saturday-night."answered she;"But ryan doesn't know yet,so don't say anything to him."

"Is shawn coming too?"asked her other cousin curious;"Or didn't your parents invite him?"

"Ofcourse they've invited him too,ginny,why wouldn't they have?"said devon annoyed;"Shawn and I are still friends even though we're not together anymore."

"It was just a question,devon,no need to get all worked up over it."started she slowly;"Guess shawn is still a touchy subject with you."

"No,it isn't!"answered her cousin as she quickly got up and walked away;"Not if people can stop bringing it up every chance they get!"

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2…..

At the hudson's kristy was quickly home to get some papers that she forgot when jake came home to have lunch with his son;"Hey,you're home,kris,now you can have lunch with me and devlin."

"Sorry,jake,I don't have time for that."answered she and wanted to walk away again when her friend stopped her and gently pulled her with him towards the kitchen;"What are you doing?"

"You're having lunch with us and I'm not taking no for an answer."said jake firmly;"You have to eat something anyway and work can wait for a little while,so you can just as well sit down with us and enjoy a nice family-lunch."

"Hi,aunt kristy."smiled his son as jake walked into the kitchen with kristy;"Are you have lunch with us?"

"So it seems."laughed kristy;"Your father is making me."

"Somebody has to look after you,shorty."said her friend teasing;"Now sit down,kris,have something to eat."

"Yes,sir."smiled she teasing as well and sat down as she looked at devlin;"Your dad can be such a drill-sergant sometimes."

"I know."laughed devlin;"He does that with me too sometimes."

"Hey!"answered his father and tried to look hurt;"I'm just looking out for my two favorite people in the whole wide world."

Shane was sitting in his office,after just returning back from lunch,when a man came in;"Hello,captain Cassidy."

"Hello,what can I do for you?"asked he surprised;"Mr…?"

"My name is aaron ."started the man;"You might have heard from me from one of your officers."

"Yes,I have,mr. ,you're m.j. 's ex from new York."said shane a bit confused;"What can I do for you and what brings you to my office?"

"I'm not here on a social call,captain Cassidy,I'm here on official business."answered he and showed shane his I.D.-card;"I'm here on a case and I need your help."

"I'm always happy to help out if I can."began the captain hesitating;"Do m.j. and adam know that you're in town by the way?"

"No,they don't know yet,but I will let them know when the time comes for them to need to know."said aaron with a faint smile and gave shane a case-file;"I will let you read up on this case first and then we'll talk some more tomorrow."

That afternoon Amanda was sitting in the nursery with her almost one year old son when same came in and kissed them both;"Hi,you two."

"Hi,mac,look who's home."smiled Amanda as she pointed at her son;"Your daddy!"

"Hi,buddy of mine."said her husband and took mack into his arms;"Have you been a good boy today?"

"Ofcourse he has been."answered his wife while she got up;"So how were things at brava?"

"Good."started sam slowly;"Do you miss working full-time,amanda?"

"Sometimes."said she with a faint smile;"Don't get me wrong,sam,I love being able to spend so much time with our son because i do most of my work at home and I have cut back on my hours,but sometimes I do miss working full time."

"Do you want to start working more hours then?"asked her husband as he put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer towards him & their son;"I can make less hours to be with mack if it would make you happy and then you could work more hours."

"No,it's fine the way that things are and I don't want to change anything,sam,not for anything."smiled Amanda while she first kissed him and then their son on his forhead;"Things are perfect the way that they are."

M.j. was sitting in sage's office at the hospital with adam and sage had just finished up her check-up of her boyfriend's mother;"Well,everything looks fine,m.j."

"So does that mean that I can go back to working as a cop at the policestation?"asked she;"I like working at mary's place,but being a cop is where my heart is and I want to go back to work there."

"We have already been over this many times,honey,you know that it's a too stressfull job for you to go back to."said her husband;"Going back to working as a cop is out of the question for you!"

"Who's to say that I wouldn't be able to do that without any problems?"started m.j. irritated;"You won't know that untill I try it."

"Adam is right,m.j."answered her son's girlfriend;"It's too much of a risk and with your condition the stress could cause heart-problems or even other things,so I can't let you go back to working at the station."

"Fine."said she angry;"Why don't you guys just lock me up to keep me from any stress at all."

At the club nick was talking to the new owner,parker ,when Darren came in;"Hey,you're late,Darren,what happened?"

"Somebody slashed my tires."said he with an angry face;"All four of them."

"You're kidding?"started his boss surprised;"Who would want to do that?"

"If I knew that I'd be out there beating the hell out of them!"answered Darren;"Damn it!"

"Where's your car now?"asked nick;"How did you get here?"

"On my bike,nick,i have already called steve to ask him if he can fix it as soon as possible."said his friend;"If I get my hands on the comedian who did this!"

"It was probably just a prank from some kids or something."answered he;"They probably slashed some more tires on the block."

"You're probably right,but it still sucks."started Darren still angry;"I have to buy four new tires."

Later that evening,after m.j. and adam had just eaten dinner at her mother's house with lacey and jesse,m.j. walked into the kitchen with lacey with the dirty dishes;"You made jesse do this tonight,didn't you?"

"He is trying,m.j."started lacey softly;"But it's hard for jesse and he isn't used to being cared for."

"It's okay and I understand,lacey,it was sweet of you to do this."answered she with a sad smile;"I'd just wish that my son would stop trying to push me away each time I want to get closer to him."

"It'll get better in time and jesse just needs some more time to open up."said her son's girlfriend;"Jesse just isn't used to this whole family stuff and he needs to learn to trust people."

"I know."began m.j. tired;"I know that I shouldn't take it personal and that it will be okay in time,but sometimes it just…"

"Hey,is everything okay in here?"asked her husband worried as he came into the kitchen and put his arms around his wife;"Are you okay,m.j.?"

"I'm fine."said she quickly and put on a fake smile;"Just fine."

Devon was running in the sand,trying to clear her mind,when all of a sudden a dirtbike appeared out of nothing and nearly ran her over if she hadn't jumped out of the way;"Hey,watch it!"

"Sorry."said the guy as he stopped,turned his bike off and ran up to her;"Are you okay?"

"Are you nuts or something?"asked she angry and tried to stand up,but a sharp pain in her left foot made her sit down in the sand again;"Damn it!"

"Let me look!"started the guy worried while he took off her shoes,sock and checked out her foot;"Doesn't seem to be broken,but maybe it's a bad sprain and we need to get some ice for that."

"We?"said devon irritated;"First you run me down like some madman on your bike and now you're expecting me to come with you somewhere?"

"I'm sorry about running you down like some madman."smiled he;"I'm not trying to seduce you or anything,but you really do need to put some ice on that and my club is close by."

"Your club?"asked she surprised;"Are you the new owner of danger?"

"Yes,that's me."answered parker as he gently helped her up,making sure that she didn't put too much weight on her left foot;"I'm parker and you are?"

"I'm devon."said she;"Devon cory."

"Well,devon,without trying to sound like a pick-up line,let's get you down to my club to put some ice on that foot and maybe even have you checked-out at the hospital if the swelling doesn't come down in an hour or so."smiled the guy and helped her on the back of his bike;"Don't worry,because I can drive like a normal person."

At the hudson's kristy just got home when she found evan sitting in the livingroom,waiting for her;"Hi,evan."

"I've been waiting here for over an hour."said he and seemed annoyed;"Have you been at your office the whole time?"

"Yes,I have and I'm sorry that you have been waiting,but I didn't know that you were going to be here and if I had known then I would have come home sooner."started his girlfriend annoyed too;"I do have a business to run,remember?"

"How can I forget?"asked evan sacrasticly as he got up;"That seems to be more important then me these days,kristy."

"That isn't true and I don't complain about your work hours either,do i?"answered she;"If you came here to pick a fight with me then you can turn around and go,because I'm not in the mood for this."

"You don't seem to be in the mood for anything lately or atleast not with me."began her boyfriend slowly;"How come you never seem to have the time to do anything with me lately while you can find the time to have a nice,long lunch with jake?"

"Excuse me?"said kristy angry;"Jake made me have lunch with him and devlin and I don't like what you're suggesting,evan,so maybe it's better if you go home and you can come back when you're through with acting like a five year old!"

"Fine!"answered he angry too and walked out the door;"Whatever you want!"

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3…

Nick was walked into his boss' office on the topfloor and was surprised to find his cousin in there;"Hey,devon,what are you doing here?"

"She hurt her foot when I almost ran her down with my dirt-bike."said his boss and checked out devon's foot again while he put on a new icepack;"It seems to be a little less thick,so maybe it isn't as bad as I thought and I don't think you need to go to the hospital,devon,but I can take you if you want to be sure that your foot is okay?"

"No,there's no need for that."answered she with a faint smile;"It doesn't hurt as much anymore either."

"Can I get you anything?"asked nick worried;"Do you want me to call somebody to pick you up?"

"No,nick,I'm fine and I just need a ride back to my car,at the beach."said his cousin and wanted to get up;"I should go home.""

"You're not going anywhere yet,devon,that icepack needs to stay on that foot for atleast another twenty minutes or so and I can send somebody down to the beach to get your car for you."smiled parker as he turned towards nick;"Could you make sure that somebody picks up devon's car and brings it here?"

"Sure,boss."answered he and walked away after devon gave him the keys;"I will take care of it."

"Thanks,nick."said devon while she turned towards parker after he left;"Why are you doing this,parker?"

"I have a soft spot for gorgeous women in need."started he teasing with a big grin on his face;"Besides,it's my fault that you got hurt,so what kind of guy would I be if I didn't do everything in my power to help you?"

The next morning jake was on his way to the kitchen when he saw kristy sitting outside in the garden as he looked out the backwindow,so he went outside;"Goodmorning,kris,what are you doing outhere?"

"Nothing much."said she without looking up;"Is devlin still asleep?"

"Yes,it's still early you know."started her friend worried as he sat down next to her;"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"asked kristy surprised and looked at jake;"Why would I want to talk about anything,jake?"

"Hey,it's me that you're talking to here,kris,I know you!"answered he with a faint smile;"Is it evan?"

"All we do is fight these days and he doesn't understand me."said his friend softly and put her hand on jake's leg;"Not like you do."

"I've known you all your life,kris,so ofcourse I know you and evan will too if you just give him some time."started jake slowly and quickly got up when the touch of kristy's hand on his leg stired something deep down inside of him;"Evan loves you and you love him,don't you?"

"I guess so."answered she confused about the way he suddenly got up;"Maybe you're right."

"Just give the guy a chance."said her friend while he walked away;"I'm going to work,kris,so see you later."

Jesse was just waking up when lacey came into their bedroom with some breakfast;"Goodmorning."

"Hmmmm."smiled he slowly waking up as she sat down in bed next to him,and put the tray on the nightstand next to the bed,as he kissed her and put his arms around her;"Goodmorning."

"At the risk of annoying you again,jesse,could you please make more of an effort to be nice to your mother instead of pushing her away each time she comes closer to you?"began his girlfriend hesitating;"I know it's difficult for you,but you can't keep pushing her away and that isn't fair either."

"You're right."answered jesse annoyed as he got out of bed and walked into the bathroom;"You are annoying me again,lacey,why do you always have to start in about that again?"

"Because she's your mother and it's important that you stop pushing her away!"said she;"She's trying to build some kind of relationship with you,jesse,but you won't let her!"

"What am I suppose to do then?"asked her boyfriend when he came back out of the bathroom,dressed in his jeans;"Act like we're a normal family and like everything is perfect or something?"

"Ofcourse not,jesse,but you can try to open up more to her."answered lacey;"Can't you?"

"I'm doing the best that I can!"started he angry as he put on a sweater and walked out of the bedroom;"If that isn't good enough then too bad!"

At the policestation shane was already in his office,talking to aaron ;"I read the file that you gave me,mr. ,but I'm not sure what it is that you want me to do."

"I need a witness that will testify to what my suspect has been up to while being active in Chicago in the years that are written down in the file and that is what I need your help with."started he slowly;"I need your help to convince the witness to help us and testify,because this suspect has to be stopped since his business is spreading beyond Chicago and he's becoming more and more powerfull."

"Are you kidding me?"asked shane shocked;"You're expecting me to ask her to testify about something that happened about thirty years ago and about something that she might not even know anything about?"

"I'd ask her myself,but I can't because nobody is suppose to know about my involvement in this yet unless I don't have any other choice,so that's why I came to you,captain Cassidy."

"What do you think that her husband will do if I do what you have asked me to do?"said he;"Besides,why can't you catch this suspect yourself with other witnesses?"

"We have tried that,but each time the witness ends up dead or changes his or her mind and this suspect has climbed up from being a little guy at the bottom of the chain to being the top-man in the organization these days."answered aaron;"She is the only person that is able to help us and he won't be expecting it,so this will work and I thought that you'd be the right person for the job."

"I will talk to her husband about it first,,to see what he thinks and then I will get back to you on it."said shane;"I do think that this is crazy!"

Devon was sitting on the couch with her sprained foot up on the couch when her mother came in;"What happened to you?"

"It's nothing,mom,I sprained my foot on the beach yesterday,but it's fine and it doesn't even hurt anymore."answered her daughter looking up;"So,how was dinner lastnight?"

"Fine."said m.j. and quickly changed the subject;"Your father says that everything is set for your brother's birthdayparty,devon."

"What did you and dad tell him about tomorrow-night?"asked she,realizing that the dinner-party didn't go well and that her mother didn't want to talk about it;"What does he think we're going to do on his birthday,mom?"

"He thinks that after we all go out to dinner that justin is going to take him to the club for a drink."answered she;"I hope that ryan will love his surprise-party."

"He will,mom,I'm sure of it."said her daughter;"No doubt about that."

After having a nice lunch at a dinner near the club Darren walked up to his car with his girlfriend and saw that once again all 4 tires of his car were slashed again;"What the hell…?"

"Oh,my god,somebody cut your tires,Darren,who would do something like that?"asked alex a bit shocked;"This is…."

"This is the second time damn it!"answered he angry;"First yesterday-morning and now today,alex,if I get my hands of the person who's doing this!"

"Did somebody do this yesterday too?"asked his girlfriend stuned;"But why?"

"I have no idea why,alex,but I'm beginning to suspect that this isn't random!"said Darren as he grabbed his phone;"I just had steve put on four new tires yesterday afternoon and now I can call him again!"

"Who would want to do something like that to you?"started she worried;"Maybe you should go to the police or something,Darren,maybe there is some nutcase after you or something."

"No,there's no need for that,alex,it's probably just an angry customer from the club that is mad at me for throwing him out of the club or something."laughed her boyfriend;"Don't worry."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

At tops evan and kristy had just finished their lunch as evan grabbed kristy's hand;"I'm glad that you called me and asked me out to lunch,kristy."

"So am i."said she and pulled her hand back;"I know that I have been really busy lately,but it's just that I have had a lot on my mind this last year or so and I just hope that you can understand that."

"Sure I can,kristy,that is why I think that I have the perfect solution."started evan slowly;"We've been dating for a long time now and I think that it's time that you moved in with me."

"I can't move in with you yet,evan,what about jake and devlin?"asked his girlfriend stuned;"Who's going to take care of them?"

"Jake can take care of his own son and you don't have to take care of him or his son,so I don't see why you have to put your own life on hold for them!"answered he irritated;"Come on,kristy,you seem to love living with them,but you keep refusing to move in with me,the guy you're suppose to be in love with!"

"I'm not even going to answer that!"said kristy angry as she got up and walked away;"I won't let you force me into moving in with you just because you want to and don't seem to care about the fact that I'm not ready for that!"

Parker was sitting in his office at the club when his uncle walked in without any warning;"So,have you made any progress?"

"What are you doing here and don't you know how to knock?"asked he annoyed;"I already told you to let me do what needs to be done and let me do it in my own time!"

"This was my idea to begin with,so I have every right to check up on you and what is taking you so long anyway,parker,what's the hold up?"

"Something like this can't be rushed,so back off and let me do this in my own time!"warned parker his uncle angry;"I can't do this with you looking over my shoulder the whole time!"

"As long as you remember what this is all about!"started he slowly;"This is for the honor of our family!"

"I know what this is about and i will do whatever it takes!"answered his nephew with a strange look on his face;"It will be done!"

Later that day adam was on his way to pick up his wife when he saw aaron in a car,driving off the parkinglot at mary's place,just as he arrived at the little diner and surprised he parked his car and got out just as m.j. came outside;"What is aaron doing in town?"

"What are you talking about?"asked m.j. confused;"Last time I heard aaron was in new York,adam,so where do you get the idea that he's here?"

"I just saw him sitting in car that was pulling away from here,m.j."answered he a bit angry;"Why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not lying to you!"started his wife as she got angry too;"If aaron is in town

he hasn't called me up to tell me and I haven't seen him in years."

"He was just here,m.j."said adam;"So don't tell me that you haven't seen him!"

"I haven't seen him and if you don't believe me then that's your problem!"answered she furious and walked away from him;"Go to hell,adam!"

"Where are you going?"asked her husband on after her as she walked away from him;"M.j.!"

"That's none of your business!"yelled m.j. back and kept on walking.

"Hey,adam."said Kathleen as she came out of mary's place,after hearing the yelling;"What's going on?"

"Nothing."answered he frustrated with his wife and turned around;"Just another fight with my wife,kathleen,that's all."

Jake was swimming in the pool in the backyard when kristy came home and came outside,looking like she was in a bad mood;"Hey,shorty,why don't you join me?"

"No,it's way too cold for me,jake,you're nuts for going swimming in this weather."answered she;"I just wanted to let you know that I'll be going for a ride on my horse and I probably won't be back in time for dinner."

"The water is great."smiled jake as kristy came closer to the edge and without any warning he suddenly grabbed her legs and pulled her right into the water,with her clothes on;"Here,feel!"

"Are you crazy?"asked his friend angry at first,but couldn't stay mad when she saw jake laughing and couldn't help smiling;"You're nuts,jake !"

"You smile not nearly enough these days,shorty,I love that smile of yours."smiled he as he splashed some water towards her teasing;"I told you the water was great,didn't i?"

"I'm going to get you for this!"warned kristy him with a faint smile as she grabbed his shoulders and tried to push him under water;"You're so dead,jake !"

"Now I'm so scared."laughed her friend as he grabbed her and held her tight so she couldn't move;"What are you going to do now,kris,I got you!"

"Yeah,you got me."started she slowly as she looked into his eyes and felt a strange sensation as he was holding her in his arms and she could feel his body up against hers,which was confusing as well as exciting,and he was staring right back at her,feeling the same strange sensation;"And now?"

"Is this what you call being busy with work?"asked an angry voice behind them;"Now I know why you won't move in with me!"

"Evan…"said kristy surprised while jake let go off her and looked a bit caught as she quickly got out of the pool;"We were just having some fun and I finished work early,so don't make such a big deal about it!"

"All we do is fight and with him you can have fun?"began her boyfriend angry as jake came out of the pool too and pushed him;"She's my girlfriend,jake,not yours and she isn't some replacement for your dead wife or something,so find somebody for yourself to have fun with!"

"Evan!"warned kristy him shocked as she saw the look on jake's face;"It's me that you're angry with,evan,so don't take it out on jake!"

"Maybe you should try to understand her better instead of trying to force her to do things your way!"answered jake angry as he pushed evan back;"You can lose things quicker then you think!"

"Is that suppose to be a threat?"asked he angry as well and punched jake without any warning;"Stay away from my girlfriend!"

"Damn it,evan,cut it out!"yelled his girlfriend shocked while she pushed him away from jake and helped her friend up;"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."said jake with a strange look in his eyes as he quickly walked away;"I'm sorry,kris."

"What the hell were you thinking?"started she angry and turned towards evan;"What is the matter with you?"

"What's the matter with me?"asked evan furious;"You're suppose to be my girlfriend,but here I find you in the pool with jake,in his arms!"

"We were just fooling around,evan,don't act like such a jealous jerk!"answered his girlfriend;"What you said and did to jake was way out of line and I want you to apologize to him!"

"No,I won't."said he and walked away;"He got what he deserved!"

"Damn it!"started kristy upset as she went back inside to get changed while evan got back to his car and drove off;"Men!"

At the cory's devon was talking to ginny when the doorbell rang and a few minutes later she came back with beautyfull bouguet of flowers;"It was the devlivery boy."

"Wow!"said her cousin stuned as devon showed her the flowers;"Who send those to you,devon,was it shawn?"

"I don't know,ginny,I haven't read the card yet,but why would shawn send me flowers?"asked she irritated;"We aren't together anymore."

"So?"answered ginny;"Maybe this is his way of trying to get you back or something."

"They aren't from shawn."started her cousin slowly as she read the card;"They're from somebody else,ginny."  
"From who?"said she curious;"Who'd send you such an expensive bouquet of flowers?"

"They're from this guy that I met yesterday."answered devon with a faint smile when she saw what her cousin was thinking just by looking at her face;"No,it isn't what you're thinking and I'm not seeing anybody,ginny,this guy nearly ran me over at the beach with dirt-bike yesterday,causing me to sprain my foot,and he's sending this as a way to apologize for what happened,so that's all and please get your dirty little mind out of the gutter!"

"Is he cute?"smiled she;"Do I know him?"

"Don't even go there,ginny wintroph,I'm not looking for a new boyfriend right now!"said her cousin;"This was just an apology and that's all there is to it!"

Later that night jake just got out of the shower and was standing in his bedroom,with only his shorts on,when kristy came in without even knocking;"Where have you been,jake,I have been looking for you all over."

"Don't you know how to knock?"asked he irritated;"I was riding around on my bike and I just got back about twenty minutes ago,kris,why were you looking for me?"

"I was worried about you after what happened with evan earlier."began his friend softly as she gently touched the bruise on his jaw;"Does it hurt?"

"No."answered jake and pulled away from her;"Look,kris,if me being here is causing so much problems between you and evan then maybe I should move out with devlin."

"No!"said she shocked;"You don't have to move out and I don't want you to either!"

"I do have to move out because I'm causing problems between you and evan,so if I'm gone then things will go better between you two!"started her friend tired when kristy suddenly turned around and ran out of his room and he went on after her;"Kristy…!"

"Leave me alone!"yelled kristy upset as she went to her bedroom while jake quickly stopped her from closing the door in his face;"You're leaving me just like the rest,jake!"

"I'm not leaving you,sweetie,I will just be moving out with devlin!"said he;"I just don't want to cause any problems for you."

"I hate you!"screamed his friend furious and started hitting jake against his arms and chest;"You're going to leave me just like everybody else!"

"Hey,I'm not leaving you,kris,I'm not!"answered jake surprised about kristy's reaction and grabbed her wrists to prevent her from hitting him;"Calm down!"

"Don't tell me to calm down!"said she in a rage and tried to get loose;"You wanted to leave,so leave!"

"I'm not leaving you when you're like this,kris!"started her friend worried while he pulled her close to him,even though she was still trying to fight him off and looked straight into her eyes;"I'm not going anywhere!"

"I…."began kristy as she broke down and started to cry;"I don't want you to go,jake!"

"I'm not going anywhere if you don't want me to."promised he while he stared into her eyes and she stared right back at him;"I promise,kris."

Then,as he slowly leaned forwards a bit with his head,jake kissed her without thinking twice about it while she responded by putting her arms around his neck and kissing him back.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5…

At the club alex was dancing with Darren when nick came up to them;"Hey,Darren,somebody just smashed your car windows."

"What?"asked he shocked as he and alex followed nick outside to the parkinglot and saw all of the windows of his car smashed into pieces;"Who the hell did this?"

"This is crazy,Darren,why does this keep happening?"started his girlfriend upset;"First your tires get slashed twice and now your windows are smashed."

"Looks like somebody has got a grudge against you or something."said a voice behind them;"That will cost you a lot of money to get it fixed."

"Kevin?"answered alex in shock as she turned towards and saw her ex-boyfriend standing there;"I thought that you were in jail."

"I was,but I got out a few days ago."began he with a strange smile;"Did you miss me?"

"You did this!"yelled Darren furious as he wanted to grab Kevin as nick stopped him;"You did this to my car!"

"Calm down!"said his friend while he had trouble keep Darren away from Kevin,who stood there with a weird smile on his face;"You don't know if he did anything for sure!"

"Ofcourse he did,nick,he can't stand the fact that I'm with alex!"answered he and looked at Kevin;"You have a lot of nerve showing up here!"  
"Hey,it's a free country,so why shouldn't I come downhere?"laughed Kevin as he turned towards alex;"Hey,baby,I missed you and I'm happy to see you."

"Shut up and stay away from her!"warned Darren as he broke free from nick and grabbed Kevin;"Don't you dare say anything to my girlfriend!"

"Don't,Darren,please let him go!"begged his girlfriend worried and grabbed his arm;"He isn't worth it!"

"You're right!"said he while he let go off nick and walked away with her;"He's just a low-life criminal."

At the cory's adam was watching tv while he was waiting for his wife when she finally came home and wanted to walk straight past him,up to their bedroom;"Where do you think that you're going,m.j.?"

"Where do you think?"asked she with an angry look and walked around him,up the stairs;"To bed."

"Where have you been?"started adam annoyed while he followed her up there too;"I was worried about you."

"Why should I tell you anything?"said his wife;"All I do is lie according to you,adam."  
"That isn't what I said!"answered he frustrated as he watched his wife go into the bathroom to get ready for bed;"You're twisting my words around!"

"I'm tired,adam,I'm going to bed!"began m.j. as she came back out of the bathroom and got into bed as she turned her back towards him;"Can you turn off the lights if it isn't too much trouble?"

"Fine!"said her husband angry while he turned away and walked away after turning off the lights;"Have it your way!"

At the hudson's kristy was sitting out in the garden,confused about what had happened with jake,when jake sat down next to her;"Hey,are you okay?"

"Don't know."said she softly;"I'm not sure how I feel right now."

"You're shivering."started jake worried as he took off his coat and put it around kristy's shoulders;"I'm sorry."

"For what,jake?"asked his friend with a faint smile;"For kissing me or for me kissing you back?"

"That isn't funny."answered he uncomfortable;"I'm trying to talk to you about what happened!"

"All that happened was a kiss,jake,let's not make a bigger deal out of it then it is."said kristy quickly as she got up and gave him his coat back;"I'm going to bed,jake,sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams."started her friend confused about how easily she was dismissing what had happened when his son came around back;"Hi,devlin."

"Hi,dad,what are you doing outhere alone?"asked he;"Where's aunt kristy?"

"She just went up to bed."answered jake;"So,how was your evening?"

"Good."smiled his son and walked into the house;"I'm going to bed too,dad,goodnight."

The next day m.j. was already up and about for a while when her daughter came downstairs;"Goodmorning,mom."

"Goodmorning,honey."said she looking up;"Is your brother awake yet?"

"No,not yet."answered devon;"Is dad still asleep?"

"I think so."started her mother slowly;"So,devon,when are we going to meet the youngman who gave you those beautyfull flowers?"

"Mom!"began she a bit irritated;"Don't you start too,mom,ginny was already teasing me about those flowers yesterday and it was just this guy's way of saying that he was sorry about what happened."

"Okay,okay."answered m.j. with a faint smile;"Sorry."

"Morning."said her husband as he came into the kitchen and avoided looking at his wife;"Where's the birthday-boy?"

"He's still asleep."started devon surprised when her mother didn't answer and looked at both of her parents;"Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine."answered her mother as she quickly walked out of the kitchen;"Just fine,devon."

"Did you and mom have a fight or something?"asked she and turned towards her father and got worried when he didn't answer her right away;"Dad?"

"It's nothing,honey,nothing for you to worry about."said adam lying and walked out the backdoor;"I need to do something at the policestation,but I'll be back later on."

Alex was waking up and saw that Darren,who was laying next to her,was already awake;"Hey,how long have you been awake?"

"Just for a few minutes or so."said her boyfriend with a faint smile;"I didn't wake you up,alex,did i?"

"No,you didn't."answered she a bit worried;"Are you still upset about lastnight?"

"No,ofcourse not."started Darren slowly;"You guys are right about it being better to just ignore him,but I hope that from now on he doesn't do anything to my car again or I will make him regret it!"

"Do we really have to talk about my ex-boyfriend right now?"asked his girlfriend,realizing that Darren was still mad,and sat down on top of Darren as she leaned forwards and kissed him,quickly changing the subject;"Don't we have something better to do?"

"Hmmm,what did you have in mind?"smiled he and kissed her back.

At the hudson's jake was sitting at the breakfast-table,thinking about what had happened between him and kristy…

"I'm not leaving you when you're like this,kris!"started jake worried while he pulled her close to him,even though she was still trying to fight him off and looked straight into her eyes;"I'm not going anywhere!"

"I…."began she while she broke down and started to cry;"I don't want you to go,jake!"

"I'm not going anywhere if you don't want me to."promised he while he stared into her eyes and she stared right back at him;"I promise,kris."

Then,as he slowly leaned forwards a bit with his head,jake kissed her without thinking twice about it while she responded by putting her arms around his neck and kissing him back.

Neither of them knew how long they had stood there,kissing passionetly,but all of a sudden they both pulled away,confused and thrown by what had happened.

"I…."started jake not sure what to say;"I'm sorry."

"I have to go."answered his friend just as uncomfortable as he was and walked away,leaving jake behind with his own confused and mixed-up feelings;"I'm sorry."

As jake was sitting there,caught up in his own thoughts,he hadn't noticed his son coming in and saying something to him a few times untill he shook his arm;"Dad?"

"What?"asked he surprised and looked up;"What is it?"

"Is everything okay?"said devlin worried;"You seemed pretty far away with your thoughts."

"Everything's fine."answered his father with a faint smile;"Just fine."

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6….

Around noon that day alex was doing some shopping and was just coming out of a store when somebody bumped into her;"Hey!"

"Hi,babe."smiled Kevin as he picked up her bags for her;"I was just thinking about you."

"What do you want?"asked his ex-girlfriend annoyed and grabbed her bags away from him;"Are you following me or something,Kevin?"

"No,ofcourse not."laughed he;"So,you still haven't answered my question,alex,did you miss me?"

"No,I didn't and I don't want anything to do with you anymore,so just leave me alone!"answered alex and wanted to walk away when Kevin grabbed her arm;"If you don't let go of me I'm going to scream!"

"Hmmm,you're still a hothead,alex,I love it."said her ex-boyfriend while he let her go;"I've missed you and I'm so happy that I'm back."

"I don't care that you're back or that you miss me,Kevin,I'm with Darren now and I want you to leave me alone!"started she angry as she walked away;"I mean it!"

At the cory-stables mandy was just saddling up her horse when somebody grabbed her from behind and scared her,which caused her to hit her attacker right into his stomach and quickly she turned around to hit her attacker again when she saw who it was;"Damned,devlin,you scared the hell out of me!"

"Sorry."said he with a faint smile and got up with a sore face;"Damn,girl,you can throw a real punch."

"That's your own fault for scaring me to death!"answered mandy;"What are you doing here?"

"I missed you."smiled devlin while he pulled mandy into his arms and kissed her;"I had to come,mandy."

"What if somebody had been here?"asked she worried;"You know that they can't see us together like this!"

"Hey,don't worry,mandy,I made sure that nobody was here except for you."answered her boyfriend;"Are you mad at me?"

"No,ofcourse not."said mandy with a faint smile as she kissed him and put her arms around his neck;"I missed you too."

Shawn was sitting up in his room when his sister came in;"Hi,shawn."

"What do you want,courtney?"asked her brother looking up;"I'm busy."

"Doing what?"laughed she and sat down on his bed;"Acting like a grumpy old man or something?"

"You're not being funny!"answered shawn annoyed;"What do you want?"

"So,are you going to ryan's birthdayparty at the club tonight?"started his sister curious;"Mom said that you told her that you were thinking about not going,shawn,so how come?"

"I'm not really in the mood for it,so I haven't decided on if I'm gonna go or not."said he;"But if I do or don't go it's none of your business!"

"Is it because of devon?"asked Courtney;"Why don't you just go and talk to her or something?"

"This has got nothing to do with devon and I don't see what I have to talk to her about!"answered her brother angry as he got up;"Just mind your own business for once,courtney!"

"This has got everything to do with devon and even a blind man can see that you're still hung up on her."said she,getting up too,and walked out of shawn's bedroom;"Don't be stupid,shawn,go and talk to her."

At her father's firm kristy was trying to focus on the papers infront her,but her thoughts kept going back to the night before when jake kissed her and she kissed him back.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door and when she looked up she saw evan standing there;"Can I please come in?"

"Sure."said kristy;"Shouldn't you be at the hospital?"

"I traded shifts with somebody,because I didn't think it was a good idea that I went to work today after being up all night."started her boyfriend hesitating as he walked up to her desk;"I'm sorry about what happened yesterday,kris,I was acting like a stupid,jealous jerk and I had no right to act like that."

"It's okay."answered she,trying push away a sense of guilt stiring inside of her;"Let's just forget about it."

"Does that mean that you forgive me?"asked evan happy as he pulled kristy out of her chair and into his arms;"I'm really sorry and it won't happen again."

"I know it won't happen again."said his girlfriend with a faint smile while she layed her head against his chest as the image of jake and her kissing appeared in her mind and she shook her head;"It can't happen again."

Later that day m.j. was cleaning up in the kitchen when justin came in through the backdoor;"Hi,mom."

"Hi,honey."started she hesitating as she turned around;"Have you heard anything from aaron lately?"

"No,why?"asked her son surprised;"I haven't heard from him since I went to new York with sage for a week a few months ago."

"No reason."answered m.j. quickly;"I was just wondering,justin,that's all."

"What's going on?"began he worried;"Does this have anything to do with you and dad acting pretty cold towards eachother since yesterday?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about."said his mother with a faint smile and changed the subject;"So,is sage coming to the party tonight too or does she have to work?"

"No,she's free and coming."answered justin still worried;"What did dad do,mom,what's going on and what does it have to do with aaron?"

"Your father didn't do anything and I already told you that there's nothing for you to worry about!"started she tired and walked away;"Everything's fine!"

At the local coffeehouse alex was sitting there with ginny;"It was so weird,ginny,it was almost scary."

"Then maybe you should tell Darren or nick or maybe even your parents about this,alex,who knows what that creep might be up to."warned ginny her cousin worried;"For all you know he might still be on drugs or something and it sounds like he's still obsessed with you and I'm sure that he did those things to darren's car,so that's not normal!"

"I can't tell Darren because he will go nuts and probably beat the hell out of Kevin,which will get him into trouble and Kevin isn't worth that,ginny,I also can't tell nick because he will tell Darren."answered she;"I'm sure that it'll be fine and i was pretty clear to Kevin about not wanting to see him again,so I think he got the message."

"But what if he didn't get the message like last year?"asked her cousin;"I really do think you should tell somebody about this!"

"I just told you,didn't i?"said alex with a faint smile;"Hey,don't look so worried,ginny,Kevin is harmless and he knows that I'm with Darren,so everything will be just fine."

Down at the beach devon was walking in the sand,feeling pretty blue,when she heard somebody calling her name;"Hey,devon!"

"Hi."said she as she turned around and saw parker coming up to her;"Thanks for the flowers,parker,they were beautyfull."

"Good,I'm glad you liked them."smiled the guy;"So,we meet again here at beach."

"I guess so."answered devon with a faint smile;"I love walking along the beach,trying to clear my mind."

"Me too."said he;"So,are you ready for your brother's birthday-party at the club tonight?"

"How did you know that ryan's my brother?"asked his new friend surprised;"I didn't tell you.""

"I kind of figured that out when nick said something about you being his cousin and that ryan was his cousin too."started parker slowly;"You looked pretty upset just now,devon,if you need somebody to talk to?"

"Thanks,but it's nothing and I'm fine."answered she;"But I'll keep it in mind."

"Please do,devon,I'm a good listener and just talking to somebody about your problems can help sometimes."said her new friend and gave her a card with his address and phonenumbers;"You can call me day or night."

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7….

Jesse finished up at the garage after steve had just left when a man walked in;"Hello,son."

"Don't call me that,because I'm not your son!"answered jesse angry as he looked up;"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I raised you for 16 years,jesse,so I have every right to call you that!"said the man;"But I see that you still haven't lost your attitude."

"I don't know why you're here and I don't really care either,but you have no business being here and as for raising me for 16 years that's a joke too because all you did was put me down and make my life a hell!"started he and tried to keep his anger in check;"Go back to chicago!"

"Hey,I was in town on business and I wanted to see how my boy was doing,so don't be like that."laughed peter ;"So,how is life in baycity here?"

"Shut up!"yelled his adoptive son furious as he grabbed peter and pushed him up against the wall;"I know what you did to my parents and how you made them believe that I was dead while you made me believe for all that time that I was given away at birth,peter,so you should be thanking your lucky stars that I don't kill you with my bare hands!"

"I see you still have that bad temper of yours."smiled he and pushed jesse away from him;"Does your new family know about that and about how that's gotten you into trouble a few times?"

"Get out of here before I do something that you will regret!"warned jesse him;"I mean it!"

"Well,I have to go anyway because I have an appointment,but we will continue this conversation another time."answered peter as he turned around and walked away;"Untill next time,son."

That night kristy had just finished getting dressed for the party when jake knocked on her bedroomdoor and came in;"Hey."

"Hey."said she a bit uncomfortable;"Why aren't you dressed for the party yet?"

"I don't feel like going."started jake hesitating;"Have you been trying to avoid me or something?"

"No,ofcourse not."answered his friend quickly;"I've just been pretty busy,jake,that's all."

"We need to talk about what happened,kris,I'm sorry about kissing you and I shouldn't have done that!"said he;"If you want me to leave with devlin I will."

"I don't want you to leave,jake,I already told you that and what happened was no big deal."began kristy softly;"It was just a kiss and it was one time thing,so let's just forget about it."

"You're right."answered her friend with a faint smile;"You look gorgeous,kris."

"Thanks."smiled she and pushed him about of her bedroom;"And you will look pretty good yourself too if you go and get dressed for the party,jake ,hurry!"

"But i don't feel like going."said jake annoyed as he turned back towards her;"Are you going with evan?"

"No,he has to work and I'm going with you and devlin,so get back to your room and get changed into something else!"started his friend and quickly pushed him away again;"Now,jake!"

"Yes,m'am!"answered he with a faint smile as he walked away;"I'll be ready as soon as I can."

At the club ryan's family was already there as the birthday-boy was having a blast,totally surprised by his party being held at the club.

Kathleen had been watching her sister and brother-in-law for a while and even though they both tried to act as normal as possible she knew that there was something wrong,so she walked up to adam since she knew that her sister wouldn't tell her anything;"What's going on with you and my sister?"

"Hello to you too."said adam irritated as he turned around;"Nothing is going on,Kathleen."

"Do you really expect me to believe that?"asked she;"I can feel the cold coming from you two across the room,adam,so what happened?"

"The usual."answered her brother-in-law;"M.j. kept something from me and I found out."

"What did she keep from you?"began Kathleen surprised;"Are you sure that she really kept something from you,adam,what did she say when you confronted her about it?"

"When I came to pick m.j. up at mary's place I saw aaron driving off and when I asked my wife about it she said that she hadn't seen him,but I knew she was lying because he'd just been there."said he;"I thought that we were done with the lies."

"But m.j. wasn't lying,adam,you might have seen aaron there or something,but m.j. didn't see him or anything because she was with me inside the whole time and he never came inside or anything!"started his sister-in-law slowly;"So you have accused your wife of something that she didn't do!"

"But I saw him leaving the parkinglot in a car,Kathleen,I saw that and it was him!"answered adam confused;"Why would he be there and not go inside to see m.j.?"

"I don't know why and that is something that you would have to ask him if you see him again,but I do know that your wife didn't talk to him and that you were wrong in accusing her of lying to you."said she;"So that means that you have some serious making-up to do."

At the hospital evan was sitting in the doctors-lounge when Jennifer walked in;"Hi,jen,shouldn't you be at ryan's party?"

"I could ask you the same thing."said she with a faint smile and sat down;"I have to work untill midnight,so maybe I'll go after that for an hour or so and how about you?"

"No,I couldn't go,because I have to work untill tomorrow-morning."started evan slowly;"I had a big fight with kristy yesterday."

"About what?"asked his friend worried;"About you guys moving in together,evan,did you pressure her about that again?"

"No,I kind of freaked out when I walked out back at her house and found her in the pool,with jake,fooling around."answered he with an ashamed look;"That made me so jealous and I said some mean things to both kristy as well as jake,even about his dead wife."

"You did that?"began Jennifer a bit shocked;"What were you thinking,evan,no matter how angry you might have been there's no excuse for that and I'm sure that both kristy and jake must have been furious with you."

"I know it was stupid,but eversince jake moved in there with devlin it seems like kristy is slipping more and more away from me and that is driving me insane,jenny,I feel like I'm losing my girlfriend and he gets to live with her while she's my girlfriend."

"But you can't blame jake for that and if kristy isn't ready to move in with you yet then there's nothing that you can do about it,evan,besides they have been through a lot after what happened last year and you can't be surprised that they have grown closer because of it."said his friend softly;"All you can do is be there for kristy and let her do this in her own time,without pushing her."

Ryan had been talking to his grandmother when jesse came up to him with lacey;"Hi,ryan,happy birthday."

"Thanks."said he quickly and turned back towards mary;"I'm gonna see what more mom and dad have planned for me."

"Hey,are you okay?"asked lacey worried as ryan walked away and looked at her boyfriend,who looked upset;"Jesse?"

"He still can't forgive me for what happened last year!"answered he frustrated and walked away too;"He's never going to forgive me no matter what I do!"

"I will have a talk with ryan again about that,don't worry."said mary as she noticed the tears in lacey's eyes;"Hey,are you okay,honey,are you crying because of ryan's attitude towards his brother?"

"No,jesse had been upset about something eversince he came home from the garage and I've tried to get him to open up,mary,but he refuses to tell me what it is and says that everything's fine."started her grandson's girlfriend;"And now with ryan still acting like this it's not helping."

"It'll be okay and ryan will come around again in time."answered she;"And I'm sure that whatever jesse was upset about he will tell you soon enough."

Nick was talking to Darren while his sisters and cousins were on stage,performing,when parker came in;"Hi,guys,how is everything going?"

"It's going great,boss,everybody is having a blast."said nick as he turned around;"Thanks again for letting us have this party here."

"No worries,nick,you're welcome."smiled he and pointed at the stage;"We should have them perform here more often,because they're pretty good."

"Justin has already tried that,but most of them have either jobs or still go to school,so they can't always perform so much."answered Darren;"I heard you ran devon down on the beach."

"Yeah,I was being stupid riding that bike of mine on the beach and I'm just glad that devon didn't really get hurt."started his boss slowly;"So,does she have a boyfriend or something,nick?"

"No,not right now,but I'm not sure if she's looking for one right now either."said he surprised about parker's question;"Why?"

"I'm just curious."smiled parker;"A beautyfull girl like that is usually taken for."

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8….

M.j. was standing outside of the club,just getting some fresh air,when adam came up to her,but as soon as she saw him she wanted to walk right back inside as he stopped her;"Wait,honey,please?"

"What for?"asked his wife tired and pulled away from him;"So that you can call me a liar again,adam?"

"No,ofcourse not."answered he ashamed;"I'm sorry for calling you a lair and Kathleen told me that aaron didn't go into mary's place,so you couldn't have seen him."

"So if Kathleen tells you that you believe her without any question,but when I told you that I was a liar?"started m.j. angry;"I guess that this means that no matter what I do you're never going to trust me again!"

"That isn't true,m.j."said her husband;"I do trust you."

"You don't trust me enough to believe me when I tell you something!"answered she with tears in her eyes and walked away before he could stop her;"What kind of relationship can we have if you don't trust me?"

Inside the club kristy was watching jake dancing and having fun with his cousin when Jennifer showed up;"Hi,kris."

"Hi,jen,how were things at the hospital?"asked she and turned around;"I didn't think that you were going to show up."

"I wanted to come,even if it was already late."answered her friend;"I talked to evan earlier."

"What did he say?"said kristy curious;"He told you about what happened yesterday,jenny,didn't he?"

"He did,but he also said that he was sorry and that you guys have sorted things out."began she hesitating;"He's jealous of jake and of what you guys have together."

"I don't have anything with jake!"answered her friend quickly;"Where did he get that idea?"

"He doesn't mean that you guys have a thing together,but you guys do have a bond together because of everything that has happened and evan is jealous of that."said Jennifer;"He just wants that with you too,kris,he also would love for you two to move in together,but can't understand why you don't want to."

"I just can't yet,jen,I'm not ready for that and I'm sorry if that hurts evan,but that's the way that I feel."started she softly;"I just can't."

The next morning adam woke up with a splitting headache as he looked next to him,but saw that his wife wasn't laying next to him;"Damn it!"

Frustrated he went downstairs to see if she was in the kitchen,but all he found was his youngest son;"Goodmorning,ryan,have you seen your mother?"

"No,I haven't."said he looking up;"Maybe she went to mary's place or something to help gran opening up the place."

"Maybe."answered his father;"So,did you enjoy your birthday party lastnight?"

"Yeah,it was awesome,dad,I had a great time."started ryan hesitating;"Is everything okay with you and mom?"

"Everything's fine."said he lying and put a smile on his face to reassure his son because he didn't want him to worry and quickly changed the subject;"So,do you have anything planned for today?"  
"No,not really."answered his son;"I'm just gonna hang out with some friends."

"Have you had any breakfast yet?"asked adam as he walked up to fridge;"Do you want me to make you some pancakes or something,ryan?"

"I already had a sandwhich,dad,so I'm fine and i have to go anyway,so maybe next time."said he and opened up the backdoor;"See you later."

"Bye,ryan,have fun."answered his father as ryan walked out the backdoor.

At the cory's mandy was just waking up when she saw devlin still laying next to her and a bit shocked she quickly woke him up too;"Wake up,devlin,it's already morning!"

"So?"asked he irritated and turned around,closing his eyes again;"It's too early to get up!"

"Wake up,stupid,you're still laying in my bed and any moment now somebody of my family can show up at my bedroomdoor!"answered mandy just as irritated and pushed him awake again;"Get up and get dressed!"

"Shit!"said her boyfriend when he realized what she meant and started to grabb his clothes;"Why didn't you wake me up earlier,mandy?"  
"Me?"started she angry as there was a knock on her door and she really began to panic;"Damned!"

"Mandy?"asked alison from the other side of the door;"Are you awake?"

"Ssssh!"warned her sister devlin while she quickly got out of bed and pushed her boyfriend into the closet;"Be quiet!"

"But…"began he surprised;"They're gonna find out anyway sooner or later,mandy,so…"

"Shut up and be quiet!"said mandy angry again and closed the door just in time because at that moment alison walked in;"Hi,ali."

"Hi,mandy,who were you talking to?"asked her sister suspicious as she looked around the room;"I thought I heard somebody in your room."

"You heard wrong."answered she lying;"Did you want something or are you here checking up on me or something?"

"I came to see if you were coming down for breakfast or not."started alison slowly;"Mom asked me to ask you."

"I will be down in a few minutes."promised her sister while she quickly pushed alison back out of her bedroom and locked the door behind her;"Bye,ali."

"That was a close call."said devlin as he came out of the closet after alison had gone back downstairs and pulled mandy into his arms while he kissed her;"This sneaking around is pretty hot and exicting,mandy."

"You're nuts!"smiled she while she put her arms around his neck and kissed him back;"But you have to go home now and I have to go downstairs before ali comes back."

"Not just yet."answered her boyfriend and gently moved towards the bed,where they layed down and they began to kiss…

Jesse was sitting out on the porch when his girlfriend came outside too and sat down next to him;"When are you going to tell me what happened yesterday before you came home from work?"

"Nothing happened!"answered jesse quickly;"I already told you that!"

"You can tell me all you want,jesse,but I don't believe you!"said his girlfriend worried;"You have been upset about something eversince yesterday afternoon and you weren't at lunch before you went back to the garage,so something must have happened to make you upset between then."

"Just leave it alone!"warned he suddenly angry as he got up and walked away;"Just leave me alone!"

"What's up with jesse?"asked mary as she came outside and saw her grandson storming off;"Is he still upset about ryan?"

"No,I think there's more to it,mary,but jesse won't tell me what happened to make him this upset."answered lacey softly;"When jesse gets like that there's no getting through to him."

Around one that day devon was having a coffee by herself at the local coffeehouse when parker walked in and sat down next to her;"Hi,devon,are you here alone?"

"Do you see anybody else sitting next to me?"asked she a bit teasing;"So,what brings you downhere?"

"Somebody told me that this place has great coffee,so I thought I'd try it."smiled parker;"Did your brother enjoy his party lastnight?"

"Yes,he had a blast."answered his friend;"Thanks again for letting us have the party at the club,parker."

"You're more then welcome."said he;"Have you ever thought about doing something with your music other then just playing now and then at the club?"

"No,I haven't."began devon with a faint smile;"I love music,but most of all I want to join the policeforce."

"You have an amazing voice and you totally rock on stage,devon,I think you should really do something with your music and maybe even make a cd or something."started her friend slowly;"I know some people in the music business,so if you're interested I can hook you up with them."

"Thanks for the offer and I will keep it in mind."answered she surprised;"But right now my brother is the one who's into music for a living."

"I do hope that you will decide to perform at the club more often,because I really enjoy listening to you."said parker;"I'd offer you a contract with the club in a split second,so just think about it and let me know."

To be continued….


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9…

At mary's place Kathleen was talking to her husband and Cheryl when she saw adam coming;"Hi,adam,your wife just left."

"I'd be carefull if I were you if you go home,because she's in a terrible mood."said his brother-in-law teasing;"But I guess you probably already knew that."

"Cass!"warned Kathleen him irritated before she turned towards adam;"Didn't you talk to her after I told you that she didn't lie to you,adam,didn't you guys sort things out?"

"Ofcourse I talked to her,but when I told her about you telling me that she hadn't been lying and I apologized for not believing her she got furious with me and this morning she was gone before I woke up."started he slowly;"She thinks that I don't trust her."  
"And do you?"asked Cheryl;"Do you trust her?"

"Ofcourse I do!"answered her brother-in-law irritated;"What kind of a question is that,cheryl?"

"I can understand why m. think that you don't trust her,adam,she told you something and without hesitating you accused her of lying."began she hesitating;"When Kathleen told you the same thing you believed her without a doubt,but when m.j. said it you thought she was lying."

"That doesn't mean that I don't trust her!"said adam;"Does it?"

"Let's just say that maybe you guys have some things that you need to sort out that you haven't yet."started his brother-in-law slowly;"Something about the past that you haven't really dealt with."

Darren had been out to lunch with alex when they got back to his place and found his front-windows totally smashed.

"What the hell…?"started Darren in shock as they got out of his car;"My window!"

"Oh,my god!"said his girlfriend just as shocked;"Who would do something like this,darren?"

"Who do you think?"asked he furious and wanted to get into his car;"This is your ex's doing!"

"Where are you going?"began alex worried as she grabbed his arm;"Darren?"

"Where do you think?"answered her boyfriend while he pulled away from her;"I'm going to kill him,alex,I've had enough of his damn stunts!"

"No,Darren,wait!"started she even more worried and stopped him again;"Don't go doing something that you might regret later on,because he isn't worth that!"

"What do you want me to do,alex,just let him keep getting away with this kind of crap?"asked Darren still angry;"This needs to stop!"

"It will,Darren,I will go and talk to him to make him stop!"said his girlfriend;"He's only doing this because of me!"

"No,you're not going anywhere near that manic!"began he stuned about her suggestion;"Who knows what he will do to you,alex,I don't want you anywhere near him!"

"But somebody has to go and talk to him to make this stop,Darren,it's obvious that it can't you and he isn't going to hurt me or anything!"answered alex;"It'll be fine!"

"No way that I'm gonna let you talk to him,so you can just forget about that and I want you to promise me that you won't go anywhere near him!"said he;"I will talk to shawn or something to get this nutcase stopped,alex,but you have to promise me that you won't go near him!"

"Okay,I promise."promised his girlfriend quickly as she gently pulled Darren with her towards his house;"I won't go near him if it makes you feel any better."

At the mall ryan was walking around,looking at the windows of the stores,when his friend showed up;"Hey,r.c."

"Hi,danny."said he;"I missed you at my birthdayparty lastnight."

"Well,I didn't think your family would want me there after what happened last year and I know that they still don't approve of you hanging out with me."started his friend with a faint smile;"So,how was your party?"

"It was great,but it would have been better if you had been there too."answered ryan;"What happened last year wasn't your fault and my family can't decide who I get to hang out with,danny,I decide that!"

"Thanks,buddy."smiled he;"Since I wasn't able to be there lastnight on your birthday-party I will make it up to you by throwing you a private party next week."

"That sounds cool."said his friend surprised;"What are we going to do then?"

"That's a surprise."laughed danny;"But you're gonna love it,ryan,I promise."

That afternoon Courtney was sitting the yard at home with Jennifer when shawn came in through the backdoor,just finished from his shift at the policestation;"Hi,shawn."

"Hi."said he with a grumpy look on his face;"Where are mom and dad?"

"They went out together and won't be back untill late lastnight."answered his sister;"What's bugging you,grumpy?"

"Nothing!"started shawn irritated;"Don't call me that,Courtney,damn it!"

"Watch it!"warned she him;"Let me guess,shawn,you ran into devon today again?"

"That is none of your business!"said her brother angry as he walked into the house;"Just mind your own business for once!"

"That was mean,Courtney!"answered Jennifer as she looked at her friend;"Why do you keep teasing him with that?"

"It's fun."laughed she;"Besides it's his own fault that he's miserable because I'm sure that if he did his best that he'd be able to get devon back again."

"I'm not so sure about that,Courtney,we don't know what broke them up or what happened."said her friend;"Maybe you should stop teasing your brother so much with that."

M.j. had just taken a bath after working all day long at mary's place as she came into the bedroom in a bathrobe and saw adam sitting on the bed;"What do you want,adam,I'm not in the mood for another fight!"

"I don't want to fight with you."said he;"I already told you that I was sorry about what happened and for not believing you."

"I don't care if you're sorry,adam,if you had trusted me then this wouldn't have happened!"started m.j. tired;"The fact that you still don't trust me really makes me sad and it hurts me too!"

"I do trust you and I'm sorry if I made you feel like I don't,m.j."answered her husband thrown by the look in her eyes and grabbed her hand;"What can I do or say to make it up to you,honey,please tell me!"

"I don't know what you can do or say at this point to make up for it,adam,I don't even know what else I can do to make you trust me again."said she softly as she pulled away from him;"I guess that some things just can't be rebuilt no matter how hard you try."

"Don't say that!"started adam shocked by her words;"We just had a stupid fight,sweety,that's all!"

"This wasn't just a stupid fight and we both know that!"answered his wife tired;"Can you please go away,adam,i need to get dressed."

"Sure."said he frustrated while he walked away and closed the door behind him;"Fine."

At the hudson's jake was coming out of the study when the doorbell rang and when he opened up the door he saw the d.a. standing there;"Hi,robin,what brings you downhere?"

"I came to tell you something before you got a chance to read it in the paper tomorrow."started she hesitating;"There might be a new trail for alan garrison."

"What?"asked jake shocked;"You're joking,right?"

"I wish I was,but his lawer has been pushing for this for a while now and he has finally found a judge who's willing to look at the case again and make a decision on it."answered the d.a.;"I have been trying to keep this private untill we were sure about it,jake,but somehow some stupid reported got a hold of the story and a friend of mine at the newspaper called me about an hour ago to tell me that this was going to be on the frontpage in the morning,so I just wanted to warn you guys."

"This is crazy!"said he angry;"How can some judge decide to overturn the verdict of the jury and give that son of a bitch a chance for a new trail?"

"His lawer claims that mistakes have been made by the police and that not everything was legal,so if he can prove that then not only will garrison get a new trail,but he also might even end up becoming a free man again."

"No way,robin,they can't do that after everything that he did!"

"I'm sorry,jake,if this were up to me then he would rot away in jail."answered robin and walked out the door again;"Please tell kristy that I'm really sorry."

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10…

Later that night Alex was at the club with some of her cousins,nick and Darren while her boyfriend had been in a bad mood the whole time,so she pulled him apart;"Come on,Darren,are you going to be like this the whole night?"

"Can you blame me for being mad?"asked he angry;"That son of a bitch slashed my tires a few times,broke my carwindow as well as my window at home,so I have every reason to be mad and he should be damn lucky that I didn't break his neck!"

"I don't blame you for being mad,but what point is there is letting him get to you like this and messing up our evening together?"started alex softly;"With the way that you have been acting I might as well go home."

"So this is all my fault now?"said her boyfriend as he grabbed her arm when she wanted to walk away;"He keeps pulling those stunts and it's my damn fault,alex?"

"I didn't say that,but you're letting him get to you and that's what he wants!"answered she and pulled away from him;"We're standing here right now fighting because of him!"

"It sounds like you're defending him!"started Darren furious;"Damn it,alex,you're suppose to be on my side on this!"

"I'm not even going to answer that and right now everything that I say or do will be wrong in your eyes,so I'm just gonna go home and you can call me when you can act normal again!"said his girlfriend tired as she walked away;"Bye,Darren!"

At the hudson's kristy had been out riding all afternoon long when she finally got home and found jake sitting outside with a strange look on his face;"Hi,jake,what's going on?"

"Robin came by."began her friend slowly;"There might be a new trail for alan garrison."

"No!"said kristy in shock as she backed away;"That can't be,jake,no way!"

"That's what I said too."answered he;"It isn't even sure if a judge will overturn the verdict or anything and give that son of a bitch a new trail,but robin wanted to warn us because it will be front page-news in the morning."

"They can't do that,jake,he belongs in jail for the rest of his life after what he did!"started his friend with tears in her eyes;"I can't go through another trail!"

"I know,sweety,I know."said jake as he pulled kristy into his arms to comfort her;"No judge in his right mind will overturn the verdict,kris,this is just another way for his lawer to try to get out from under his jail-time,but it's not gonna work."

At the club alex had been talking to ginny for the last hour so when she finally got up;"I really have to go now,because Darren already thinks that I left mad,so I'm not in the mood to run into him and tomorrow is a school-day."

"Do you want me to drop you off at home?"asked ginny;"You came here with Darren,didn't you?"

"Yes,but you don't have to give me a ride home."answered her cousin;"If I go through the park I will be home in ten or twenty minutes,ginny,I don't mind walking and it might even clear my head."

"Maybe you should talk to Darren before you leave,alex,instead of leaving things as they are right now."

"When Darren is like this there's no talking to him and he was being unreasonable,so why should I go talk to him and make things right again?"said she irritated;"Let him sleep on it and see how he feels in the morning."

"Maybe you're right."answered ginny as alex walked away;"Be carefull on your way home and sweet dreams."

Kathleen just got home from working at mary's place when she found adam there,talking to cass;"Hi,adam,what are you doing here and where's my sister?"  
"She's at home."answered he and got up;"Maybe I should go home too."

"You don't have to go because of me."said Kathleen surprised;"Is everything okay?"

"No,not really,kathleen,but I will let cass fill you in and I really should go home."started her brother-in-law with a faint smile as he walked away;"Bye,guys."

"Bye,adam."answered she and looked at her husband;"What happened?"

"I think that adam and m.j. are having serious problems."said cass;"When they got back together when justin was still a little kid they never really sorted out their problems and they didn't do that either last year after they found out about jesse,so now the trust-issues are becoming a problem and it's gonna be difficult for them."

"But adam told m.j. that he was sorry,cass,didn't he?"asked his wife worried;"Do you really think that this problem right now is so serious?"

"Ofcourse I do,honey,adam showed m.j. that in fact he doesn't really trust her and that made her see that they still have unresolved issues which never of them know how to fix."answered he;"This is the result of them not working out their problems,but just putting them aside and moving on."

Alex was walking through the park on her way home when she heard a noise coming from behind her,so she turned around and tried to see who it was;"Hello,who's there?"

"Hello,alex."said her ex-boyfriend as he suddenly came out of the shadows;"Where's your boyfriend?"

"He's at work,Kevin,are you following me?"asked she surprised as well as angry;"What do you want?"

"Why do you keep pushing me away?"started Kevin with a strange smile while he walked closer towards her;"Why?"

"What are you talking about,Kevin,you're acting crazy!"answered his ex-girlfriend as she back away a bit;"I know that you did all those things to Darren and I want you to stop,because it's not going to get me back again and nothing will!"

"We belong together and this fling that you have with Darren isn't going to change that,because you're mine!"smiled he and grabbed alex before she had a chance to run away;"Always and forever!"

"Let go off me,kevin,we don't belong together and I'm with Darren!"said alex scared as she tried to fight him off while he pulled her even closer towards him and tried to kiss her;"No,don't!"

"I'm going to show you how much I love you and that you do still love me,alex,I will show you!"promised her ex-boyfriend and forced her down on to the ground while he layed down on top of her as he tried to undress her,while kissing her in the meantime;"You're mine!"

"No!"cried she and did her best to fight him off while he was trying to rape her when all of a sudden she grabbed the nearest thing that she could find,a rock,and hit Kevin over the head with it as many times as it took untill she finally knocked him out cold;"No!"

At the hudson's jake was sound asleep when he was woken up by a loud scream,so quickly he jumped out of bed and rushed to kristy's bedroom;"Kristy?"

"I'm fine."said she still shivering and shaking all over as jake sat down beside her;"It was just a bad dream."

"When I heard you scream I thought…."started her friend still worried while he saw that she was trying to push back the tears and pulled her into his arms;"That must have been some dream."

"Please don't!"begged kristy softly and pushed jake away from her;"I'm fine,jake,it was just a stupid dream."

"Why are you trying to act so tough?"asked he confused;"It's okay to be upset after the news we got today,kris,you don't have to act all tough with me."

"I just want to go back to sleep,jake,it was just a bad dream and now it's over."began his friend tired as she layed down;"Can you please turn off the light for me?"

"Sure,if that's what you want."answered jake surprised about the way that kristy was acting while he got and walked out of her bedroom,turning off the lights;"Sweet dreams,kris."

At the club Darren was sitting at the bar when nick sat down next to him;"Why don't you go home,Darren,things will look better in the morning."

"Do you think?"asked he with a sad smile;"Your sister was really angry with me."

"That will pass and she'll have calmed down in the morning."laughed nick;"Come on,Darren,don't make such a big deal out of a little fight and you guys will make up again tomorrow."

"I hope so."answered his friend;"I said some things that I shouldn't have,nick,so your sister had every right to be angry with me."

"She'll forgive you."said he when his phone started ringing and he picked up,a bit surprised when he saw who the caller was;"Dad?"

"Was that your father at this hour,nick,is everything okay?"asked Darren worried as he saw the shocked look on nick's face when he hung up after a few minutes;"Nick?"

"We have to get to the hospital."started his friend in shock while he pulled Darren with him;"It's alex!"

To be continued….


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11…

The next day jesse was about to leave for work when lacey came into the kitchen and stopped him;"Wait!"

"I have to go to work,lacey,I don't have time for this!"said jesse a bit annoyed as he quickly kissed her on the cheeck and wanted to walk out of the backdoor;"Maybe I'll see you at lunch."

"No,jesse ,you're not leaving untill you tell me what is the matter with you these last few days and don't give me some crap about you being upset about how ryan was acting saturdaynight."answered she frustrated with his attitude and grabbed his arm;"You were already upset about something when you came home from work,so I want to know what happened!"

"For the last time,lacey,nothing happened!"started her boyfriend quickly;"Maybe I was upset because I knew I had to go to ryan's birthdayparty while I know that he hates me and didn't even want me there!"

"He doesn't hate you!"said lacey as she put her arms around his neck;"Your brother just doesn't know how to act around you yet,jesse,but it will pass and there will be a time that you guys can act normal around eachother."

"Maybe you're right."answered he with a faint smile while he kissed her;"Now I really have to go to work because else I'd be late,honey,so see you later."

At the hospital Darren was sitting next to alex's bed when she woke up;"Hi,honey,how are you feeling?"

"Darren?"asked his girlfriend confused as she looked around;"Where am i?"

"Don't you remember?"began he hesitating and took her hand into his;"You were brought here in the middle of the night after…."

"After what?"said alex softly as she pulled her hand back when her parents walked into the room;"Mom?Dad?"

"Hi,sweety."answered her father while her mother sat down on the bed next to her,on the other side of from where Darren was sitting,with tears in her eyes;"The doctor says that we can take you home now,alex."

"But…."started she confused when it all began to come back to her and the image of Kevin forcing himself on her appeared in her mind;"Oh,my god,Kevin…!"

"It's okay,honey,he can't hurt you anymore and he will not get away with what he did!"said Cheryl,trying not try cry and staying strong for alex,while she pulled alex into her arms as she began to cry,in shock;"You're safe now!"

Adam had just arrived at the policestation when shane came into his office;"Hey,adam,can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure."said his friend looking up;"What about?"

"About aaron and about m.j."started shane hesitating;"He came to the policestation last week,adam."

"What for?"asked he surprised;"What he want?"

"He's working on a case and he needs your wife's help."answered his friend and give him some papers;"Now before you get all worked-up over this,adam,you might want to read this file first and then you will understand why aaron needs m.j.'s help."

"Who does he work for?"began adam shocked;"C.I.A. or F.B.I. or what,shane,why on earth would he need my wife's help?"

"Aaron works for the organized crime task force or O.C.T.F. in short and they're after somebody that your wife once knew a long time ago,so he thinks that she can help him with putting this guy away for a long time."said he;"Just read the file and then we'll talk."

Around noon kristy was working in her study at home when jake walked in and she looked up;"Hi,jake."

"I need to talk to you."answered he slowly;"Are you still angry with me or something?"

"No,ofcourse not,jake,why would I be angry with you?"asked kristy surprised;"Why would you even think that?"

"Eversince I kissed you,kris,you have been acting differently around me and each time I come close you push me away,just like lastnight."started her friend hesitating;"I'm sorry about kissing you and I don't want things to be different between us,but if I'm making you feel uncomfortable then tell me and maybe I should just move out with devlin or something."

"We have already talked about this and why are you making just one little kiss into such a big deal?"said she irritated;"I'm not acting differently or am I pushing you away and you know that I don't want you to move out with devlin!"

"I'm not making a big deal out of anything,but eversince you get all tense when I come close to you and I'm sorry if that is because of the kiss."answered jake as he slowly leaned over her chair,with his face close to hers,and quickly kristy got out of her chair,away from jake;"See,kris,this is what I mean and you almost seem scared of me!"

"I don't get all tense and I'm sure as hell not scared of you,jake !"started his friend angry and,just to annoye jake she suddenly grabbed his shirt and pulled him almost up against her;"Is this close enough for you,jake,are you happy now?"

"Yeah,it's close enough."said he with a faint smile and couldn't help staring into kristy's eyes as they stood there so close;"Don't you have to run away now or something?"

"No,I don't."answered kristy as they stood there,staring at eachother with their bodies almost touching,while she felt the whole world suddenly stopping and it seemed like there was just the two of them;"Do you?"

"No."began her friend,feeling the same sexual tension between them as kristy did,and put one arm around her waist as he pulled her body up against his;"Is this too close now,kris?"

"This is just fine."said she;"What are we doing,jake?"  
"I have no idea."started jake slowly while he couldn't take his eyes off her;"We shouldn't be doing this."

"I know."answered his friend with a faint smile but couldn't herself to pull away either and at the same time they leaned in for a kiss while kristy put her arms around his neck;"We should stop."

"Yes,we should."whispered he as his hands were under her sweater and he kissed her neck;"Do you want me to stop?"

"No!"said kristy and kissed jake again when she suddenly saw the picture of evan on her desk and realized what she was doing,so she pushed jake away;"We can't do this!"

"You're right."started her friend as realized how stupid it was what they were doing and walked away;"I'm sorry,kris!"

"Wait,jake…"answered she worried as she tried to stop him,but he wouldn't stop;"Damn it!"

Chad and Cheryl were sitting at the kitchentable when mary walked in through the backdoor;"Hi,guys,how is alex doing?"  
"She's asleep upstairs,finally."said her daughter tired;"The doctor gave us something to help her sleep."

"If I get my hands on that…!"started chad angry as he got up;"Damn it!"

"Calm down,chad,thinking like that isn't going to change what happened and it won't help alex!"answered Cheryl softly;"We need to think of a way to get our daughter through this and not be thinking about revenge!"

"That son of a bitch nearly raped my daughter,Cheryl,if she hadn't been able to grab that rock and knock him out cold then he would…."said he;"How is she ever going to live with what happened?"

"With our support and love alex will get over what happened in time."began mary softly;"It will take some time and it won't always be easy,chad,but she will get there."

At the hospital shawn was on his way to pick up Kevin with his partner and take him down to the policestation when they ran into Darren,who was making a big scene outside of kevin's room with the policeofficer standing there,so he grabbed his friend's arm and pulled him away from the room;"What do you think that you're doing,Darren,this isn't helping alex!"

"He needs to pay for what he did!"answered he angry and tried to get away from shawn;"I'm going to hurt him like he has hurt my girlfriend!"

"I can't let you do that!"said shawn;"He will pay for what he has done,Darren,you don't have to worry about that!"

"It was my fault that she was walking there alone,shawn,if I hadn't been such a jerk then she wouldn't have gone home alone and that creep wouldn't have had a chance to attack her!"started his friend tired as he calmed down a bit;"It's my fault!"

"You can't think like that!"answered he;"What happened was kevin's fault and he had no right doing to her what he did,so this wasn't your fault or alex's fault or anybody else's fault except for Kevin!"

Just before three that day shane was working in his office at the policestation when adam walked in and threw the file down on to his desk;"Aaron is nuts if he thinks that I'm going to let my wife get involved with this!"

"Don't you think that m.j. should be given that choice,adam?"started shane hesitating;"This guy really needs to be put away!"

"So?"asked he angry;"Let aaron find somebody else to help him with that,shane,my wife has been through enough and she doesn't need a reminder of what her life was like when she was living in Chicago!"

"She doesn't need that or you don't?"said his friend;"Isn't this more about how it makes you feel then about what it might be like for m.j. to be reminded about her time in Chicago?"

"My wife doesn't need this kind of stress,shane,you know damn well that this kind of stress could cause her health-problems again!"answered adam;"I'm not even going to tell her about this and neither are you because m.j. doesn't need this and she'll go nuts at the thought of our kids finding out the whole truth about chicago!"

"What if aaron decides to go to her himself instead of first coming to me?"asked he;"You can't stop him from talking to her and asking for her help!"

"I can sure try!"began his friend angry again;"If you see aaron again then warn him to stay away from my wife and go back to new York or he will have to deal with me!"

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12….

At the hudson's jake had been walking around the estate for hours and found kristy waiting for him when he got back,in his bedroom;"What are you doing here,kris,you shouldn't be in here."

"I was worried about you when you walked away like that,jake,I thought that if I waited here you wouldn't be able to avoid me."said she softly and grabbed his hand;"I'm just as confused as you are about what has happened,twice now."

"That is why it's better if I move out with devlin!"answered her friend tired as he pulled away from her;"I had no right to kiss you like that and it's obvisious that I can't be trusted around you."

"This isn't all your fault,jake,I kissed you back!"began kristy hesitating;"I don't understand what's going on anymore then you do,but moving out isn't the answer and that's not what I want!"

"Then what do you want?"asked he suddenly angry when the doorbell rang and kristy wanted to get the door;"Ignore that and tell me what you want,kristy,what about your relationship with evan?"

"I don't know what I want or how I feel anymore!"answered his friend as she quickly went down the stairs to answer the door,followed by jake;"But I do know that I don't want you to move out!"

"Hi,guys."said robin as kristy opened up the door;"I'm glad that I caught you two together."

"What are you doing here?"asked jake surprised;"Do you already know something about alan garrison?"

"Yes,I didn't think that I would so soon,jake,but his lawer finally found a judge that is willing to overturn the verdict and award garrison a new trail."started the d.a. slowly;"So there will be a new trail."

"No!"answered he furious;"They can't do that!"  
"This is insane."said kristy shocked;"What does that mean for us?"

"It means I will have to ask you both to testify again."began robin hesitating;"I'm really sorry about this,kristy,but without your testimony I can't get him convicted again!"

"You can't ask her to go through that again!"started jake shocked;"This is insane,robin,how is this even possible?"

"I'm sorry,guys,but if kristy doesn't testify alan garrison will get away with what he did to your family,to carol and to beth!"answered she and walked away;"I need you both to testify!"

Alex was laying on her bed,staring at the wall,when there was a knock on the door and her mother came in with a sandwich and something to drink;"Hi,sweety,I thought you might be hungry or thirsty."

"Thanks,mom,but I'm not hungry or thirsty."said alex with a faint smile;"Has Darren been back yet?"

"Yes,he was here an hour ago,but you were still asleep and he looked like he could use some sleep himself since he's been up since yesterdaymorning and he spend the whole night at the hospital by your side,so we send him home."started she hesitating;"How are you feeling,honey?"

"I'm okay."answered her daughter;"What did Darren say when he heard?"

"He was shocked ofcourse,honey,just like we all were and really furious at Kevin for doing that to you."said Cheryl;"He was also very worried about you,alex,he refused to leave your side at the hospital."

"We had such a stupid fight yesterday."began she with tears in her eyes;"I shouldn't have walked home alone."  
"Hey,what happened wasn't your fault!"answered her mother as she sat down next to her on the bed and put her arms around her;"It wasn't your fault,alex!"

At the garage jesse had just finished up for the day and was walking towards his car when peter showed up again;"Hello,son."

"Stop calling me that!"said jesse angry as he turned towards him;"What are you still doing here in town,peter,didn't I make myself clear enough last Saturday?"

"I had some business to attend to here,so I will be here for a couple of days more and I wanted to give you a few days to cool off before I showed up again."smiled he;"So,how is that girl doing that you were with back then,jesse,did you marry her or get her knocked up yet?"

"Shut up about lacey and get the hell out of here!"warned his adoptive son him;"You're lucky that you're still walking around after what you did,so just beat it!"

"Hey,enough with the attitude,boy,that has gotten you into trouble more then once before!"said peter ;"Does your new family know about your anger-issues,jesse,did you tell them everything about your life in chicago?"  
"Don't talk about my family and get the hell out of here damned!"yelled he angry;"That's none of your damn business!"

"Is there a problem here?"asked steve as he came outside;"Do you need some help,jesse?"

"There's no problem."answered he;"It's just some guy I knew a long time ago and he was just leaving!"

"Ofcourse I was."said peter and walked away;"See you again soon."

"Not if I can help it!"started jesse softly while he got into his car and drove off;"See you tomorrow,steve."

Early that night adam got home from the policestation and found his wife in the kitchen,making dinner;"Hi,honey,how was your day?"

"Fine."said she without turning around;"Just fine."

"Are you still giving me the silence treatment?"asked her husband and grabbed m.j.'s arm while he turned her towards him;"I already told you that I was sorry over and over again,honey,you're making a huge deal out of nothing!"

"I'm making a huge deal out of nothing?"yelled m.j. at him furious while she pulled away from him and left the kitchen,going out the backdoor;"Go to hell,adam cory!"

"Fine!"answered he on after her angry too before he slammed the door shut;"Run away again as always!"

"Look like things are just great again as always."said his son irritated as he walked into the kitchen;"What are you and mom fighting about this time?"

"Hey,watch your tone with me,youngman!"warned adam his son;"That is between your mother and me,ryan!"

"You guys always fight about the stupidest things."started he slowly;"I hate it when you fight!"

"So do i."answered his father tired as he calmed down again;"It's nothing for you to worry about,ryan,I just did something stupid and now your mother is mad at me,but that will pass and then everything will be just fine again!"

At the rollow's Darren was sitting in alex's room,watching a movie with her,when he noticed that she was looking tired,so he got up;"I'm gonna go home and let you get some rest."

"Why?"asked she softly;"I'm fine and I don't need to rest or anything."

"You're tired,alex,so I'm gonna go home and I'll be back tomorrow."answered Darren;"I promise."

"Thanks."said his girlfriend with a faint smile;"Maybe you're right,Darren,maybe I am a bit tired."

"Ofcourse I'm right."laughed he and wanted to kiss her when she pulled away from him,so not knowing what to do he quickly kissed the top of her head and walked away;"Sleep tight."

"Hey,darren,is alex asleep?"asked nick as Darren came downstairs,into the livingroom to say goodnight to everyone,and saw the upset look on his face;"Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine,nick."answered his friend quickly while he say goodbye to everybody and walked out the frontdoor;"Bye."

"Wait up,Darren!"called he on after him as he followed Darren outside to his car;"What happened and don't tell me that everything's fine!"

"I wanted to kiss alex goodbye,because I always do that when I leave."began Darren tired;"But this time she pulled away from me,nick,that made me realize that this isn't just gonna be fine again like that."

"Hey,she just went through a lot now and this will take some time."answerd his friend;"Just give alex some time and space to get over what happened with her."

Kristy was sitting on the couch with evan as she looked at her watch;"Maybe we should call it a night."

"Hey,what for?"smiled evan as he pulled kristy into his arms;"I could stay here,kris,it's been a while since I slept here."

"Maybe another time,because I'm really tired."answered she quickly as the image of what had happened between her and jake in the study came to mind and feeling guilty she pulled away from evan;"I need to get up early in the morning and you have another 24 hour shift at the hospital tomorrow too."

"Is everything okay with you?"asked her boyfriend worried;"And with us,because lately you've been pulling away from me a lot."

"I…"began kristy hesitating when devlin came in with a worried look on his face;"Hi,devlin."

"Hi,aunt kristy,have you seen my dad?"said he;"I have been trying to reach him for hours,but without any luck."

"No,I haven't seen him for a while now and would you please stop calling me aunt kristy,devlin,that makes me feel a lot older then I am."answered his aunt with a faint smile as her nephew walked away;"Maybe he went to bed early or something."

"You were trying to say something when jake's kid interrupted us."started evan slowly after devlin had left;"So,kristy,is everything okay?"  
"Look,I've had a terrible day and I'm not looking forward to reliving what happened last year,so I'm not in the mood for this kind of talk right now!"said she tired and got up;"I'm going to bed."

"I'll join you."smiled her boyfriend teasing while he followed her towards the stairs in the hallway and put his arms around her waist;"I'll be quiet,I promise."

"I'm going to bed alone,evan,goodnight!"answered kristy annoyed as she pushed him towards the frontdoor;"Close the door on your way out!"

To be continued….


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13…

Four days later adam was having breakfast with justin,who had just arrived,when ryan came into the kitchen;"Goodmorning."

"Goodmorning."said adam looking up at both of his sons;"So,do you boys have plans for tonight?"

"I have to work at the club and sage has to work at the hospital."answered his oldest son and turned towards ryan;"How about you,little brother?"

"I'm just gonna hang out with some friends."started ryan hesitating as he looked at adam;"That's all,dad,if that's okay with you."

"Which friends?"asked he curious;"I'm fine with that as long as I know who it is."

"Danny."said his youngest son and saw the disapproving look on justin's face;"Stay out of this,justin,this is none of your business!"

"I didn't say anything."answered justin;"I didn't know that you were still hanging out with that jerk after what he did last year,ryan."

"He didn't do anything and if I want to hang out with him I will,so just mind your own damn business!"started he angry and walked out the backdoor;"I have to go to school!"

"What did I do?"asked his brother when he noticed the look on his father's face;"Danny is a jerk,dad,he's the one who let ryan drink the whole time last year."

"I know,justin,but if your brother wants to hang out with him then there nothing that we can do about that and we're just going to have to trust him."said adam;"I'm sure that ryan won't act so stupid again."

At the hudson's Kristy was about to leave for the office when jake came downstairs;"Hi,jake."

"Hi."said he and walked right past her;"I'm going to work."

"Jake!"started kristy surprised as she followed him out the door and towards his bike in the garage;"Wait a minute!"

"I really need to get to my office,kristy!"answered her friend;"What do you want?"

"I want to know how long you're going to keep this up?"asked she softly and put her hand on his arm when he wanted to get on his bike;"I hate it when you ignore me and go out of your way to avoid me!"

"I haven't been trying to ignore or avoid you!"said jake angry as he pulled away from kristy and got on to his bike while he started it;"I don't have time for this and I need to get to my office."

"I'm just as upset about garrison getting a new trail as you are and I don't want to sit there,having to go through all of that again,anymore then you do."answered his friend tired;"It brings back all the things that he did,jake!"

"I know."began he with a shaky voice and for a second there it looked like he was going to get of his bike and pull kristy into his arms when suddenly he drove off;"I need to go!"

Jesse had just gone to the garage and lacey was about to go to work at mary's place as she opened up her cardoor when all of a sudden peter showed up;"Hello,lacey."

"What are you doing here?"asked she a bit shocked and turned around;"Does jesse know that you're here?"

"Ofcourse he does."laughed peter as he saw the surprised look on her face;"He didn't tell you that I showed up at his job a few times,did he?"

"What jesse told me or didn't tell me is none of your business and we don't want you here,so just go away!"

"Hmmm,what does that say about your relationship with him if he doesn't tell you things like this,lacey,guess my boy hasn't changed that much since he left home."

"My relationship with jesse is fine and he's not your boy,peter,you and Karen did everything that you could to destroy him!"answered lacey angry;"You guys filled his head with rage and making him want revenge for something that was untrue and you made his real parents believe that he was dead!"

"Just tell my boy that I was here and that I will see him again soon."said he and walked away;"Untill next time."

Just before one alex was sitting in the livingroom,watching tv,when Darren came in and sat down next to her;"Hi,alex."

"Hi."said she and turned her head away when he wanted to kiss her;"Shouldn't you be at the club?"  
"Yes,but I wanted to see you before I went downthere."started Darren slowly;"We haven't talked about what happened yet."

"What's there to talk about?"asked his girlfriend;"There's nothing to talk about and I just want to put it behind me,Darren!"

"But don't you think that we should talk about it?"answered he;"Not talking about it isn't the answer."  
"Talking about it won't change anything and I want to put what happened behind me and go on with my life!"said alex suddenly angry as she got up from the couch;"Just leave it alone!"

"Okay,okay,alex,calm down!"said he quickly and wanted to put his arm around her,but once again she pulled away;"Are you scared of me or something?"

"Ofcourse not,Darren,but I just need some time to…."began his girlfriend softly with tears in her eyes;"I…."

"It's okay."answered Darren;"I understand that this must be hard for you right now and I'll give you all the time that you need,alex,I love you."

"I love you too."said she with a faint smile;"It'll be okay again,Darren,I just need some time to put this behind me."

At the policestation adam was doing some paperwork when shane walked in with aaron ;"Hi,adam."

"What the hell is he doing here?"asked he;"Didn't you tell him what I told you to say to him?"  
"Just because you want me to go back to new York that doesn't mean that I will."answered his wife's ex;"I need your wife to make this case against this man stick,adam,so I'm not going anywhere untill I get what I want and I have no doubt in my mind that m.j. would help me if she knew."

"You just stay the hell away from my wife,aaron,do you hear me!"warned he aaron angry;"She doesn't need you making her life more difficult!"

"You didn't tell her anything about what shane told you,did you?"asked aaron;"If you don't ask her then I will!"

"What part about staying away from m.j. don't you understand?"said his ex's husband as he grabbed aaron's jacket;"I won't let you put my wife in danger damn it!"

"Hey,calm down!"started shane worried about it turning into a big fight while he pulled adam away from aaron;"I can understand why you're worried about m.j. and why you don't want her to get involved in this,adam,but aaron is just doing his job and you can't blame him for that!"

"But you know what could happen to my wife if she's under a lot of stress,shane,she can't even work here anymore because of that!"answered he still angry;"Do you expect me to just put her life in danger,because that is what will happen if she becomes a witness against this guy and I have no doubt that he will try to do to her what he has done to all the other witnesses!"

"I wouldn't let that happen,adam,I would do whatever it takes to keep m.j. safe!"said his wife's ex;"Nothing would happen to her and I wouldn't even be here if I didn't need her to testify against him!"

"Why are you so sure that m.j. will have anything to say that will get him convicted?"asked adam;"For all you know she doesn't know a damn thing,aaron!"

"I have no doubt that m.j. knows enough about this guy's business to put him away for a long time,adam,that is why I need her!"answered he and walked away;"If you don't tell her then I will!"

At tops evan had been having lunch with his girlfriend and he'd been talking to her for over five minutes when he noticed that she wasn't even listening;"Am I boring you,kristy?"

"What?"said his girlfriend looking up;"Sorry,evan,i wasn't really listening."

"I noticed that."answered he a bit irritated;"That seems to be happening a lot lately."

"Are we going to go through that again?"asked kristy annoyed;"I'm not in the mood for another fight!"

"I'm not looking for a fight,kristy,but lately I have been wondering if you even want to be with me anymore."started her boyfriend hesitating;"You seem so distant and distracted lately and you don't seem to want to take our relationship to next level,so what's going on?"

"I have a lot on my mind right now with the new trail and everything,so how can you be so insensitive and keep on pushing me to move in with you while you damn well know that I can't deal with that right now!"answered she angry as she got up;"Can't you show a little understanding right now instead of complaining about it,evan,not everything is about you!"

"Hey,I have shown you enough understanding in the last year while you're living with jake and his kid and you know that I want to be living with you,so don't give me that crap and what about me or my feelings?"asked evan angry too;"You seem ready enough to share a house with him,but you're not ready to move in with me and you don't mind having fun with him as you seem only to be distracted when you're with me,kristy,how do you think that makes me feel?"

"I'm not having this conversation again,evan,I can't deal with this right now!"said his girlfriend as she walked away;"I'm going back to work!"

To be continued….


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14…

M.j. was working in the kitchen at mary's place when Kathleen came in;"Hi."

"Hi."said m.j. looking up;"Where's your husband?"  
"In there."started her sister slowly;"So,m.j,are you still mad at adam?"

"That is none of your business!"answered she annoyed;"That is between me and adam!"

"How long are you going to keep punishing him for making a mistake?"asked Kathleen;"You're doing the same thing that he did when you guys broke up and your mistake was far worse then his!"

"Thanks for taking his side in all of this and for being so understanding!"said her sister angry;"This isn't about a one time thing,Kathleen,this is about the fact that,after everything I have done to prove to adam that he can trust me,he still doesn't!"

"I'm not taking his side at all."began she quickly;"This isn't about taking sides and I'm just worried about what this is doing to you guys."

"I know that I have made some horrible mistakes and I don't need you or adam to remind me of that,but I haven't kept any secrets from him since jesse turned up and it hurts me to see that he doesn't even believe when I tell him the truth!"answered m.j. tired and walked away;"What kind of marriage do we have if adam doesn't trust me?"

Later that day jake got home and found kristy in the livingroom,in a bad mood;"What's up with you?"

"Nothing!"answered kristy;"Just mind your own business,jake!"

"Fine!"said he and walked away;"Sorry that I asked anything."

"No,jake,wait!"started his friend softly as she got up and stopped jake from leaving;"I'm sorry."

"No,you're right,kris,it's none of my business!"began jake tired;"You need to live your life and I should live mine."

"What's that suppose to mean?"asked she surprised;"What are you trying to say?"

"That this isn't healthy for either for us!"answered her friend;"That we're getting way too close and it needs to stop!"

"If you're gonna tell me that you want to move out again then I'm gonna scream!"said kristy angry;"Why do you have to make a big deal out of everything,jake,damn it!"

"Hey,I'm only thinking of you!"started he angry too;"How on earth can you build a future with evan with me around?"

"Who says that I want to build a future with evan?"yelled his friend furious as she pushed jake aside and ran out of there;"Just go to hell,jake !"

At the 's lacey was sitting out on the porch when jesse came back from the garage;"Hi,honey,finished at mary's place already?"  
"Why didn't you tell me that you saw peter?"asked his girlfriend;"Why not,jesse?"

"How did you know?"said he surprised;"Who told you?"

"He did when he showed up here this morning after you left for work."started lacey a bit angry;"You should have told me and how do you think it made me feel to find out like that?"  
"I know and I'm sorry,lace,you're right and I should have told you,but I thought that he'd just geo away again."answered her boyfriend as he pulled her into his arms;"I'm sorry,honey,I really am."

"I asked you if something had happened,jesse,didn't i?"asked she;"I knew that there was something else upsetting you other then ryan acting like a jerk towards you again!"

"I just didn't want to worry you."said jesse and looked at lacey with his puppy eyes;"I was wrong and you're right,baby,can you please forgive me?"

"Just don't ever do that again!"warned his girlfriend him with a faint smile;"I mean it,jesse!"

Cheryl was making dinner while alex and Lindsay sat in the kitchen with her when shawn came in through the backdoor;"Hi."

"Hi,shawn,what brings you downhere?"asked Cheryl looking up and saw the serious look on his face;"Is everything okay?"

"I need to talk to alex again about…."started he uncomfortable;"I'm sorry,but my dad has asked me to go through everything with you again."

"Why?"said Lindsay stuned;"Alex has already told you guys everything and why does she need to go throught that again,shawn,you have everything that you need to know to lock that creep up!"

"It's okay."answered her sister;"If it needs to be done it's need to be done,Lindsay."

"No,it's not okay!"began she angry and turned towards shawn;"What else could you possible ask her that she hasn't already told you?"

"I didn't ask for this and I'm not enjoying it,Lindsay,but this has to be done if we want to convict him!"said shawn slowly;"We need to find as much evidence against him."

"You already have alex's statement,so what more evidence do you need?"asked his friend stuned;"How can alex get past this with you guys reminding her the whole time?"

"That's enough,Lindsay,this isn't shawn's fault and I'm sure there's a good reason why he needs to talk to alex again!"answered Cheryl;"If alex wants to talk to him then she can."

"I don't mind."said her daughter;"If it gets him convicted!"

That evening ryan walked into danny's and was surprised to see a lot of people,drinking and having fun there;"What's this?"

"This is your birthdayparty."laughed danny as he pulled ryan with him;"Do you want a beer?"

"No,just a cola."said his friend;"So this is your surprise,danny?"

"Yes,this is it?"answered he;"Do you like it?"  
"Sure."started ryan slowly;"It's great."

"Are you sure that you don't want a beer?"asked his friend as they walked into the kitchen and grabbed one out of the fridge;"Come on,ryan,it's your party,dude!"  
"Yeah,you're right."said his friend with a faint smile and grabbed the can of beer;"Why not."

"That's the spirit."smiled danny as he opened a beer too;"Cheers."

At the stables kristy had just returned after a long ride on her horse and found jake there,looking really angry;"Do you have any idea how worried I was when you missed dinner and I couldn't find or reach you anywhere,kristy,damn it!"

"I don't have to answer to you!"answered she angry as well;"What I do or don't do is my business!"

"If you want to get back at me fine then do that,but don't ever make me worry like that again!"yelled jake furious as he suddenly punched his hand right into the wall;"I already lost your sister and I will damn well not lose you too!"

"You're crazy!"began his friend scared while she wanted to walk away,right past jake,as he grabbed her arm and stopped her;"Let me go,jake,you're scaring me!"

"I'm sorry,kris,I didn't mean to scare you,but i…"started he with tears in his eyes,ashamed and stuned about his outburst,as he let her go;"I got so scared that something had happened to you and I just lost it,because if I lost you too..."

"It's okay,because you're not going to lose me!"promised kristy while she took his face into her hands and made him look at her;"Look at me,jake,I'm right here!"

"I would never hurt you!"said her friend softly as he stared into her eyes;"I love you,kris!"

"I know."answered she suddenly aware again of the sexual tension between them as she stared right back at jake and at that moment nothing else seemed to matter except for the two of them as she leaned forward and kissed him;"I love you too!"

"But…."started jake confused about kristy kissing him while he couldn't keep his eyes off of her and had to use all his strength not to kiss her back;"I…."

"Ssssh!"smiled his friend while she put her arms around his neck,pulled his body up against her and kissed him again,long and hard;"Stop talking,jake!"

"Are you sure?"asked he worried as he put his arms around her waist while she wrapped her legs around him,in between kisses as he had her up against the wall;"Are you?"

"Does this feel like I'm not sure?"whispered kristy into his ear and kissed him again;"I haven't been sure of anything else in my whole life!"

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15….

Shawn was sitting at the bar when devon sat down next to him;"So,are you going to avoid me all night,shawn,is that how it's going to be from now on?"

"I'm not avoiding you!"answered her ex-boyfriend irritated;"Besides,shouldn't you be with your new boyfriend?"

"My new what?"asked devon surprised as she looked at where he was pointing too and saw parker;"Parker's just a friend and since when is it any of your business anyway,shawn,we're not together anymore."

"And who's fault is that?"said he and ordered another beer;"You wanted to break up with me not the other way around!"

"You know why I broke up with you!"started his ex-girlfriend with a hurt look in her eyes as she got up again;"Don't blame it all on me!"

"Devon…!"answered shawn a bit ashamed as he stopped devon as she wanted to walk away and saw the tears in her eyes;"I'm sorry for being such a jerk and I didn't mean that."

"Yes,you did."said she tired while she pulled away from him and walked back towards the group that she'd been hanging out with;"We used to be friends,shawn."

Chad and Cheryl were watching tv when alex came downstairs;"I want to go back to school on Monday."

"Are you sure that going back so soon is such a good idea?"asked Cheryl worried;"Maybe you should wait a little while longer."

"The longer I wait the harder it will be."answered her daughter;"I just want to get on with my life,mom."

"But still…"started she still not convinced;"Going back to school on Monday might be a bit too soon."

"Maybe we should let her go if she wants to."said chad;"She can't stay home forever,honey,so maybe she can try it on Monday and if it doesn't work she can always decide to stay home for a little while longer."

"But what if…"began his wife softly;"Maybe we should wait untill Sunday and see how she feels then."

"Don't talk about me as if I'm not in the room with you guys!"answered alex angry and walked away;"I'm going to school on Monday!"

At the Hudson-stables kristy was laying in jake's arms on top of a bed of hay,covered by a blanket,in the back and turned around to him,face to face and looked at his hand,the one he'd smashed into the wall;"Shouldn't you get that looked at?"

"No,it's fine."said jake;"It's just a bruise,so don't worry."

"I'll always worry about you."answered kristy as she gently kissed his bruised hand;"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking of how wonderfull and amazing it was."started her friend hesitating;"But it can never happen again,kris,it was wrong."

"How can you say that?"asked she surprised;"How can it be wonderfull and wrong at the same time?"

"Beside the fact that you're with evan there's also the problem of me being way too old for you."answered jake as he stroke her hair with his hand;"Do you have any idea how hard it is for me lately to behave myself around you?"

"I don't want to be with evan anymore,jake,I'm going to end things with him and as for you being way too old for me that's a joke,because I don't see it that way."laughed his friend while she put her arms around his neck again and kissed him;"For an old man you're pretty good."

"Very funny,kris,you're a real comedian."said he with a faint smile and kissed her forhead;"I'm nearly twenty years older then you and I was also married to your sister and my son is your nephew,so do you really think that this is right?"

"It feels right,jake,I don't care about the age-difference and I know that Vicky wouldn't mind us being together."started kristy irritated as she got up and got dressed;"I didn't ask to become attracted to you and I didn't even want to give into it,but now that I have it feels great and I'm not going to deny it anymore."

"Hey,kris,don't go like this."begged her friend because he couldn't stand seeing her angry as he got up too,putting on his shorts,and stopped kristy from leaving as she wanted to walk away;"I'm just worried."

"About what?"asked she,turning around towards jake again;"You told me that you love me and we made love,jake,so did any of this even mean anything to you or was it all just a lie to get me into bed?"

"Ofcourse it did damn it!"answered jake furious;"Don't ever question what I tell you again,because I would never use you like that!"

"Then prove it to me!"said his friend as she put her arms around his neck and leaned her body up against his,knowing what effect it would have on him,while she stared him into his eyes;"Let's see where this takes us,jake."

"You're driving me nuts!"began he with a faint smile and put his arms around her waist while he kissed her;"You're not going to let this go,are you?"

"No."smiled kristy and kissed him back;"Never!"

In the middle of the night adam woke up when he heard stumbling in the backyard,so when he went to check it and just got into the kitchen he saw ryan stumbling into the kitchen;"What the hell are you doing,ryan,do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Nope,I don't."laughed his son;"What time is it?"

"It's three in the morning and way past your bedtime!"answered adam;"Are you drunk,ryan?"

"Just a little bit."said he and could hardly stand up straight;"So what?"

"I thought that you weren't going to drink again after last year?"asked his father surprised;"Ryan!"

"Why are you being so annoying?"said ryan angry all of a sudden and tried to walk past adam without falling down;"I'm going to bed,dad."

"Good idea."answered he;"You need to sleep it off and we will talk about this in the morning,youngman!"

The next morning devon was on her morning-run along the beach when she ran into shawn;"Hi,devon."

"Hi."said she uncomfortable and not sure what to say after the way thing ended the night before.

"I'm sorry about lastnight and being such a jerk."started her ex-boyfriend hesitating;"It's just that I had too much to drink and I was already in a bad mood,but I shouldn't have taken it out on you and I'm sorry about that."

"I think that you were being honest lastnight and I'm glad that you were because atleast now I know how you really feel."answered devon tired;"I thought that you understood why we broke up,shawn,but I guess that I was wrong about that."

"I understand why you felt like you had to break up with me,but that doesn't mean that I have to like it and be okay with it."said he irritated;"I don't get why we just couldn't have moved past what happened and go on."

"If you don't get that then there's no point in me explaining it to you again."began his ex-girlfriend angry as she went on her way again;"You just don't get it!"

At the cory's adam was making breakfast when his youngest son came into the kitchen,looking like he had a rough night;"Goodmorning,dad."

"What did we agree on drinking?"asked he and turned towards ryan;"Didn't you agree with me after what happened last year that drinking and getting drunk was a bad idea?"

"I just had a few beers lastnight."answered ryan irritated;"There was a surprise birthdayparty for me,dad,so what's the big deal about a few damn beers?"

"Hey,watch your tone!"warned his father him;"You had a birthdayparty last week too and you didn't drink there,ryan,so why did you drink lastnight?"

"Because I felt like it and I don't see what the big deal is!"said he;"It were just a few beers!"

"By the looks of you when you came home in the middle of the night it looked more then just a few beers."started adam slowly;"I don't want to see you like that again!"

"You just don't want me to have any fun!"answered his son angry as he walked away;"I'm going back to bed!"

"What was wrong with ryan?"asked m.j. worried when she came into the kitchen just after her son had left;"What happened,adam?"

"Nothing ,honey."said he lying and was happy that his wife seemed to acting normal to him again;"He just doesn't feel so good and he had a rough night."

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16…

Kristy woke up and saw that jake,who was laying next to her in his bed,was staring at her;"What are you looking at?"

"At you,beautyfull."smiled jake as he kissed her;"Goodmorning,kris."

"Goodmorning."started she hesitating;"I'm going to talk to evan today and end things with him."

"What are you going to tell him?"asked her friend worried;"He'll be crushed when he hears that you want to end things with him,kris,he's crazy about you."

"I know,jake,but i'm crazy about you and it wouldn't be fair if I kept stringing evan along while I know that I want to be with you and not him!"answered kristy;"I'm just going to tell him that I don't love him anymore and that there's no future for us,because telling that about me loving you would hurt him too much and I don't want to do that."

"I agree that it wouldn't be a good idea to tell evan about us and that it would only hurt him even more."said he with a faint smile;"It feels strange laying here in bed with you."

"Are you having second thoughts?"began his friend worried;"Where does this leave us,jake,are we a couple now or is this just…?"

"For me this isn't just sex or anything,kris,after Vicky died I thought that I'd never love anybody again,but with you…."said jake with a faint smile as he gently kissed her;"I'm serious about you and us if you're sure that this is what you really want,but I can't help it wonder how you'll feel down the line because whether you want to deny it or not I am so much older then you and I was married to your sister,so other people might not see this as a good thing."

"I don't care about how other people might see this and I don't mind the fact that you're older or that you were married to Vicky,because I just know that Vicky would be okay with it and that she'd want to see us both happen,even if that means together as a couple."answered she and kissed him;"I don't know what will happen in the future,but I'm serious about us too and with you I finally have this feeling that I'm complete again,a feeling that I've never had before."

Around noon alex was walking through the mall with Darren,nick and lindsay when they saw Kevin coming out of a store;" god,what is he doing out of jail?"

"Hey,guys."said her ex-boyfriend with a stupid grin on his face and looked at alex;"Miss me,alex?"

"Shut the hell up,kevin,don't you dare say a word to her or even come close!"warned Darren him angry and he would have attacked him if nick and lindsay hadn't pulled him back;"I should kill you,you son of a bitch!"

"You can't tell me what to do,because I'm a free man!"laughed he;"Besides,it's not my fault that your girlfriend would rather have sex with me then with you."

"You're dead!"yelled Darren furious while nick,Lindsay and alex had a hard time pulling him away from Kevin;"She didn't want to have sex with you,son of a bitch,you were trying to rape her!"

"That's her story and mine is that she wanted to have sex with me,so it will be her word against mine."smiled Kevin when nick suddenly let go off Darren,turned around and punched him right in the face,breaking kevin's nose;"Goddamn it!"

"Shut the hell up about my sister and get out of my sight,Kevin,I won't tell you again!"warned nick him angry as Kevin quickly got up and walked away while nick turned towards his sister;"Are you okay,alex?"

"I'm okay,but I just don't understand how they could let him out."answered she upset;"Can we please just go home?"

"Sure."said her boyfriend and wanted to put his arm around alex for comfort when he felt her pulling away from him,making him feel confused;"Let's take you home."

Parker was walking in the park with devon;"What did you think when I called you up?"

"I was curious as to why you were calling me."answered devon with a faint smile;"Look,parker,I want to be honest with you because I got this feeling that you're looking for something that I can't give you right now."

"I know and I appreciate that."said he;"I know what you're gonna say,devon,you're gonna say that I'm a nice guy and that we can become great friends,but nothing else because I'm not your type."

"I wasn't going to say exactly that,but just some of it."started his friend hesitating;"I just came out of a serious relationship not so long ago and I'm just not looking for a new one right now,but if you're okay with it we can be friends for now."

"So does that mean that I'm your type,but you're just not ready to start dating again or does that mean that I'm not your type and I don't stand a chance in hell of ever being able to date you at some point?"asked parker a bit teasing;"Just tell me,devon,I'm a big boy,so I can take it."

"I can't answer that,because I don't know what's gonna happen and how things will go."answered she;"All I know is that right now I'm not ready."

"That's okay,devon,I don't mind waiting untill you are ready."smiled parker;"In the meantime I will settle for being your friend."

At tops evan was having lunch with kristy;"I'm glad you called me,kristy,but I was also a bit surprise because after the way you left yesterday."

"I called you because I think that we should talk."answered she;"About us."

"I don't know if I like the sound of that."said evan worried;"It sounds like you're about to break up with me or something."

"Look,evan,I don't want to hurt you,but things just aren't the same anymore and I think that it's better if we break up."started his soon to be ex-girlfriend softly;"This just isn't working anymore."

"Are you really breaking up with me?"asked he stuned;"But why?"

"I just told you why."answered kristy;"Things haven't been going well for us since…."

"Since jake moved in with you."said her ex-boyfriend angry;"Why don't you say it like it is,kristy,because that's when the trouble for us started!"

"No,that isn't true,evan,do you want to know what the truth is?"asked she softly;"The truth is that what happened last year has changed me and that is why I think that things between us aren't working anymore."

"But maybe there's something that we can do to try and make things work again,honey,I'm willing to try to work this out together."began evan upset as he took kristy's hand into his;"You can't just give up on us just because things get rough and we've been fighting a bit lately,because we love eachother."

"No,evan,I don't."answered his ex-girlfriend tired while she pulled her hand away and got up;"I'm sorry,evan,but it would be a waist of time to keep trying to work something out that isn't meant to be because I don't love you anymore."

"But…"said he almost in tears and watched his ex-girlfriend walking away;"Kristy…"

"I'm sorry,evan,I really am and I never meant to hurt you."started kristy as she turned towards him one last time before she got on the elevator;"Bye."

M.j. was reading a book while sitting on the couch when the doorbell rang and when she opened up the door she saw,to her surprise,aaron standing there on her doorstep;"Hi,m.j."

"Hi,aaron."said she;"What are you doing here?"

"I suppose that adam didn't tell you that I was here?"asked her ex-boyfriend as m.j. let him into the livingroom;"I came because I need your help."

"Wait a minute,aaron,so adam did really see you outside of mary's place that day."answered m.j. stuned;"Why didn't you just let me know that you were here right away and why go to adam first?"

"I didn't really go to adam first to be honest."started he slowly as he told her the whole story;"So,that's why I have to come to you now because I really do need your help and I know how difficult it must be for you thinking about that time in Chicago,but i hope that you will agree to help me."

"Do you have any idea what you're asking of me?"said his ex-girlfriend in shock;"Even if I do agree to help you,at the risk of my kids finding out the truth about what I really did for a living in chicago,I don't see what use I could be with this because there's not much that I can tell you about him."

"There's probably more then you think,m.j."answered aaron when suddenly adam came in through the backdoor;"Hello,adam."

"What the hell are you doing here?"asked he angry as he grabbed aaron and pulled him off the couch;"I told you to stay away from my wife!"

"And I told you that I couldn't do that and that if you didn't tell her that I would!"began his wife's ex-boyfriend and pulled away from adam;"I need her help!"

"Stop it,adam,now!"warned m.j. him angry while she stopped adam from grabbing aaron again;"What gives you the right to decide things for me?"

"I was only trying to look out for you!"answered her husband;"You know that too much stress can make you sick again,m.j."

"I'm getting so sick and tired of hearing that!"yelled she furious and walked away;"Stop treating me like a child."

"M.j…."called adam on after her,but when she didn't respond and he heard their bedroomdoor being slammed shut upstairs he turned towards aaron;"This is all your fault,aaron,you should have just gone back to new York!"

"I already told you that I can't do that,adam,if you had been honest with your wife then she wouldn't be mad at you right now."said his wife's ex as he got up and left;"Tell m.j. that I will call her."

"Stay the hell away from my wife!"yelled he furious and slammed the frontdoor shut behind aaron;"Damn it!"

To be continued…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17….

Around three that day jake was going through some papers in the study when kristy showed up in the doorway;"Hi."

"Hi."said jake looking up as he got up and walked up to kristy when he noticed that she looked pretty upset;"Hey,are you okay,kris,did something happen?"

"I broke up with evan at lunch."started she softly;"I know it was the right thing to do,but it still hurts that I had to do that to him and the look on his face…."

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that."answered her boyfriend while he pulled her into his arms and held her tight;"Is there something that I can do for you?"

"Just hold me,jake."said kristy and lay her head against his chest as she put her arms around his waist;"Hold me tight."

"Sure,honey."began he worried about her as he gently kissed her forhead;"It's gonna be okay again."

"I just wish that I didn't have to hurt evan like this and I'm glad that he doesn'tknow about us or else that would have really crushed him."said his girlfriend;"How do you think that devlin will react when he finds out?"

"I have no idea,kris,I really don't."answered jake hesitating;"He might be upset at first."

"Do you really think that he would have a problem with it?"asked she worried and pulled away from jake;"Do you think that he might be against it?"

"Maybe."started her boyfriend slowly;"From his point of view it will be his mother's little sister who is dating his father,so that might be a problem for him."

"You're making it sound like what we are doing is a bad thing,jake!"said kristy irritated as she walked away;"Maybe you're the one who's got a problem with it."

Parker just got home when he saw his uncle's car standing infront of the house,so already annoyed he went inside;"Mom?"

"Hi,honey."smiled she and came into the hallway with her brother-in-law;"Your uncle is here to see you."

"So I see."started her son slowly;"What for?"

"Hey,parker,is that any way to greet your uncle?"laughed trevor ;"I came to see how far along you are with our little project?"

"I thought that we had agreed on letting me handle that and not bugging me the whole time."answered he annoyed;"What part about that don't you understand?"

"Parker!"warned his mother him surprised about his hostile attitude towards trevor;"Don't talk to your uncle like that!"

"Sorry,mom."said parker quickly because he didn't want to upset his mother;"Sorry."

"It's okay."smiled trevor as he left;"Just remember to keep in mind that we're in this little project together,parker,I want to see some results soon."

At the rollow's Alex was laying on her bed listening to some music when her father came into her room and sat down on the bed;"Hey,honey,your sister told me about what happened at the mall,so are you okay?"

"I thought that he was in jail,dad,so how could they let him go like that?"asked alex softly;"When I saw him i…."

"I called shane about that and he said that Kevin was let out on bail."answered he;"He also said that the trail will start in about two weeks or so."

"Do I really have to stand up in court and tell what happened infront of all those strangers?"started his daughter hesitating;"I don't want to do that,dad,I just want to forget about what happened."

"I know you do,honey,but if you don't testify in court about what happened then Kevin will get away with what happened."said chad;"Maybe we should find somebody to help you deal with what happened,alex,don't you think that it might be good idea to talk somebody about it just like the doctor at the hospital suggested after it happened?"

"I don't want to talk to some stranger about it,dad,I really don't."answered she suddenly scared;"Please don't make me go to some shrink or something!"

"We won't,honey,not if you don't want to."began her father slowly;"We won't make you do anything that you're not ready to do."

In his dad's empty office devlin was laying on the couch with mandy in his arms;"So,when are we going to tell everybody about us?"

"We've already talked about that and I thought that we'd both agreed that it was better to keep our relationship a secret for now,devlin,you're 15 and I'm 18."answered mandy with a faint smile as she put her arms around his neck and kissed him;"I could get arrested for doing this."

"Why do you always have to make a joke about everything?"asked he annoyed and got up from the couch;"Who gives a damn about that anyway?"

"Our parents probably will!"said his girlfriend as she pulled him back on to the couch;"Come on,baby,why are we talking about this when we could be doing other things that are so much more fun?"

"Are you ashamed of me?"started devlin suddenly;"Is that why you want to keep us a secret,mandy,are you using my age as an excuse?"

"What kind of a stupid question is that?"answered she irritated and this time she got up from the couch;"Do you really think that I would be with you if I was ashamed of you?"

"Then let's tell everybody about us!"said her boyfriend as he got up too;"Let's stop sneaking around."

"No,not yet and you know why!"began mandy angry while she walked out of jake's office;"I'm going home!"

"Fine!"answered he angry as well;"Go home!"

That night Jennifer came out of the elevators at tops,on her way to see her mother,when she saw evan sitting at the bar,so she went over to her friend;"Hi,evan,aren't you suppose to be at the hospital by now?"

"Sure."said he and ordered another beer;"Just one more beer and I'll be on my way to the hospital."

"How much have you had to drink?"asked his friend surprised;"What happened?"

"I haven't had nearly enough yet."answered evan;"I'm celibrating my freedom,jenny,I'm single again."

"You're what?"began she a bit shocked;"Did you and kristy break up?"

"It just isn't working for her anymore,so she ended things between us at lunch."said her friend;"What can I get you to drink?"

"Nothing for me thanks and nothing for you either,evan,it looks like you already had way enough to drink."started Jennifer worried as she helped him up and gently pulled him towards the elevators;"I'm going to drive you home."

"No,I have to go to the hospital!"answered he;"I'm already late for my shift!"

"I will have somebody cover for you at the hospital,because you're in no condition to be working tonight."said his friend while they got into the elevator;"You need to sleep it off first."

Adam finally dared to go into their bedroom and found m.j. laying in bed,so he sat down next to her;"Are you okay?"

"What do you think?"asked his wife irritated;"You accused me of lying and made a big deal about it while I didn't do anything wrong and now it turns out that you kept something from me!"

"I already told you why I didn't tell you about aaron being in town or about what he wanted from you,m.j."answered adam frustrated;"You know what too much stress can do to you and I almost lost you last year,so how can you expect me to let him near you with that kind of a request,knowing damn well that you wouldn't be able to refuse to help him if he'd ask you to."

"I don't care about what your reasons were,adam cory,it was still my choice to make and you should have told me before I found out from aaron!"said she;"I didn't say that I was going to help him,did i?"

"But you're going to,aren't you?"started her husband worried when he saw the look in her eyes;"I know you well enough to know that you're going to do your best to help him."

"What do you expect me to do,adam,to turn aaron down and let that creep keep on getting more and more power untill there's nobody that can stop him?"asked m.j. tired;"If I don't stop him there will be more girls,just like me a long time ago,that will be making the biggest mistakes of their lives and I can't let that happen."

At the club devon was dancing with her brother when parker cut in;"May I have this dance?"

"Sure."said devon as jesse walked away and they started dancing to a slow song;"You're not going to give up,are you?"

"No,that's not my style."smiled her friend;"If I come on too strong just tell me to back off and I will,devon,I promise."

"I will."laughed she;"Don't worry."

"You don't smile or laugh enough,beautyfull,you should do it more often."started parker hesitating;"Somebody must have really hurt you."

"I guess we hurt eachother."answered his friend softly;"Things just don't always work out the way that we want to and that's just the way it is,parker,that's life."

"You do know that if you ever want to talk about it that I'm here for you,don't you?"asked he and kissed devon on her cheeck;"Day or night!"

"I know."said devon with a faint smile;"Thanks."

To be continued….


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18….

Ryan was out on the playground,hanging out with his friends from highschool,when danny showed up;"Hey,r.c."

"Hey,danny."said he and walked up to his friend after saying goodbye to his school-buddies;"What's up?"

"Nothing much."answered his friend;"So,what are you doing out here this late and do your parents even know that you're here?"

"Screw them!"started ryan suddenly angry;"I'm so fed up at home,danny,all they do is fight and treat me like I'm five years old or something."

"Is it that bad?"asked he;"Would you like to come back to my place to hang out for a while?"

"Sure."said his friend and got into danny's car;"I'm up for some fun."

"Shouldn't you call your parents or something to let them know where you'll be or something,ryan,in case they get worried?"

"I'm not calling anybody and I'm old enough to take care of myself,so screw them!"answered ryan;"Let's go!"

The next day lacey woke up when jesse came into their bedroom with a tray filled with a wonderfull breakfast;"Goodmorning,baby,happy birthday."

"What's this?"asked she surprised and sat up straight while jesse kissed her;"Goodmorning."

"Since this is your birthday I thought it would be nice to bring you breakfast in bed and that's just the beginning."smiled jesse as he kissed her again and sat down on the bed next to her;"So,what do you wanna do today?"

"I promised mary that I'd help out at mary's place today."answered his girlfriend;"Sorry,jesse."

"I already worked that out with mary and you don't have to work today,so you have the whole day to yourself."

"Hmmmm."smiled lacey while she put her arms around jesse neck and kissed him;"I can think of something to do." 

At the cory's adam was having breakfast when m.j. came rushing into the kitchen,looking pretty upset;"Ryan didn't come home lastnight."

"Are you sure?"asked her husband surprised;"Maybe he just left early just like devon did."

"No,his bed looks like it hasn't been slept in!"answered m.j. worried as justin came in through the backdoor;"Do you think that maybe something has happened,adam?"

"I'm sure that he's fine."said he and got up;"Let's not get all worked up about something that might turn out to be nothing!"

"What happened?"asked his son;"Did ryan stay out all night again,dad,he's probably sleeping it off at danny's or something."

"Justin!"warned adam him quickly;"Stay out of this!"

"Sorry."answered he,realizing that his mother didn't know;"I thought…."

"What does he mean,adam,what is ryan probably sleeping off?"asked his mother curious;"What's going on?"

"Nothing's going on,honey,justin just meant that maybe ryan fell asleep at a friend's house or something."said adam lying and grabbed the phone;"I will make a few phonecalls and see if I can find him."

Shawn was getting dressed in his bedroom when he thought about the last conversation he'd had with devon and felt like a real jerk.

Then he began to think back to the time just before they had broken up….

Devon was laying on her bed,listening to some music,when shawn walked in and sat down on her bed;"Hi,babe,your mother said that you weren't feeling so well."

"Didn't she also tell you that I wanted to be left alone?"asked his girlfriend annoyed;"Go away,shawn,I'm not in the mood."

"Come on,devon,you need to get over what happened and move on."answered he and tried to pull his girlfriend into his arms;"It isn't the end of the world or anything."

"That's easy for you to say because you're happy that it happened!"started devon suddenly angry as she pushed shawn away and got up;"So don't come here,pretending to be sad about it or anything because I know that you're not sad!"

"Hey,that isn't fair,devon!"said her boyfriend while he got up too;"Just because I wasn't thrilled about it doesn't mean that I was happy when it happened and I know how much it hurt you so that does make me sad!"

"Can you please just go,shawn,I want to be alone right now."asked she,turning away from him;"Just go."

"Fine."answered shawn frustrated and walked away;"If that's what you want."

Feeling even worse,after remembering the time that lead up to his break-up with devon,shawn put on his sweater and walked out of his room and ran into his sister;"Hi,court."

"Where are you of to,shawn?"asked she and noticed the upset look in her brother's eyes;"Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine."answered shawn,quickly walking away;"Bye,court."

At evan's place he had just woken up,with a splitting headache,when the doorbell rang,so he opened up the door and found Jennifer standing on his doorstep;"Hi,evan,how are you feeling?"

"Like a truck ran over my head."answered he with a faint smile and let her inside;"Thanks for lastnight,jenny,if you hadn't shown up who knows what might have happened."

"You're welcome."started his friend hesitating;"So,are things really over between you and kristy now,evan,or is there a chance that you guys might be able to work this out?"

"If it was up to me I'd do anything to work it out,but kristy said that there wasn't any chance of working things out again and that things are over forgood."said he softly;"She said that what happened last year has changed her and that things just aren't the same anymore between us,so she thought it was better to end things."

"I'm sorry to hear that."answered Jennifer;"But maybe after some time apart kristy might have a change of heart."

"I don't know,jenny,I hope so,but she looked pretty sure about breaking up with me and she just doesn't love me anymore or maybe she has never loved me like I love her."started her friend tired;"I just have to accept the fact that things are over between us."

Adam had just called all of ryan's friends that he had to numbers of to see if his son was there while his wife was sitting with him in the kitchen,worried sick about ryan,when ryan came in through the backdoor;"Hi."

"Hi?"asked his father stuned;"Where the hell have you been?"

"Do you have any idea how we felt when we found out that you hadn't been home?"started m.j. worried as she got up;"Where have you been,ryan?"

"I was at a friend's house and I fell asleep."answered he;"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?"said adam angry as he could smell the alcohol coming from his son's breath;"You were drinking again,weren't you?"

"So what if I was?"began his son angry too;"I'm not a little kid anymore,dad!"

"You sure as hell act like one!"answered he;"Do you have any idea how worried we were?"

"Why didn't you just call us up to let us know where you were?"asked m.j. slowly;"All it would have taken was one phonecall."

"This was the last time that you pulled a stunt like that!"said her husband as he looked at their son;"You're grounded for the next month,ryan,so that means you're only going to school and nowhere else!"

"You can't do that!"answered he stuned;"That isn't fair!"

"It's your own fault,ryan,if you had followed the rules then you wouldn't be grounded right now!"started adam still angry;"Do you want me to add a month to that?"

"I didn't do anything wrong!"said he;"I only forgot to call."

"We're doing this for your own good,ryan,you need to learn to live by the rules."answered his mother;"We were worried sick about you."

"So what,mom,who cares?"asked ryan angry;"I only went out because I was tired of hearing you guys fighting and I wanted to have some fun!"

"Hey,don't talk to your mother like that!"warned his father him;"You've got nobody to blame but yourself for being grounded,ryan!"

"Go to hell!"yelled he furious as he suddenly walked out the backdoor;"I hate you!"

"Ryan!"called m.j. on after him worried and wanted to follow him when adam stopped her;"We can't just let him go like this!"

"There's no point in talking to him when he's like this,so let him be for now!"said her husband;"He'll be back."

Just after lunchtime Amanda had just put her son to bed when she ran into mandy;"Hi,honey,I'm going for a ride on my horse,so would you like to join me?"

"No,thanks."said mandy as she walked away;"I'm not in the mood."

"Wait a second,sweety."started her mother worried and quickly stopped mandy as she wanted to walk out the frontdoor;"Are you okay,mandy,did something happen?"

"I'm fine,mom,just fine!"answered she and left;"See you later."

"Was that mandy who just left?"asked sam as he came out of the livingroom and found his wife standing in the hallway,staring at the frontdoor with a worried look on her face;"Is everything okay?"

"I don't know."said his wife;"Mandy seems upset about something eversince she came home yesterday and she won't tell me what's wrong,sam."

"Just let her be and if she wants to talk about it she will,honey,she knows that she can come to us with anything."began he slowly and pulled Amanda into his arms;"So,with alison gone for the weekend with todd,our son asleep up in his bed and mandy gone too we have the whole house to ourselves."

"That sounds good."smiled Amanda as she kissed him and put her arms around his neck;"Some alone time."

To be continued….


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19….

Kristy was working in her study when jake came in and pulled her away from the desk;"Hey,what are you doing,jake,I need to finish that."

"It's Sunday,kris,nobody works on Sunday."laughed he;"So you won't either."

"I have to finish this up before tomorrow,jake,because tomorrow I will probably be caught up in court all day long."answered his girlfriend and pulled away from him;"I need to do this now!"

"You mean that you need to do this now so that it will keep you busy enough not to have to think about having to testify up in court tomorrow."started jake slowly;"I know it's hard,kris,but it has to be done and I will have to testify on Tuesday,so I know how you feel."

"Why couldn't they have just let it be?"asked she suddenly angry;"What kind of judge lets that creep have a new trail?"

"Hey,it's gonna be okay and we'll help eachother through this just like last time,honey,I promise."said her boyfriend as he put his arms around her;"Once the jury hears what he has done they will convict him again without a doubt."

"But what if this jury doesn't find him guilty?"answered kristy with tears in her eyes;"What if he gets away with what he has done or what if he comes back to finish the job,jake?"

"Hey,nothing will happen to you because I'm here to keep you safe and this new jury will find him just as guilty as the old one did."promised he and gently kissed her;"Everything will be just fine."

At mary's place jesse and lacey were just leaving when suddenly peter showed up;"Hey,you two."

"What are you doing here again?"asked jesse angry;"Didn't I tell you to get the hell out of here?"

"I'm here on some business,son,but I'm glad that I ran into you because I need your help with something."answered peter;"And cut it with the attitude!"

"Do you really think that I'm gonna do anything for you?"said he;"You must be kidding!"

"Can't you just leave us alone?"started his girlfriend angry too;"Neither of us want you here,peter!"

"Hey,I raised your boyfriend for 16 years,so he owes me!"said he;"Besides,this is none of your business,so stay out of it!"

"Jesse is my business and all you ever did was put him down and make him miserable!"answered lacey;"Go back to Chicago!"

"Lacey is right and don't you dare ever to talk to her like that again!"warned her boyfriend peter as he grabbed his jacket;"Get lost,peter!"

"All I want you to do is give a message to your mother,jesse,that's all."started peter and pulled away from jesse;"Tell her to leave the past alone!"

"What's that suppose to mean?"asked he surprised;"Are you threatening her or something?"

"Just tell her,son,tell her to stay out of my business and to leave the past where it belongs,in the past!"answered he and walked away;"If you don't then I will!"

"What was that all about?"said lacey worried as she turned towards jesse;"What do you think he meant?"

"How should I know?"started her boyfriend irritated;"But he'd better stay away with m.j. too as well as from us or else I will make him regret it,lacey!"

"Do you think that maybe we should tell your mother?"asked she;"I mean,about him being in town?"

"Maybe."answered jesse;"I'll go overthere later and tell her."

Later that day devon was walking on the beach with parker;"I can't believe that i let you talk me into this."

"Hey,it's for your own good."said parker teasing;"You sounded like you needed something to take your mind off whatever it was that was bothering you,devon,so I thought that a walk on the beach might help."

"It does help and it's so weird,parker,we've only just met and you already seem to know me so well."answered she with a faint smile;"Why is that?"

"Because we're soulmates."smiled her friend as he suddenly bent over and kissed her;"Trust me."

"I…."started devon confused while she gently pushed parker away;"Parker…"

"I'm sorry."said he,trying to look guilty;"I just can't help it,devon,I'm head over heels in love with you,but I will try to restrain myself and I don't want to push you into something that you're not ready for."

"I'm having a great time with you and I wish that I could tell you that I feel the same way,but I can't."answered she;"Not yet."

"Atleast that means that it is possible that you'll be falling for me really soon."started parker with a faint smile;"I will make you fall for me."

Adam was waiting for his wife to return from her walk when justin came back from his lunch with sage;"Hi,dad,is ryan back?"

"No,not yet."answered his father;"How was your lunch with sage?"

"Good,dad."said justin as he looked around the livingroom;"Where's mom?"

"She was really upset about what happened with your brother,so she went for a walk."started he slowly;"But she'll be back soon enough."

"I told you that ryan hanging out with danny was a bad idea!"answered his son;"That guy always get him into trouble."

"To stay out like that all night or getting drunking was all your brother's own doing."said adam irritated when his wife came in;"Where have you been,honey,are you okay?"  
"No,I'm not okay."began she tired and sat down;"I looked all over town for ryan,but I couldn't find him."

"He'll be back,mom,don't worry."promised her son as he saw how pale m.j. was looking;"You don't look so good,so maybe you should lay down for a while or something."

"I don't need to lay down!"answered m.j. annoyed;"I need to find ryan!"

"Justin is right,honey,you don't look good at all."said her husband worried;"Maybe we should have sage give you a check-up at the hospital or something."

"I don't need a damn check-up or anything!"yelled she furious while she got up and walked away;"Just leave me alone!"

At the hudson's Jennifer was talking to kristy;"Are things really over between you and evan now,kris,is there no chance of working things out again?"

"No,it just doesn't work between us anymore."started she softly;"We've just grown too far apart and it's better this way."

"Better for who?"asked her friend;"Evan is really heartbroken about it."

"I'm sorry that he's hurting,but what do you want me to do?"said kristy irritated;"Stay with evan while I know that it's not the same anymore and that it isn't what I really want,jenny,is that what you think I should have done?"  
"Ofcourse not."answered she;"Don't you love him anymore?"

"No,I don't."began her friend slowly;"I realized that I haven't felt that way about him for a while now and that is why I had to break up with him."

"Where does jake fit into this?"asked Jennifer hesitating;"If you think that it's none of my business then just tell me so,kris,but when I got here earlier I got this vibe between the two of you and it makes me wonder if he might be part of the reason why you broke up with evan."

"It's none of your business!"answered she quickly;"I broke up with evan because I don't love him anymore!"

"Okay,that's fair enough."said her friend with a faint smile;"But if you ever do want to talk about it then you know my number."

Nick was getting things set up for that night at the club when Darren came in with a grumpy look on his face;"Hi,Darren,what's up with you?"

"Nothing."said he lying;"Where's the boss?"

"He's not coming back untill tonight,so we're here by ourselves."started nick hesitating;"Were you just with my sister?"

"Can we please just not talk about it?"asked his friend;"Not now,nick."

"Maybe you should talk about it."answered he;"I know that alex hasn't been herself lately and it must be difficult for you too."

"I totally understand that what happened is having this effect on alex and that she's going through hell right now,but each time I try to get close to her she pulls away and that's driving me crazy."said Darren;"I just don't know what to do or say anymore and I wish that I could make it all go away."

"Just give alex some more time to get through this and it'll all be okay again,Darren,you'll see."

"I hope so."answered his friend;"I really love your sister and it kills me to see her like this."

To be continued….


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20…

That night lacey was having a birthdayparty at mary's place when she pulled jesse aside from the rest;"When are you going to tell your mother,jesse?"

"I will tell her tomorrow."promised he while he saw his mother walking in with adam and saw the look on lacey's face;"Come on,lace,you can't be expecting me to tell her tonight."

"I guess not,but you have to tell her tomorrow!"said his girlfriend as adam and m.j. came up to her and congratulated her;"Hi,guys."

"Hi."answered jesse and noticed how pale and upset his mother was looking;"Is everything okay,m.j.?"

"No,not really."started she tired while she turned around and walked away;"I need some fresh air."

"What's going on?"asked her son surprised and also a bit worried;"Did something happen?"

"We had a fight with ryan today and he left the house angry,so m.j. is worried that he isn't coming back."answered adam;"But I'm sure that he'll be back tonight or maybe he's already back again,jesse,so don't worry."

"M.j. doesn't look good though."started he hesitating;"Shouldn't she have sage check her out or something?"

"Justin and I said the same thing,but she says that she doesn't need a check-up and I can't make her if she doesn't want to."said his step-father;"It'll be okay again.""

Parker was working in his study at home when his mother walked in;"Hi,honey,shouldn't you be at the club?"

"No,not tonight."said parker looking up;"Why?"

"No reason,parker,I was just curious."answered his mother;"What's going on between you and your uncle lately?"

"Nothing,mom,nothing for you to worry about."started he hesitating;"Do you still blame the man that killed dad?"

"Why are you asking me that?"asked Elizabeth surprised;"No,honey,I don't blame him anymore and I put that behind me a long time ago."

"It was just a question,mom,that's all."said her son quickly;"Didn't you ever want to see him pay for what he did?"

"At the beginning maybe,but after a while I realized that your father brought it on himself and that hating somebody else for his death wasn't going to bring him back."answered she hesitating when she saw the shocked look on her son's face;"I loved your father and I still do,parker,but he had a destructive side to him and in the end that's what killed him."

At the club Darren was standing by the stairs when Kevin suddenly showed up;"Hey,Darren,where's alex?"

"You've got a lot of nerves showing up here again!"said he stuned;"Shut up about alex!"

"It's really getting to you that alex slept with me,isn't it?"asked his girlfriend's ex-boyfriend laughing;"Who do you think she likes better in bed?"

"Shut the hell up!"warned Darren him angry and grabbed kevin's shirt as he pushed him up against the wall;"Don't push your luck,Kevin!"

"What are you gonna do?"laughed he while pushing Darren back;"It was just like old times when I was satisfying your girlfriend and she was loving every minute of it!"

"You son of a bitch!"yelled his ex's boyfriend furious as he punched Kevin to the ground and was about to hit him again when nick showed up and pulled him away together with another bouncer;"Let go off me,guys,I'm gonna kill him!"

"No,he isn't worth it,Darren,don't let him get to you!"said nick and grabbed kevin's arm as he pulled him up from the ground and brought him to the exit;"I never want to see your ugly face here again,Kevin,don't come back or I will make you regret it!"

Danny was having a party when ryan showed up at his doorstep;"Hi,danny,can I come in?"

"Sure,ryan,we're just having a party."said he surprised and let his friend in;"I wasn't expecting to see you tonight since tomorrow is a schoolday again."

"I didn't know that you were having a party."started his friend slowly and turned around again;"I should probably go again."

"No,stay,dude,why do you wanna go?"asked danny a bit confused as he pulled ryan back and saw how upset he was looking;"What's going on,ryan,are you okay?"

"My parents were furious when I got home this morning and they grounded me,but I told them off and ran out of there."answered he and followed danny into the kitchen;"I have been all over town,trying to figure out where to go."

"You should have come straight here."said his friend;"What are you going to do now?"

"I have no idea."started ryan with a sad smile;"I do know that I don't want to go home."

"If you want to you can just stay here for as long as you want."smiled he and gave ryan a beer;"We'll be roommates,dude,that'll be so cool."

The next morning alex and Lindsay were having breakfast and getting ready for school when her brother came downstairs;"Goodmorning."

"Goodmorning,nick."said Lindsay;"So,was it busy at the club lastnight?"

"No,not really."answered he,quickly changing the subject as he looked at alex;"Are you ready to go to school again?"

"I guess."started his sister slowly;"How did Darren seem to you lastnight?"

"Why are you asking me that?"asked nick suspicious;"You saw him yourself yesterday before he went to work,alex,didn't you?"

"Ofcourse I did,but I know that he won't tell me how he's really feeling,nick,because he's afraid that it might upset me."said she softly;"So,please just tell me the truth and tell me how he seemed to you."

"Darren seemed fine to me."answered her brother lying;"He's just worried about you and he wishes that he could do more for you,alex,but that's all."

"I need to get to school."said alex as she got up and grabbed her bag while on her way out the backdoor;"Bye."

"How did Darren really seem?"asked Lindsay after alex had left and looked at her brother;"He didn't seem fine,nick,did he?"

"No,but alex can't know that because she's got enough on her mind right now,so please just keep it to yourself."started he slowly;"Don't tell alex,but Kevin showed up lastnight and got under darren's skin by making it sound like alex wanted to have sex with him and stuff like that,lin,finally Darren lost it and punched Kevin."

"Ofcourse I won't tell alex and I hope that she doesn't run into that creep again either just like last time."said his sister worried;"I just hope that this whole thing is over soon."

At the hudson's jake was sitting at the breakfasttable when kristy came in,grabbed an apple and wanted to leave;"Bye,jake,see you at lunch."

"Hey,wait a minute!"started he surprised as he quickly got,went after kristy and took her back with him to the breakfasttable;"You ain't going nowhere without a decent breakfast!"

"What are you,jake,my father?"asked his girlfriend annoyed and pulled away from him;"I will have something at the office."

"Looks like somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed today."said jake as he got up;"Just because I'm old enough to be your father that doesn't mean that I'm trying to sound or act like one,kristy,so do whatever you want!"

"I'm sorry."answered she ashamed when she saw the hurt look in his eyes and knew that she'd crossed the line;"I didn't mean that the way that it sounded."

"Yes,you did and that is why I warned you about this when we…."began her boyfriend tired while he walked away;"I'm going to my office."

"Jake…"started kristy softly when she ran on after him and followed him out to his car;"Please,don't go like this."

"I knew my age would become a problem,but I didn't expect it to be a problem so soon."said he;"I shouldn't have let you talk me into this."

"So it's all my fault now?"asked his girlfriend angry;"It's not like I forced you or anything,jake !"

"Let's not do this right now,kris!"answered jake realizing that it wasn't leading to anything and things were only getting worse and got into his car;"I'll see you tonight."

"Whatever!"said she and walked away;"Fine!"

To be continued….


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21…..

When adam woke up he was surprised to see that his wife wasn't laying next to him in bed,so he went downstairs and found m.j. just coming in through the backdoor;"Where did you go,honey,why didn't you wake me up?"

"I just needed some fresh air,so I went for a walk and there's was no need for me to wake you up for that."answered his wife;"Ryan didn't come home again lastnight,adam,I think he has really run off."

"He'll be back again,honey,don't worry."said he and pulled her into his arms;"I promise."

"Yesterday you told me not to worry and that he would be back again by nightfall."started m.j. tired as she pushed adam away;"What if he isn't coming back again?"

"Hey,you can't think like that,m.j."answered her husband;"Do you want to hear some good news?"

"There's good news?"asked she sarcasticly;"What good news could there possible be?"

"Jesse was really worried about you lastnight."started adam with a faint smile as he pulled m.j. back into his arms;"That means that he cares more about you then he's willing to let on."  
"I already know that jesse cares about me,adam,even though there's always a distance between us because he keeps his guard up for some reason and even that can't comfort me right now with ryan running away from home."said his wife irritated and once again pushed adam away as she walked out of the kitchen;"Shouldn't you be at work or something?"

Around noon mandy was sitting in her office at brava,trying to focus on her work,which was difficult because she was still upset about her fight with devlin and the fact that he hadn't been in touch with her eversince their fight and she reached for the phone,wondering if she should call him,when she decided not and pulled back her hand just as devlin suddenly walked in;"Hi."

"Hi."said mandy surprised to see him;"I wasn't expecting you."

"I know."answered her boyfriend hesitating;"I wasn't sure if I should come or not because I didn't know how you'd react,mandy."

"I wanted to call you a few times,but I didn't because I wasn't sure if you'd want me to."started she with a faint smile;"I missed you."

"I missed you too."said devlin as he came closer towards her and took her hand into his;"I'm sorry about the things that I said and for being such a jerk."

"I'm sorry too,devlin,about everything."began his girlfriend softly;"I'm really not ashamed of you or anything,so don't ever think that again!"

"Are we okay now?"asked he worried while he took mandy over to the couch and they both sat down;"I don't want to lose you or fight with you about this,so if you want to keep our relationship a secret for a little while longer I'm okay with that."

"Only if you're really okay with it,because I don't want to lose you either."answered mandy with a faint smile as she put her arms around his neck and sat down on top of his lap with his stomach up against hers;"I've really missed you."

"I've missed you too."smiled her boyfriend and kissed her while he began to unbutton her blouse;"I hate fighting,but the making up afterwards is fun."

At college ginny just finished her lunch,sitting at a table with her cousins,when she looked at alex,who seemed pretty quiet;"So,how is it to be back at school again?"

"Fine."answered alex without looking up;"Just fine."

"When does the trail against that creep start?"asked her cousin when she noticed the angry looks of the rest;"What?"

"How can you ask her something like that?"said devon annoyed;"Come on,ginny,the last thing alex needs is to be reminded of what happened."

"You're right and I'm sorry."answered she ashamed when she realized what a dumm question it was and looked at alex;"Sorry,alex,me and my big mouth!"

"It's okay,ginny,I know you meant well."started her cousin softly;"All I know is that the trail will start in two weeks or so and that untill then he's a free man."

"Is anybody going to the Halloween-party at the club?"asked ginny quickly to make up for her earlier mistake and to change the subject and looked at alex;"Are you going,alex,with Darren?"

"I don't know yet."said she with a faint smile;"I haven't made up my mind."

"I know for sure that devon will be going."began her cousin teasing while she winked at devon;"Together with that hot guy who owns the club."

"First of all you're making it sound like I'm dating parker or something,which isn't true,and second of all I'm performing with the band,ginny,so ofcourse I will be there."answered devon;"Just because I'm friends with the guy that doesn't mean that we're dating or anything."

Kristy had been sitting at the courthouse for over an hour,waiting to be called in to testify when jake showed up;"Hi,kris."

"What are you doing here?"asked she surprised;"You aren't suppose to testify untill tomorrow."

"Did you really think that I was going to let you go through this alone?"started her boyfriend hesitating as he sat down next to her and took her hand into his;"I'm sorry for overreacting this morning."

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch,jake,I guess I was just so uptied about today that I kind of lashed out at you."answered kristy;"I'm really glad that you came because the thought of having to go into that courtroom and telling those people again about what happened last year while he's sitting across from me is…."

"I know,honey,that's why I came and you're not alone in there!"said he with a worried look;"At the risk of getting you angry again,kris,please tell me that you had something to eat after I left this morning and that you had something for lunch."

"Yes,I had something to eat for breakfast and I grabbed a sandwich at a little shop around the corner from here for lunch,so don't worry."answered his girlfriend with a faint smile and kissed him;"I love you for being so worried."

At the cory's m.j. had just been out driving around again,looking for ryan,when she came home and found aaron on her doorstep;"Hi,aaron."

"Hi,can I come in?"asked her ex;"Adam isn't home or anything,is he,m.j?"  
"No,he's at the policestation and even if he was home then you could still come in."answered she and let him into the house;"So,what can I do for you?"

"First of all I wanted to apologize for causing so much problems for you,because that was never my intension and I hope that things are okay now."started aaron slowly;"Second of all I wanted to know if you had given any thought to what I had asked you yet."

"Everything's fine,aaron,so don't worry."said his ex lying;"I still don't understand what you think that I can tell you that will help you to put him away for a long time,because I was just a….."

"I know that you know things about him from back when you were working for him and anything that you can tell me will help me make a case against him that will stick this time around and he won't be expecting it,so this will totally take him by surprise."answered he;"Please,you're my last hope in putting a stop to this guy and all you have to do is stand up in court and tell the jury what you know about him and his business."

"Do you have any idea how hard that will be?"asked m.j. tired;"Or what you're asking of me?"

"I do and I wouldn't be asking you if I had any other way to put this guy behind bars,m.j."said her ex;"Will you please help me out?"

"Yes,I will."answered she;"I can't promise you that I will be much of a help,but I will do whatever I can to help."

That afternoon alex had finally come over to darren's place and they were sitting on the couch watching a movie when Darren tried to put his arm around her shoulder and pull her closer towards him,but the minute she felt his arm alex got up and seemed all nervous and uncomfortable;"Maybe I should go home,Darren,it's getting late."

"You just got here twenty minutes ago."said he surprised;"Are you scared of me or something?"

"No,ofcourse not."answered alex quickly;"It's just that…."

"It's just what?"asked her boyfriend irritated;"I can't even put my arm around you or kiss you without you getting all tense and pulling away from me,alex,so don't tell me that you're not scared of me!"

"I'm not,but it just reminds me of…"began she with tears in her eyes;"I can't help it,Darren,I didn't ask for this and I don't want to feel like that,but I do and I don't know what to do about it to make it go away!"

"But that son of a bitch did that to you,alex,I didn't and because of him I can't even touch you anymore damned!"said Darren frustrated;"I love you and this is driving me crazy!"

"What do you want me to do about?"answered his girlfriend suddenly angry as she grabbed her coat;"How do you think that I feel not being able to be with you in that way right now when all I want is for you to hold me tight,darren,how do you think I feel at night,not being to go to sleep without dreaming about what happened?"

"Alex…."started he feeling guilty about his melt-down and wanted to stop her from leaving;"I'm sorry,baby,I'm a real jerk and I should be more understanding."

"You've been really understanding,Darren,but being here in this town where everything reminds me of what happened and where I keep running into him is driving me insane and I need to find a way to get it out of my head!"said alex while she left;"Bye."

To be continued….


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22….

After a long and difficult day at the courthouse kristy finally came home,with jake,and walked up the stairs;"I need a long and hot bath."

"Sounds like a great plan."smiled jake as he followed her up the stairs and into her bedroom where she sat down on the bed and he began to massage her shoulders;"You're way too tense,gorgeous."

"Hmmm."said his girlfriend while she closed her eyes;"That feels great,jake."

"It will feel even better if you take off that blouse."answered he and waited before she took it off before he went back to massaging her shoulders and neck;"How does this feel?"

"You have magic fingers,jake ,that feels wonderfull."started kristy with a faint smile;"I'm so glad that I'm done in court."

"I'll bet you are,kris,I will be too after tomorrow."said her boyfriend as his fingers started massaging her back while kristy lay down on her stomach on the bed;"Let me do my magic."

"Hmmmm."smiled she;"If I had known that you were so damn good at this then I would have asked for a massage a long time ago."

"I'm damn good at other things too."whispered jake into her ear as he kissed her neck and his hands began to massage other parts of her body and kristy suddenly turned around,as she put her arms around his neck and they kissed;"I know another ways to totally relax you."

At the cory's adam came home and was glad to find his wife at home,instead of driving around town looking for their son,like he knew she'd been doing a lot eversince ryan had ran away;"Hi,honey."

"Hi."said his wife;"I'm going to help aaron."

"Excuse me?"asked adam stuned;"You can't be serious,m.j."

"Why not?"started she irritated;"Aaron needs somebody to testify to what he did in Chicago all those years ago and I'm the only one that is left to testify to that."

"What about chad?"answered her husband a bit angry;"He was your damn pimp,so don't you think that he would know more about this guy's business and that he should testify?"

"Aaron can't use chad without incriminating chad himself and he'd be a lousy witness."said m.j. angry too;"Do you really want my sister's husband to testify and end up in jail himself,adam,while it's easier and less dangerous for me to do it?"

"Yes,I do!"began he frustrated;"Rather him in jail then you back in the hospital or even worse,honey,what do you think that this guy will do when he finds out and have you thought about the posibilty of our kids finding out about that part of your past and are you willing to risk all that for him?"

"You can talk all you want,adam,but I have already made up my mind and I'm going to help aaron with this."answered his wife;"I will be fine and nothing will happen!"

Later that evening mandy was up in her room,getting ready to meet devlin again,when alison came in;"Hi,mandy."

"Hi."said she and turned around;"Weren't you spending the night at todd's?"

"No,not tonight."started her sister hesitating;"How long has it been going on between you and devlin now?"

"What do you mean?"asked mandy stuned about alison's question and tried to look less caught;"What are you talking about,ali,what on earth makes you think that there is anything going on between me and devlin?"

"I saw the two of you."answered she;"In your office earlier today."

"Oh."said her sister softly;"Why were you at my office?"

"I came to see if you wanted to have lunch with me,but you already seemed occupied with devlin and I didn't want to disturb you guys,so I left."began alison with a faint smile;"Are you together or something,mandy?"

"Yes,we've been together since about six months or so."answered she;"I guess we should lock the door next time,ali."

"Why are you guys keeping it a secret?"asked she surprised;"For what reason?"

"Devlin is 15 and I'm 18,so that might be a problems for some people and that's why we're keeping it a secret."started mandy slowly;"Just for a little while."

"Who cares what other people think,mandy,as long as you don't have a problem with it yourself you shouldn't care about what anybody else thinks."answered her sister;"It's only important what you and devlin think."

At danny's ryan was sitting in the livingroom,watching a movie,when danny came in with a girl;"Hi,ryan,I want you to meet my girl."

"In your dreams."laughed the girl and turned towards ryan;"Hi,ryan,I'm Kelly."

"Hi."said he staring at her;"I'm ryan."

"Yeah,I know."smiled Kelly and sat down next to him;"What are you watching?"

"Hey,hands off,r.c."warned danny ryan a bit teasing while he walked towards the kitchen;"She's mine."

"You wish."said his friend as she turned towards ryan again;"Danny and I go way back to when we were kids and danny was friends with my big brother."

"Oh."answered he lost at words as he tried not to stare at Kelly anymore;"Cool."

"She had a major crush on me and was heartbroken when they moved away."smiled danny and came back into the livingroom with two beers,one for him and one for ryan,and a cola,which he gave to Kelly;"Now she's trying to act hard to get."

"Why did you guys move?"asked his friend as he looked at Kelly and saw the sad look in her eyes;"Never mind,Kelly,it's none of my business."

"No,it's okay and I don't mind telling you."answered she;"My brother died a couple of years ago and that's when my parents decide to move away from here,but six months ago I came back and got a place of my own."

"What about your parents?"said ryan curious;"Did they move back here as well?"

"No,they didn't."started Kelly with a sad smile and quickly changed the subject;"Danny said that you're in a band,ryan,what do you play?"

"I play a few instruments and I sing,but I haven't played with the band for a while."answered he;"I'll play you something sometime if I get the chance."

"That'd be awesome."smiled his new friend;"I'd love to hear that."

Cheryl was cleaning up the kitchen when Darren came in through the kitchen;"Hi,is alex at home?"

"She's upstairs,in her room,Darren,but she has asked me to tell you that she doesn't want to see anybody tonight."started Cheryl hesitating;"Did you guys have a fight or something this afternoon?"

"It wasn't really a fight or anything."answered he tired;"I just kind of lost it when alex was at my place and I just hate seeing her scared of me."

"She isn't really scared of you."said his girlfriend's mother;"This will just take some time to get."

"Maybe."began Darren not convinced as he left again through the backdoor;"Tell alex that I love her and ask her to call me,cheryl."

"I will."answered she and looked up surprised when her daughter came in as soon as Darren had left;"Hi,honey,were you listening in or something?"

"No,not really,mom,I came downstairs to get something to drink when I heard you talking to Darren and I was just waiting behind the door untill Darren had left."said her daughter softly;"Is he mad at me?"

"Ofcourse not,sweety,Darren isn't mad at you and he asked me to tell you that he loves you and if you'd call him."started Cheryl slowly;"I think that he's just a bit frustrated about not being able to help you or anything,alex,it'll be okay if you just give it some time."

"That's the whole thing,mom,I need more then just some time to get over this and being here isn't helping."answered she softly;"I need to get away from here."

"Where to?"asked her mother surprised;"Do you want to take a long vacation or something?"

"No,mom,there's this music-school in new York that is one of the best and I want to transfer after Christmas."began alex hesitating;"If I stay here then I will never be able to get over what happened because everything reminds me of…."

"But going away to a school in new York?"said she shocked;"I can understand why you'd want to get away for a while,but to transfer to another school in the middle of the year will be nearly impossible and I'm not so sure that it's the best thing for you either."

"Please,mom,this really is what I need right now."answered her daughter;"If I can get transferred to that school can I please go then?"

"I don't know,honey,I will have to talk to your father about that."started Cheryl slowly;"I can't decide that on my own."

At the hospital sage was sitting in her office when justin walked in;"Hi,honey,what are you doing here?"

"I was a bit bored."smiled he and sat down on her desk;"So,what are you doing?"

"I was trying to work."answered sage;"Which is hard to do with you sitting on my desk."

"Work is no fun."started her boyfriend teasing as he pulled sage out of her chair and into his arms and kissed her;"I know something much more exciting that we can do,sage."

"I'm working!"said she and pushed justin away;"I'm on call and I have all these papers to work through,so I don't have time for this right now!"

"You're no fun."answered justin,trying to look hurt and stared at her with his puppy eyes,as he slowly moved backwards,towards the door;"But if you don't want to…"

"Come here,you jerk!"laughed his girlfriend while she pulled him back towards her,right into her arms,and kissed him;"Maybe I can take a break."

To be continued…..


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23….

The next day m.j. was sitting outside in the backyard on the bench when adam came outside as well and sat down next to her and put a jacket around her shoulders;"I thought you might be cold."

"Ryan still isn't back,adam,what if he never comes back again?"asked m.j. softly;"If we hadn't been fighting so much then he wouldn't have run away."

"That isn't true."answered he and put his arms around her;"He was just mad that we grounded him and this is just him acting out,but he'll be back again if we give him some time."

"How can you be so sure about that?"started his wife tired as she got up again;"Damn it,adam,everything is a mess right now!"

"Hey,calm down,m.j."said adam while he got up too;"Everything will be just fine again."

"How can you be so sure of that?"asked she and walked away;"I'm going to mary's place to help mama."

"M.j….."began her husband worried as he quickly went on after m.j. and stopped her before she got into her car;"Maybe you should stay home today or something because you look exhausted and I'm sure that your mother wouldn't mind."

"I'm not exhausted and I don't need to stay home!"answered m.j. annoyed and got into her car;"Stop treating me like a little kid!"

Cheryl was having breakfast with her husband when alex came into the kitchen;"Have you guys talked about it?"

"Goodmorning,alex."said her father a bit surprised about the way that she came in;"Yes,honey,we have talked about it,but we haven't decided."

"Why not?"asked she;"Either I can go or I can't."

"It's not that easy,sweety,it's a big decision and we can't just decide that overnight."answered Cheryl;"And what about Darren?"

"Darren will understand why I need to do this and he'll be okay with it."started her daughter softly;"I just need to get out of here for a while and I love music,so going to this music-school is the perfect answer,mom."

"That's what you might think,alex,but I'm not so sure about that and I don't think that you have really thought this through."said she;"It seems more like you're running away from what has happened instead of really dealing with it and going to new York won't make what Kevin did to you go away or hurt any less."

"But it will help me,because there I won't be reminded of it all the time and that's what I need right now."answered alex irritated as she grabbed her schoolbag;"I'm going to school."

"What do you think?"asked her mother after alex had left and looked at her husband;"Do you think that we should let alex go?"

"I don't know,Cheryl,I think that it's something that we really need to think about because it's a big decision to send our daughter to new York to attend that school and I'm not sure if it's the right thing for her,even though she seems to think so."started chad slowly;"Let's just think about it for a few days and then decide."

At the cory-estate sam was getting some papers out of the study when his wife came in;"I think that there is something that mandy is hiding from us,sam."

"What gives you that idea?"asked he looking up;"I haven't noticed anything."

"That's because you're a man."said his wife with a faint smile;"It's just the way that her moods have been going up and down lately and the way she's always sneaking off somewhere without really telling us where she's going or who she's with."

"Come on,Amanda,she's a girl and that's how girls can act sometimes."laughed sam as he pulled Amanda into his arms and kissed her;"As I remember you were just like that when I met you."

"And I was seeing you!"answered she;"Without telling anybody and then I got pregnant,so do you see what I mean now?"

"Oh,my god,you're right and if she's like you at that age…."started her husband teasing,trying to keep a straight face;"Do you think that she might be in trouble or something?"

"Thanks a lot,sam,I wasn't that bad at that age and it takes two to get in that kind of trouble!"said Amanda a bit irritated while she pulled away from sam;"I don't know what's going on with mandy,but her behavior does worry me."

"Hey,I was just kidding,honey,you were awesome at that age and you still are."smiled he and pulled her back into his arms;"If you're that worried about mandy then why don't we just talk to her?"

"What good would that do?"asked his wife;"If we confront mandy then she will just deny everything and she's not gonna tell us anything,so maybe it's better to just leave it alone and hope that she comes to us if she's really in trouble!"

Jennifer had just arrived at the hospital when she ran into evan,who was just starting his shift too;"Hi,jenny."

"Hi."said she;"How are you holding up?"

"How do you think?"asked evan tired;"I still can't believe that kristy broke up with me and I know that things haven't really been okay since last year,but I always thought that we'd be able to get through that."

"If she really doesn't love you anymore,evan,then it's better that she ended things with you."answered his friend uncomfortable;"This way you can find somebody else,who does love you and wants to be with you."

"But I don't want anybody else!"started he irritated;"I want to be with kristy!"

"I can understand that,but what do you want to do about it if she doesn't want to be with you?"said Jennifer;"Sometimes people just move in different directions and they break up,so it happens and there's nothing that you can do about it."

"I don't believe that kristy just stopped loving me,jenny,there must be something else going on and I'm gonna find out what!"answered her friend;"I will!"

"Maybe you should just accept it and move on."suggested she softly;"You can't make kristy fall back in love with you."

Just before one that day Ryan was making himself something to eat in the kitchen when Kelly came in through the backdoor;"Hi,ryan."

"Hi."answered he looking up;"Danny isn't here."

"So?"asked Kelly with a smile;"Who says that I came to see him?"

"Oh."said her new friend surprised and not sure what to say;"Why did you come downhere,kelly?"

"I came to hang out with you."laughed she when she saw the look on his face;"Hey,don't worry,ryan,I'm not gonna bite you or anything."

"What about danny?"started ryan hesitating;"He's my friend."

"He's my friend too,ryan,but I'm not his girlfriend and who I hang out with is my business and not his."answered his friend;"Okay?"

"Okay."smiled he;"Fair enough."

At the courthouse kristy had been waiting outside of the courtroom for jake,after she'd gone in at first but had come out after a while because she couldn't stand being there anymore and looking at alan garrison,when jake came outside as well;"Hey,kris,are you okay?"

"I'm fine."answered she with a faint smile;"Are you done already?"

"Yeah."said jake as they walked out of the courtroom;"They didn't have that many questions for me,so I was done pretty quickly and I'm glad that it's over now."

"Are you okay?"asked his girlfriend worried;"It must have been difficult talking about it again,jake,I know it was for me."

"It was,but it's over now and we can put it past us again."said he with a faint smile and bent over towards kristy,whispering into her ear;"I wish I could take you into my arms and kiss you right here and now,out in public."

"You're crazy."laughed kristy as she gently kissed him on his cheeck;"You always make me feel better,jake,always!"

"I'm crazy about you."smiled her boyfriend while he put his arm through hers and lead her back towards his car;"Let's go home and stay there for the rest of the day,kris,let's lock ourselves up in your bedroom and I will show you just how crazy I am."

"What are we waiting for?"asked she with a big smile and kissed him on his mouth as soon as they got into the car;"Let's go."

To be continued….


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24….

At tops m.j. was sitting in aaron's hotelroom and she'd just told him everything she'd remembered of her days in Chicago;"That's all,aaron,so I don't know how much use I am to you."

"You've given me enough information to work with to get this guy locked up for a lot of years."started her friend worried when he saw how tired and pail m.j. was looking;"Are you okay?"

"No,not really."answered m.j. with a sad smile;"I hate talking about Chicago and I wish my son would come back again,aaron."

"I'm sure that ryan will be back again soon and if I had been able to do this any other way then I would have."said he;"But with this and your testimony in court once I get him infront of a judge and jury I'll be able to get him convicted!"

"With what I just told you?"asked his friend confused;"All I could tell you was that he handled the girls,the gambling and the shake-downs,so how is that enough to put him away for a long time?"

"Remember the names I just told you when I asked you if you'd ever seen him with them?"began aaron slowly;"Those people were all murdered around the time that you were in Chicago and you remember seeing some of them with him,so that links him to them and we have other evidence too,but we have never found anybody that could place them with him and now I have you,m.j."

"I'm glad to be able to help you,but I'll be happy when this is over because that is a time in my life that I don't want to remember."answered she tired and got up;"I need to get back to mary's place."

"Be carefull and if you see anything strange then call me right away!"warned her friend her as he opened up the frontdoor;"He doesn't know that i came to you for help,but I just want you to be a bit more carefull untill this is all behind us."

Later that day mandy just got back from a ride on her horse when she found devlin waiting for her at the stables;"Hi."

"Hi."said mandy surprised;"What are you doing here?"

"I missed you."answered her boyfriend as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her;"Don't worry,mandy,I made sure that nobody saw me."

"I'm glad you came and I missed you too."started she hesitating and put her arms around his neck;"Maybe we should stop sneaking around like this."

"Are you serious?"asked devlin stuned;"Do you want to tell everybody about us?"

"I guess so."said his girlfriend with a faint smile;"Something that ali said made me think yesterday,devlin."

"What does your sister have to do with anything?"answered he confused;"Does she know about us?""

"She kinds of saw us together at my office yesterday when she came to ask me out to lunch and the door wasn't locked,devlin,so she asked me about it lastnight."began mandy slowly;"She said that it doesn't matter what other people think about the age-difference between us,but only what we think and I don't give a damn about the fact that you're 15 and I'm 18."

"Neither do i."said her boyfriend;"But are you really sure that you want to tell everybody about us,mandy?"

"I am."smiled she and kissed him;"I love you,devlin,I don't want to be sneaking around anymore."

At the policestation adam was finishing up some paper work when shane walked in;"I think we might have a problem,adam."

"What kind of problem?"asked he looking up;"What's going on?"

"There was a body discovered a few hours ago."started his friend hesitating;"The body of a woman."

"So?"said adam confused;"Do you want me to handle the case or something,shane?"

"No,not exactly."answered he;"It was the body of a young hooker from Chicago and there was a note pinned on her back."

"You're not making any sense,shane,what kind of note and what does this have to do with me if this isn't about me handling the case?"began his friend irritated;"If there's something that you have to tell me then just come out and say it!"

"Maybe you should read the note yourself,adam."said shane and gave adam the evidence-bag;"Then you'll know what I'm talking about."

"Oh,my god!"answered he shocked after reading it and gave it back to shane;"I knew this was gonna happen damned,shane,I warned them both that this would happen!"

At the club devon was having a practice-session with her brother and her cousins for the Halloween-night when parker walked in;"That was awesome,guys."

"What was?"asked nick teasing;"Us or devon?"

"Shut up,nick,that isn't funny!"warned his cousin him annoyed as she got off the stage;"Hi,parker."

"Hi,beautyfull."smiled he when he saw the look on devon's face;"Sorry,devon,it won't happen again."

"It's just that they are already teasing me with us being a couple,which isn't true,and I just don't want you to get your hopes up."started devon softly;"I'm trying to be honest with you."

"I know you are and I appreciate that,devon,I really do."answered her friend;"I will do my best not to get too close untill you're ready,but I hope you do understand how hard that is for me because I've totally fallen for you."

"Then maybe we shouldn't spend so much time together anymore."said she hesitating;"If it's too hard for you."

"Hey,I love spending time with you and I hope you're loving it too."began parker worried;"Please don't tell me that we aren't going to be spending anymore time together."

"I love doing things with you too,parker,but I'm just scared that you're reading too much into it."answered his friend;"I'm really not ready for another relationship right now."

"I know and I'm respecting that,devon,I really am."said he;"I promise I will behave."

Jesse was picking up lacey at mary's place when he saw peter sitting in a car in the parkinglot there,so he walked up to him and pulled him out of his car;"What the hell are you doing here,peter,are you stalking my girlfriend or something?"

"Ofcourse not."laughed he and pushed jesse away from him;"I'm waiting for your mother."

"Wasn't I clear enough last time?"asked jesse angry;"Stay away from my family and go back to Chicago!"

"Sorry,son,I can't do that untill your mother gets the message that I want her to get and untill she understands that the past needs to stay in the past or things might get a bit dangerous,jesse."

"Is that suppose to be another thread or something?"said he furious and grabbed peter's coat;"If I ever catch you here or anywhere else in town again I will make you regret it!"

"Is that suppose to scare me?"asked peter while he suddenly pulled a gun and pointed it at jesse;"You'd better stay out of my business too or else!"

"Oh,my god!"started a voice behind them shocked and when jesse looked behind him he saw lacey standing there;"No!"

"If that isn't your girlfriend!"smiled he;"She'd make a perfect working girl,jesse,you'd earn a lot of money with a woman like that,just like I did with your mother."

"Leave lacey and my mother out of this!"warned jesse him as he,without any warning and totally ignoring the fact that peter had a gun,punched him so hard that he knocked back against the car;"Shut the hell up,peter!"

"That was a big mistake!"said he,wiping away the blood from his lip,angry and pointed the gun at jesse again;"You shouldn't have done that!"

"No!"yelled lacey scared as she got in between jesse and peter;"Leave jesse alone!"

"Guess you got lucky this time,jesse!"started peter when he saw people coming out of mary's place as he quickly put away his gun and got back into his car;"Just tell your mother what I told you!"

"Are you insane or something?"asked lacey still in shock as she turned towards jesse while peter drove off again;"That nutcase had a gun pointed at you and you start hitting him,jesse,do you have a deathwish?"

"He should keep his mouth shut about you and m.j."answered he irritated;"He didn't scare me with that gun!"

"This is getting out of hand,jesse,we should tell your mother and adam."said his girlfriend;"And maybe chad too,because who knows what he will do next time!"

"With ryan being missing we can't lay this on m.j. right now,so I'll tell them as soon as ryan's back again."started jesse with a faint smile as he pulled lacey into his arms;"Hey,it's okay,lace,everything's fine!"

To be continued….


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25….

That night m.j. was sitting on the couch,reading a book,while adam sat next to her,watching tv,when she suddenly put down her book and looked at him;"Are you gonna sit there all night,staring at the stupid tv,instead of telling me what is wrong?"

"What are you talking about?"asked her husband stuned about her sudden outburst and looked up;"Why do you even think that there is something wrong,m.j.?"

"Don't you think that I'd know if something was wrong after all these years that we've been together now?"answered she irritated and got up;"But if you don't want to tell me then fine!"

"There's nothing to tell,honey,I just had a rough day at work and that's all."said adam lying as he pulled her back down next to him on the couch;"I have asked everybody at the policestation to keep an eye out for ryan and to call me if they see him."

"You did?"started his wife surprised;"I'm glad that you did that,adam,because I'm really worried about him and I don't think that he's coming back just like that."

"I know and that's why I have asked them to keep an eye out for him."answered he,happy that he was able to change the subject and distract his wife;"We will find him,honey,I promise."

At the club devon had just finished a set with the rest on stage and was walking towards the bar when she ran into shawn;"Hi,devon,that was great."

"Thanks."answered she uncomfortable and not sure what to say after the way things were left the last time;"Glad you enjoyed it."

"Look,about last time."started her ex-boyfriend hesitating;"I…."

"Hi,guys."said parker as he showed up and gave devon something to drink;"I thought you might be thirsty,devon,after that amazing set on stage."

"I was,parker,thanks."began his friend slowly and turned towards shawn;"What were you gonna say,shawn?"

"Nothing,devon,it wasn't important."answered he with a strange look while he walked away;"I have to go."

"Shawn….!"started devon confused as she quickly went on after him and stopped him;"Why are you suddenly walking away like this and why don't you just say what you wanted to say?"

"It wasn't important and you probably have better things to do."said her ex-boyfriend with a grumpy look on his face and pointed at parker;"With him,devon,so you don't need your ex hanging around."

"Excuse me?"asked she stuned and irritated as well;"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Do I have to spell it out to you?"answered shawn as he walked away;"Have fun with your new boyfriend."

"Jerk!"said his ex-girlfriend angry and walked back towards parker;"Damn it!"

"Are you okay?"asked parker worried;"Was that my fault,devon,did I interrupt something that I shouldn't have?"

"No,that wasn't your fault,parker,that was just shawn being a jerk as usual."answered she;"You didn't do anything wrong."

Mandy was laying in devlin's arms up in his room;"So,how are we going to tell everybody?"

"I don't know."answered her boyfriend;"Don't you have a good idea or something?"

"No,I don't or I wouldn't be asking you."said mandy irritated and sat up straight up in devlin's bed;"So let's think of a good way to tell everybody without shocking them too much,devlin."

"What's that suppose to mean?"asked he;"You're making it sound like what we are doing is so shocking and terrible or something."

"I just mean that our relationship might shock some of them,because you're 15 and I'm 18."started his girlfriend slowly;"I didn't mean that our relationship is terrible or anything,so don't overreact."

"I'm overreacting?"answered devlin angry as he got up;"Why don't you just be honest with me and admit that you have a problem with my age,mandy,you don't mind as long as we're sneaking around and nobody knows about it,but the minute we agree to tell everybody about us you start freaking out!"

"I am not!"said she furious,jumped off his bed and walked out of his room;"Go to hell,devlin !"

The next day Courtney was having breakfast when her brother came into the kitchen;"Where are mom and dad?"

"Goodmorning to you too."said Courtney;"They're both already at work."

"I'm off to the policestation too."started her brother slowly and noticed the curious look on courtney's face;"What?"

"Why are you in such a bad mood?"asked she;"Did you have a run in with devon again?"

"Why does everything have to be about devon?"answered shawn irritated;"And I'm not in a bad mood."

"Yes,you are and I'll bet that has got something to do with devon,because when you went to the club lastnight you weren't in this mood."said his sister;"What happened,shawn,did you act like a jerk towards her again?"

"I didn't do anything!"began he angry;"Did you know that she's got a new boyfriend?"

"No way!"said Courtney stuned;"Where did you get that stupid idea from?"

"He showed up when I…."started her brother hesitating;"When I was there at the club,courtney,he brought her something to drink after she was finished with her set and he's always there."

"Who is?"asked she;"What's his name?"

"Parker."answered shawn;"The new owner of the club."

"You're nuts."laughed his sister;"Ofcourse he's always there if he owns the club and just because he brings her something to drink that doesn't mean that he's her boyfriend,shawn,don't be ridiculous."

"Fine!"said her brother and walked away;"Whatever!"

Mandy was still laying in her bed up in her room when her mother knocked on her door;"Can I come in,honey?"  
"No!"answered her daughter and looked irritated when Amanda came in anyway;"I said no!"

"What's going on with you,sweetie?"asked Amanda worried as she sat down on the bed;"You've been in such strange moods lately,mandy,is there something that you need to tell me?"

"Like what?"said she annoyed;"Like that I have a boyfriend who thinks that i'm only using him or something like that?"

"You have a what?"started her mother surprised;"Is that why you've been acting so strange lately,honey,are you seeing somebody?"

"It doesn't matter anymore anyway,mom,so forget I even said anything!"answered mandy softly;"After lastnight it's probably over between us anyway."

"Why?"asked she and put her arm around her daughter's shoulders;"Come on,honey,it's probably not as badly as you think and I'm sure he's feeling as badly as you are right now."

"No,he probably hates me now."said her daughter with tears in her eyes;"He thinks that I have a problem with his age."

"That's silly,mandy,is he that much older then you?"began Amanda worried that her daughter was seeing an old man or something when they heard knocking on mandy's bedroomwindow and to her surprise she saw devlin up in the tree next to her daughter's bedroom when she opened the draps and let him climb through the window after opening it;"Goodmorning,devlin,this is a surprise."

"Hi,mrs. Fowler."answered he looking a bit caught;"Hi,mandy."

"I guess you didn't come here to see me since you climbed up to my daughter's bedroom,so I will leave you two alone and I'll see you both downstairs after you're finished with your talk."smiled his girlfriend's mother as she walked out of mandy's room;"I will ask the maid to set an extra plate."

"Are you insane,devlin,climbing up that tree and up to my window?"asked mandy stuned while she came out of bed;"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I came to talk to you,but I had no idea that your mother would be in your bedroom."started he slowly;"How did she know that I was here to talk to you?"

"Maybe because you showed up at my bedroomwindow,devlin,duh!"answered his girlfriend annoyed;"You have such lousy timing,because I was just about to tell her about you!"

"You were?"asked devlin with a smile and pulled mandy into his arms as he kissed her;"Now shut up and kiss me before we have to go downstairs and face your parents!"

To be continued….


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26….

Downstairs sam was making a sandwich for his son when Amanda walked in with a big smile on her face and he looked up,a bit surprised;"You look happy,honey,what's up?"

"I know what's going on with our daughter lately."smiled his wife as she sat down;"She's in love."

"With who?"asked sam even more surprised;"Is she seeing somebody,amanda?"

"You're never gonna guess who."laughed she;"Guess."

"I don't know,Amanda,just tell me who it is."answered her husband;"Besides,how do you know who it is,honey,did she just tell you or something?"

"No,not really,sam,I mean we were just talking about it and she was kind of telling me that she was having problems with somebody that she was seeing,but she didn't say who it was."started Amanda slowly;"Then all of a sudden there was a knock on her bedroomwindow and when I opened up the draps I saw devlin sitting up in the tree next to her bedroomwindow."

"Devlin?"said he stuned;"Do you mean devlin ?"

"Yes,that devlin."answered his wife;"I told them to come downstairs after their talk."

"You left them alone up there?"asked sam irritated as he wanted to get up;"In our daughter's bedroom,Amanda,are you insane?"

"Sit down and don't act so silly,sam,do you really think that they haven't been alone yet?"laughed she when mandy walked in with devlin;"Hello,you two."

"Hi."said they both uncomfortable and sat down.

"How long has this been going on?"started her father curious and looked at devlin;"Do you make it a habit climbing through my daughter's bedroomwindow,devlin?"

"Ofcourse not,mr. fowler."answered he even more uncomfortable;"It won't happen again."

"Cut it out,dad,leave devlin alone!"said mandy irritated;"Devlin and I have been seeing eachother for about six months now."

"Why didn't you tell us before?"asked her mother;"Why keep it a secret,mandy?"

"I was worried about how you'd all react because of the fact that I'm 18 and devlin's 15."began she softly and grabbed devlin's hand as she smiled at him;"But I'm done with being worried about that and I love devlin,so if you guys can't handle that then that's your problem."

"I don't have a problem with that,sweetie,neither does your father."answered Amanda with a quick warning look at sam;"As long as you're happy then we're okay with it."

At the 's mary was having breakfast when lacey came downstairs and into the kitchen;"Goodmorning."

"Goodmorning."said mary looking up;"Is jesse still asleep?"

"No,he's in the shower."answered her grandson's girlfriend;"He'll be down soon,mary,he needs to be at the garage in about 30 minutes."

"Is everything okay?"asked she a bit worried;"You don't seem to be yourself lately."

"I have a problem and I don't know what to do about it."started lacey hesitating;"I'm pregnant."

"That's great."smiled her boyfriend's grandmother,but was surprised when lacey didn't seem so happy about it;"Isn't it,lacey?"

"I don't know."answered she;"I wasn't suppose to get pregnant."

"How does jesse feel about it?"asked mary;"Is he happy about it and how far along are you?"

"I'm about six weeks I think and to be honest I haven't told him yet."said her grandson's girlfriend softly;"I'm afraid of how he'll react and that he might freak out,because this wasn't planned."

"Why would he freak out,lacey,what do you think he'll do?"

"I'm scared that he might get mad at me,because there's so much going on right now and he's still dealing with everything that happened since he was born,so I'm not sure that a baby is what he wants right now."began she with tears in her eyes;"What am I going to do,mary?"

"I think that you should tell jesse,because he has no right to get mad at you and it takes two to make a baby."answered her boyfriend's grandmother;"For all you know he could be thrilled about it,honey,so I really think you should tell him instead of having to worry about this all alone."

"I'll think about it."said lacey when she heard jesse coming down the stairs and looked begging at mary;"Please,don't tell jesse about this,mary."

Just before lunchtime shane was sitting in his office with adam when aaron walked in;"Hello,I got your message,so what was so important?"

"You put my wife's life in danger!"said adam annoyed as he got up and gave aaron the note;"I warned you that this was gonna happen damn it!"

"I will take care of it!"promised his wife's ex after reading the note;"I'll admit that this is bad,adam,but it's nothing that I can't handle."

"You can talk all you want,but I don't trust you and my wife wasn't suppose to be in any danger according to you!"started he angry;"That nutcase killed a woman and left a note for her as warning."

"How do you even know if the note is really for m.j.?"asked aaron;"Her name isn't on it and it could mean anything."

"The note says; this is a warning to leave the past in the past or else you'll end up in the same way,babe,just like this whore."answered his ex's husband;"The woman that got killed was a hooker that worked in Chicago,aaron,so who else do you think the note was for?"

"Let's all calm down now!"said shane;"What's done is done and we need to figure out where to go from here!"

At the hudson's kristy came home for lunch when she found jake in the kitchen with his son and mandy;"Hi,guys."

"Hi,kris."said her boyfriend;"Devlin and mandy are a couple and it seems that they have been seeing eachother for the last six months."

"I already knew that."answered she and sat down as she looked at her nephew and mandy;"So,you guys finally came out in the open with it."

"You knew?"asked devlin stuned;"How and since when?"

"Since a few months,devlin."said his aunt;"If you guys wants to keep something a secret you need to be more carefull about where you make out."

"Oh."started he with a faint smile;"Guess you're right."

"Wait a minute!"said jake a bit annoyed and turned towards kristy;"You knew about them and you didn't tell me?"

"So?"asked his girlfriend;"It wasn't my place to tell you,jake,I was sure that your son was gonna tell you when he was ready and now they have,so what's the big deal?"

"I just would have like to known before too."answered he with grumpy look;"I still don't understand why you guys didn't tell anybody about this before."

"I already explained that,dad,we were worried about how people would react to the fact that I'm only 15 and mandy's 18."said devlin as he got up with mandy and walked away;"See you guys later."

"They're worried about their age-difference."began his father with a faint smile after they had left and looked at kristy;"Atleast mandy isn't old enough to be his mother."

"Don't start that again!"answered kristy irritated as she got up;"We have already been through this and I thought we had both agreed that it doesn't matter,jake!"

"It doesn't and it was just a joke."said he quickly while he pulled kristy into his arms as she wanted to walk away;"It was a stupid joke!"

Darren was having lunch with alex at a small diner near his house;"I'm glad that you called me,alex,I missed you and I was afraid that I had messed things up between us when I acted like such a jerk."

"It wasn't your fault and you didn't mess anything up."started she hesitating;"I've talked to my parents about going to a different school."

"Really?"asked Darren surprised;"So,you might be leaving college?"  
"Yeah."answered his girlfriend;"I want to go to this amazing music-academy,Darren,it's suppose to be one of the best in the country."

"That sounds awesome."said he;"Where is this school?"

"In new York."began alex slowly and saw the shocked look on darren's face;"I know it's far away,Darren,but it's a great school and I need to get away from here for a while."

"I can understand that you're still upset about what happened and that being here is difficult for you because of the bad memories,alex,but to go all the way to new York just to get away seems a bit over the top and you only wanna to do this to run away from your problems."answered her boyfriend as he tried to stay calm and grabbed her hand;"What about me and about us,honey,how are we suppose to get back what we had before if you're all the way in new York?"

"I won't be in new York forever,Darren,it will only be for a year probably or something and me going downthere has got nothing to do with you or with us."said she,pulling her hand back;"I'm not even sure if my parents are gonna let me go."

"How can you say that it has got nothing to do with me or us,alex,you're scared of me damn it and how we can fix that with you being in new York?"started Darren frustrated;"I don't want you to go new York!"

"Would you rather have me stay here and feel miserable or something just to make you happy?"asked his girlfriend with tears in her eyes;"I don't want to be scared of you and I wish that things could go back to the way that they were before,Darren,but as long as I stay here that won't happen because everything here reminds me of…."

"But a whole year?"said he;"I don't want to be without you for a whole year!"

"Neither do I,but you can always come to visit me and I will be back during the holidays."answered alex;"Maybe things can finally get back to normal again after I've been gone for a while."

To be continued….


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27…..

That afternoon jesse,who'd just finished working at the garage,walked in at mary's place to pick up lacey;"Hi."

"Hi."said his mother looking up;"Lacey went to the store with mama,but I'm sure they will be back soon."

"Thanks,m.j."started jesse hesitating;"Has there been any news of ryan yet?"

"No,nothing yet."answered she;"Adam has asked everybody at the policestation to keep an eye out for him."

"Are you okay?"asked her son worried when he noticed that m.j. looked even more exhausted and pale then last time he saw her;"You don't look so good."

"Jesse is right."said Kathleen,who just came out of the kitchen,and walked up to them;"Maybe you should go home or maybe even see sage or something."

"No!"began her sister annoyed;"I'm fine and don't start that again because I've had enough of that crap from my husband,Kathleen,so cut it out!"

"We're just worried about you."answered she;"Even a blind man can see that you're not fine,so don't pretend that there's nothing wrong and stop being so stubborn and have sage check you out!"

"Just mind your own business and stop telling me what to do!"said m.j. angry as she wanted to walk away when she suddenly felt really dizzy and had to hold on to the counter to stay up right;"Just…!"

"Are you okay?"asked her son worried and quickly grabbed m.j.'s arm when he saw that she was about to fall;"M.j…?"

"I'm fine!"began she lying,trying to block out her pounding headache,and wished that the room would stop spinning;"Just fine!"

"No,you're not!"answered jesse as he gently pushed her on to a chair;"Just sit here and I'm gonna call adam or something."

"Good idea."said his aunt just as worried as she grabbed the phone;"I will call him."

"Nobody's gonna call adam!"started m.j. furious while she got up way too fast and the room started spinning even more;"Just leave me alone,kathleen!"

"Sit down!"warned she her sister when she saw that m.j. was about to pass out and quickly jumped in to catch her with jesse as they saw her fall;"Damn it!"

Shawn was down at the policestation,searching something on the computer in his father's office,when his father walked in;"What are you doing in my office,behind my computer?"

"I just needed to look something up."said his son and quickly grabbed what he had just printed out;"I'm done."

"What's this?"asked shane curious as he wanted to grab the pages out of shawn's hand,but couldn't because his son quickly put them in his jacket;"What are you up to,shawn?"

"Nothing,dad,nothing at all."answered he;"So,are you and mom doing something for Halloween tonight?"

"We haven't decided yet."started his father slowly;"Don't change the subject,shawn,what were you doing on my computer and what did you just print out?"

"I was just messing around a bit on your computer,dad,it's nothing."said shawn and quickly left shane's office;"See ya later."

At the club parker was on the phone when he saw his uncle walked into his office and annoyed he quickly ended the phonecall;"I will have to call you back."

"Hello,parker."said trevor ;"I came to check on how far along you are on our little plan."

"I already told you last time to leave me the hell alone and to let me handle this by myself!"answered he angry;"I don't need you looking over my shoulder the whole time."

"Somebody has to make sure that you stick to the plan!"started his uncle slowly;"You are still sticking to the plan,aren't you?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"asked parker;"Stop coming around so much,trevor!"

"I wouldn't have to if you would hurry up,parker,because I don't get what is taking so long."said he;"It doesn't have to take so long and we have waited long enough for this chance!"

"You keep talking about we,but did you know that my mother isn't interested in revenge and that she thinks that my dad has got himself to blame for what happened."began his nephew hesitating;"Maybe this whole plan is a stupid idea and maybe we should just let it go."

"Let it go?"answered trevor angry;"After what was done to your father and what it cost our family this plan is perfect,parker,what the hell is wrong with you?"

"But we're gonna end up hurting somebody who's got nothing to do with what happened!"said he;"Maybe we should leave it alone!"

"Oh,my god,you're falling for her,aren't you?"laughed his uncle;"Parker,the hot shot and ladiesman,is falling for some girl."

"Shut up,trevor!"warned parker his uncle furious;"Shut the hell up!"

"Hey,just remember that we had an understanding and that I intend to keep you to that!"answered he angry too and walked away;"Enough with the waiting,parker,get it done within a week or I will make sure it gets done!"

At the hospital adam was waiting,with the rest of his family,for sage to come back from examining his wife;"What is taking her so long?"

"She'll come out as soon as she's done,dad."said his oldest son;"I'm sure it won't take much longer."

"I knew I should have dragged her to see sage before!"started he feeling guilty;"I knew that she wasn't okay!"

"Hey,don't go blaming yourself,adam,it was m.j.'s own choice not to go and see sage!"answered Kathleen;"Your wife is just too damn stubborn!"

"She will be okay,won't she?"asked her nephew worried;"She looked so pale,Kathleen."

"I think she'll be okay again."said she;"She was probably just too exhausted or something."

"Hi,guys."started sage as she came towards them;"M.j. is resting right now."

"How is she?"asked her boyfriend's father;"Is she gonna be okay,sage,what happened?"

"She's gonna be fine,adam,but I do want to keep her here for atleast a few days just to run some tests and to make sure that she gets enough rest."answered she;"I think it was a combination of too much stress and not enough rest."

"I wish we could get in touch with ryan and tell him about what happened to mom."said devon softly;"I wish we knew where he was."

"I know,honey,I know."started her father tired as he pulled devon into his arms;"But your mother's gonna be fine and I'm sure that we will find ryan soon too."

Around seven that night alex was sitting up in her room when Lindsay came in;"Hey,alex,are you coming with us to the Halloween-ball?"

"No."answered she without looking up;"I'm staying home."

"Why?"asked her sister surprised;"Did you and darren have a fight or something?"

"I just don't feel like going,Lindsay,okay?"started alex annoyed;"It's got nothing to do with Darren!"

"Is it true that you might be going to new York?"said she hesitating;"To some music school there?"

"Who told you that?"answered her sister;"Did Darren tell you?"

"No,I overheard mom and dad,alex,did you already tell Darren even though you don't even know if mom and dad are gonna let you go?"asked Lindsay;"How did he react?"

"How do you think?"began she angry;"Now just get out of my room and leave me alone!"

"Fine,alex,but I think you're making a mistake by going to new York!"said her sister and walked away;"Bye."

To be continued….


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28….

At the hospital adam was sitting next to his wife,talking to mary,when m.j woke up;"Adam?Mama?"

"Hey,honey."said adam relieved to see that she'd woken up;"How are you feeling?"

"How did I get here?"asked his wife confused as she looked around;"I remember being at mary's place,adam."

"You fainted and jesse called an ambulance when they couldn't wake you up."started he slowly;"Sage said that you passed out due to too much stress and being too exhausted,so she wants to keep you here for a few days."

"No way!"answered m.j. irritated;"I'm not staying here,adam,I want to go home!"

"Calm down,sweetie,it's for your own good."said her mother;"You have been overdoing things and with everything that has been going on with ryan and all it's just too much,m.j."

"But I feel fine now and I will stop overdoing things."promised she;"I just don't want to stay here!"

"Sage wants to run some tests just to be on the safe side."began mary hesitating;"She's worried that there might be some more damage to your heart and you were already lucky enough last year,so it's better to be more carefull now and let sage do whatever she needs to do!"

"Your mother is right,honey,you can't be too carefull!"answered her son-in-law;"Besides,m.j.,it's only gonna be for few days."

"That's a few days too many!"said she angry and turned her head away;"I want to go home!"

Devon was sitting at the bar,watching the rest have fun at the Halloween-party,when parker sat down next to her;"Hey,why are you sitting here all alone?"

"I don't feel much like having fun right now."said his friend with a sad smile;"I shouldn't have even come."

"How come?"asked parker surprised about her answer;"Are you okay,devon?"

"I'm fine,but my mom isn't."started she softly;"She's in the hospital and my little brother is missing,so things are kind of messed up right now."

"I'm sorry to hear,beautyfull,is there anything that I can do to help?"answered her friend worried as he put his arm around her shoulders;"I'd do anything for you,devon,I hope you know that!"

"I know and thanks for wanting to help,parker,but there's nothing that you can do."said devon with a faint smile while she lay her hed against his shoulder;"But it's nice to have a friend that I can count on."

"You can always count on me!"promised he devon and kissed her on her forhead;"Always!"

"If it isn't the new loverbirds!"started shawn as he suddenly showed up and looked at devon;"Do you even know who you're getting involved with?"

"Cut it out,shawn,I'm not in the mood for this right now!"warned his ex-girlfriend him angry and saw that he was drunk;"Go home and sleep it off!"

"You went from dating a cop to dating a criminal!"said he when his sister came up to him and grabbed his arm;"What do you want?"

"Leave devon alone,shawn,stop acting like a total jerk!"warned Courtney him annoyed;"She has enough to deal with without you acting like this,so cut it out!"

"She should know what kind of guy she's sleeping with!"answered her brother;"She should know the truth!"

"Go to hell,shawn Cassidy!"yelled devon furious as she slapped him and walked away;"Jerk!"

"Nice going,man!"said her friend to shawn before he went on after devon;"Leave devon alone!"

"You should leave her alone!"warned shawn parker as parker walked on after devon and looked at his sister,who stood there with a disapproving look;"What?"

"Are you happy now?"asked his sister annoyed;"Devon's mom ended up back in the hospital today and ryan is still missing,shawn,so she didn't need you giving her a hard time!"

"I was only trying to protect her!"answered he;"Parker will hurt her!"

"The only one who's hurting her is you!"said Courtney angry;"You're acting like a jealous jerk!"

The next morning alison woke up in todd's bed at his apartment and saw him already awake and staring at her;"Hey,baby,happy birthday."

"Thanks."smiled alison as they kissed;"I almost forgot that it was my birthday."

"But I didn't."laughed her boyfriend;"I took the whole day off,ali."

"Since I kind of forgot that today was my birthday I didn't take the day off,so I have to work."started she a bit ashamed;"I'm sorry."

"No worries,ali,because I kind of thought you'd forget,so I asked your parents to give you the day off."said todd and gave her a present;"I hope you like it."

"Wow!"answered his girlfriend after opening it up and stared at the beautyfull necklace in the box;"It's beautyfull,todd."

"I'm glad you like it."smiled he;"We've been together for a long time now,ali,so I wanted to ask you how you'd feel about moving in with me?"

"Moving in together?"asked alison stuned;"I wasn't expecting that question."

"If you don't want to move in with me yet then just say so,ali,just tell me the truth."said her boyfriend;"I won't get mad or anything."

"Ofcourse I'd love to move in with you."smiled she and kissed him;"Without any doubt!"

Devon was about to go to the hospital when parker showed up at her doorstep;"Hi,can I come in,devon?"

"Ofcourse."said she surprised and let him in;"Shouldn't you still be in bed because you must have been up untill early this morning with the Halloween-party and all."

"I couldn't sleep because I was worried about you after the way you left lastnight and I tried calling you a few times,but your phone was turned off and I just had to see if you were okay."answered her friend;"Are you okay?"

"I'm okay and I'm sorry if I made you worry,parker,I forgot to turn my phone back on."started devon hesitating;"What did shawn mean lastnight about you being a criminal?"  
"When I was younger I did some things that I'm not proud of and I got in trouble a few times."said he;"If that jerk ever talks to you like that again I'm gonna punch his lights out!"

"Shawn is just acting like a jerk and he was drunk lastnight."answered his friend tired;"I wonder how shawn knew about you getting into trouble a few times?"

"I have no idea and being drunk doesn't excuse him for being such a jerk,devon,he had no right talking to you like that and he'd better not do it again!"began parker slowly;"You didn't need that kind of crap on top of everything else and I'm sorry that lastnight ended so badly."

"It wasn't your fault."said she with a faint smile;"Do you want some coffee?"

"Sure."smiled her friend as he followed her into the kitchen;"How's your mother doing?"

"A bit better."answered devon while she turned around and kissed parker on his cheeck as she gave him a hug;"Thanks for being here for me."

Jesse was about to go to work when lacey stopped him;"When are you going to tell m.j. or adam or chad about peter?"

"How can you expect me to tell them about that now?"asked jesse irritated;"M.j. and adam have enough on their minds with ryan still gone and m.j. ending up in the hospital and chad has enough to worry about with alex."

"They need to know about this,jesse,who knows what that psycho might do!"answered his girlfriend;"Atleast tell adam please,so that he can keep an eye on your mother."

"What could possibly happen with m.j. in the hospital?"said he;"I will tell them everything as soon as she gets out of the hospital,lacey,okay?"

"Is that a promise?"started lacey worried;"Promise me!"

"I promise,honey,I will tell them as soon as m.j's out of the hospital."promised her boyfriend and kissed her;"Now I really have to get to work,lace,I'm already running late as it is!"

"Okay,jesse,see you later and please be carefull."warned she him;"If that nutcase shows up again just call the police or something!"

To be continued…


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29…

Around lunchtime chad was waiting for his wife to come home for lunch when his oldest daughter came in through the backdoor;"Hi,dad."

"Hi,sweetie."said he looking up;"You're home early."

"I felt like going home,dad,I was tired."started alex slowly;"Have you and mom decided on letting me go to new York yet?"

"No,not really."answered her father;"It's not the kind of decision that we can make just like that and we're still not sure it's the right choice for you,alex,because it looks more like running away from your problems instead of solving them."

"I'm not trying to run away from my problems,dad,I just need to get away from here because I'm being reminded of what happened every single day and how can I solve anything if I keep being confronted with that?"asked she;"Please,this is really important for me and I love music,so it's a good thing."

"What about Darren and your relationship with him?"said chad;"Do you think that this is a good thing for the two of you as well or don't you think that maybe this will drive you guys further apart?"

"If Darren really loves me he will understand why I need to do this right now and our relationship will survive this."answered his daughter irritated and walked away;"What would you all rather have,dad,me sitting here feeling miserable or me being happy in new York?"

Devon was on her way back to class on the campus with ginny when she saw shawn coming up to them and wanted to turn around;"I'm not in the mood for him!"

"Devon!"called shawn on after her and caught up with his ex as he grabbed her;"Please,listen to me."

"Just leave me alone!"answered she tired as she pulled away from shawn;"You've said more then enough yesterday."

"I'm sorry about lastnight."said her ex hesitating;"I was being a jerk and I had too much to drink!"

"That's no excuse!"started devon a bit angry;"Besides,where do you get off calling parker a criminal when you don't even know the guy,shawn!"

"Why are you defending a guy that you don't even know either!"began he annoyed;"You used to believe me at my word!"

"That was before…"answered his ex;"Before you became such a jerk!"

"Hey,guys,cool it!"warned ginny them and got in between them as she turned towards shawn;"This isn't the time or place for this,shawn,don't you think that devon has got enough on her mind right now?"

"I'm just trying to look out for her!"said he;"This guy is trouble and he's gonna hurt her!"

"How can you be so sure of that?"asked his friend curious;"Parker seems like a nice enough guy."

"It's not your job to look out for me anymore and I'm a big girl,so stay out of my business!"answered devon angry as she walked away;"Besides,he can't hurt me anymore then you already have,shawn Cassidy!"

"That was a cheap shot!"yelled he on after her furious and turned towards ginny;"Why do I even try anymore?"

"Maybe because you still love her and it's driving you crazy that you guys are apart and that she might be moving on to somebody else,shawn,so maybe you should stop acting like such a jealous jerk and give devon some space."suggested ginny and went on after devon;"You'll only drive her further away with this!"

At the hospital adam was sitting next to his wife;"Sage said that your bloodpressure still isn't down,so she's worried about that and she's thinking about giving you some new medication."

"No,not more medication,adam,I already have enough medicine as it is!"answered m.j. irritated and wanted to get out of bed;"I have had it with this hospital and everything here,so I'm going home!"

"No,you're not!"said he,stopping her and gently pushing her back down on the bed;"You're staying right here and doing what the doctors tell you to do!"

"Stop telling me what to do damn it!"started his wife angry;"I want to go home!"

"And I want you to stay alive!"answered adam frustrated as he got up;"Damn it,why can't you just listen for once instead of being so stubborn,m.j.!"

"Why don't you just get the hell out of here and leave me alone!"yelled she furious;"Get out!"

"Fine!"said her husband angry too and walked out of the room;"Whatever you want!"

As adam left m.j.'s room he went on his way to the elevator,where he ran into aaron;"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see how m.j.'s doing."answered aaron;"Is she okay?"

"No,ofcourse she isn't okay!"began his ex's husband full of anger as he suddenly grabbed aaron's jacket;"This is all your fault and if you hadn't pressured her into testifying about her life in Chicago then she wouldn't be laying in that room right now,aaron,I warned you that the stress would be too much for her!"

"Like you're not doing anything to cause her more stress!"said he and pushed adam away from him;"Tell m.j. that I said hello and that I'll be back some other time,adam,when you're not around."  
"Stay the hell away from my wife!"warned adam him as aaron walked away again;"Go back to new York and don't come back!"

Kristy was laying in jake's arms in her bedroom;"I almost feel guilty for skipping out on work all afternoon and leaving jon to handle things at the office,jake,you're turning me into a bad girl."

"I love bad girls."smiled he and kissed her;"Come on,kris,you were working way too much anyway."

"Today was the last day of the trail against garrison."started kristy hesitating;"How soon do you think they will have the verdict?"

"I have no idea and I don't care as long as they convict that son of a bitch!"answered her boyfriend as he rolled down on top of kristy;"Why are we talking about that when we could be doing other things,kris?"

"Like what?"asked she teasing and put her arms around his neck as she kissed him;"Something like this?"

"That's a good start."smiled jake as he kissed her back when they heard devlin coming up the stairs;"My son has got bad timing."

"Get off me and get dressed!"said his girlfriend while she quickly pushed jake off of her when he pulled her back into his arms;"What are you doing,jake,this is no time for games!"

"Relax,gorgeous,it's not like he's gonna walk in on us or anything because we're in your bedroom and he isn't going to come in here."laughed he and started kissing her again as they heard devlin walking up to his own room and closing the door;"See?"

Just before three ryan was laying on the bed,up in danny's guestroom,when Kelly came in,with a guitar;"Hey,ryan,I brought you a little present."

"Do you call that a little present?"laughed he and looked happy at the guitar;"This is awesome,Kelly,thanks,but you didn't have to do this."

"I know that,but I wanted to."smiled his friend as she sat down next to him on the bed;"Would you play me something?"

"Sure,kelly."answered ryan while he began to play the guitar and sing a song.

"That was awesome."said she when danny walked in;"Hi,danny,isn't ryan awesome."

"Yeah,great."started her friend with a grumpy look;"I thought you were only gonna say hi to him and give him the guitar and not stay up here forever."

"I wasn't up here forever,danny,don't be silly."laughed Kelly;"Besides,I asked ryan to play a song."

"Oh."said he,trying to hide the fact that he was irritated;"I'm going to go to the store to pick up some things for the party tonight,Kelly,do you wanna come with me."

"I'm gonna stay here with ryan."answered his friend;"If you don't mind."

"No,I don't mind"said Danny lying as he turned around and walked away;"I'll right back."

Kristy was sitting in her office when evan walked in,without knocking;"Hi."

"Hi."said his ex-girlfriend surprised to see him;"What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you."started evan hesitating as he walked up to her desk;"I still can't believe that things are over between us,kristy,I think that we should talk about this."

"What's there to talk about?"asked she;"I'm sorry that this is so hard on you,evan,but what's the point in staying together if I just don't feel the same anymore and it would only be a lie."

"Did you ever love me?"answered her ex-boyfriend;"Or was that all a lie too?"

"Ofcourse that wasn't a lie,evan,i did love you or atleast I really thought that I did."began kristy tired;"I never meant to hurt you."

"Why don't we go away for a few days or something to really sort things out without anybody else being around."begged he and grabbed her hand;"You can't just love me one minute and feel different the next,kristy,it probably just was all too much for you with me pushing you to move in together and other people getting into our business."

"Going away with you for a few days won't make a difference and it won't make me love you again."said his ex-girlfriend as she pulled her hand back;"How I feel has got nothing to do with anything that you did or with anything that anybody else did either,evan,it's just the way I feel and that isn't gonna change."

"So,you're not even gonna try?"asked evan angry and walked away;"Thanks a lot for nothing."

To be continued….


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30….

At the hospital adam,after finally calming down again and feeling badly about the way he left his wife,walked back into his wife's room when he saw aaron there;"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see your wife as I told you earlier."answered aaron and turned towards his ex-girlfriend;"I will be going back to new york soon,to finish things up and get a trail-date,so it probably won't be for atleast a few months untill you have to testify."

"She isn't going to testify to anything,aaron,so go back to new York and don't come back!"said his ex's husband annoyed;"She's done with helping you!"

"Isn't that something that she should decide?"asked he;"If she tells me that she'd done then fine,adam,but I won't accept it from you!"

"She's already in the hospital again and her life might be in danger as we speak,so isn't that enough damn it!"started adam frustrated;"She's through with your whole damn case!"

"Cut it out,adam,you can't decide that for me and I promised aaron I will help,so I will and you can't tell me what to do!"answered his wife angry;"It isn't aaron's fault that I'm laying here!"

"It is!"said he and looked at aaron;"Are you happy now,aaron,is this what you were hoping for?"

"I'm not going to answer that,adam!"began aaron slowly and kissed m.j. on her cheeck before he left the room;"I will call you later."

"Are you happy now?"asked his ex as she turned towards adam after aaron had left;"Why do you always have to act like that around aaron?"

"Why do you always have to defend him no matter what and take his side instead of mine?"said adam annoyed;"Do you still have a thing for him or something,m.j?"

"Get out!"yelled she furious and threw her pillow at adam;"Get the hell out of here before I do or say something that we both might regret!"

"Fine!"answered her husband just as angry and walked away;"I don't know why I even come here anyway since it's obvisious that you'd rather see aaron then me!"

"Go to hell,adam cory!"called m.j. on after him;"Damn you!"

"You first!"said he angry and slammed the door shut behind him,leaving his wife behind,really upset.

That evening alex was up in her room,listening to some music,when her parents came in;"Hi,honey,we need to talk."

"Have you guys decided?"asked their daughter looking up;"Can I go to new York?"

"We still aren't sure if it's the best thing for you,alex,but if it means that much to you then we're willing to let you go downthere,if we can get you in just after Christmas."answered Cheryl;"Are you really sure that you want to go?"

"Yes,I really am sure,mom,this is what I need right now and I love music,so it's the perfect solution."said she happy and gave her parents a hug;"Thanks,guys,thank you for letting me go to new York."

"Hold on,alex,it still isn't guaranteed that you'll be able to get in this late in the year,so first we have to see if we can get you in for the semester after Christmas."warned her father her;"And also if we can find a student-dorm for you,where you can stay."

"I'm sure that everything will be done in time."answered alex;"It will great not being here all the time and it will make me feel a lot better."

At the cory's adam was cleaning up the kitchen when his sister-in-law came in through the backdoor with cass;"What is the matter with you?"

"Excuse me?"asked adam stuned as he looked up;"Let me guess,Kathleen,my wife was complaining about me and asked you to set me straight?"

"No,she didn't say a word,adam cory,aaron told us about how you burst into her room with your big mouth and acted like a real macho man when he came to mary's place because he was worried about m.j. and then we went to the hospital,where we found m.j. totally upset,and it even got so badly that I had sage give her something to help her calm down."answered she annoyed;"Did you really think it was necessairy to act like such a jerk?"

"Is m.j. okay now?"said her brother-in-law worried and a bit ashamed;"Look,I didn't mean to act like that,but aaron just gets under my skin and i…"

"You were jealous when you found him in your wife's room."started cass slowly;"Sage gave m.j. something to help her sleep and she'll probably be fine again in the morning."

"What were you thinking going off at her and aaron like that?"asked his wife as she looked at adam;"She's upset enough about ryan,so do you really want to add to that stress and make her more sick or something,adam?"

"No,ofcourse not,but aaron being there is only making things worse!"answered he tired;"Did aaron or m.j. tell you what he wants her to do?"

"M.j. told me about aaron wanting her to testify and over giving him the information that he needed to bring this guy that he was after to trail,adam,she also told me that you're dead set again that."said Kathleen;"I can understand that you're not happy about it,but if this is what m.j. wants to do then you can't stop her and telling her what she can or can't do is stupid and it won't work."

"I know and I shouldn't have done it,but I'm just scared that something is gonna happen to her!"started her brother-in-law softly;"I will go to m.j. in the morning and apologize."

At the hospital Jennifer was almost finished with her shift when she ran into evan;"Hi,are you just starting your shift?"

"Yes,and you?"asked evan;"You look like you've been up for a while."

"I just finished a double-shift."answered his friend;"All I wanna do right now is go home and go to sleep,evan,I'm bushed."

"I went to talk to kristy again today."started he slowly;"I tried to get her to rethink this whole breaking-up thing and I even suggested we go away for a weekend,but she says that she really doesn't love me anymore and that nothing's gonna change her mind."

"Maybe you should just accept the fact that things are really over between the two of you or something."suggested Jennifer;"Maybe you guys can just be friends."

"I don't want to be friends with kristy!"said her friend and walked away;"I want to be her boyfriend and not just some friend!"

Ryan had just gone up to his room,to avoid the party that was going on downstairs,when there was a knock on his door and Kelly came in;"Hey,ryan,do you want some company or would you rather be alone?"

"No,you can stay."said he with a faint smile as she walked up to the bed and sat down;"Where's danny?"

"I have no idea."answered his friend;"What are you doing up here instead of downstairs at the party?"

"I wasn't really in a party mood."started ryan slowly;"Why aren't you downstairs,Kelly?"

"I'd rather be here,ryan,up here with you."smiled she,leaning towards him,and kissed him gently on his mouth;"Do I really have to spell it out for you?"

"What are you doing?"asked her friend confused;"What about danny?"

"Danny is my friend and that's all,ryan,there's nothing between him and me."said Kelly softly;"It's not him that I'm attracted to."

"Then who are you attracted to?"answered he not sure what to say when all he wanted to do was to take her into his arms and kiss her;"I…."

"I'm attracted to you,silly,why else do you think that I'm up here so much?"laughed his friend as she put her arms around his neck and kissed him again;"The only question now is do you feel the same way?"

"Do you really have to ask me that?"said ryan with a faint smile;"But danny is my friend and I know that he has a crush on you,Kelly,I don't want to hurt his feelings."

"Even if you stay away from me I'm still not gonna be attracted to danny or become involved with him,so what good would it do if we both did nothing with this?"began she slowly and leaned forward,slowly pushing ryan back down on to the bed on his back as she leaned down on top of him,as she began kissing him;"Danny will learn to live with it!"

The next day adam arrived at the hospital early and was surprised when he found an empty bed in his wife's room,so he went to the nurses-station;"Do you know where my wife is?"

"In her room i guess."said the nurse confused;"That's where she's suppose to be."

"There's nobody in her room."answered adam suddenly worried;"When was the last time that you guys were in there,checking up on her?"

"Late lastnight I think."started she slowly as she checked the notes on the desk;"She was given another sedative because she was really restless and the doctor wanted her to have a good night's sleep."

"Goodmorning,adam,what's going on?"asked mary,showing up;"I was just in m.j.'s room,but she wasn't there."

"I know."said her son-in-law;"I was just asking the nurse here where my wife is,but she doesn't seem to know either."  
"What are you talking about?"started she worried;"How can m.j. suddenly be missing?"

"I'm sure that she isn't missing or anything,but maybe one of the other nurses took her to see the doctor for some tests or something."answered the nurse quickly and grabbed the phone;"I will call doctor Fuentes to see if your wife is there."

"You don't think she went home,do you?"asked adam as he looked at mary;"She wouldn't do something as stupid as that,would she?"

"I hope not,but just to be sure I will go to your house and to mine to see if she's there."answered his mother-in-law and walked away;"I'll call you as soon as i'm there."

To be continued….


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31….

Alex was getting ready to go to college when her brother came into the kitchen;"Are mom and dad really letting you go to new York?"

"Yes,they are."said alex looking up;"Dad is gonna call the music-academy today to see if he can get me in after this semester."

"How on earth can do they let you go?"asked her brother stuned;"And how you seriously even think about going,alex,what about your life here?"

"My life here will still be here when I get back,nick,I just need to be somewhere else right now and in new York I won't be reminded of what happened every single day."

"And what about your boyfriend,alex,what about Darren?"

"It will only be for a year or less."answered she;"This is what I need right now and if Darren loves me he will understand that and be supportive of it."

"How can you guys work anything out with you being in new York and him being here?"asked nick;"Sounds to me like you're running away!"

"I'm not running away and it's none of your damn business anyway!"started his sister angry and walked away;"I'm going to school!"

At the hospital adam was talking to shane when justin came up to them;"What's going on,dad,where is mom and why did the nurse tell me to go and talk to you?"

"Your mother is missing."started he hesitating;"Nobody seems to have seen her since late lastnight."

"What do you mean?"asked justin shocked;"How can she be missing?"

"We don't know,justin,all we know is that she isn't anywhere in the hospital and she isn't at home or at mary's place or anywhere else where we can think of either."answered his father;"That is why I have called shane and asked him to help us find your mother."

"But how can she just go missing,dad,that doesn't make any sense."said he confused and saw the strange look on his father's face;"Unless you know something that I don't!"

"I don't have any idea how she ended up being missing,but we're gonna do whatever we can to find her!"started adam irritated as he turned around and walked away;"We will find her!"

"What the hell is going on here?"asked his son while he looked at shane;"How can mom be missing all of a sudden,shane,how is that possible?"  
"We don't know,justin,but we'll find her."promised he;"We will."

At the hudson's kristy was having breakfast with jake;"Evan came to my office yesterday."

"And you're telling me this now?"asked her boyfriend a bit irritated;"Why didn't you tell me before,kris?"

"I didn't really get a chance to tell anything lastnight because we did a lot of things,but talking wasn't one of them."answered she with a naughty smile;"Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"You have a one tracked mind."said jake with a faint smile;"What did evan want?"  
"He wanted me back and even suggested we go away for a weekend to sort things out,but I told him that things were over forgood and that I didn't love him."started his girlfriend slowly;"I wish that I could tell that it's you that I love and then he'd know that it was over for sure,jake."

"But if you told him then you're in love with me then it would be break his heart and he wouldn't understand,honey,he'd think that there was something going on between us since the day that I moved in."said he hesitating;"We can't tell anybody about us yet."

"When can we tell people about us?"asked kristy;"We can't keep hiding it forever and they're all gonna find out sometime."

"Soon."answered her boyfriend quickly;"We'll tell them soon."

While justin had been standing there,talking to shane and not long after that to his girlfriend,who had joined them,adam had been going over the security-tapes in order to find out what had happened to his wife and had found shocking footages,so after seeing that he rushed back to his son and the rest;"She was kidnapped!"

"What?"asked his son shocked;"Who would wanna kidnap mom?"

"Are you sure?"questioned shane as shocked as the rest was;"How do you know if she was kidnapped,adam?"  
"Ofcourse I'm sure!"answered he irritated;"I was going over the security-tapes of lastnight and I saw an unknown person bringing my wife out of the hospital,in a wheelchair."

"But why would m.j. let somebody kidnap her just like that without putting up a fight or something?"started his friend slowly;"That doesn't make any sense."

"On the tape it seemed like she was asleep or something."said adam;"That's the only way I can explain how they were able to kidnap her."

"I did tell the nurse to give her something to help her sleep lastnight,so she would have been knocked out by the sedative."answered sage;"Oh,my god,this is terrible."

"We have to find out who kidnapped mom and get her back!"said her boyfriend in shock;"Who would do something like that?"

"I will get some officers downhere to investigate,go over the security-tapes and interview the nurses."started shane as he walked away;"We will get to the bottom of this!"

At noon Darren was walking along the beach with his girlfriend;"I'm glad that you called,alex,I've really missed you and I'm sorry for being such a jerk lately."

"It's not your fault and it can't have been easy for you lately either,Darren,I have missed you too."began she softly;"My parents have agreed to let me go to that music-academy in new york and my dad is getting me in there as we speak."

"You're really going to new York?"asked her boyfriend stuned;"But what about me or our relationship?"

"We're still gonna have a relationship and we'll see eachother during holidays."answered alex;"Maybe you can even fly over for weekends or something,Darren,it isn't the end of the world and it won't be forever."

"I just don't get why you need to be all the way overthere instead of just here to get past what happened,alex,isn't being with me and having me to comfort you enough?"said he frustrated;"How do you think it makes me feel that you're scared of me and that you need to move all the way to new York just to get over what happened?"

"Me wanting to go away for a while has got nothing to do with you!"started his girlfriend with tears in her eyes;"Do you think that I like not being able to be touched,not even by you,or that I like walking around,being reminded of what that creep did to me?"

"I just don't want you to go,alex,I need you."answered Darren softly;"I love you!"

"I love you too and I don't want to go away from you either,but right now this is what I need and it will only be for a year or less."said she;"Then things can finally get back to normal again!"

M.j. was slowly waking up with a splitting headache and realized that she was tied to a chair and blindfolded when she heard a door opening up;"What is going on and who's there?"

"Finally awake are we now,bitch?"laughed a man and came up closer towards her;"I told your son to warn you,but I guess he forgot or you just decided not to listen!"

"What are you talking about?"asked m.j. in shock as she recognized the voice;"Oh,my god,is that you,pete,what the hell is going on and where am i?"

"You're in hell now!"smiled he and slapped m.j. in her face really hard a few times;"You shouldn't have told that cop about me!"

"You go to hell yourself!"yelled his victim angry as she felt the blood coming from her nose and lip;"Go to hell!"

"You have a big mouth,m.j."said peter and hit her so hard this time that she got knocked backwards so hard that the chair fell and she lost consciousness;"Just like your damn son!"

To be continued….


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32….

Ryan was sitting in the kitchen when danny finally came downstairs;"Hey,r.c."

"Hi."said he;"You must have been exhausted."

"I was,but atleast it was a great party."smiled danny;"Just awesome."

"Look,danny,I need to talk to you about something."started his friend hesitating;"It's about Kelly."

"Isn't she great?"asked he and sat down;"She will be mine someday."

"She doesn't seem to be into you really."answered ryan;"What if somebody else…."

"I'd kill anybody that try to steal her away from me!"said his friend;"Kelly is mine,ryan!"

"But what if she doesn't feel the same way about you?"began he again slowly;"What then?"

"She's only acting like that to make the game more exciting,ryan,girls always love to play hard to get."laughed danny;"Trust me,buddy,she will be mine soon!"

That afternoon at the club parker was talking to nick when his uncle came into his office;"Not again,trevor,what do you want?"

"You know what I want!"said he;"We need to talk!"

"Could you give us ten minutes?"asked parker annoyed and looked at nick;"We'll finish this later."

"Good boy."smiled his uncle after nick had left;"So,I hear that you've been spending a lot of time with the little lady,parker,so I was happy to hear that."

"Who told you that?"started he angry;"Are you having me followed or something?"

"I'm just looking out for our best interest and the deal we have together!"answered trevor;"Since you have been spending so much time together i'm sure that you will be able to go through with our plan real soon and finish the job!"

"No!"said his nephew;"I can't do it,trevor,I won't hurt an innocent girl just because you want revenge!"

"Because I want revenge?"asked he angry;"We both wanted revenge and you had no problems with my plan at the beginning,so what changed,parker,did you fall in love with her or something?"

"She's a nice girl and it's not her fault,so I don't want to hurt her!"answered parker;"Find yourself another way to get your revenge,because I'm not gonna do it anymore!"

"You are going to go through with our plan,parker,because if you don't then I will go to her myself and tell her what you were up to!"said his uncle;"You will break devon cory's heart as part of our plan or I will do it for you and still get our revenge!"

"I…."started he when all of a sudden he saw devon standing in the doorway with a terrified look on her face;"Devon…."

Not being able to say anything devon ran off,leaving trevor behind with a satisfied look on his face and parker feeling ashamed and guilty.

"This is all your fault!"said parker angry as he ran on after devon;"Wait,devon,wait!"

Lacey was talking to jesse,Kathleen,mary and Cheryl at mary's place,waiting for news about m.j. when justin walked in,looking pretty upset;"Hi,guys."

"Hi,is there anymore news?"asked mary worried;"Do they have a lead on who kidnapped your mother?"

"No,there's no lead what so ever."said her grandson when aaron walked in;"Hi,aaron."  
"Hi,what's with the sad and serious faces?"answered he surprised;"Did something happen?"

"Didn't you hear yet?"started justin slowly;"My mom was kidnapped late lastnight."

"Do they know who took her?"asked his friend shocked and suddenly walked away again;"I need to talk to your father right away!"

"What was that all about?"said Kathleen confused;"Do you think that maybe aaron knows something,justin?"

"I have no idea,but I hope that he might be able to help my dad to find my mom."answered he tired and looked at his brother,who seemed really quiet;"Are you okay,jesse,you've hardly said anything."

"I'm fine."started his brother softly as he suddenly got up and walked away too;"I need some fresh air."

Shawn was on his way to the policestation when he saw devon's car standing by the side of the road with her in it,so he pulled over and walked up to her car,where he found her crying;"Hey,are you okay,devon?"

"No,I'm not okay!"cried she looking up;"Just leave me alone,shawn!"

"Not when you're like this!"said her ex-boyfriend worried as he gently pulled her out of the car;"Come on,devon,I will take you home because you're in no condition to be driving yourself!"

"Just leave me alone!"answered devon angry and tried to push shawn away;"Why can't you just leave me alone,shawn,I just wanna go home!"

"You can get mad at me all you want and try to push me away as much as you like,but I'm not gonna let you get into that car and drive home!"started he worried as he grabbed her keys and locked the door while he gently pulled her towards his own car;"I know you're upset about your mother being missing,so please just let me drive you home and then I will leave if you want me to."

"Fine."said his ex-girlfriend tired when she realized that he wasn't gonna give up and sat down in his car;"Drive me home!"

At brava alison was looking for her sister and walked into mandy's office when she found her together with devlin,making out on the couch;"Hey,get a room or something,guys!"

"This is my office."said mandy irritated as she looked up;"What do you want?"

"Atleast lock your door if you're gonna be making out with your boyfriend here,mandy,what if I had been a client or something?"asked her sister;"I came to invite you and devlin to my house-warming party next week."  
"House warming party?"started she surprised;"Are you moving in with todd?"

"Yes,he asked me to move in with him on my birthday,so this weekend I will be moving all my stuff to his place and we'll have a party next week."answered alison;"So,will you guys come?"  
"Ofcourse."smiled her sister as she gave alison a hug;"Congratulations,ali."

"Thank you."said she with a big smile too and walked away;"Now you guys can get back to what you were doing,but please lock the door."

"Yes,m'am."laughed devlin as he locked the door behind her and went back to making out with his girlfriend while he pulled her back into his arms on the couch;"Where were we?"

At the policestation adam was sitting in shane's office with his friend and aaron;"I knew that this was gonna end up hurting my wife damn it!"

"If I had known about this then I wouldn't have asked her,adam!"started his wife's ex irritated;"Besides,we don't even know for sure if it was him that kidnapped her!"

"Who else would have a reason to kidnap her!"answered he angry when jesse came in;"Hey,jesse,what are you doing here?"

"I need to tell you guys something."said jesse hesitating;"Something that I should have told you before,adam,but I didn't and now it's my fault that m.j. has been kidnapped."

"What are you talking about?"asked his stepfather surprised;"How can this be your fault,jesse?"

"It is my fault!"began he tired and told them everything from the moment that peter showed up untill the last time he saw him at mary's place;"I wanted to tell you guys,but with everything that had been going on I wanted to wait untill m.j. was a bit better and ryan was back."

"You're peter 's son?"answered aaron stuned;"So,that does mean that you know a lot about what he did in Chicago,doesn't it?"

"Shut up,aaron,finding my wife right now is more important then your stupid case!"said his ex's husband angry and turned towards jesse;"It's okay,jesse,it's not your fault and atleast you told us now,so we can use that to get your mother back again!"

To be continued…


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33….

Devon was sitting on the couch,looking like a wounded little bird,as shawn came back out of the kitchen with some tea and sandwiches and sat down next to her;"You need to eat and drink something."

"I'm not hungry or thirsty."said devon,wiping away her tears;"Thanks anyway,shawn."

"You're welcome."started he,not sure what to do or what to say when all he wanted to do was put his arms around her and hold her tight,when the doorbell rang;"Do you want me to get that?"

"Could you?"begged his ex-girlfriend relieved and grabbed shawn's hand as he got up;"If that's parker then please tell him to go away,because I don't want to see him!"

"Sure."answered shawn confused while he went into the hallway and opened up the frontdoor,where he found parker on the doorstep;"She doesn't want to talk to you,parker,so go away!"

"I came here to talk to devon and not to you,so get out of my way!"said he annoyed and called out for his friend;"Please,let me in,devon,let me explain!"

"I told you that she doesn't want to see you,so get lost!"started his friend's ex angry while he pushed parker away from the door;"Now!"

"Or what?"asked parker angry as well and pushed shawn back when devon showed up in the hallway;"Please,devon,listen to me!"

"No,I can't do this right now and I think I've heard enough,so just go away and leave me alone!"begged she in tears;"Go away!"

"You heard her!"said shawn and closed the door in parker's face as he put his arm around devon's shoulders and took her back to the couch with him;"Are you okay?"

"No,not really."cried his ex as she layed her head against his chest while they sat down;"Everything is a mess right now,shawn,mom has been kidnapped and ryan is still gone too!"

"It's gonna be okay."promised he and held her tight;"It's gonna be just fine again!"

Later that night ryan was up in danny's guestroom when Kelly came in,sat down on the bed and tried to kiss him,but was surprised when he got off the bed before she could;"What's wrong,ryan,are you angry with me or something?"

"No,ofcourse not."answered he uncomfortable;"I'm not angry with you or anything!"

"Then what is it?"asked Kelly confused;"Did I do something wrong or are you sorry about us kissing lastnight or something?"

"No,I'm not sorry about that and it's nothing that you did!"started her friend slowly;"It's just that I had a talk with danny earlier and I wanted to tell him about how I feel about you,Kelly,but then he began about how he was gonna make you his and that he'd kill anyone standing in his way."

"Is that what this is about?"said she irritated;"Are you scared of him?"

"Ofcourse not,but he's my friend and he's been good to me,so I don't want to hurt his feelings."answered ryan as he sat down next to her;"I want nothing more then to be with you and when I met you it was like love at first sight,but what about danny?"

"I don't want to hurt him either because he's my friend too and he's been there for me when my brother died and also when I came back to town,but i want to be with you and if you want to be with me then danny will just have to accept it!"started his friend softly as she put her arms around his neck;"So,it's your call,ryan,do you want to be with me or not?"

"You know I do!"said he and kissed her while he put his arms around her;"I will tell danny tomorrow about us."

At the club parker was sitting at the bar,drinking,when nick sat down next to him;"Is everything okay,boss?"

"Fine,nick!"said parker annoyed;"Go back to work and leave me alone!"

"Hey,I'm just worried about you,parker,you seem upset about something and I don't know if drinking while you're like this is such a great idea."answered he and walked away towards Darren;"Looks like he's having women-problems."

"He ain't the only one."started his friend with a sad smile;"I guess you already know about your sister going to new York for a while."

"Yeah,I know and I'm sorry,man,I don't get why she's doing this."said nick;"I think she's making a mistake,Darren,I think that she's just running away from her problems."

"So do I,but it really doesn't matter what either of us think because it's what alex thinks that count and she has to find her way to deal with what happened."answered he;"Maybe it won't be so bad and we can visit eachother as often as we can and a year isn't that long,so maybe it will help restore our relationship and get things back to normal."

Jennifer was sitting in the doctor's lounge at the hospital when suddenly a premonition hit her like a ton of bricks….

M.j. had been out for hours and as she was slowly coming to she knew she wasn't alone;"What do you want from me,pete,if you wanna kill me then just go ahead and do it!"

"I am going to kill you,but not just yet."laughed he and grabbed her hair as he pulled it back hard while he bent over closer towards her;"I'm gonna have some fun with you first,bitch,repay you for all of the times that you turned me down while you were with that loser back in Chicago and you thought you were too good for me!"

"Chad isn't a loser,pete,you are!"said m.j. angry,trying to ignore her splitting headache,when her kidnapper hit her hard in her face a few times and punched her in her ribs,causing her to gasp for air;"Damn it!"

"You always had a big mouth,but a few days with me and you'll regret talking to me like that!"warned peter her and punched her again so hard that she passed out again;"Bitch!"

Shivering and covered up in sweat Jennifer's premonition disappeared and,terrified she quickly got up and grabbed her cellphone;"Oh,my god."

To be continued….


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34…..

At danny's downstairs there was another party going on,but ryan and Kelly were alone together in the guestroom,laying on the bed,making out,when suddenly danny walked in and caught them kissing;"What the hell…?"

"Danny…."said his friend looking guilty as he jumped off the bed quickly;"Please let me explain!"

"You son of a bitch!"started he angry and punched ryan against his jaw;"You're messing around with my girl?"

"I'm not yours,danny,I never have been and I never will be either!"answered Kelly as she got off the bed too and helped ryan up;"I'm sorry,but I love ryan and he loves me."

"We never meant to hurt you,but it's true,danny,we love eachother."began her boyfriend hesitating;"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?"yelled danny furious and started hitting ryan again,knocking him down to the ground;"I give you a place to sleep after you ran away from home and then you steal my girl away from me,ryan,is that how you re-pay me?"

"She's not yours!"said he while he got up again,pushing danny away from him;"She was never yours and I didn't steal her away from you!"

"Go to hell,ryan,you knew how I felt about her!"answered his friend as he hit ryan again in his face;"I'm gonna kill you!"

"Leave him alone,danny!"yelled Kelly scared and helped ryan up,as she quickly grabbed his stuff from the bed,and pulled him with her,away from danny;"Come on,ryan,let's go!"

"Yeah,run,you son of a bitch,run before I catch you and kill you!"warned he as Kelly pulled ryan away with her,down the stairs and out of danny's house;"If I ever see you again you're mine,ryan!"

The next day lacey woke up and went downstairs when she saw that jesse wasn't laying next to her,where she found him sitting outside on the patio;"What are you doing outhere so early in the morning?"

"I felt like getting some fresh air."started jesse slowly;"Is mary still asleep?"

"Yes,she is."answered his girlfriend and sat down next to him as she grabbed his hand;"It's gonna be okay again,jesse,they will find your mother again."

"I wish I could believe that."said he;"If only I had told them earlier about peter being in town and threatening m.j."

"Hey,don't blame yourself,honey,you couldn't have known what was gonna happen and atleast you told adam now,so he can use it to find your mother again."began lacey softly;"They will catch peter before you know and bring back m.j."

"I hope so."answered her boyfriend as he took a closer look at his girlfriend and noticed she was looking a bit pail;"Are you okay,lacey?"

"Sure,jess,why wouldn't I be?"asked she surprised;"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"said jesse not convinced;"You've been tired a lot lately and I think you look a bit pale,so maybe you're coming down with something."

"I'm fine,jesse,just fine."answered his girlfriend lying as she gently kissed him;"Don't worry."

At the frame's Jennifer finally came home,exhausted,when she ran into her mother;"Hi,honey,you look tired."

"I am."said her daughter with a faint smile;"Is Patrick still asleep?"

"Yes,he's still asleep."answered lisa as she looked worried at her daughter;"Are you okay,jenny,your dad told me about what had happened lastnight."

"I'm fine,mom,it's not like it's the first time that it has happened."started she softly;"I should be used to it by now."

"It has happened so many time to me,honey,but I don't think I will ever get used to it and I don't think you will either."said her mother;"Especially not if the premonition is about somebody that you know and care about."

"I just hope that I get another one with more information about where m.j. is,mom,so that I can help them find her before…."began Jennifer tired;"The look in that guy's eyes was…."

"Hey,it's gonna be okay."answered she and put her arms around her daughter;"They will find her again!"

Devlin was on his way out the door when his father came down the stairs;"Goodmorning,dad,I'll be at mandy's for the rest of the day,so see you tonight."

"Okay."smiled he;"I'm glad things are going so good for you two."

"What's going on between aunt kristy and evan lately?"asked devlin curious;"I haven't seen him around here lately."

"They broke up last week."started his father hesitating;"So I doubt if you'll be seeing evan here ever again,devlin."

"How come?"said he surprised;"I thought that they were even thinking about moving in together."

"Evan was,but kristy wasn't and she decided that their relationship wasn't working out after all."answered jake;"If you want to know more just ask your aunt."

"Do you think that maybe evan was jealous of you,dad?"began his son slowly;"Do you think that maybe that was part of the problem?"

"Why would you even think that evan was jealous of me?"asked he stuned;"What kind of a question is that?"

"Well,eversince last year you and aunt kristy have grown a lot closer and you guys have a special bond or something since mom died."said devlin and walking away;"I guess if aunt kristy felt like it wasn't working anymore with evan then it's better that she broke up with him."

At kelly's apartment she was making breakfast when ryan walked into her kitchen;"Hey,kelly."

"Goodmorning."answered his girlfriend looking up and was worried when she saw the bruises on his face;"You look terrible,ryan."

"Thanks."said he with a faint smile;"I feel terrible too,but i've only got myself to blame for what happened and if I had been danny I would have been furious with me too."

"That's stupid,ryan,you have nothing to feel bad or guilty about because you didn't steal me from him and we did nothing wrong!"started Kelly annoyed;"Danny had no claim on me and I get to decide who I want to be with!"

"I know all that,kell,but I still feel terrible for hurting danny's feeling because he's my friend or atleast he was."answered her boyfriend;"I hope he's able to accept it once he calms down."

"He will,ryan,he won't have any other choice."said she as she put her arms around his neck and kissed him;"You can stay here for as long as you want."

"Thanks."smiled ryan while he kissed her back;"I don't want to go home and going back to danny isn't an option either,so I'm glad I can crash on your couch."

"If you play your cards right I might even save you a spot next to me in my bed."answered his girlfriend teasing;"If you're a good boy."

Around lunchtime devon was sitting on the couch at home,feel helpless about not being able to do anything,when the doorbell rang and to her surprise she found shawn on the doorstep;"Hi,devon,I came to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine."said she lying and let him in as she saw the disbelief on his face;"I am!"

"Sure."answered shawn with a faint smile while he gently pushed her down on the couch and walked towards the kitchen;"Sit there and I'll make you something to eat,because I'm sure that you haven't had anything to eat yet!"

"Shawn…!"started his ex-girlfriend irritated as she got up again and followed him into the kitchen;"If I want something to eat then I can make it myself!"

"Be a good girl and sit down here,devon,while I make you something to eat and something to drink."said he,gently pushing her down on to a chair,as he made her a sandwich and got her some tea;"Here you go."

"Thanks."answered devon with a faint smile;"Have you been at the policestation yet today?"

"No,not yet,devon,but I'm sure that if there's any news that my dad or yours will call you."said her ex-boyfriend as he saw how tired devon was looking;"Did you get any sleep lastnight?"

"Not much."began she softly;"How can I sleep while mom's being held somewhere and ryan is still missing too?"

"Then I'm gonna help you get some rest."started shawn slowly while he gently pulled devon out of the kitchen with him,after she'd finished her sandwich and had something to drink,and up the stairs towards her bedroom,where he sat down and pulled her down on the bed with him,into his arms;"Come here."

"What are you doing?"asked devon confused and a bit uncomfortable as she pulled away from him;"Shawn,this is…."

"I'm just trying to help you get some rest,devon,that's all."laughed he and pulled her back down on to the bed,into his arms;"Don't be so stubborn and let me help."

To be continued….


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35….

Darren was sitting in the kitchen at the rollow's,waiting for alex to come downstairs,when Lindsay came in through the backdoor;"Hi,Darren,have you and alex sorted things out again?"

"Hi,Lindsay."said he looking up;"I guess we have."

"Does that mean that you have accepted the fact that she's going to new York?"asked his girlfriend's sister;"Have you?"

"I didn't have much of a choice."started Darren with a faint smile;"She's going anyway,lin,so it doesn't really matter what I think."

"Do you really think that this time away from here is going to help alex?"answered she hesitating;"Aren't you scared that it might make things worse between the two of you instead of making things better?"

"Let's hope it makes things better."said her sister's boyfriend;"And that her going to new York won't be for nothing."

At the policestation adam was sitting in his office when Kathleen walked in with cass;"Has there been anymore news?"  
"No,not really."answered adam;"We know now that the man who raised jesse is the same man that aaron wanted m.j. to testify again and that he's the one who has kidnapped my wife."

"How come nobody ever realized that before,adam?"asked his sister-in-law surprised;"It seems strange now that neither chad or m.j. or jesse have ever talked about all of that after they found out about jesse being chad and m.j.'s son."

"I guess that they all just wanted to put it behind them and move on."said he;"I just want my wife back again."

"Isn't there any lead that will tell you where she is or something?"started cass slowly;"Somebody must have seen something."

"Shane will go on the news today to ask people to call a special number if they have seen either m.j. or peter ."answered his brother-in-law tired;"Maybe jenny will get another premonition and maybe even with details about where he's keeping her or something."

Parker finally woke up with a splitting headache and went downstairs where he ran into his mother in the livingroom;"So,honey,I thought you were going to sleep forever."

"Sorry."said parker quickly;"I had a rough night."

"What happened,parker,you were fine yesterdaymorning and you looked so happy."answered his mother worried;"But now you look terrible."

"I did something stupid and now I think I have lost somebody that was special to me because of it."started he tired;"I met this girl a while back and she was the first one that made me feel something again after…"

"That's great,honey,but what happened?"asked Elizabeth;"Did she feel the same way about you?"  
"No,not yet,but we were getting closer and I know she would have fallen for me just like I fell for her."answered her son;"But I blew it,mom,I ruined any chance I had with her."

"Maybe it's not too late yet."said she;"Maybe if you went and talk to her,to explain her whatever it was that you did and tell her how sorry you are,then maybe she'd be able to forgive you."

"I doubt it."started parker softly;"I really doubt it because what I did was so terrible that she will never forgive me."

"What did you do then,parker?"asked his mother worried;"Do you want to tell me?"

"I had a stupid deal with uncle trevor and devon found out about it before I had a chance to tell her that I wasn't going to go through with it,so now she's furious with me."answered he ashamed;"The plan was to get devon to totally fall for me,break her heart and cause pain to her family just like her father had caused us pain when he killed dad."

"You what?"said Elizabeth shocked;"How on earth could you even consider going along with a plan like that?"

"I'm sorry,mom,it was stupid and the funny part was that I fell for devon instead of the other way around,so I wasn't going to go through with it and I was just telling trevor that when devon walked in and overheard us."

"What happened to your father was his own fault and not devon's father or of anybody else and I already told you that revenge is stupid and pointless."started his mother tired;"I'm gonna to have a firm talk with your uncle about this,because it seems that he has been filling your head with crazy ideas and it needs to stop now!"

Just before three that afternoon devon woke up in shawn's arms,in her bed,and saw him looking at her with a smile on his face;"What?"

"You look adorable when you're sleeping."said her ex-boyfriend as he pushed back some hair that was almost infront of her eyes;"I've missed watching you sleep."  
"Shawn…"started devon uncomfortable while shawn bent closer towards her and their faces almost touched;"Please don't!"

"Don't what?"asked he with a faint smile and gently kissed her;"I've missed you."

"Don't!"answered his ex-girlfriend tired as she got up out of bed;"This is wrong!"

"What's wrong about it?"began shawn slowly and suddenly grabbed her as he kissed her again;"I love you,devon!"

"We're not together anymore!"started she,confused about her own feelings,because a part of her wanted to forget all that had happened between them and kiss him back,while they stood there,face to face,as shawn refused to let her go;"Please just let me go,because I can't do this right now!"

"I didn't want to break up with you!"said her ex-boyfriend frustrated and let her go;"You did!"

"You know why I did and do we really need to go over this again now,shawn,with my mom being in the hands of some psycho and ryan still being gone?"asked devon in tears;"I can't handle this right now too damn it!"

"I'm sorry and I didn't mean to make things worse."answered he ashamed as he put his arms around devon to comfort her;"I'm sorry."

At mary's place lacey was in the kitchen when mary came in;"Hi,sweetie."

"Hi,mary."answered lacey looking up;"Is there anymore news?"

"No,nothing yet."started she hesitating;"Have you told jesse about your news yet?"

"Ofcourse not."said her grandson's girlfriend;"He's got enough on his mind without having to deal with this too!"

"But don't you think that this might cheer him up or something,lacey,that's his baby that you've got inside of you and he might love the fact that you're pregnant."

"There's also a chance that he will hate it and I know he'd never tell me that,so then he'd be stuck with a baby on the way that he doesn't even want!"

"Do you really believe that?"asked mary surprised;"Do you really think that jesse won't love the fact that you're pregnant,lacey?"

"With the childhood he has had kids have always been a touchy subject and we've never really talked about it,but I always figured we'd have kids one day when jesse had finally resolved some things from his past."began she tired;"But finding his real parents and learning the truth about when he was born didn't resolve anything,mary,he still has got a lot of resolving to do and I don't think he's ready to become a father yet."

"But isn't that something that he should decide for himself,honey,don't you think that he should have that choice?"said her boyfriend's grandmother;"I really think that you should tell him."

"I can't."answered lacey;"Not yet."

Aaron was talking to shane in his office when adam walked in;"What the hell are you still doing here,?"

"I'm not going anywhere untill m.j. has been found!"answered he;"I know that you don't like me and all,but can we please put all of that aside and focus on finding her?"

"Aaron is right!"said shane;"This is no time for personal grudges or anything,adam,we need to focus on finding your wife!"

"If it hadn't been for him then m.j. wouldn't be in this mess right now!"started his friend angry;"That psycho only took my wife because somehow he'd found out that she was gonna be a witness for aaron!"

"Don't you think that I know that and that I don't feel really guilty about it?"asked aaron tired;"I already know how he was able to find out,adam,one of my men in the office in new York was leaking information through to him and that's how he knew,but that has been taken care of and it won't happen again!"

"You're damn right that it won't happen again,because you're never coming near my wife ever again!"said he and walked away again;"I'm gonna to talk to the people in the hospital again to see if there's something new that they might remember."

"Don't take it personal,aaron,right now adam is just blowing off some steam and you happen to be his target."answered his friend as he turned towards aaron;"I think that most of all he's just mad at himself."

To be continued….


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36….

That night justin was at the club with sage;"It doesn't feel right being here with mom being kidnapped and all."

"Hey,you need something to take your mind off things."said his girlfriend;"Staying at home all the time doesn't make your mother come back any sooner."

"Maybe you're right."answered justin with a faint smile when he suddenly saw danny at the bar;"Hey,isn't that ryan's friend overthere,sage?"

"Where?"asked she looking around;"I don't see him."

"There,at the bar."said her boyfriend as he walked up to danny;"Where's my brother?"

"I don't know and I don't care!"started danny annoyed while he looked at justin and pushed him away;"Get out of my face!"

"I'm only gonna ask you one more time and you'd better give me the right answer!"warned justin him and grabbed danny's shirt;"Where is my brother and don't tell me that you don't know because i know that he was with you the night before he ran off!"

"Justin!"said his girlfriend worried as she pulled him back;"Calm down!"

"Where is he?"asked he still angry and looked at danny;"Where is ryan?"

"Your brother left my house lastnight after I caught him with my girl,so I don't know where he is right now and I'd better not run into him either!"answered danny while he got up and walked away;"If he's smart he'll stay away from me!"

Darren was walking along the beach with alex;"So,do you know when you'll be going to new York yet,alex?"

"Just after Christmas and new year's eve."said alex as she stopped and looked at him;"I know you don't agree with me moving to new York for a year,Darren,I know you want me to stay here and I wish that I could,but I can't and I hope you can accept that."

"I don't seem to have much of a choice,alex,do I now?"asked he with a faint smile;"But you can bet on it that I will be coming to see you as often as I can and if it wasn't for the fact I love my job here I'd be coming to new York with you."

"It won't be forever."started his girlfriend softly;"I will be back before you know it."

"I know."answered Darren and wished that he could take her into his arms and kiss her;"We'll get through this."

At the cory's devon had fallen asleep again downstairs on the couch,as she had been watching a movie with shawn….

Shawn was sitting on his bed,reading,when devon walked in and happy to see his girlfriend he pulled her into his arms and kissed her,but to his surprise she pushed him away;"Hey,what's wrong?"

"I'm late,shawn."said devon with tears in her eyes;"I'm over a week late."

"Late with what?"started he confused when it suddenly hit him what she meant;"Oh,my god,are you sure?"

"Ofcourse I'm sure."answered his girlfriend irritated;"What are we going to do?"

"How the hell should I know?"asked shawn as he got off the bed;"Have you taken a test or something,devon,are you sure that you're pregnant?"

"Yes,I took a home pregnancy test this morning."said she crying again;"I'm pregnant!"

"No,this is crazy,devon,how could this be happening?"began her boyfriend in shock;"I thought that you were on the pill."

"I am on the pill and why are you acting like this is my fault or something?"asked devon angry;"It takes two to get pregnant,shawn!"

"I know and I'm not blaming you or anything,devon,I'm just a bit shocked."answered he quickly;"If you're only a week late then there's still time to fix this,so don't worry."

"Fix this?"said his girlfriend stuned when she realized what he meant;"You can't be serious!"

"What do you want to do then?"asked shawn;"You're still in college and I will start working at the policestation after the summer,devon,we're still both too young to have a baby!"

"So this is your answer,shawn Cassidy,to just get an abortion and have it fixed without even blinking an eye?"answered she furious and walked away;"You're a jerk!"

Shawn had just gotten something to drink in the kitchen as he came back into the livingroom and saw devon tossing and turning on the couch,so he gently woke her up;"Hey,honey,wake up!"

"What…?"asked she waking up and looked around as she sat up straight;"Shawn…?"

"You must have been dreaming because you were tossing and turning."started her ex worried as he sat down next to her;"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No,not really."answered devon softly;"Have you been here the whole time,shawn?"

"I didn't want to leave you alone in case you needed somebody."said he with a faint smile and got up again;"I'll get you something to drink."

Jake was laying in his bed,with kristy in his arms;"Devlin asked me what was going on with you and evan lately."

"He did?"asked his girlfriend surprised;"What did you tell him?"

"That you guys broke up."answered jake and saw the worried look on her face;"Don't worry,kris,I didn't tell him about us or anything."

"What did he say when you told him that I'd broken up with evan?"

"He was surprised about it and wondered if evan had been jealous of me."started her boyfriend slowly;"He knows how close we've gotten since last year and he was wondering if evan had been jealous of that,so I just told him that evan wanted something that you didn't and that you just didn't feel the same about him anymore."

"I don't think it will be long before devlin or somebody else figures out what's going on between us,jake,so maybe we should tell everybody about us."said kristy;"They're gonna find out anyway."

"Telling people right now is a bad idea and how do you think evan will feel when he finds out?"asked he;"If we tell him now then he will know that I was part of the reason why you guys broke up."

"I'm starting to believe that you don't want anybody to know because you're fine with the way things are right now,jake ,so that makes me wonder if you really love me or not."answered his girlfriend annoyed as she got out of bed and walked away;"I'm going to take a shower."

"Kristy…."called jake on after her frustrated when he heard the door being slammed shut of her bedroom;"Damn it!"

To be continued…..


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37….

The next morning Jennifer was laying in her bed,dreaming,when she had another vision….

M.j. had been drifting in and out of unconsciousness when she heard the door opening up and wished she didn't have a blindfold on;"Pete?"

"Who else were you expecting?"laughed he;"The rescue team?"

"What do you want from me?"asked m.j. frustrated;"If you're gonna kill me then just do it!"

"That wouldn't be any fun,m.j."smiled peter as he suddenly pulled off her blindfold;"I want you to suffer first and I want to have some fun before I kill you."

"You cold basterd!"yelled she angry and tried to kick him;"My husband will come and find me!"

"Your husband?"asked her kidnapper laughing;"The same husband that walked out of the hospital angry and left you alone?"  
"Were you watching me or something,pete?"started m.j. shocked;"Why?"

"Let's just say that a little bird told me that you were telling aaron about me and after jesse refused to warn you to leave the past alone and the special message I left for you,that obvisiously your husband didn't tell you about,didn't seem to do the trick either I had to take care of things myself."answered he and slapped m.j. in her face a few times;"You should have listened damn it!"

"What special message and why did you give jesse a message for me?"said his victim in pain as she could feel her lip bleeding again;"How do you even know jesse?"

"Didn't jesse tell you?"smiled peter ;"I raised him,together with my wife,untill that ungratefull kid ran off when he was 16,and my wife was the nurse that told you guys that he was dead as soon as he was born."

"But why?"asked m.j. shocked;"Why,pete?"

"Because if I'd let you keep jesse then you would have stopped turning tricks and chad would have stopped pimping too,so I couldn't let that happen because you were making way too much money for me!"answered he enjoying seeing the pain on her face;"Funny how you guys never even talked about who raised him or asked that kind of questions to find out about what had happened in all this time since you found out about it."

"You son of a bitch!"yelled m.j. furious as she tried to get loose;"If I ever get my hands of you!"

"Shut up,bitch!"said peter angry too and kicked against the chair with m.j. in it against,causing it to fall down and m.j. to be knocked against the wall with her head;"Shut up!"

Shaking and shivering Jennifer woke up;"No!"

Trevor just arrived at his office when he found his sister-in-law sitting there infront of his desk;"Goodmorning,Elizabeth,what a pleasure to find you here."

"What did you do to my son?"asked she angry;"How long have you been feeding his head with stupid ideas of revenge and making him use an innocent girl for that?"

"What did he tell you?"started trevor surprised;"He wanted revenge for his father's death just as much as I did and he had no objections using that girl untill he was stupid enough to fall for her!"

"The whole revenge-idea was stupid,trevor,because we both know that your brother dying was his own fault and nobody else's!"answered his sister-in-law;"If you guys hadn't been stupid enough to try to robb that place then that cop wouldn't have shot him and he wouldn't have died!"

"Don't talk about my brother like that and you of all people should feel the need of revenge after that damn cop killed him!"yelled he furious;"But sadly enough your son is too weak to go through with it and I will have to take care of this myself now!"

"You stay away from parker and you also leave that girl alone,trevor,I mean it!"warned Elizabeth him;"I will go and tell her father everything if you dare to come near either of them again and that's a promise,so you'd better do what it because I know enough about you and your little business here to make sure that you get locked up for a lot of years!"

"You wouldn't dare!"said her brother-in-law stuned and grabbed her arm as she wanted to leave;"Don't you dare,Elizabeth!"

"I will do it if you ever come near my son or that girl again!"answered she,pulling away from him and leaving;"There will be no revenge!"

Shawn was having breakfast when his sister came into the kitchen;"Goodmorning,shawn,you were home pretty late."

"So?"asked he annoyed looking up;"Since when do you keep up with when I'm home or not?"

"Hey,it was just a remark,shawn,no need to get so tense or anything."answered his sister surprised;"I didn't see you at the club lastnight."

"That's because I didn't go to the club."started shawn hesitating;"I was with devon,court."

"Really?"smiled she;"So,does this mean that you guys are working things out again?"

"No,it doesn't."said her brother;"Devon is just going through a rough time with her mother being missing and ryan running away,so she needed a friend."

"I'm glad that you're finally through with being such a jerk and being there for her,shawn."answered Courtney;"Maybe when this is all over you guys can work things out or something."

"Maybe."started he with a faint smile;"It feels great being around devon again and being able to hold her in my arms,even if it was just to comfort her."

At the hudson's kristy was still up in her bedroom when jake walked in and sat down on the bed;"I'm sorry about lastnight."

"What are you sorry about?"asked kristy annoyed;"That I'm on to you or that I didn't stay the night with you?"

"Come on,kris,enough is enough!"answered her boyfriend as he bent over to her;"We just had a fight and that's all,so let's just move on from that and make up."

"Do you really think that you can just come in here like this and that things are just fine because you tell me that you're sorry?"started she angry,pushing him away when jake tried to kiss her,and got out of bed;"I think that this relationship or whatever it is isn't working out and that it was a big mistake thinking that we ever had a chance!"

"What?"said jake shocked;"You're overreacting,kristy,it's stupid to end things just because we had a fight and to say that our relationship was a big mistake!"

"I'm not overreacting and it's obvisious that you only want to be with me as long as nobody knows about it,so why are we even together?"asked his girlfriend;"I'm done with this,jake,it's over!"

"Just because I don't think we should tell people yet and because we don't agree?"began he angry as well;"You're willing to give up so easily that I have to wonder if maybe you're the one who doesn't love me and who isn't serious enough about us!"

"Go to hell,jake ,go to hell!"yelled kristy furious while she pushed him out of her room and locked it behind him after slamming the door shut;"Damn you!"

Devon had just left the house and was about to get in her car when parker showed up;"Can we please talk,devon?"

"No!"answered she and wanted to get into the car when parker stopped her;"Don't!"

"Please let me explain!"begged her friend as he let her go;"It isn't what you think."

"What isn't what I think?"asked devon angry;"Is there something wrong with my hearing,parker,did your uncle not say something about you breaking my heart for some revenge plan?"

"That was what he said and it was part of a revenge plan,but I wasn't gonna do that!"started he tired;"I mean,it might have been the plan at first when we met,but when I got to know you I totally fell for you and when you walked in on me and my uncle I was just telling him that I wasn't going to go through with it!"

"Why should I believe anything that you say?"said his friend shocked about what he'd just told her and got into her car;"I don't ever want to see you again!"

"Devon…"answered parker while he watched her drive off the driveway and down the street;"Damn it!"

To be continued…..


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38…..

Just after noon that day alex was having lunch with Darren at a little diner near the club;"I'm glad you have accepted it,Darren,I really am."

"As long as it makes you happy,sugar."said he and took her hand into his,but look hurt when she pulled it back as if she couldn't stand him touching her;"I sure hope that you going to new York will make things better again."

"I'm sorry."started his girlfriend softly,feeling guilty and badly for not being able to stand him touching her;"This isn't the way that I want things to be either."

"I know that and I'm not blaming you,alex,i'm not!"answered Darren when he suddenly saw Kevin coming in;"What the hell…!"

"Please don't!"begged she as Darren wanted to get up;"He isn't worth it!"

"Well,if it ain't my girl and mr. jerk."smiled Kevin and walked up to them while he bent over to alex,putting his hands on her shoulders;"Call me if you ever want something better then him again,babe."

"Let go off me!"yelled his ex-girlfriend in a panic as she pushed him away and jumped up;"Stay the hell away from me,kevin!"

"Chill out,babe."laughed he when Darren grabbed his sweater;"Hey,let go,macho man!"

"If you ever touch her again I will kill you!"warned Darren him angry and pushed Kevin away from them as he turned towards alex;"Come on,alex,let's go."

"Yeah,run off."said his girlfriend's ex as Darren walked out of the diner with alex,after paying for their lunch;"See ya next time!"

"I hate him!"started alex crying,trying to ignore Kevin,and followed Darren to his car;"I wish he was dead,darren,I really do!"

"I know you do."answered he not sure how to comfort alex;"If he ever comes near you again I will kill him myself!"

At the hospital sage was finishing up in her office when luke came in;"Hey,mom."

"Hi,what are you doing here?"asked his mother surprised;"Is everything okay?"

"Sure."answered luke;"I was just wondering what's up with justin,mom,he just doesn't seem himself lately and I was worried that you guys had a fight or something."

"No,sweety,we didn't have a fight or anything,luke,everything's fine between us,but justin hasn't been himself lately because there's a lot going on in his family and he's been a bit pre-occupied."started she hesitating;"You really love having justin around,don't you?"

"Ofcourse I do,mom,he does a lot of things with me and he makes you happy."said her son;"So,yeah,I'm cool with him being there all the time and live with us"

"I'm glad about that."laughed sage;"I'm cool with it too."

Lacey was cleaning up in the kitchen at home when jesse came in through the backdoor,after working on his bike in the garage,and pulled her into his arms as he kissed her;"Hey,lovely."

"Jesse!"warned lacey him annoyed when she saw his dirty hands on her clean sweater and pushed him away from her;"Look at your hands!"

"Sorry."smiled he,but pulled her back into his arms;"Let's take a shower together because now we're both dirty."

"You have a one-track mind,jesse !"laughed his girlfriend as she kissed him;"You're a bad,bad boy!"

"I know,but you love this bad boy,don't you?"whispered jesse into her ear while he began to kiss her neck while his hands found their way beneath her sweater when mary suddenly walked in through the backdoor;"Shit!"

"Looks like my timing sucks."smiled his grandmother;"Sorry,guys."

"No worries,mary."answered lacey laughing as she pushed jesse away and pulled her sweater back down a bit;"It's okay."

"I'm gonna take a shower."said her boyfriend and walked away;"A very cold one!"

At the park trevor was sitting on a bench when a man sat down next to him;"I heard you have a problem."

"I sure do."answered he and gave him a package;"My sister-in-law is threatening to go to the cops and I can't have that since she knows too much about my business!"

"So,do you want me to scare her off a little?"asked the man;"Or do you want the more definite solution?"

"If scaring her off would do the trick then I'd be all for that,but that woman is fearless once she sets her mind to something and I don't think scaring her off would do the trick."said trevor with a faint smile;"I want to be damn sure that she doesn't end up going to the cops after all and tells them things that can put me away for years!"

"If that's what you want then that's what you'll get,so how do you want it to look,mr. gowen?"

"Make it look like her son had something to do with it."smiled he;"That way that problem will be solved too."

That afternoon nick came into the club and was surprised to find parker sitting at the bar with a bottle of rum infront of him,half empty;"Hi,boss,what's up?"

"Nothing!"said he looking up;"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to open up the club and get things ready for tonight."answered nick as he sat down too;"Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine!"started his boss annoyed;"Just do what you have to do and leave me alone,nick,understood?"

"Hey,parker,whatever the problem is you won't solve it by drinking,parker,I can promise you that."said nick slowly;"Maybe talking about it might help."

"What part about leaving me alone don't you get?"asked he angry and got up,while he picked up the bottle;"Leave me alone and get to work!"

"Okay,if that's what you want."answered his friend while parker walked up the stairs towards his office;"You're the boss!"

Darren was sitting in alex's room,after watching a movie,when she suddenly got up;"I can't take this anymore!"

"What can't you take anymore?"asked her boyfriend confused as she suddenly sat down next to him again and put her arms around his neck;"What are you doing,alex?"  
"I can't let Kevin win!"answered she and kissed Darren as she pulled off her shirt;"I need to beat this!"

"Hey,it doesn't work like that!"started Darren worried while he gently pulled alex off of him;"I'd love to be able to kiss you and all,honey,but not like this and not because you feel like you have to!"

"What do you want from me?"yelled his girlfriend suddenly angry and jumped off the bed;"First you're complaining that I won't let you touch me and now all of a sudden you don't want me to touch you!"

"Ofcourse I want to be able to touch you and kiss you,alex,but not if you feel like you have to do this!"said he while he put his hand on her arm and felt her shiver;"See,alex,you can't even stand to be touched and still you want to force yourself to make love to me?"

"I thought that it's what you wanted!"answered alex and began to cry;"It's what I want,Darren,I hate not being able to be close to you and then he keeps showing up,reminding me of…."

"I do want us to make love,but not untill you're ready again!"began her boyfriend slowly;"That day will come again and don't worry about that creep,because he will be locked up really soon!"

At the policestation shawn had just finished his shift when he ran into devon on his way out;"Hi,what are you doing here?"

"I came to see if there's something that I can do to help my dad."answered devon;"I just can't stay at home and do nothing."

"I don't think your dad is in right now."said her ex-boyfriend;"I think he left for the hospital,to interview the nurses there again,devon."

"Damn it."started she frustrated and turned around;"Then I might as well go there or something."

"Hey,wait a minute."called shawn on after devon as she walked away and followed her out to her car,outside;"Devon!"

"What?"asked his ex-girlfriend annoyed and turend around as they reached her car;"What do you want,shawn?"

"What happened and don't tell me that you're this upset about what's going on with your mother or about ryan running away,because I know you better then that!"said he worried;"Something else happened,didn't it?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now!"answered devon tired;"Not now!"

"Why don't you come to the gym with me for a while?"started her ex-boyfriend hesitating;"I need to pick up some stuff at home,devon,but then I'm going overthere to work out in about an hour or so."

"Are you being serious?"said she surprised by his question;"Me going to the gym with you?"

"Unless you're afraid that I might make you look bad."answered shawn teasing;"It might take your mind off things for a while."

"You making me look bad?"asked his ex-girlfriend with a faint smile as she got into the car;"Not a chance,shawn,get in!"

To be continued….


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39…

That evening ryan was messing around with Kelly on the couch,making out,when the doorbell rang and Kelly went to open up the door,but was shocked to see danny standing there,on her doorstep;"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to set things straight!"said danny as he pushed her aside and went into her livingroom,where ryan was still sitting on the couch;"There you are,son of a bitch!"

"What are you doing here,danny?"asked he and got up;"You have no business being here!"

"Like hell I do!"answered his former friend as he without warning hit ryan against his jaw;"I'm getting back what is mine!"

"Leave ryan alone!"warned Kelly him and grabbed his arm as she pulled danny away;"Get out of my house,danny,i was never yours and I never will be!"

"You would have been mine if he hadn't stolen you from me damn it!"said he angry while he pulled away from Kelly and tried to hit ryan again;"You stole her from me!"

"No,I didn't and I'm done feeling guilty about being with her,danny,she was never yours!"answered ryan and hit danny so hard that he fell backwards on to the ground;"Now get the hell out of here and stay away!"

"Look out!"warned his girlfriend ryan scared as he wanted to turn away from danny and he suddenly got up,pulling a knife out of his pocket;"Behind you,ryan!"

"Kelly is mine!"yelled danny and tried to stab ryan with the knife;"I'd rather kill you then see you with her,ryan,she's mine!"

"You son of a bitch!"started he shocked while he warded off the knife with his arm and felt the cold blade cutting into his flesh;"Damn it!"

"No!"screamed Kelly as she grabbed the first thing she could get a hold of,a vase,to hit danny with over the head and rushed to ryan,who stood there in shock with his bleeding arm,while danny lay on the floor unconscious;"Oh,my god,ryan,you're bleeding!"

"It's nothing."said her boyfriend with a faint smile;"I'm fine,Kelly."

"No,you're not fine and you need to get to the hospital to have that looked at!"answered she worried and grabbed the phone;"We're gonna call the police for him and then I'm gonna take you down to the hospital while the next door neighbor can stay here with him untill the police come."

"No way that I'm going to the hospital!"started ryan in a panic;"If I go there my family will find out!"

"So what?"asked his girlfriend angry while she grabbed a towel to wrap around his arm to stop the bleeding and sat ryan down on the couch;"Sit!"

After working out for a couple of hours at the gym devon drove home,after dropping shawn off at the station to get his car,to take a shower and just when she'd gotten out of the shower and was in her bedroom,with nothing on but a towel,shawn suddenly came in;"You look gorgeous in that."

"What are you doing here and how did you get in?"asked his ex-girlfriend surprised as shawn walked up to her,without saying a word;"Shawn…?"

"I came in through the backdoor,which was open,and i had to come."answered he,staring into her eyes,while he suddenly sat down on to the bed and pulled her closer,in between his legs so that their bodies touched,as his fingers gently touched her legs and found their way under her towel;"Do you remember how many times we've been up here together,alone?"

"Shawn…"started devon almost hypnotized as she looked at him and felt her knees getting weak as he was touching her;"I…"

"I was such a jerk,devon!"said her ex-boyfriend and pulled her on to the bed,on to his lap with their bellies touching and she could feel his desire for her as he pulled away her towel,while his mouth was suddenly on her breast,playing with it with his tongue.

"Don't…!"begged she in a weak attempt to stop him as she felt her own desire growing;"I…."

"I missed you!"whispered shawn into her ear and began kissing her neck while his fingers found their way to her upper body;"Did you miss me too?"

"Yes!"said his ex-girlfriend not being able resist him any longer and pushed him back on to the bed while she was on top of him,kissing him too as he pulled off his sweater and they began to make love…

At the hudson's kristy tried to sneak back into the house,hoping not to run into jake,when he showed up just before she was able to go into her bedroom;"Jake…"

"Were you trying to avoid me?"asked he;"We need to talk."

"No,we don't."answered kristy tired;"I think we have said more then enough already!"

"We need to sort this out,kristy,we really do!"started her boyfriend slowly;"That's what you do when you're in a relationship together."

"But we're not in a relationship anymore!"said she;"It's over between us!"

"You don't mean that!"began jake shocked;"Come on,kris,you were mad at me when you said that and I know you didn't mean it!"

"I meant every word of it and it's better if we break things off!"answered his now ex-girlfriend and went into her bedroom;"You were right all along,jake,this was a mistake!"

Jennifer was working in the e.r. when she walked into one of the examing-rooms and was shocked to see ryan sitting there with a girl;"Ryan…?"

"Jenny."said he as shocked and wanted to get up from the chair to walk away as he looked at his girlfriend;"I told you that this was a bad idea,Kelly,I'm going home!"

"No,you're not,ryan,sit down!"answered Kelly as she gently pushed him back down on the chair and turned towards Jennifer;"Hi,I'm Kelly."

"Hi,I'm Jennifer,but most people call me jenny."started the young doctor worried;"What happened,kelly?"

"Ryan got stabbed in his arm tonight in a fight."said she and looked scared when Jennifer took off the towel and examined ryan's arm;"Is he gonna be okay again."

"He will need some stitches and that arm will be sore for a while,but I think he'll be fine."answered Jennifer hesitating as she looked at ryan;"Your family is really worried about you."

"So what?"asked her cousin;"Are you gonna call them right now and have them pick me up,jenny?"

"No,I'm not,ryan,but I do think that you should call them and let them know where you are."began she slowly while she started to fix his arm;"There's something that you don't know yet."

"Whatever it is I'm not interested!"said ryan annoyed with a sore face;"Ouch!"

"Maybe you should hear her out,ryan!"answered his girlfriend and looked at the young doctor;"What doesn't he know yet,Jennifer?"

"It's about his mother."started she slowly as she turned towards ryan again;"She ended up in the hospital last week and a few days ago she was kidnapped,ryan."

"Oh,my god,that's awfull."said Kelly shocked;"Do they know who did it?"

"Yes,they did and they're doing their best to find them,but so far without any luck and I think that time might be running out."answered the young doctor as she put a bandage around ryan's arm;"So please,ryan,I'm not asking you to go home or anything if you don't want to,but atleast let them know that you're okay."

"I'll think about it."started ryan a bit thrown by the news;"Are we done,jenny?"

"Yes,you can take these painkillers every couple of hours if you're in any pain,put on a clean bandage every day and come back to have it checked out in a week or so."said she,giving him some painkillers and put her hand on his shoulder as ryan wanted to leave;"No matter what might have been going on when you ran off,ryan,it doesn't matter now and your family needs you!"

"Bye,jenny."answered her cousin while he walked away with Kelly;"Thanks."

To be continued…..


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40….

At the cory's shawn was laying in devon's bed with her in his arms;"Are you asleep?"

"No."answered his ex-girlfriend softly;"I'm awake."

"I've missed this,devon,laying here with you in my arms."smiled shawn as he gently kissed her;"I've missed you!"

"What are we going to do now?"asked she hesitating and sat up straight as she looked at him;"Where do we go from here?"

"I know what we can do right now."started her ex-boyfriend with a naughty smile while he gently pushed her back down and began to kiss her again.

"Shawn!"said devon irritated as she pushed him away from her and got out of bed,putting on a shirt;"Is that all you can think about?"

"It is when it's been a long time since we've been together."laughed he,but stopped when he saw the angry look in her eyes;"Sorry,honey,that was a joke."

"Can you please be serious?"answered his ex-girlfriend;"For once?"

"I'll be serious."promised shawn and pulled her back into his arms,on to the bed;"Don't you think that I have been punished enough for being such a jerk and that maybe we should just get back together again,devon,I'm really sorry for being the biggest jerk alive and I promise I'll never do it again."

"Do you think that this was all just to punish you and that I broke up with you because of that?"asked she stuned and pulled away from him again;"You just don't get it,do you?"

"Ofcourse I think that you only broke up with me to punish me for being such a jerk and a lousy boyfriend,devon,why else would you have broken up with me?"started her ex-boyfriend confused;"But that's all in the past now,so let's just forget about all of that and get back together again!"

"I can't just forget about what happened and you still don't get why I broke up with you,shawn Cassidy,so that means that you just don't get me and that's why I can't get back together again with you!"answered devon angry;"Just get out of here!"

"But…."said he stuned and stood there for a seconds when he realized that devon had made up her mind,so he put on his clothes and left;"Fine,devon,if that's what you want!"

A couple of days later kristy had walked up to her car,to go to the office,when jake showed up behind her and grabbed her arm;"Would you please stop trying to avoid me and just listen to me,kristy!"

"What for?"asked she annoyed and pulled away from jake;"It's over between us and there's nothing left to say!"

"This is driving me nuts!"said jake angry;"You're driving me nuts!"  
"That's too bad,jake!"answered his ex-girlfriend angry as well;"This was stupid to begin with and we shouldn't have gotten involved!"

"Then why did you?"started he frustrated;"I warned you that this was wrong,but you convinced me it wasn't and now suddenly it is a mistake!"  
"I convinced you?"yelled kristy furious while she slapped jake in his face and got into his car;"Go to hell,jake ,damn you!"

"Fine!"said her ex-boyfriend as he turned around and walked away while kristy drove off;"Whatever you say!"

Devon was thinking about shawn,who she hadn't seen since the night they had slept together and he had left angry after she'd told they weren't gonna get back together again when the memory of them breaking up just after her birthday….

Devon was sitting in the sand with shawn;"You just don't get me,shawn,you have no idea how I'm feeling and it seems like you don't even care either!"

"That isn't true,devon,I do care about how you feel and I'm sorry that you think that I don't."answered he;"I just think that you're overreacting about everything and that you should just stop looking at the past and get over it."

"Get over it?"asked his girlfriend angry as she got up;"That's easy for you to say when you're just happy that it happened!"

"For the last time I'm not happy about it damn it!"started shawn frustrated while he got up too;"It made you sad and that doesn't make me happy,but it's been long enough now and you can't keep living in the past,devon,you have to move on!"

"I will!"said she;"Without you!"

"What?"began her boyfriend stuned and grabbed her arm when devon wanted to walk away;"I know that you're mad at me,but to break up over something as stupid as this!"

"Something as stupid as this?"started devon furious and pulled away from shawn;"I'm so done with you,shawn Cassidy,it's over between us!"

"Just like that?"asked he in shock;"Come on,devon,you can't mean that!"

"I do mean it,shawn,it's over!"answered his girlfriend and walked away;"Over and done with!"

As devon sat there,walking down memory-lane,she hadn't noticed her father coming in untill he put his hand on her shoulder;"Honey?"

"Oh,hi,dad."said devon looking up;"Are you going down to the station?"

"Yes,I am."answered he;"Look,sweetie,I know you want to help and all,but I can't let you do policework or anything and it might be too dangerous!"

"Fine!"started his daughter tired as she got up and walked out the backdoor;"I'm going to school."

At the hospital Jennifer was sitting in the doctors' lounge when her father walked in;"Hi,honey,you look exhausted."

"I'm fine,dad."said his daughter with a faint smile;"I'm only half way through my shift."

"Maybe you should go home and have somebody else take over your shift."answered Jamie worried as he sat down next to her;"You've hardly been sleeping at all this last week or so,jenny."

"What's the point in going home when I just know that I'm not going to be able to sleep anyway?"asked she irritated;"I just want to finish my shift and then I'll go home!"

"Are you still having those dreams about m.j.?"started her father hesitating;"Maybe I should give you something to help you sleep and stop the dreams."

"No,I don't want something to stop the dreams,dad,maybe the next dream will help me see where she is."answered Jennifer;"Besides,atleast we know she's still alive by my dreams!"

"But if it's wearing you down…."said he;"You have to think about your own health too!"

"I'm fine,dad,I really am and maybe it won't be long before we find her."said his daughter with a faint smile;"Don't worry about me because I can handle it!"

Kelly was laying in bed,in ryan's arms;"When are you going to go home again,ryan,to your family?"

"Why?"asked he surprised about her question;"Do you want me to go?"

"Ofcourse not,but they need you!"started his girlfriend softly;"I know they were happy to hear from you a few days ago over the phone,but I think that they would be more happy if you went to them in person and aren't you scared for your mother too or something?"

"Sure I am,but I'm not ready to go home yet and there's nothing that I can do!"answered ryan irritated as he got up out of bed and put on his jeans;"If you want me to go,Kelly,then just say so!"

"I don't want you to go and for all I care you stay here with me forever,but I do think that you're being cruel to your family by staying away at a time like this!"said she;"They're already worried sick about your mother and they need you!"

"Aren't you staying away from your parents too and not letting them know where you are?"asked her boyfriend;"Isn't that mean too?"

"That was a cheap shot and totally uncalled for,ryan cory,the reason why I stay away from my family is totally different then yours!"answered Kelly hurt as she got out of bed too,put on some clothes and walked away;"Atleast my excuse isn't the excuse of a five year old!"

"Great!"said he annoyed and sat back down on the bed;"Women!"

To be continued….


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41….

At noon Darren came in at the club with nick and found parker sitting at the bar,totally waisted again;"Have you been here again all night drinking,parker?"

"That's none of your damn business!"said he angry and tried to get up without falling;"Just mind your own business and leave me alone!"

"Hey,where are you going?"asked nick worried when he saw parker stumbling towards the stairs;"Maybe you should let me drive you home or something!"

"Leave me the fuck alone!"yelled his boss and pushed Darren away when he wanted to help him;"You too,Darren,I don't need anybody's help!"

"No,you just want to fall flat on your face."answered he;"Come on,don't be such a stubborn jackass!"

"Go to work and leave me the hell alone or I will fire you both!"warned parker them as he stumbled up the stairs,barely being able to walk straight,when he suddenly lost his balance as he reached the top and fell down the stairs.

"Parker!"said nick worried and quickly ran up to his boss,who was laying at the bottom of the stairs and who was unconscious;"I knew this would happen,Darren,damn it!"

"I will call an ambulance!"started he while he grabbed his phone when parker opened his eyes;"It's gonna be okay,parker,we'll get you to the hospital!"

"No,no hospital!"answered his boss softly and tried to get up,but couldn't;"No ambulance!"

"What do you want then?"asked Darren stuned;"Who knows what kind of injuries you have,parker,you need to go to the hospital!"

"No hospital!"said he in pain;"Please just help me up to my office and I'll lay there for a little while,guys,I'll be fine."

"Okay then,but if I see you're not fine then I'm calling an ambulance!"warned nick his boss worried as they helped parker up and brought him slowly towards his office,where they layed him on the couch;"I mean it!"

Devlin had just come home from school when he overheard his father on the phone about an apartment and surprised he confronted jake about it when he'd hung up the phone;"Why are you looking for an apartment?"

"Because we're moving out."answered jake;"I might have found a great place for us downtown."

"You can't be serious,dad,why are we moving out?"asked his son stuned;"What's going on?"

"Nothing is going on,devlin,I just thought it was time for us to get our own place."said he;"If this place turns out to be just what I'm looking for then we'll be moving out by the end of next week."

"I don't want to move out of here,dad,I want to stay and I can't believe that you want to move out either!"answered devlin;"You and aunt kristy have been acting really weird lately,so what is going on between you two and why do you suddenly want to move out of here?"

"There's nothing going on and I just think that it's time that I moved on with my life."started his father irritated;"I'm going to check out this apartment later today and if it's what I'm looking for then I want you to pack your things and be ready by the end of next week!"

At the 's Elizabeth was worried sick about her son not coming home and she had tried to call him a few times when she finally decided to drive down to the club and look for him there.

Quickly grabbed her bag and keys she rushed out of the house and got into her car,but as she was starting up the car there was suddenly a loud explosion and her car went into flames with her still in it.

Alarmed by the explosion people came out of their houses,looking to see what had happened and somebody called 911,but for Elizabeth it was too late.

M.j. was at the point that she was hardly conscious anymore and hardly noticed it when peter was in the room anymore,but today she had just opened her eyes again for the first time that day when he came in and seemed happy that she was awake;"Well,good to see you awake today."

"Go to hell!"whispered his victim almost and could barely think straight anymore;"Go to…"

"You still haven't learned anything yet,have you?"laughed peter as he slapped her;"Do you wish you were dead yet,m.j?"

"Damn you!"answered she,not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing her give up,and spit at him;"Go to hell!"

"You first!"said her kidnapper as he grabbed her hair and pulled back her head while he bent over towards her,whispering into her ear;"Don't worry,babe,it won't be long before you're dead because I doubt if you'll be able to hold on for much longer and I will enjoy finishing you off!"

"I'm not…."started m.j. drifting back into unconsciousness and didn't even feel it when peter hit her again;"….Your babe!"

That afternoon alex came home from college and found her father in the kitchen;"Hi,honey,how was school?"

"Fine,dad."said his daughter;"Just fine."

"Are you sure?"asked chad worried when he saw an upset look in alex's eyes;"Did something happen,alex?"

"No,dad,everything's fine."answered she quickly;"Really."

"Are you nervous about Monday?"started her father slowly;"Is that what you're upset about?"

"I guess so."said alex softly;"I'd just wish that it was over and done with,dad,I hate the idea of going into that courtroom,having to look at him and tell a bunch of strangers what he did to me!"

"I know it must be difficult,sweety,but it will be over soon again and then you can start putting it past you."answered he;"Just try to hang in there and see this through."

"I'm trying,dad,I really am."started his daughter with a faint smile;"I am."

At the club parker was still laying on the couch,hardly awake,when nick walked in with Darren,gently shaking him up;"Hey,parker,wake up!"

"Maybe we should call an ambulance!"started Darren worried;"Look at that bump on the side of his head,nick,that can't be good and the fact that you can't even wake him up isn't good either!"

"But he doesn't want us to call an ambulance!"answered he and shook parker up a bit harder;"Parker!"

"What…?"asked his boss a bit hazy as he opened his eyes;"What do you want?"

"Darren and I think that you aren't doing so great and that you should go to the hospital,boss!"said nick and shook parker's arm again when he wanted to drift off again;"Hey,parker,listen to me!"

"I'm fine,so no hospital!"answered he and closed his eyes again;"I just need to rest for a while."

"What do you want to do?"asked Darren as he looked at nick while they left parker's office and went back downstairs;"He needs to see a doctor!"

"I know that,but if he doesn't want to go to the hospital I can't make him go!"began his friend slowly when it suddenly hit him;"I know who can make him go,darren."

"Who?"said he curious;"Who do you think can convince parker to go to the hospital?"

"Devon can,I think."answered nick;"They seemed pretty close and I've got a feeling that parker will listen to her."

To be continued…..


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42….

Kristy was working on some papers when devlin came into her office without knocking;"What is going on between you and dad?"

"Excuse me?"said his aunt stuned;"Didn't your parents ever teach you how to knock?"

"Dad is looking for an apartment and wants to move out!"answered devlin;"What the hell happened between the two of you that made him wanna do that all of a sudden,kristy?"

"Why do you think that this has got something to do with me?"asked she annoyed;"Maybe your father just thinks it's time to move on!"

"Come on,kristy,do you think that I'm stupid or something and that I haven't noticed the tension between you two lately?"started her nephew slowly;"Did you ask him to move out or something?"

"Ofcourse I didn't and I don't want him to move out either,devlin,but that's what your father wants then there's nothing that I can do about it."said kristy;"I can't make him stay if he doesn't want to!"

"You can,but you won't!"answered he angry and walked away;"Thanks for nothing!"

At the cory's devon was cleaning up in the kitchen when nick walked in through the backdoor;"Hi,devon."

"Hi."answered she surprised to see nick there;"What are you doing here?"

"I….."started her cousin hesitating;"I need you to come with me to the club."

"What for?"asked devon suspicious;"Did parker ask you to come here and bring me back to the club with you,nick?"

"No,ofcourse not,devon,even if he did then I still wouldn't do it!"answered he;"It's important that you come to the club with me,because we need you to convince parker to go to the hospital."

"To the hospital?"said his cousin confused;"Why,nick,what happened?"

"Parker has been drinking a lot for days,so when we got to the club he was sitting at the bar waisted again and when we tried to get him to let us take him home he went to his office upstairs,but when he reached the top of the stairs he lost his balance and fell all the way down the stairs."began nick slowly;"We wanted to call an ambulance,devon,but he warned us not to and I think he's in a bad way because he keeps drifting in and out of consciousness and it's getting worse,so I tried to convince him to go to the hospital again,but still he's refusing and I thought that maybe you could convince him because he really seems to have a thing for you."

"I'll come down to the club with you,but if this is a trick then you're in big trouble!"warned she her cousin;"This better be for real!"

Ryan was walking in the park,trying to clear his head and figure out what to do after the fight he had with his girlfriend,when suddenly somebody grabbed his good arm from behind and quickly he turned around;"Hey!"

"Hey,calm down,ryan,it's just me and I'm so glad that I found you!"smiled jesse;"Everybody is worried sick about you and they've been waiting for you to come home again."

"Get lost!"said he annoyed and wanted to walk away again when jesse stopped him;"If you don't get out of my way…!"

"What the hell is your problem?"asked his half-brother frustrated;"Our mother is missing,so how can you be so damn selfish?"

"Shut up about mom!"warned ryan him;"You have no right to tell me anything,jesse,this is all your fault!"

"Fine,ryan,if you wanna blame me for everything then fine,but don't take it out on the rest and go home,because the last thing they need is still having to worry about where you are and if you're okay or not!"started he softly;"Go home!"

"Shut the hell up!"yelled his half-brother furious as he suddenly hit jesse against his jaw,knocking him down,and kept hitting him over and over as jesse was down on the ground;"Shut up!"

"Are you feeling better now?"asked jesse tired when ryan stopped and just stood there while he got up and wiped away the blood from his face;"Did it help,ryan,do you feel better hitting me?"

"Go to hell!"answered he and ran off;"Go to hell!"

At the club parker was slowly waking up again when he felt somebody pulling his arm and to his surprise he saw devon sitting next to him on the couch;"Devon…?"

"What did you do to yourself?"asked his friend with tears in her eyes;"You look a mess!"

"You look beautyfulll."answered parker with a faint smile as he began to drift off again;"I'm fine,devon,I just…"

"Stay awake,parker,you need to stay awake!"said she worried and looked at her cousin,who was standing behind her with Darren;"Call an ambulance!"

"But he doesn't want us to that."started her cousin slowly;"He…"

"I don't care what he wants or not,nick,he needs to go to the hospital!"answered devon a bit angry;"Now!"

"Okay."said he and walked away with Darren;"I'll call 911."

"Devon…"began parker again as he opened his eyes;"I'm sorry."

"It's okay,parker,don't try to talk and it's gonna be okay."answered his friend and took his hand into hers;"We're gonna get you to the hospital!"

"No!"started he upset and tried to get up;"No hospital!"

"Lay down and listen to me,parker,you're badly hurt and you need to see a doctor,so you're going to the hospital wether you like it or not!"said devon and pushed him back down as she saw him drifting off to sleep again;"It's gonna be okay again!"

Lacey was working at mary's place when jesse walked in and she was shocked to see his face full of bruises and dryed up blood;"What happened to you?"

"I ran into ryan in the park on my way downhere."answered jesse with a faint smile;"Hey,it's okay,lacey,it's nothing."

"Nothing?"asked she worried and gently touched his face;"Did ryan do that to you?"

"He was just blowing off some steam and it was my own fault,because I was pushing his buttons and telling him to go home."said her boyfriend;"I told him that if he wanted to blame somebody that he should blame me,but that he shouldn't take it out on the rest and then he kind of lost it."

"He kind of lost it?"started Kathleen just as shocked to see jesse's face;"You look terrible,jesse."

"It isn't that bad."answered he;"But I think I might have made things worse with ryan and instead of getting him to go home I might have driven him further away."

"Things were already badly,jesse,you couldn't have made things worse and he wasn't gonna come home anyway."said his grandmother softly;"If hearing about m.j. being missing didn't make him come home then nothing else will,sweety,so don't worry about it."

Around seven that night jake was sitting in the study when kristy walked in,after a long day at the office;"Is it true,jake?"

"Is what true?"asked he looking up;"What do you want,kristy,I'm busy."

"Are you really moving out?"started his ex-girlfriend hesitating and saw the answer on his face;"Why?"

"I can't stay here anymore!"answered jake tired;"I can't stand being so close to you and knowing that it's over between us,kris!"

"Why can't it go back to the way that it was?"said she softly;"I don't want you to leave!"

"I don't want to leave either,but this is driving me insane being so close to you and not being able to hold you or anything!"

"Is that suppose to be some kind of blackmail or something?"asked kristy suddenly a bit angry;"You'll stay if I'll sleep with you and if I don't then you're moving out?"

"That isn't what I meant at all and that you'd even think that of me makes me so mad!"answered he furious and walked out of the study;"I'll be gone by the end of next week!"

"Fine!"yelled his ex-girlfriend on after him just as angry;"See if I care!"

To be continued….


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Adam was exhausted when he came home and was shocked to see his youngest son sitting in the kitchen;"Ryan?"

"Hi,dad."started his son hesitating as he got up;"I was waiting for you to come home."

"I'm so glad to see you!"smiled adam and pulled ryan into his arms;"Welcome home,ryan."

"I'm sorry,dad,are you still mad at me?"asked he with tears in his eyes;"I'm sorry!"

"It's okay,ryan,that's all in the past now and I'm just happy that you're home safe and sound!"answered his father;"After your call a few days ago and from what jenny had told me about when she saw you at the hospital I didn't expect to see you."

"I should have come home as soon as jenny told me about mom!"said ryan feeling guilty;"Has there been any news about where she might be,dad?"

"No,nothing yet,but I'm sure that we will find her soon."started he slowly;"How is your arm now?"

"It's fine,dad,just fine."answered his son;"Look,dad,I need to go back to kelly's,the girl that I'm staying with since I left danny's house,and let her know I'm okay because we kind of had a fight earlier today and I don't want her to worry about me,so do you mind if I went overthere right now and I promise that I'll be back later tonight or tomorrow-morning."

"Is she your girlfriend,ryan?"asked adam curious;"Or just a friend?"

"Kelly is my girlfriend."said he;"I met her while I was staying at danny's and fell for her right away."

"It's okay with me if you go back to her right now and you two can come back here in the morning if you want."answered his father;"I'm just glad that you came home again and that I know that you're okay."

At the hospital devon was sitting next to parker,who still was unconscious,'s bed when shawn came in;"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here on policebusiness."said shawn uncomfortable;"My partner is standing outside because I asked him to let me do this alone,devon."

"Do what alone?"asked she confused;"What's going on?"

"My dad assigned me to this case."began her ex-boyfriend slowly;"Parker's mother,Elizabeth ,'s car exploded just after two this afternoon."

"Oh,my god,are you being serious?"answered devon shocked;"That's terrible,shawn."

"Did you know her?"asked he;"Did you ever meet her?"

"No,I didn't know her,but I tried calling her after parker was taken to the hospital to let her know that he was here."said his ex-girlfriend softly;"Now I know why she didn't answer her phone."

"Do you know when parker will be awake again,devon,I need to question him."answered shawn;"I need to know who would want to kill his mother."

"The doctor said that it will probably won't be untill tomorrow-morning before he wakes up again."started she with tears in her eyes;"Who would want to blow his mother up?"

"I don't know,devon,but I'm gonna find out."said her ex-boyfriend and walked away;"I'll be back in the morning."

Kelly had fallen asleep on the couch,waiting for ryan to come back,when the sound of the frontdoor being opened woke her up,so she quickly got up;"Ryan?"

"Yeah,it's me."answered her boyfriend as he walked into the livingroom;"Look,kell,I'm sorry about the stupid things that I said to you and I was acting like a total ass."

"Yes,you were."said she with a faint smile and put her arms around his neck;"But I forgive you and I'm glad you're back because I was so worried about you when you didn't come back."

"I'm sorry and I didn't mean to worry you."started ryan hesitating as they sat down on the couch;"I went to see my dad."

"You did?"asked his girlfriend surprised;"What did he say,ryan,what made you go there?"

"He was happy to see me ofcourse and I told him that I'd be back in the morning,with you."answered he;"To be honest it was something that my half-brother said that made me go home as well as some of the things that you said to me."

"When did you see your half-brother?"said Kelly confused;"What did he say?"

"I was walking in the park when I ran into him and he just kind of accused me of being selfish and told me that it was okay to be mad at him,but not to take it out on the rest of the family and I kind of went a bit nuts then,because I hit him a couple of times."began her boyfriend with a guilty look;"That was wrong and I shouldn't have,Kelly,but I was so angry and I just lost it."

"Then I think you should go to him tomorrow and apologize for that."answered she and lay her head against his chest;"I'm glad you went to see your family finally."

"So am i."smiled ryan as he kissed her and put his arms around her;"So am i."

The next day jesse walked into the kitchen downstairs and saw that his grandmother was in a good mood;"Goodmorning,honey,I have great news."

"Really?"asked jesse as he sat down;"Did they find m.j.?"

"No,I'm sorry,jesse,they haven't yet."answered his grandmother with a sad smile;"But adam just called to tell me that he found ryan at home when he got back late lastnight."

"Ryan's back?"said he stuned;"For real?"

"Yes,he was right there when adam came home."smiled mary when lacey came into the kitchen too;"I've great news,honey,ryan came home again."

"That's great!"started her grandson's girlfriend happy and looked at jesse;"Looks like you did get through to him,jesse,this is awesome."

"Who says that he went home because of what I said or did?"asked he hesitating;"But I'm glad that he finally came home."

"It's okay to give yourself some credit for this."said lacey as she gently kissed jesse;"Does it hurt much?"

"No,not really."answered her boyfriend and got up again;"I'm fine!"

At the hospital devon was just walking up to parker's room when she ran into shawn and his partner;"What are you guys doing here?"

"We were looking for parker,but it seems that he sneaked out of here."answered her ex-boyfriend and pulled devon away from his partner;"You wouldn't happen to know where he is,would you?"

"No,I thought he was here or else I wouldn't have come here now,would i?"asked devon irritated;"Why would parker sneak out of here,shawn,what's going on?"

"After a tip we found things in his bedroom at home,in the closet,that were used to make the bomb that blew up his mother."said he;"He's the number one suspect in the death of Elizabeth ."

"You've got to be kidding me!"started his ex-girlfriend shocked;"You can't seriously think that parker had anything to do with his mother's death?"

"This isn't about what I think,devon,it's about what the evidence says and the fact that he sneaked out of here doesn't look good for him."answered shawn;"If he isn't guilty then why did he leave the hospital?"

"How should I know?"asked she angry and walked up to the nurses-office;"Excuse me,miss,did you happen to see . gowen before he disappeared and do you know if he might have said something?"

"What are you doing?"started her ex-boyfriend irritated while he grabbed her arm;"You're messing with a police-investigation!"

"I'm just asking this nurse something and if you don't like it then that's your problem,shawn Cassidy,so let go off me!"said devon as she turned back towards the nurse;"Do you happen to know what mr. was doing after he woke up and before you found out that he was gone?"

"That's the strange part,because when I walked into his room he was just awake and after I turned on the tv he suddenly became really upset about something,so I walked away to get something to calm him down and when I came back he was gone."answered she;"The television was still on when I got back."

"What was on?"asked shawn curious;"Do you remember?"

"Sure I do."said the nurse;"The news was on and they were just talking about that car-explosion that happened yesterday-afternoon,killing a woman."

"That is why parker walked out of here!"answered devon shocked as she looked at shawn and his partner;"He'd just heard about his mother's death on the news,shawn,so he must have been in shock."

"He still remains a suspect untill we have proof of that he didn't do it!"started he slowly and walked away;"If he contacts you in any way then let me know!"

To be continued….


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44….

Jake had left home early and was sitting in his office at his firm when his son came in;"We can't move out,dad!"

"Why not?"asked he looking up;"Why aren't you on your way to school or something?"

"Don't try to change the subject!"answered devlin irritated;"I'm worried about aunt kristy and what this is doing to her,dad,she doesn't look good these last few days and this morning I heard her crying as I walked past her bedroom."

"What do you want me to do about that?"started his father tired;"We can't stay with her forever and we both need to move on,devlin,so this is for the best!"

"How can it be for the best if it's making her miserable?"asked he;"It's making you both miserable,dad,I'm not blind or deaf and I know that this isn't really what you want,so why are you so determined on moving out?"

"Because I have to and please don't ask me to explain it to you,devlin,I can't!"answered jake;"It's just better for me and for kristy if we move out."

At the cory's justin came in through the backdoor at his parents' house with his girlfriend and found his dad in the livingroom with ryan and Kelly;"Hi,guys."

"Hi."said ryan uncomfortable as he got up and stuck out his hand;"No hard feelings,justin?"

"No hard feelings,little brother."smiled he and pulled ryan into his arms,into a hug;"I'm just glad you're home again."

"How's your arm?"asked his girlfriend;"No permanent damage?"

"My girlfriend,the doctor."laughed justin as he kissed her;"You're not at the hospital right now,doc."

"Very funny,justin."answered she and turned towards the rest;"My boyfriend the comedian."

"Yeah,that's my me."said her boyfriend teasing while he looked at ryan;"It's great that you're back."

"Your mother will be so happy about this,ryan."started adam with a sad smile;"You being back at home,with a girlfriend."

"You guys will find her,dad,I'm sure of it!"answered he;"It'll be okay."

Around lunchtime at college devon was trying to focus on classes,but the whole things with mother being missing and now the problems with parker and shawn were driving her insane,so she decided to skip her last few classes when her ex-boyfriend showed up alone;"Hi,devon,can we talk?"

"Where's your partner?"asked she annoyed;"Are you checking up on me to see if i can lead you to your prime suspect?"

"Can you please act normal,devon,it's not like I'm enjoying this or something!"started shawn irritated when devon's phone started ringing;"Maybe that's parker!"

"Get real!"said his ex-girlfriend,but to her surprise she saw on the phone-screen that shawn was right and answered the phone quickly;"Where are you,parker,why did you leave the hospital?"

"I had to get out of there after I saw the news!"answered he on the other end of the line;"He killed her!"

"Who killed her?"asked devon confused;"Please come back,parker,you're in no condition to be out there somewhere."

"My mother is dead and I totally blew it with you,devon,so what does it matter anymore anyway?"said her friend;"I'm gonna make him pay for what he has done!"

"What are you talking about,parker,who do you mean?"started she worried when suddenly the phone went dead on the other end of the line and she turned towards shawn;"He didn't say where he was,but he did say something about making somebody pay for the death of his mother."

"Who do you think he meant?"asked shawn;"Tell me,devon,then maybe we can find him before something bad happens."

"I think I might have an idea who he was talking about,but I will only tell you if I can come along!"answered his ex-girlfriend;"I wanna come too,shawn,promise me that I can!"

"Are you nuts?"said he stuned;"Your parents would kill me if I let you do that and so would my dad!"

"I don't care,shawn,if you want to get parker then I will be coming along for the ride and then I will tell you where I think he will be."

"Fine,devon,you can come along for the ride,but you will do whatever I tell you to do and no stupid stunts!"answered shawn and pulled her towards his car with him;"Let's go!"

Jennifer was having lunch with kristy at tops,but she noticed that her friend wasn't really eating or anything and that she didn't look so good either;"Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine."answered kristy;"Why wouldn't it be?"

"You're hardly eating anything and you don't look so hot,kris,so I'm wondering if you're okay."said her friend worried;"Are you sick or something?"

"No,I'm feeling fine and just because I'm not that hungry right now that doesn't mean that I'm not okay!"snapped she annoyed;"I'm fine!"

"Okay,okay."answered Jennifer quickly;"Sorry I asked."

"I'm sorry that I snapped at you,jenny,i'm not in such a good mood today."started her friend with a faint smile;"It's probably because of the upcoming holidays and all."

"Is that all that is causing your bad mood?"asked she at the risk of annoying kristy even more;"How are things going at home?"

"Things are going fine."answered kristy lying;"Just fine!"

Shawn arrived at trevor 's office and got out of the car as he turned towards devon;"You stay here!"

"No way!"started his ex-girlfriend irritated when all of a sudden they heard gunshots and rushed into the building;"That must be parker!"

"Devon!"yelled shawn on after her shocked as he quickly followed her into the building;"Come back here!"

"What is going on?"asked she when people came running out of the elevators;"Where is mr. 's office?"

"On the topfloor,miss,but I wouldn't go up there because his nephew has gone crazy and is there with a loaded gun now!"warned the woman devon and ran away;"He's insane!"

"Thanks."said devon and wanted to get into the elevator when shawn stopped her;"We need to go to the top floor,shawn,parker is there!"

"You need to stop and listen to yourself!"answered he;"Parker is armed and dangerous,probably half way out of his mind,and you have no gun and you're not even a cop!"

"I'm not staying here!"started his ex-girlfriend annoyed;"I might be able to get through to parker!"

"Allright then,but only if you promise to do what I tell you to do and don't do anything stupid!"warned shawn her as they went into the elevator;"I mean it!"

"I will do whatever you tell me to do,shawn,I promise."said she while they went up to the top floor where they got off the elevator and they heard the yelling coming from the end of the hallway;"That's parker!"

"Stay behind me!"started her ex-boyfriend worried as he pulled his gun,slowly walking towards the last office;"Parker ,this is the police!"

"Thank god!"answered trevor as they entered the office;"He's gonna kill me,so shoot him!"

"He deserves to die!"yelled his nephew angry as he kept his gun on trevor and looked at his uncle;"You killed my mother damn it!"

"Shoot him!"begged he,looking at shawn;"Now!"

"No!"said devon scared while she grabbed shawn's arm and looked at parker;"Don't do this,parker,no matter what he did he isn't worth it!"

"He killed my mother and destroyed my chances with you!"answered her friend tired;"My mother is dead and I have lost any hope of you falling in love with me,so I don't care what will happen to me and he deserves to die!"

"It isn't as bad as you think and I'm still your friend."started she softly,gently moving towards him;"Shawn can arrest him for killing your mother and he will go to jail,so you don't have to do this."

"Devon is right,parker,I can arrest your uncle and if he did what you say he did then we will find evidence of that!"said shawn and stopped devon;"I told you to stay behind me damn it!"

"He won't hurt me,shawn,he won't!"answered his ex-girlfriend,pulling away from him and moving towards parker again;"Please,parker,give me the gun and let shawn handle this!"

"I…."began he not sure what to do and looked at his uncle,while he pointed the gun at him again;"Tell them the truth,trevor,tell them what you did or I will kill you right here and right now!"

"Okay,okay!"said his uncle quickly when he saw that parker wasn't joking;"I killed your mother by letting somebody plant a bomb under her car and then I had him plant evidence in your room to make you look guilty as if you had done it."

"You did what?"yelled parker furious and fired at his uncle,missing him by an inch;"You son of a bitch!"

"No,parker,don't!"begged his friend scared as she grabbed his arm as soon as she got close enough;"Please,give me the gun now!"

"Don't you hate me?"asked he tired;"After what I wanted to do before I fell in love with you?"

"I don't hate you,parker,you're my friend and I care about you!"answered devon while she slowly was able to grab the gun and pull it out of his hand;"It's gonna be okay again."

"You made the right decision,parker."said her ex-boyfriend as devon turned towards him to give the gun when he suddenly saw trevor pull out a gun out of the desk-draw and aiming it at devon;"What the…?"

"I will get my revenge either way,parker,a dead daughter for a dead brother will do just fine!"started trevor angry and pulled the trigger;"This is for what your father did to my brother,devon cory!"

"No!"yelled his nephew as he jumped infront of devon,pushing her aside,while shawn fired his gun at trevor and hit him;"Not devon!"

"Oh,my god!"said shawn shocked and quickly went to check on his ex-girlfriend,who was sitting there on the ground in a state of shock;"Are you okay,devon,did he hit you?"

"No,I don't think so."began she softly as she rushed to parker's side,who was laying infront of her on the ground;"No,parker,no!"

"His uncle is dead."answered her ex-boyfriend after coming back from checking on trevor ;"How is parker doing?"

"I feel fine."said parker with a faint smile;"I'm just a bit cold,devon."

"You're bleeding!"started she shocked when she saw the blood coming through his sweater and tried to stop it;"Oh,my god,parker,you're hurt!"

"I will call 911!"answered shawn as he grabbed his cellphone;"Hold on,parker,there will be help soon."

"I…."began he almost whispering while he was slipping away,realizing he was dying and looked at devon;"I love you,beautyfull,don't ever forget that!"

"Don't give up,parker,please don't give up!"begged his friend crying;"You're gonna be fine!"

"He's gone,devon,he's dead."said shawn softly when he tried to feel a pulse on parker,but couldn't and gently pulled devon up;"It's too late."

"No!"screamed she in shock and started hitting shawn;"You're lying,shawn,you're lying!"

"I'm sorry,honey,but he's really gone."answered her ex-boyfriend as he pulled her close to him;"I'm sorry."

"No!"cried devon;"He can't be dead,shawn,he can't be!"

To be continued….


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45….

At mary's place mary was standing behind the counter when she saw ryan coming in with a girl,so she walked up to him and gave him a hug;"I'm so happy that you're back,ryan."

"I am too,gran."smiled he and pointed at Kelly;"This is my girlfriend,Kelly."

"Hello,kelly."said mary as she turned towards his girlfriend;"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."answered her grandson's girlfriend;"Hi."

"Hi,guys."started ryan hesitating and walked up to the rest at the counter with mary and Kelly as he turned towards jesse,who was sitting there with an uncomfortable look on his face;"Look,jesse,I'm sorry about flying off the handle like that last time and I shouldn't have."

"Don't worry about it."answered he surprised;"I shouldn't have said those things to you."

"It was a good thing you did,because it made me think about what I was doing and it made me realize that you were right."said his half-brother as he held out his hand;"Thanks."

"You're welcome."said jesse with a faint smile while they shook hands;"Anytime."

Shawn was sitting outside of the emergency-room when his father walked up to him with adam;"What the hell were you thinking,shawn?"

"I was just following a lead."answered his son as he got up;"I'm sorry!"

"You're sorry?"asked adam furious;"You nearly cost me my daughter,shawn,how could you take her with you?"

"I'm sorry!"said he feeling guilty;"I didn't know that it was gonna get so out of hand!"

"You're suspended for the next month!"started his father still angry;"And you're also grounded at home for that same period of time,so get out of here!"

"No,I want to wait for devon."answered shawn;"I want to be here for her!"

"You've done more then enough already!"said adam;"Stay away from my daughter!"

"Go home,shawn,now!"warned his friend shawn;"I mean it!"

"Not untill I see how devon is doing!"started he stubborn when Jamie came out of the examingroom;"How is she doing?"

"Physically Devon's fine,but she's pretty shaken up because of what happened,so I gave her something to calm her down and I will give you something for at home in case she might need it during the night."answered Jamie and turned towards adam;"Just keep an eye on her and call me if there's any problem."

Later that day devlin was laying on mandy's bed,next to his girlfriend;"I don't get why my dad is doing this."

"Maybe he's right,devlin,maybe this is better."said mandy;"Besides,moving isn't always a bad thing."

"It is for me!"answered he annoyed;"I don't want to move and I like it there."

"But it isn't your house."started his girlfriend slowly;"It's kristy's and when you guys moved in it was only meant to be for a little while untill your dad found something of his own."

"This isn't about my father wanting to find something for his own,mandy,this is about something that he isn't telling me about and it's got to do with kristy and him!"answered devlin as he got up;"Everything was fine untill they suddenly started acting so weird,so I'm gonna find out what is going on!"

"Devlin ,private Investigator."laughed she teasing;"You watch way too much tv."

"Do you really think that this is funny or something?"asked her boyfriend angry;"There's nothing funny about it!"

"Ofcourse not,but you have to admit that you're kind of overreacting and being pretty paranoid."said mandy with a faint smile and pulled devlin back on to her bed as she kissed him;"Come here,silly,let me take your mind off things."

At the policestation shane was sitting behind his desk,in his office,when aaron walked in;"Hey,shane,where's adam?"

"He had something to take care of at home."started he looking up;"I thought that you'd gone back to new York."

"No,i have been busy trying to find a way to find out where is keeping m.j."answered aaron;"My men have searched in every place that he could be in Chicago,but they found nothing and that makes me think that he's still here somewhere with her."

"But where?"asked the captain;"It has to be somewhere quiet and private,aaron,because he can't risk anybody seeing him."

"I know."said he and sat down;"I wish that I hadn't asked m.j. to testify."

"There's no use in crying over spilled milk as my aunt used to say and what's done is done,so we need to focus on how to get m.j. back again."started shane slowly;"Before he kills her."

"Do you think that she's still alive after he's had for her like a week now,shane,do you really believe that she's not dead yet?"

"I know for a fact that m.j. was still yesterday,because my daughter had a premonition about her and she's never been wrong before."answered he;"Ofcourse there's no telling when he will suddenly kill her and I'm not sure why he's still keeping her alive right now or for how much longer."

Darren and nick were sitting in the kitchen,talking,when alex came home from school;"Hi,guys."

"Hi."said her boyfriend;"How was school,alex?"

"Good."answered she and noticed the sad looks on their faces;"What's going on,guys,did something happen?"

"Parker died earlier today."started Darren softly;"Shawn called us about it a little while back."

"He's dead?"asked his girlfriend shocked;"What happened?"

"We don't know all the details yet,alex,but it seems that he got shot or something."answered nick;"This is so unreal."

"How can he just get shot like that?"began she confused;"Was there a robbery or something?"

"No,it was nothing like that and we really don't know what happened except for the fact that he got shot."said her brother annoyed;"I'm sure that we will find out the true story soon enough."

That night Kelly was cleaning up in the kitchen when ryan came in and pulled her into his arms;"Hey."

"Hey,I didn't expect you back so soon from your family."said Kelly surprised;"I thought you were gonna spend the night there."

"No,I told my dad that I'd spend the night here and that I'd be back in the morning."answered he;"Unless you'd rather have me staying at home again instead of here now that things are okay again with my family."

"Ofcourse not,ryan,I love having you here."started his girlfriend hesitating and put her arms around his neck;"But only if that's what you really want too."

"I do,kell,I really do!"smiled ryan as he kissed her;"It's great being with my family again and all,but I'd rather stay with you."

"How was your sister?"asked she;"Is she okay?"

"According to dad she's fine,but she was pretty upset and layed in bed,sedated."answered her boyfriend;"Dad said that she's gonna get through this and that she'll be just fine."

At the hudson's jake was on his way to his bedroom,to get changed,when he came past kristy's room and heard her crying,so gently he knocked on the door;"Kristy?"

"Go away!"answered she through the closed the door;"Leave me alone!"

"Can I please come in?"asked jake worried;"You sound upset and I just want to see if you're okay."

"Leave me alone!"yelled his ex-girlfriend tired;"I don't need your help,jake!"

"What do you expect of me,kris,to just stand by while I see that there is something wrong!"started he slowly as he walked into her bedroom and saw her laying on the bed,looking as white as a sheet;"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine,so get the hell out of here!"said kristy angry and sat up straight;"I told you to leave me alone!"

"You're not fine damn it!"answered her ex-boyfriend worried as he sat down next to her;"I know you well enough to see that you aren't,kris!"

"Just leave me alone for once!"yelled she again and rushed out of her bedroom before jake could stop her;"Leave me alone!"

To be continued…..


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46….

Courtney walked in through the backdoor and found her mother sitting in the kitchen,while she heard yelling coming from the livingroom;"What's going on,mom what are dad and shawn fighting about?"

"Your father is angry with your brother because he took devon with him to a hostage-situtation,causing her to almost get shot,and shawn is angry because he's grounded and he's not allowed to see devon anymore."answered her mother tired;"They have been at eachother's throats since your father got home about twenty minutes ago."

"Did shawn really take devon with him to something like that?"asked Courtney stuned;"What happened,mom,why did he do that?"

"It seems that devon's friend,parker,was a suspect in something and that when they found him he was holding a gun on his uncle."started she slowly;"Devon finally was able to get her friend to give her the gun,but then his uncle tried to shoot her,which parker avoided by jumping infront of her,so now parker is dead and his uncle too."

"That isn't fair damn it!"yelled her son angry as he burst into the kitchen,followed by his father;"I'm too old to be grounded and if I want to see devon then you guys can't stop me!"

"Like hell we can!"warned shane his son furious;"You will do what I tell you to do,shawn!"

"Or what?"asked he and walked out the backdoor;"Try and stop me!"

"Get back here damn it!"yelled his father on after him and wanted to follow shawn outside when his wife stopped him;"What?"

"Let him go,shane,just let him go for now and don't be so hard on him,because this must have shaken him up just as well as it did devon!"answered Nicole;"You're being way too hard on him,shane!"

"I'm gonna be harder on him if he keeps this attitude up!"said he and went back into the livingroom;"He needs to learn that his actions have consequences!"

The next morning adam was making some breakfast for his daughter when he suddenly heard her screaming,so he rushed up the stairs,straight into her bedroom,and found devon sitting straight up in her bed;"Honey?"

"I….."started devon softly as she wiped away her tears;"It was just a dream."

"Are you okay,devon?"asked her father worried while he sat down on her bed and as he put hand on her arm and felt her trembling;"You're shaking,sweetie."

"I'm okay,dad,it was just a dream."answered she and got out of bed;"I need to get to class."  
"You're not going anywhere today."said adam surprised as he stopped devon and gently pushed her back into bed;"After what you have been through you're gonna stay in bed today and take it easy!"

"I don't want to stay in bed and do nothing!"started his daughter angry;"I don't,dad!"

"Calm down,honey,just calm down!"answered he;"Stay in bed and I will come up to bring you some breakfast in a few minutes."

"I'm not hungry and i'm not staying in bed!"said devon as she got out of bed again;"I won't!"

"Okay,okay,then come downstairs if that's what you want."began her father,realizing that he wasn't gonna convince devon to stay in bed;"But you're not going to school today and that's that!"

Jake was on his way out when devlin came rushing down the stairs;"I think that kristy didn't come home lastnight,dad!"

"So?"asked he annoyed;"Maybe she made up with evan or something."

"What if something has happened?"said his son worried;"If she really did make up with evan she would have let us know that she wouldn't be home."

"How can you even be so sure that kristy didn't come home lastnight?"started jake a bit curious;"Did you go into her bedroom,devlin,while you know that you're not suppose to come there?"

"I only did that because when i came back from my morning-run I didn't see kristy's car standing outside and I was worried because it was still early,so I went to check up on her and her bed looked like it hadn't been slept in."answered he;"Come on,dad,we need to do something."

"Like what?"asked his father;"What do you suggest we do?"

"Look for her or something,dad,I don't know."said devlin and grabbed his coat;"You go and look for her at the stables or something and I will go look for her in town or something."

At the cassidy's shawn was trying to sneak out of the house when his sister caught him;"If dad catches you leaving the house you're in big trouble."

"So?"said shawn irritated;"Who's gonna tell him,Courtney,you?"

"No,ofcourse not."answered she;"He was really mad at you yesterday and I don't think I have ever seen him that mad before."

"He wasn't the only one who was mad at me."began her brother tired;"Adam is mad too and he doesn't want me to come near devon ever again."

"Are you being serious,shawn?"asked Courtney shocked;"Why?"  
"Because I took devon with me when I went to trevor 's office and she nearly got shot there."said he;"It was my fault that she almost got shot,court,if parker hadn't jumped infront of her she would be dead now instead of him and that's all my fault."

"You couldn't have known that this was going to happen."answered his sister;"Why was devon there with you anyway?"

"Devon had gotten a call from parker and she knew where he was,but she wouldn't tell me where unless I agreed to take her with me and I did,as long as she promised me to stay back and out of the way."started shawn tired;"Ofcourse devon was being stubborn again and she didn't listen to me,but that's no excuse and it was my responsibility,so it's still my fault and if something had happened to devon I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself!"

Jesse had just left for work when mary came downstairs and found lacey in the kitchen,looking pretty tired;"Don't you think that you should go and see a doctor or something,lacey,or atleast tell jesse the truth?"

"I don't need to see a doctor,mary,because I know what is wrong with me."answered she with a faint smile;"I already know that I'm pregnant."

"How about telling jesse the truth?"asked her boyfriend's grandmother;"You're going to have to tell him at some point because you can't keep hiding it forever."

"I just…"started lacey softly;"I'm scared of how he will react,mary,what if he isn't happy about it?"

"Happy about what?"said a voice behind her and when they turned their heads they saw jesse standing there;"Scared of how who will react to what,lacey?"

"I…."answered she caught and not sure what to say;"Why aren't you at work?"

"I forgot my bag."began jesse curious;"So,what were you talking about just now when I walked in?"

"Tell him!"said his grandmother as she looked at lacey before she walked out the door and turned towards her grandson;"Be nice,jesse!"

"Sure."answered he confused and turned towards his girlfriend;"What is going on?"

"I'm pregnant!"started lacey out of the blue with tears in her eyes;"I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what?"asked her boyfriend stuned while he pulled her out of the chair and into his arms as he kissed her;"This is great news,lacey,I love it!"

"You do?"said she stuned;"I thought that you'd be mad at me or something and that you would hate the fact that I'm pregnant."

"Where on earth did you get that stupid idea?"laughed jesse and kissed her again;"I love the fact that you're pregnant!"

To be continued…..


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47….

At the Hudson-stables jake got out of his car and saw kristy's car underneath the trees,so he went into the stables,calling out for her;"Kristy?"

There up against the wall sat she,staring infront of her with a dazed look in her eyes and she didn't even seem to notice jake as he walked up to her.

"Hey!"said he worried,gently touching her arm;"Kristy?"

"Jake…?"asked his ex-girlfriend confused;"What…?"

"What happened?"said jake when he saw the dryed up blood above her right eye and gently touched her face;"Hey,sweetie,do you remember what happened?"  
"I….."began she still pretty dazed and hardly responded at all;"I…."

"I'm taking you to the hospital right now!"answered her ex-boyfriend even more worried while he lifted kristy up in his arms as she hardly even reacted to that and carried her out to his car;"It's gonna be okay,kris,I promise."

Thirty minutes later at the hospital jake was waiting outside of the e.r. for news of how kristy was doing when sharlene came up to him;"So,how is she doing?"

"We're trying to get her stabilized right now and we're running some tests too,but i think she's gonna be fine."answered sharlene;"She will need to stay here for atleast a night or so,jake,so if you could get some things for her from home that would be great."

"Sure."started he still worried;"She seemed so out of it and she was hardly reacting to anything and the blood on her face…."

"I know it must have seem bad with the blood and all,but it was a little cut above her eye and the not responding was probably due to her low bloodsugarlevels,so I really think it's gonna be okay again and if you come back in an hour or so with some things I will know more."

"Okay,sharlene,thanks."answered jake as he walked away;"I'll be back in an hour or so then."

Just before noon lacey was laying in jesse's arms in their bed;"Maybe we should both get up and get to work."

"No,this is our day,so we're staying right here."smiled her boyfriend as he kissed her;"I still don't really get how you could possibly think that I'd get mad at you for being pregnant or that you'd even think that I wouldn't be happy about it."

"We never really talked about having kids or anything and after what you went through as a kid I wasn't sure if you'd even want kids yourself,jesse,also with everything going on and you still getting used to being here and having a family who really cares about you I thought you weren't ready for it either,so I was scared that you'd get mad at me."answered lacey softly and looked him in the eyes;"Are you really happy about this?"

"Are you kidding me?"laughed he and kissed her again;"This might not have been the plan,lacey,that doesn't mean that I'm not happy about and there's nothing I want more then to have a baby with you."

Evan was in the emergancy-room helping out when he was called to the examing room that sharlene was helping out and saw kristy laying on the bed,unconscious;"Oh,my god,sharlene,what happened?"

"We don't really know yet."said she and turned around as she gave him the chart;"I already did an ultrasound among with a few other tests and I just need you to run these tests for me."

"Okay."answered the young doctor as he went over the chart and suddenly his face turned as white as a sheet as he stared at kristy's chart;"This can't be right."

"What can't be?"asked sharlene while she looked over his shoulder at the chart;"I double-checked everything,evan,so everything on there is correct."

"I…."started he confused;"Are you positive that the results of the ultrasound can't be wrong?"

"Ofcourse I'm sure,evan,why are you questioning that?"said the older doctor surprised as he suddenly walked away and put the chart on the bed;"Hey,where are you going,evan,I need you to run these tests for me."

"I need to do something!"answered evan almost in shock and walked away;"I need to go."

Not sure where he was going and in shock about what he'd read on kristy's chart evan walked out of the examingroom and into the e.r. when he nearly bumped into jake,who just came back with some things for kristy;"Hey,watch it,evan,watch where you're going!"

"You…!"yelled he suddenly furious and attacked jake;"You son of a bitch!"

"What is your problem?"asked jake stuned as he pushed evan away from him;"Are you nuts or something?"

"You slept with my girlfriend damn it!"accused evan angry and began hitting jake again;"You got her pregnant,jake!"

"What…?"started he confused and fought evan off again;"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb!"said evan as he was about to attack jake again when Jamie showed up and grabbed his arms;"Hey,Jamie,let go off me!"

"No,evan,I won't let you go untill you calm down!"answered he;"There will be no fighting in this hospital!"

"He asked for it!"yelled the young doctor still furious;"He slept with kristy and got her pregnant!"

"Evan!"said sharlene as she came towards them,after hearing the yelling all the way in the examingroom;"In my office now!"

"But…."began he seeing the look on her face and knew he was in big trouble;"I…"

"Now!"answered the older doctor as she turned towards jake;"I'm sorry about this and evan was way out of line,jake,are you okay?"

"Is it true?"asked he still in shock as he wiped the blood off his face with a piece paper that Jamie had given him;"Is kristy pregnant?"

"Yes,but not that far along yet,jake,she's just a little over a month pregnant."said sharlene and walked away with evan;"Let's go!"

At the cory's Courtney had just gotten there to see how her friend was doing and sat on the couch across from devon,who was sitting on a chair;"So,how are you really doing?"

"Fine."answered devon irritated;"I already told you that."

"How can you be fine after what happened?"asked her friend worried;"It must have been terrible seeing your friend getting shot infront of your eyes and almost getting shot yourself,devon."

"Can we please not talk about that?"said she tired;"I don't want to talk about it!"

"Sure."started Courtney hesitating;"Did you know that shawn isn't allowed to see you anymore?"

"What are you talking about,courtney?"asked her friend confused;"Who said that he isn't allowed to see me and why?"

"Your dad told him that he couldn't see you anymore,because of what happened."

"But that wasn't shawn's fault,Courtney,it was my choice to go downthere and to put my life at risk like that!"

"That's not how your dad or my dad feels."answered she;"They blame shawn because he let you come along with him."

"That's crazy!"said devon;"Shawn didn't want me to come along,but I went with him anyway and I didn't give him any choice,so none of this is his fault!"

"Try telling our dads that."started her friend softly;"And shawn thinks that they are right."

Later that day jake was sitting next to kristy's hospitalbed when Nicole walked in;"Hi,jake,has she woken up yet?"

"No,not yet and sharlene said that she can't predict when she will."started he slowly as he looked up;"This is all my fault,Nicole,if I hadn't let her walk away lastnight,knowing how upset she was,then she wouldn't be laying here right now."

"It isn't your fault and you can't think like that."answered his aunt-in-law;"What else did sharlene say?"

"She said that they have finally been able to stabilize kristy's bloodsugarlevels and that she'll be fine again."said jake tired;"It's all such a mess right now,Nicole."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"asked she hesitating;"Do you wanna talk about what was going on between you and kristy?"

"What do you mean?"started her nephew-in-law surprised;"Did kristy say anything to you?"

"She didn't have to,jake,I'm not blind or anything."answered Nicole with a faint smile;"I have noticed the change in you two lately and the way you guys looked at eachother,so I kind of guessed that you two were getting pretty close."

"I didn't mean to fall for her and I didn't expect it either,especially not so soon after vicky's death,but I did and I don't know what to do anymore."said he;"Why can't life ever be simple?"

"It can be simple enough if you stop making things so complicated,jake,if it's kristy that you want then go for it and don't let anything stop you."began his aunt-in-law with a faint smile;"There might be a lot of reasons for you two not to get involved,but it takes only one reason for you to do get involved together and that's love,so if you love my niece then what's stopping you?"

To be continued….


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48….

In the doctor's lounge Jennifer was sitting in a chair,on her break,drifting away to sleep after being up for more then 24 hours when she began to dream again….

Still trying to survive and not willing to give peter the satisfaction of giving up m.j. was somehow holding on,even though she was barely conscious anymore,when once again she heard pete coming in and opened her eyes.

"So,you're still alive."laughed he;"Good,because I hate to see you dying on me before I want you to!"

"They will find me!"said m.j. angry;"They will!"  
"How?"asked peter;"They don't even know where to look and they have no idea that they are so close to you because they have no idea I own this cabin up in the woods here,m.j."

"Adam will find me!"answered she drifting off again;"He will…"

Terrified by what she had just dreamed about jenny woke up,shivering,and quickly got out of the chair as she grabbed her cellphone;"Oh,my god."

Adam cory was worried about his daughter and had tried calling her cellphone a couple of times after coming back from the policestation,hours ago,and not finding her at home when devon came in through the backdoor;"Where have you been,honey,why didn't you leave a note or something?"

"Did you tell shawn that he couldn't see me anymore?"asked his daughter;"Did you?"

"Damn it!"said adam annoyed;"He ignored what I had told him and came to see you,devon,didn't he?"

"No,dad,shawn didn't come to see me and he didn't tell me!"answered she;"Courtney was here earlier and she told me about how you and her father are blaming shawn for what happened."

"What happened is his fault because he shouldn't have taken you with him and you could have died!"started her father irritated;"If that guy hadn't jumped infront of you when he did then you'd be dead right now!"

"That guy's name is parker and what happened wasn't shawn's fault,dad,I didn't give him any other choice then to take me with him when I found out that parker was probably at his uncle's office after parker called me."said devon angry;"It my own stupid fault and not shawn's!"

"No,it wasn't your fault and shawn should have known better!"answered he when his cellphone started ringing and he saw the name of the caller on the screen,quickly picking up;"Yes?"

"What is it?"asked his daughter worried after adam had hung up and had a strange look on his face;"Dad?"

"That was shane."began adam as he grabbed his keys;"Jenny had another premonition and there might be a lead as to where your mother is right now,devon,so I have to go down to the policestation."

"I want to come too!"said she;"I don't want to stay here!"

"Devon…."answered her father,but couldn't say no when he saw the look in her eyes;"Allright,you can come with me."

At mary's place Kathleen was talking to Cheryl and mary when jesse walked in with lacey;"Hi,guys,we've got great news.""

"Really?"asked Kathleen surprised;"What kind of great news?"

"Lacey is pregnant."smiled her nephew;"I'm gonna be a dad!"

"That's awesome."said Cheryl happy as she hugged both jesse and lacey;"Congratulations,guys."

"Thanks."answered lacey;"Has there been any news of where m.j. could be yet?"

"Adam just called a few minutes ago,lacey,they might have a lead as to where she could be."started her boyfriend's grandmother softly;"So with any luck they will have found her by tonight."

"That's great news."said she;"Then she might be home soon."

"If I get my hands on that son of a bitch that kidnapped her then he'll regret ever come downhere!"answered jesse angry;"He'll be sorry!"

"The police will deal with peter when they catch him,jesse,don't worry!"said his girlfriend as she put her hand on his arm;"We need to focus on your mother when she gets back because she will need all of us after what she's been through."

That night alex was sitting up in her room,on the bed,as Darren sat in the chair next to her bed;"So,for how long is the club gonna be closed now?"

"I don't know."said her boyfriend;"With both parker and his mother being dead I have no idea who is the new owner or what's gonna happen now."

"That means that you might be out of a job then?"started alex hesitating;"Do you want to come with me to new York then,darren?"

"No,even if I do lose my job I will stay here."answered he,annoyed when he saw the relieved look on her face;"Which seems to make you happy for some reason."

"Ofcourse not."said his girlfriend quickly;"I would love for you to come with me to new York."

"I wish that you weren't going to new York for so long,alex,I still think that running away isn't the answer."began Darren with a grumpy look on his face;"How on earth are we suppose to get back what we had if you're overthere and I'm downhere?"

"Don't start that again!"answered she tired and got off the bed;"We have already been through that and I thought that you understood why I need to do this!"

"I'm trying and I'm willing to accept it because it's what you think that you need,but I'm not gonna pretend that I'm happy about it."started her boyfriend slowly;"I can't!"

"I'm sorry that you feel,but this is what I need right now and I have to do this!"said alex while she walked away;"I just can't stay here!"

At the policestation devon was listening to her father,shane and aaron talking about where her mother could be.

"So we all agree."said shane and pointed at the map infront of them;"He must be holding her in these parts of the woods."

"I guess you're right,shane."started his friend tired;"We have searched everywhere else,so that's the only place left that we haven't looked yet."

"Then we will set out a big searchparty in the morning."answered he;"As soon as the sun comes up."

"Why don't we go look for mom right now?"asked devon surprised about shane's decision;"We can't wait another night!"

"We don't have any choice,devon,it's already dark and it would be pointless to go barging through those woods right now."said her ex-boyfriend's father;"I know you want to find your mother and so do we,but we have to wait untill the morning before we can go through those woods and look for your mother."

"No!"yelled she angry and ran out of the office;"She might not survive another night with that psycho!"

"Devon!"called adam on after her and wanted to get up as shane stopped him;"I need to stop my daughter!"

"Let her go,adam,she's just upset and she'll be back again soon enough!"answered his friend;"She's probably going home or something,so let's just focus on this and make sure we get your wife back again tomorrow!"

To be continued….


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49….

Jake was still sitting next to kristy's hospitalbed,holding her hand,when she began to wake up again,confused about seeing jake sitting next to her;"Jake…?"

"Hey,gorgeous."started he happy to see her awake;"How are you feeling?"

"Okay."answered kristy;"What happened,jake,why am I here?"

"Don't you remember what happened?"asked her friend worried;"What's the last thing you remember,kris?"

"I…."began she softly;"I went for a ride on my horse and that's it,jake,that's the last thing I remember."

"You probably fell and hit your head or something."said jake;"I found you at the stables this morning,with blood on your forhead,and you were pretty out of it,so I brought you to the hospital."

"I feel better now,so you can take me home again."answered his friend and tried to get up when jake stopped her;"I want to go home,jake,now!"

"You can't go home yet."started he hesitating;"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"asked kristy confused when she saw the serious look on his face;"What are you talking about?"

"You don't know yourself yet,kris,do you?"said her friend surprised;"I thought…"

"You thought what?"answered she irritated;"What don't I know yet?"

"When sharlene did some tests after I brought you downhere she discovered something that I guess you hadn't noticed yourself yet."began jake slowly;"You're pregnant."

"I'm what?"answered his friend shocked;"No,that's not true,jake,it can't be!"

"Sharlene doubled-checked,kristy,you're a little over a month pregnant."said he worried as he saw how pale kristy suddenly was looking;"Are you okay,honey,do you want me to call the nurse or something?"

"This can't be happening!"started kristy in shock,trying to get out of bed again;"I have to go home,jake,I don't want to stay here anymore!"

"No,kristy,you have to stay in bed!"said her friend and did his best to keep her into bed;"Calm down,honey,please!"

"Is everything allright in here?"asked one of the nurses as she came into the room;"Mr. ?"

"No,everything isn't allright!"answered he;"Get something to calm miss. Hudson down and page doctor Hudson now!"

After leaving the policestation,upset,devon drove home straight away,went into the study,grabbed her mother's old gun,a map and walked back to her car when shawn showed up;"Hey,devon,are you going out or something?"

"No,I'm going to mary's place."answered she lying,hiding the gun and the map in her coat;"What are you doing here,shawn,I thought you were forbidden to see me?"

"I was,but I had to see for myself how you were doing."started her ex-boyfriend worried about how unedged devon seemed;"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine,but i'm kind of in a hurry."said devon as she got into her car;"I'll call you tomorrow,shawn,okay?"

"Sure."answered he still not convinced;"Are you sure that you're okay?"

"Ofcourse I am!"said his ex-girlfriend irritated while backing the car out of the driveway;"Bye."

At tops evan was sitting at the bar,pretty waisted already,when Jennifer showed up and sat down next to him;"My dad told me about what had happened at the hospital earlier today."

"What are you doing here?"asked her friend looking up and saw how tired Jennifer was looking;"You look like you should be in bed or something,jenny,you look exhausted."

"Don't try to change the subject,evan,I didn't come here to talk about me!"answered she;"I know that you're upset,but do you think that this is a good idea?"

"Why don't you join me for a drink."said evan as he ordered two beers and put his arm around jennifer's waist;"I hate drinking alone."

"Evan….."started his friend slowly and gently pushed him away;"Getting waisted isn't the answer."

"I'm just having a good time."answered he;"That's all."

"No,you're trying to forget about kristy being pregnant and you being suspended for the next two weeks for the way you behave today at the hospital,but that isn't gonna work and it isn't gonna go away!"said Jennifer worried;"Come on,evan,let me take you home."

"I'm not going home!"said her friend angry as he got up and wanted to walk away when he suddenly noticed a change in jennifer as she stood there,just staring infront of her;"Jenny?"

For a while she just stood there,not reacting to evan calling her name or him shaking her arm,untill finally she shook her head and looked at evan with a terrified look on her face.

"Are you okay?"asked evan worried;"Do you need me to call somebody?"

"I…."started she softly and quickly grabbed her cellphone;"I need to call my uncle!"

Nicole was talking to her daughter and son when shane walked in;"Hi,honey,you look exhausted."

"It's been a long day."answered shane with a faint smile as he sat down next to her when his phone started ringing;"Not again!"

"Who was that?"asked his wife worried after he'd answered the phone and talked for a few minutes before hanging up again with a worried look on his face;"Shane?"

"That was Jennifer."said he;"She had another premonition."

"What about?"started shawn curious as he could tell by the look on his father's face that it was serious;"Was it another one about m.j.?"

"No,shawn,not really."began his father slowly;"It was one about devon."

"About devon?"asked he confused;"Why would she get one about devon?"

"That seems odd."answered Nicole;"What was it about?

"She saw devon at the edge of the woods and she had a gun."said her husband as he got up and grabbed his cellphone again;"I think that she's going to search for her mother alone,in the dark."

A while later devon,who had been walking through the woods for over an hour,saw a cabin up head of her,so as quietly as possible she sneaked up there and tried to look through the windows.

After making sure there didn't seem to be anybody devon tried to open the door and lucky enough it wasn't locked,so softly she entered the cabin and searched the place.

She was horrified when she finally came into the last room in the back and found her mother hanging in a chair,unconscious,and covered in blood,cuts and bruises;"Mom!"

After a few minutes of shaking her arm and calling m.j.'s name her mother slowly opened her eyes,still pretty out of it,and looked up at devon;"Devon…?"

"I'm here,mom,I will get you out of here!"answered she,quickly making her mother loose and helping her up,which wasn't easy since m.j. was hardly awake and really weak;"Everything's gonna be okay!"

As quickly as possible devon did her best to get m.j. out of the cabin and they had just gotten out into the fresh air,which seemed to wake up m.j. a little bit,when peter showed up with a gun;"What the hell….?"

Before devon was able to reach for the gun she had with her it was already too late and peter had fired his and the force of the bullet,entering devon's stomach,blew her backwards while her mother fell down on the ground too because she couldn't stand up on her own two feet.

"Damn it!"said peter angry and dragged m.j. with him across the ground towards his car,where he placed her in the backseat;"Now I will have to find another way to have some fun with you!"

At the same time Jennifer woke up in her bed,screaming;"No!"

Worried her mother ran into her bedroom,after being woken up by jenny's scream;"What is it,honey,are you okay?"

"Devon got hurt,mom,she got hurt!"started her daughter trembling and got out of her bed;"I need to call uncle shane right now and tell him what I saw!"

"Calm down,sweety,calm down!"said lisa worried;"What did you see?"

"I don't have time to explain,mom,they need to find her!"answered she irritated,walking out of her room;"Before she…."

To be continued….


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50….

A couple of hours later shawn,who'd been walking through the woods with a few other officers eversince shane had gotten the phonecall from Jennifer about devon and had send them looking for her,reached the cabin and was shocked to find his ex-girlfriend on the ground,half unconscious;"Oh,my god,devon,what did you do?"

"Shawn…."whispered she almost and he could feel her shaking;"I'm cold."

"Hang in there,honey,just hang in there and don't give up because we're gonna get you out of here!"said her ex-boyfriend,trying to put a brave front,as he turned towards some of the other cops;"Get me what you can find that we can use inside of this cabin!"

"I…."began devon softly;"I saw mom."

"Ssssh,devon,don't try to talk right now!"answered shawn while he put his coat over her body after putting some towels on the wound in order to stop it from bleeding;"I need to lift you up in my arms and carry you out of here,so this might hurt."

"No,i…."said his ex-girlfriend and turned as white as a sheet as she cried out from the pain when shawn lifted her up and started walking away from the cabin with her in his arms and then she passed out.

After a very long walk through the dark woods with devon in his arms shawn finally reached the road,where an ambulance was waiting together with his father and adam,and let the paramedics take over devon;"Take good care of her!"

"We will."promised the man as they quickly placed her on the bed and went to work;"I promise."

"Are you okay,shawn?"asked shane worried and grabbed his son's arm when shawn almost fell down from exhaustion;"Hey!"

"I'm fine!"said he with a faint smile as he saw how devon was being loaded into the ambulance after being made stable enough and how adam climbed in there with her;"I want to go to the hospital,dad,to see if devon is okay!"

"I will drive you!"answered his father while he helped his son to his car;"Thanks to jenny we now have the licence-plate of peter 's car,so we will have him in no time and then m.j. will be safe too."

"I hope that devon pulls through."started shawn tired as he sat down and his father got in too;"She looked so pale,dad!"

"She'll be okay,shawn,she's a tough girl."said he and drove off;"You did great today and you probably saved devon's life,son,I'm proud of you!"

It was still really early in the morning when kristy woke up and was surprised to find jake asleep in the chair next to her,so she gently shook his arm and called out his name;"Jake!"

"What….?"asked he confused as he opened his eyes and sat up straight;"What time is it?"

"It's just after four in the morning."started kristy hesitating;"What am I gonna do now?"

"I don't know,but I will be there for you whatever you decide and I'm not gonna leave you to deal with this alone."said her friend as he took her hand into his;"This is our baby,kris,so we will deal with it together."

"But this wasn't suppose to happen,jake,I wasn't suppose to get pregnant."answered she almost in tears;"This…."

"Hey,it'll be okay!"began jake with a faint smile as he gently leaned over to kristy and kissed her on her forhead;"Neither of us might have expected this,but it isn't the end of the world and this baby will be welcome as far as I'm concerned."

"How can you say that?"asked his friend upset;"Everything is such a mess right now,jake!"

"Everything was such a mess,gorgeous,but not anymore!"said he and took her head into his;"I was a real jerk,but that's not how it's gonna be from now on and we'll work this out,kris,it'll be okay."

"No!"answered kristy suddenly angry as she pushed jake away;"Get out of my room!"

"You can't mean that!"answered her friend shocked;"Kris…."

"Get out!"yelled she almost in tears;"Just get out!"

"Allright,I'll go."said jake when he realized that it was no use staying with kristy being like this,so he walked away;"For now,but I'll be back!"

Shawn was waiting outside of devon's hospitalroom while adam was inside when his father came back from the policestation;"Hi,shawn,how is devon doing?"

"Jamie said that she lost a lot of blood,but that she's gonna be okay and that we got her to the hospital just in time."answered he;"Has there been any news about m.j. yet?"

"That's what I came to tell adam."said his father as he quickly called adam out of devon's room;"I have news about your wife."

"What kind of news?"asked adam worried;"Have they found her or the man who has her,shane?"

"Thanks to jenny we had the licence-plate number of the car that peter was driving,so about thirty minutes ago one of our policecars spotted the car just outside of baycity at a gasstation and called it in."started he slowly;"So they are following the car as we speak and with any luck they will be able to stop it soon enough and get your wife away from that psycho."

"I hope so."answered his friend tired and turned towards shawn;"You can sit with devon for a while if you want to."

"I sure do,adam,thanks."said shawn gratefull,rushing into devon's room.

"If your son hadn't found my daughter when he did and if he hadn't carried her out of the woods so quickly then she wouldn't have survived.'began he softly as he sat down with shane;"Tell me the truth,shane,do you think that my wife will still be alive when you guys catch this psycho?"

"She will be if I can help it,adam,you can't give up hope!"said his friend;"Everything will be okay again!"

"I hope so."answered adam;"I can't lose her,shane,I just can't!"

At the rollow's Alex came downstairs,into the kitchen where her family was already having breakfast;"Morning."

"You look like you didn't get much sleep,honey,are you okay?"asked Cheryl worried as alex sat down;"Do you want to talk about it?"

"You must really nervous about Monday."said her husband,looking up at alex;"We'll all come with you to the courthouse and you don't have to go through this alone,alex,we'll be there too."

"I'm not nervous about Monday and I wish you would all stop talking about that all of the time!"answered she angry and got up again;"I wish you would all just leave me alone!"

"Alex…."started chad as worried as his wife;"We're only trying to help!"

"Reminding me of the one thing that I'm trying to forget the whole time isn't helping me,dad,so can you please just stop?"asked his daughter tired while she walked away;"I'm going back to bed."

"Do you think that I should go after her?"said he while looking at his wife;"Or should we just let her be for a while?"

"It's probably better to just leave her alone for now."answered Cheryl;"When she's like this there's no getting through to her,so just let her be."

"I think she and Darren are having some problems,mom,about her going to new York for a year."started her son hesitating;"Darren doesn't understand why she feels like she has to go away and I think he also feel helpless that he can't help her."

"We all feel that way,honey,but the only thing we can do right now is support your sister in whatever she feels is the right thing for her to do."said she;"There's nothing else that we can do."

Lacey woke up and was surprised to see that jesse wasn't laying next to her,so she got up and went downstairs,where she found her boyfriend in the kitchen with mary and Kathleen,all with shocked looks on their faces;"What's going on,guys,has there been news about m.j.?"

"Devon's in the hospital."said her boyfriend;"They got a location on m.j. thanks to jenny,but when shane wanted to wait untill morning to go looking for her in the woods,where she was,devon decided to go by herself and went looking for the cabin."

"So what happened?"asked lacey worried;"Did she find m.j. or not,jesse?"

"She found her,but peter came back and shot devon before he took off with m.j. again and if shawn hadn't showed up a while later she'd be dead now."answered he;"They had to operate on devon to remove the bullet and she has lost a lot of blood,but it seems that she's gonna be okay again."

"Right now they're also following peter 's car,which they have been doing for almost two hours now."said his aunt;"At this point they're only following it because they're afraid of what will happen if they try to stop the car and they don't want risk getting m.j. hurt,but I'm sure they will be able to stop this psycho soon enough and rescue m.j."

"I hope so,kathleen."began mary tired when the phone started ringing and she went to pick it up;"Maybe that's shane or adam."

"So?"asked she worried when mary came back with a strange look on her face;"Who was that,mama,was that news about m.j.?"

"That was shane and he wants us to come down to the hospital."answered her mother;"Right now."

To be continued….


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51….

At the hospital less then ten minutes later adam was waiting with his sons,jesse,lacey,mary and Kathleen for shane to arrive in the e.r. when his friend showed up;"Hey,guys."

"What was the big news?"asked adam worried;"Did you guys stop that psycho and rescue my wife,shane?"

"As the policecars were following he started speeding up his car,faster and faster,to try and get away from them."said he;"After they followed him around baycity for a while he went on to the highway,towards Chicago,where his tire suddenly blew and the car flipped over and crashed into a ditch at the side of the road."

"Oh,my god,is my wife okay?"answered his friend shocked and grabbed shane's coat;"Tell me that she's okay!"

"She's alive."started shane hesitating as he gently pulled away from adam;"They are bringing her downhere by ambulance as we speak and should arrive at any minute now."

"Tell us the truth!"said mary worried;"How serious is it,shane,how badly is she hurt?"

"I honestly don't know,mary,all I know is that she's hurt and that they are taking her downhere by ambulance."

"Atleast she's out of the hands of that psycho."answered she when all of a sudden Jamie came running out of the elevator;"Jamie?"  
"I don't have any time right now,guys,they're bringing in a serious car-accident victim in and every second counts!"said her friend.

"That must be mom!"said justin as he saw sage coming up to them quickly too;"Sage?"

"I was beeped downhere to assist Jamie,so I can't talk right now."answered his girlfriend;"Is there anymore news about your mother?"

"Yes,they are bringing her downhere by ambulance right now and I think that she's your car-accident victim."started he slowly when he saw the paramedics rushing in with a stretcher,on which his mother was laying,unconcious and covered in blood;"Oh,my god!"

"M.j….!"said adam in shock and wanted to walk up to his wife when Kathleen stopped him;"I have to see her!"

"Let them do their jobs and wait untill they are done!"answered his sister-in-law as they saw Jamie and sage taking m.j. quickly into one of the examinationrooms;"That's what m.j. needs right now!"

Evan had just woken up with a splitting headache when Jennifer showed up at his doorstep;"Hey,did I wake you up?"

"No,not really."said evan with a faint smile and let her inside;"I couldn't really sleep anyway."

"So,what are you gonna do now?"asked his friend;"Now that you can't go to work for the next two weeks,evan?"

"I have no idea and it will take it as it comes."started he slowly;"How are you doing after all the excitement yesterday?"

"I'm a bit tired,but also i'm happy that I was able to help devon before it was too late and that her mom has been rescued."answered Jennifer;"When are you gonna talk to kristy?"

"Who says that I'm gonna talk to her?"said her friend irritated;"I now know why she wanted to break up with me,jenny,so I don't really feel the need to talk to her!"

"I think that you should talk to kristy and sort this out with her,because it isn't gonna go away and you can't just let things stay like this."

"There's nothing to sort out,because things are over between us and I'm happy about it now that I know that she cheated on me with jake!"

"You only feel that way now because you're mad at her,but you're aren't gonna feel like that forever."said Jennifer softly;"Just think about it."

Back at the hospital,over an hour later,adam was still waiting for news with his family when sage and Jamie came towards them and he jumped up;"How is my wife?"

"Critical."started his cousin hesitating;"M.j.'s dehydrated,she has several broken ribs,many cuts and bruises and she has serious head-trauma,so right now it's touch and go."

"We're doing our best,guys,but she's in a bad way."said sage and put her arms around justin;"Could you check on luke for me,justin,I'm gonna be here for a while and he was expecting me home within an hour or so."

"Sure."answered he,holding her tightly;"My mom isn't gonna die,is she?"

"We're gonna do everything that we can."said his girlfriend softly;"Atleast she's stabile for now."

"Can I see her?"asked adam;"I wanna see my wife!"

"Sure."answered his son's girlfriend and took adam up to see his wife,who was being moved to a private room in the i.c.u.

"This can't be happening!"began jesse suddenly angry as he kicked against the chair that he'd been sitting on before;"This is crazy!"

"It's gonna be okay,jess,your mother's gonna pull through this!"said his girlfriend while she put her arms around him and held him tight;"She's a fighter!"

"If I get my hands on that son of a bitch….!"answered he in a rage;"I'm gonna kill him!"

"You can't think like that!"started lacey in tears;"Things are bad enough without you going off the deep end too!"

"You're right and I'm sorry."said her boyfriend as he held her tight and kissed her;"I'm sorry."

"Maybe we should all go back to mary's place for now and get something to eat or something."answered mary;"We can come back later and adam will call us if there's any news."

Later that day kristy was trying to get her mind off what had happened with jake and the news about her being pregnant when her aunt walked into her hospitalroom;"Hi,honey,how are you feeling?"

"Fine."answered her niece;"Just fine."

"So,where is jake?"asked Nicole;"I thought he'd be your bedside,kristy."

"What's that suppose to mean?"started she annoyed;"He told you,didn't he?"

"He didn't have to!"said her aunt with a faint smile;"Like I already told him I'm not blind!"

"It doesn't matter anyway,aunt Nicole,I'm not even sure if I'm gonna keep it."answered kristy;"This wasn't how it was suppose to go!"

"Keep what?"began she confused;"What are you talking about?"

"The baby."said her niece;"You just said that you already knew!"

"Not about that!"started Nicole shocked;"Are you pregnant,kristy,is it jake's or evan's?"

"Jake's ofcourse and I thought you already knew!"answered she just as shocked as Nicole;"What did you mean then?"

"I meant that I already knew about how close you two had gotten,honey,that's what I meant!"said her aunt;"How does jake feel about it?"

"He says that he wants to be there for me and that I don't have to deal with this alone,aunt nicole,but I don't want that and I send him away."said kristy in tears;"Everything's such a mess and I don't want jake to be with me just because I'm pregnant!"

"Where on earth did you get that idea,honey,the man is crazy about you and he has been here by your bedside eversince you ended up here in the hospital!"answered she;"Do you love jake?"

"What does it matter anyway if I do?"asked her niece crying;"It wouldn't work!"

"It matters a lot and if you guys want it to work it can,kristy,you just have to want it!"said Nicole;"I mean it!"

To be continued….


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52…..

Kelly was sitting on the couch in her apartment,waiting for ryan to get back from his walk,when he finally walked in;"Hey."

"Are you okay?"asked she worried as he sat down next to her;"I was worried about you."

"I'm hardly okay."began her boyfriend tired;"My sister and my mother are both laying in the hospital,Kelly,my mom might not even pull through the night."

"You can't think like that!"answered Kelly and put her arms around ryan;"You have to stay positive,ryan!"

"What if she doesn't survive,Kelly,what then?"said he scared;"Then she will die thinking that I hate her and then she will never know that I came home or that I do love her!"

"She does know that,ryan,she knows that you only did those things and said those words because you were angry and that you didn't mean any of it!"started his girlfriend softly;"Your mother knows that you love her and she will get through this!"

"I hope so!"answered ryan with tears in his eyes as he pulled Kelly closer;"She can't die!"

At the hospital shawn was sitting next to devon's bed,holding her hand,as she began to wake up;"Shawn….?"

"Hey,sweety."smiled he,happy to see her awake again;"How are you feeling?"

"My stomach hurts and so does my head."said devon with a sore face;"I'm thirsty."

"Do you want me to call the nurse for a painkiller or something,devon?"asked her ex-boyfriend worried as he let her take a sip from the cup with water that was standing on the nightstand next to devon's bed;"Maybe she can give you something for the pain."

"No,stay!"started she softly and grabbed shawn's hand as he wanted to get up;"Where's mom?"

"She's in the hospital too."answered shawn;"What on earth were you thinking going downthere alone and with your mother's gun,devon,why didn't you atleast call me?"

"I guess I wasn't thinking."said his ex-girlfriend with a faint smile;"I didn't mean to worry you,shawn."

"Worry me?"asked he stuned;"You nearly scared me to death,devon,the thought of losing you drove me nuts!"

"I…."began devon slowly as she began to drift back to sleep;"I…."

"It's okay,baby,go back to sleep and I'll be right here."answered her ex-boyfriend while he gently kissed her;"It's all gonna be just fine."

Devlin walked into the house with mandy when they ran into jake;"Hi,dad,how is kristy doing?"

"Good."said he and walked out the door;"I'll be back later."

"What's up with your dad?"asked mandy surprised as they went into the livingroom;"Is your aunt that badly hurt?"

"No,I thought she was doing better or atleast that's what dad said lastnight."answered her boyfriend;"I don't know what's going on with him or with kristy lately,mandy,they've both been acting really weird and one minute they're happy and then all of a sudden upset."

"Do you think that there might be something going on between them?"started she hesitating;"Maybe that's why they've been acting so weird."

"Something going on between my dad and my aunt?"asked devlin surprised;"Where did you get that crazy idea?"

"Is it really that crazy?"asked his girlfriend;"Your dad and your aunt have been living under the same roof for more then a year now,devlin,it's possible that they have gotten really close and became more then friends."

"I don't know."answered he a bit uncomfortable;"I still think it's a crazy idea."

That evening adam had just been to see his daughter in her hospitalroom and was surprised to see two men standing outside of m.j.'s room in the i.c.u. when he got back;"Who are you guys and what are you doing here?"

"We're here to protect mrs. Cory."answered one of the men and stopped adam when he wanted to go into his wife's room;"You can't go in!"

"What….?"asked adam stuned and angry as well;"That is my wife's room and who are you to tell me that I can't go in?"

"I'm sorry,mr. cory,but we have orders not to let anybody in here!"said the other man;"Not unless they have clearance from our boss."

"This is crazy!"started he angry;"Who the hell is your boss?"

"I am."answered a voice behind adam and as he turned around he saw aaron standing there;"I'm sorry that you had to find out about this before I had a chance to tell you."

"Find out about what?"asked adam confused;"What the hell is going on,aaron,did you tell these two clowns that they can't let me see my own wife?"

"I told them not to let anybody in there without my permission."answered he and gave adam a piece of paper;"This explains everything."

"Hi,guys."said justin as showed up with ryan and saw the shocked look on his father's face;"Is everything okay,dad?"

"You son of a bitch!"yelled his father suddenly furious as he grabbed aaron's coat;"She's my wife damn it!"

"What is going on here?"asked his youngest son worried while he pulled adam away from aaron together with justin;"Dad?"

"I'm sorry,adam,I didn't do this to hurt you,but this is for m.j.'s own protection."answered aaron and walked away;"You can sit with your wife now if you want."

"Go to hell!"yelled he on after aaron;"Damn you!"

"What did aaron do?"started his oldest son just as worried as ryan;"What did he do?"

"He got custody of your mother,protective custody,and that means that he can make all the decisions right now!"said adam tired;"As long as she's unconcious he can do whatever he wants and I can't do a damn thing about it!"

Courtney was getting ready to go out with her friends when she heard shawn coming up the stairs and going into his room,so she went to check-up on him;"Hey,are you okay?"

"I'm fine."said her twinbrother with a faint smile as he layed down on the bed;"I'm just a bit tired,because it's been a long day."

"How were things at the hospital,shawn?" asked Courtney;"Were you there all day?"

"Yes,all day and almost the whole night too."answered he;"Jamie says that devon's gonna be okay and her mother seems to be stabile right now."

"Has devon woken up yet?"said his sister;"Did you talk to her?"

"Just for a few minutes earlier today,courtney,but Jamie already told me that it would probably be a few days before she'd be fully awake again."started shawn tired;"She could have died!"

"But she didn't."answered she;"Devon didn't die because you were there in time to rescue her and she's gonna be just fine."

"Is she?"asked her brother;"I was so scared when i found devon at that cabin,covered in blood."

"Devon's gonna be fine again,shawn,thanks to you!"said Courtney;"You saved her life!"

To be continued….


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53…..

At mary's place mary was cleaning out the kitchen when Kathleen walked in;"Why don't you let me do that,mama,then you can go home."

"No,i wanna finish this first."said she without looking up;"Why don't you go home to your husband?"

"Mama…."started Kathleen worried as she put her hands on mary's shoulders and turned her towards her;"You're exhausted."

"I am not."answered her mother annoyed;"I feel fine,Kathleen!"

"No,you don't feel fine,mama,I can see how tired you are and jesse told me that you've hardly slept since m.j. went missing."said she;"We're all worried about you and we know how hard today is for you,with it being dad's birthday and all."

"You should all just mind your own business!"began mary angry as she walked away;"I'm fine!"

Adam was sitting next to his wife,in her hospitalroom with her two new bodyguards outside,when sage walked in with an annoyed look;"How is it possible for me to do my job here if those two keep making it difficult for me and the nurses to come in here?"

"It drives me nuts knowing that he has control over my wife!"said adam angry;"She's my wife and he gets to decide who can see her and who can't!"

"Have you talked to cass about it?"asked his son's girlfriend;"Is it even legal what aaron is doing,adam,can he just take over control like that?"

"I had cass look into it and it seems that with m.j. now being a key-witness in their case against peter and with him kidnapping her and trying to kill her aaron has legal rights to put m.j. under protective custody,so that means that he gets to decide who comes into her room and who doesn't."started he tired;"As long as m.j. is unconcious aaron will have control."

"I wish that I could tell you that she will wake up soon,adam,but I can't."answered sage softly when aaron walked in with a man and a woman in a white coat and a couple of nurses,who weren't from baycity hospital and she turned around,suspicious;"What is this,aaron,who are these people and what are they doing here in my patient's room?"

"I'm sorry,sage,but m.j. isn't your patient anymore and from now on only my people will handle everything."said aaron;"Nobody's allowed in this room anymore except for family and my staff."

"What are you talking about?"asked adam furious as he jumped up;"That's it,aaron,I've had it with you and I want you out of here!"

"I can't do that,adam,your wife is under protective custody and that means that she's my responsibility for now and I will do whatever it takes to keep her safe!"answered he;"I'm sorry,but that's the way it is!"

"Get the hell out of my wife's room!"yelled adam and grabbed aaron's coat;"She's my wife damn it!"

"Calm down,adam,this isn't gonna help anything!"said his son's girlfriend as she gently pulled him away from aaron and looked at aaron;"You can't do this and this isn't right!"

"This is the only way to keep m.j. safe!"started aaron with a sad smile;"I will do whatever I have to to make sure that m.j. will stay safe,even if it means doings things like this."

At kristy's hospitalroom kristy was falling asleep when the sound of the door opening up woke her up and when she opened her eyes she saw jake sneaking in;"Jake…?"

"I'm sorry,kris,I had to come."said he looking a bit caught and sat down next to her bed;"I just can't leave things the way that they are."

"Why?"asked his friend tired;"Just because I'm pregnant that doesn't mean that things suddenly have to be fixed or something."

"Damn it,kris,you're pregnant with my baby!"answered jake irritated;"You can't act like I'm not suppose to care!"

"It's not yours!"started she softly;"Judging from the dates that sharlene gave me this has to be evan's and not yours,so it's not your baby!"

"But…"began her friend confused;"I thought that you hadn't slept with evan for months?"

"I lied."said kristy,not daring to look at him;"So since it isn't your baby then you can just live your own life now without feeling obligated to stay with me,jake."

"You lied?"asked he shocked and with an angry face,not able to say anything else jake stormed out of there.

"Forgive me."whispered his friend almost,in tears;"I'm sorry."

A couple of days later devon was slowly waking up in her hospitalbed when she saw shawn sitting next to her bed;"Hey,sleepyhead."

"Hey."said devon with a faint smile;"What are you doing here so early?"

"I have to be at work within an hour,but I did wanna see you before that and that's why I came early."answered her friend;"How are you feeling,devon?"

"Fine!"started she a bit annoyed;"If somebody asks me that one more time I'm gonna scream."

"I can see that you are feeling better."said shawn teasing;"Sage said that you're healing pretty quickly."

"How is mom doing?"asked his friend,quickly changing the subject;"Has there been any change,shawn,what do the doctors say?"

"She's still the same and that's a good thing,because it means she hasn't gotten any worse."answered he and took devon's hand into his;"Almost losing you made me realize something."

"Shawn…."began devon uncomfortable as she pulled her hand back;"I can't do this right now,please?"

"Okay."said her friend confused and a bit hurt;"I understand."

"I don't want to hurt you,but a lot has happened and I just can't deal with anymore right now."answered she tired;"Not now!"

At the 's mary was having breakfast when jesse came downstairs,into the kitchen;"Goodmorning,mary,did lacey leave for work already?"

"Yes,she did."answered his grandmother and looked stuned when jesse suddenly showed her a beautyfull diamond ring;"Is that what I think it is?"

"I'm going ask her tonight."smiled jesse;"Do you think she will like it,mary?"

"I think that she will love it."said she as she got up and gave jesse a hug;"I'm so happy for the two of you."

"I just hope she'll say yes."started her grandson slowly;"I'm not doing this because she's pregnant or anything,because I wanted to ask her for a while now and I've had the ring for almost two weeks."

"Lacey loves you and ofcourse she'll say yes."answered mary;"Your mother is gonna be so happy when she hears about this and about lacey being pregnant,jesse,she'll love it."

"I hope I'll be able to tell her the good news."said he with a sad look in his eyes;"I'll be happy when she wakes up again."

Alex was getting her things ready for school when her mother came into her bedroom;"Hi,honey."

"Hi,mom."said alex as she turned around and recognized the look in her mother's eyes all too well;"I'm fine,so don't give me that look!"

"Are you?"asked she worried and sat down on the bed;"How can you tell me that you're fine after everything that has happened,alex,after the trail began yesterday and you had to sit there in a full courthouse with him across from you and tell the jury about what he did to you?"

"Can we please just not talk about that?"started her daughter tired;"It was hard,but I got through it and now it's over."

"It won't go away just because you want it to,alex,these things you can't just hide away somewhere deep down inside of yourself!"warned Cheryl her daughter softly while she got up and put her hand on alex's shoulder;"You will have to deal with what happened at one point,sweety,maybe you should talk to somebody about it."

"Do you really think that I'm not already dealing with what he did to me,mom,is that what you think?"asked she suddenly angry and pulled away from her mother;"I can't even stand to be touched by my boyfriend,so even if I wanted to hide what happened I can't!"

"Alex…."said her mother worried as alex ran out of the bedroom;"Honey…"

A few minutes later Cheryl heard the backdoor being slammed shut and knew alex had left.

To be continued….


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54….

At the hospital kristy was waiting for news of her doctor about being able to go home when devlin came in;"Hi,kris,how are you feeling?"

"Not bad."said she with a faint smile;"Shouldn't you be in school?"

"I have the first period off and I came to see how you were doing."started her nephew hesitating;"Did you and dad have a fight last Saturday?"

"What makes you think that?"asked kristy worried about what jake might have said to his son;"Did your dad say anything,devlin,did he tell you we had a fight?"

"Ofcourse he didn't,kristy,my dad never tells me stuff like that,but I could tell by the way he was when he came home and about the way he's been eversince."answered he;"Not that I see much of him lately,because eversince last Saturday he leaves the house at the crack of dawn and doesn't come home untill late at night and when I do see him he doesn't say much."

"Does he still want to move out?"said his aunt;"Does he?"

"I don't know,kris,he doesn't say much."began devlin softly;"What is going on between you two lately?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about,devlin,it'll be okay."promised she;"You just have to give it some time."

Just before noon lacey was working at mary's place when her boyfriend walked in with an angry look on his face;"Hi."

"Hi,jesse,what happened?"asked lacey worried;"Did something happen at the garage?"

"No,at the hospital where I went to see m.j. just before I came downhere."answered he;"Those damn guys wouldn't let me in to see her."

"Why not?"started his aunt,who had just came out of the kitchen and had heard what jesse had just said;"I thought that aaron had made sure that they'd let all of us in to see m.j. whenever we wanted to?"

"According to one of those guys the doctor has forbidden any visitors for today."said jesse;"Adam was there too and he'd just gotten back from seeing devon and they refused to let him in to see m.j. as well."

"But that is crazy."answered his girlfriend shocked;"She's his wife and your mother,so you guys have every right to see her."

"What did adam do when they wouldn't let him in?"asked Kathleen;"And what did you do,jesse?"

"We both kind of freaked out and wanted to throw those guys out of there and force our way in,but then Jamie and sage showed up and took us with them to calm down."started he slowly;"Adam went to find aaron to give him a piece of his mind."

"This is getting so weird."said his aunt worried;"Aaron gets to decide things about m.j. and we can do nothing about it."

"I'm not gonna take it for long and neither will adam!"answered jesse;"Aaron doesn't deserve a right to get a say in any of this and this damn protective witness-crap is just an excuse to control his ex-girlfriend."

Jake had skipped lunch and was working in his office when devlin walked in;"When are you gonna tell me what is going on,dad?"

"Excuse me?"asked he looking up;"Didn't we teach you how to knock?"

"I want to know what is going on between you and kristy!"said his son;"I have asked kristy this morning,but she doesn't give me a straight answer either and I'm fed up with it!"

"You talked to kristy?"started jake uncomfortable;"What did she say,devlin?"

"She didn't say anything,dad,not a damn thing!"answered he annoyed;"But I'm not stupid and I know something is going between you two!"

"Everything will be fine again."said his father;"I have decided that we're gonna move back to L.A."

"Back to L.A.?"asked devlin shocked;"You can't be serious,dad,no way!"

"You used to love L.A."answered he;"I thought you'd be thrilled to go back."

"I don't want to go back,dad,I want to stay here!"started his son angry;"I have a girlfriend here,a lot of friends and my family is here!"

"You will get new friends there and maybe even a new girlfriend."said jake tired;"Moving back to L.A. is the right thing to do and that's what we're gonna do,devlin,as soon as possible."

"There's no way that I'm moving back there,dad,you can just forget about it!"answered he and walked away,furious;"If you want to go then go,but I'm staying right here!"

"Devlin!"called his father on after him frustrated;"Damn it!"

At the cassidy's shawn was on his way out of the house when he ran into his sister,who just came back from the store;"Hi,shawn,are you going to see devon at the policestation?"

"No,I went there this morning."said he;"I'm going to talk to dad about letting me go back to work again."

"Are you okay?"asked Courtney worried when she saw the sad look in shawn's eyes;"Did something happen at the hospital?"

"I tried to talk to devon about what I realized when I almost lost her,courtney,but she didn't want to talk about it."started her brother slowly;"She said that she couldn't right now."

"You can't blame her for that."answered she;"Come on,shawn,she almost got killed twice now and her mother might die,so she's got enough on her mind without having to sort out where you two stand."

"I guess you're right,but that doesn't make it easy and I wish I could just turn back the clock to…"said shawn tired;"I have been such a jerk and if I could do it all over again I would."

"Why did you guys break up anyway?"asked his sister curious;"What did you do that made devon end things with you,shawn?"

"She turned out to be pregnant and I reacted like a total jerk."answered he a bit ashamed;"Not long after that she had a miscarriage and she thought I was happy about it,so after a while devon decided it wasn't working between us anymore and ended things."

"Omg."started Courtney shocked;"Poor devon."

"I just want to get past everything that has happened and hope that devon still loves me enough to want to try again."said her brother softly;"I love her,court,I really do!"

"I know,shawn,I know."answered she;"Devon loves you too and maybe you guys can work everything out again,but you need to give her some space to deal with what has happened without pushing her."

That afternoon shane was walking towards m.j.'s hospitalroom when he heard loud voices coming from the next corner,so he rushed overthere and saw adam being held by the two men standing infront of m.j.'s room as aaron stood there with a bloody nose and quickly he pulled his friend away from the men;"What is going on here?"

"He won't let me see my wife!"yelled his friend angry and tried to attack aaron again;"This is what you have been waiting for,isn't it?"

"This is only for your wife's best interest!"said aaron as he made sure that he wasn't near enough adam for him to attack him again;"She's in a bad way,adam,so this is what she needs and if you don't believe me then just ask the doctor!"

"The doctor will say what you want him to say!"answered he;"She's my wife damn it!"

"This isn't right,aaron,you can't do this!"started his friend stuned as he looked at aaron;"You can't keep adam away from his wife!"

"I can and I will if it's what's best for her!"said he when they suddenly heard alarmbells going off in m.j.'s room and his team rushed in there with a crashcar.

"What the hell is going on?"asked adam scared and wanted to go into m.j.'s room;"What's wrong?"

"Stay here!"answered shane worried as he grabbed adam just as the two men wanted to prevent him from going into his wife's room;"Let them do their jobs,adam,you'd only be in the way!"

"But…!"started he softly and let shane take him to a chair and sat down;"What is happening?"

"I don't know."said his friend as he sat down next to adam;"I'm sure that the doctor will tell you as soon as they are done in there."

To be continued….


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55….

At brava mandy was working in her office when devlin burst in;"He wants to go back to L.A."

"Who?"asked his girlfriend confused,looking up,and got worried when she saw how upset devlin was;"What's wrong,devlin,what happened?"

"My dad wants to move back to L.A."answered he;"He wants us to move back!"  
"You can't be serious."said mandy shocked as she got up and walked up to devlin;"What about us?"

"I told him that I wasn't gonna go back there and that I want to stay here!"started her boyfriend as he calmed down a bit and pulled mandy into his arms;"I want to stay here,mandy,with you."

"Why does your dad suddenly want to move back to L.A.?"asked she;"I thought that he loved it here too?"

"So did i."answered devlin;"He can do whatever he wants,but there's no way that I'm going to move back to L.A. with him!"

Darren was sitting at a coffeehouse with his girlfriend and noticed that she wasn't hearing a word he was saying,so he put his hand on her hand;"Hey,are you okay?"

"Fine!"said alex and pulled her hand away quickly;"Just fine."

"No,you're not and you haven't heard a word I was saying these last few minutes,alex."answered her boyfriend worried;"We should talk about it and not just deny it."

"There's nothing to talk about!"started she annoyed;"I had to testify yesterday and you had to do it today,so that's that and end of story."

"Do you really think it's that easy?"asked Darren;"Maybe if we talked about it then things might get back to the way that they were and you can actually stand it when I touch you."

"All the talking in the world isn't gonna change anything and I knew you'd throw me not being able to be touched in my face again!"answered his girlfriend angry as she got up;"I'm going home,Darren!"

"Alex…."began he tired about the whole situation and followed her outside after he threw some money on the table for the coffee they'd had;"Don't go like this,because running away isn't the answer and it won't fix anything either."

"Go to hell!"said alex while she got into her car and drove off;"I've had it with people telling me how I should feel or act or think!"

Back at the hospital it seemed to last an eternity to adam as he watched aaron's medical team work on his wife in her room;"What the hell are they doing in there?"

"Mr. cory."said the doctor when he suddenly came outside and walked up to adam;"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"asked adam confused;"Can I see my wife now,doctor,is she okay?"

"We did everything that we could,but the damage was too big for us to fix and her heart just couldn't take it anymore."answered he and put his hand on adam's shoulder;"I'm sorry,mr. cory,but your wife is dead."

"No,you're lying!"started his patient's husband in shock as he pushed the doctor away;"No,she can't be dead!"

"I'm sorry,adam."said shane shocked;"This is terrible!"

"This isn't happening,shane,it can't be!"began he and turned towards aaron in a rage;"This is all your fault,aaron,you did this!"

"If it makes you feel any better,adam,then blame me."answered he softly when adam punched him and he did nothing to stop him;"Does it help?"

"Damn you!"yelled adam in shock as he hit aaron a few times at first,but then broke down as he fell to his knees and the tears began falling down his face;"No,she can't be dead!"

At mary's place ten minutes later mary was working there with Cheryl and lacey when Kathleen came in,looking like she'd just been crying;"Hi,sweetheart,are you okay?"

"Shane just called from the hospital."started her daughter as she began to cry again;"M.j. is dead."

"What?"asked Cheryl shocked;"No,that can't be,Kathleen,how is that possible?"

"I don't know."answered she softly;"It seems that her heart stopped or something and they did everything that they could,but it was too late."

"No!"said her mother as shocked at the rest;"Not m.j.!"

"I'm sorry,mama."began Kathleen worried about her mother and pulled mary into her arms;"I'm sorry."

"Not m.j. too!"whispered she almost and began to cry;"No!"

"What's going on?"asked jesse as he walked in with steve;"Shane just called and asked us to come downhere."

"What happened?"started his cousin worried as he noticed the tears and the upset faces around them;"Guys?"

"Maybe you should sit down."said lacey in tears and walked up to her boyfriend;"Please,jesse."

"No,just tell me!"answered he;"It's my mother,isn't it?"

"She…."said his girlfriend crying;"She's dead."

"No!"yelled jesse angry as he pulled away from lacey when she wanted to pull him into his arms and ran off;"No!"

"Let him go!"answered Cheryl softly when lacey wanted to go after jesse;"He'll be back."

Later that evening jake was exhausted when he came home and was shocked to find his son,packing his things;"What are you doing,devlin?"

"What does it look like?"asked he;"Do you still want us to move back to L.A.?"

"Ofcourse I do."answered jake surprised;"You might not like it now,but it will be the best things for us all in the long run."

"That's what you keep saying,dad,but that isn't true and I'm not going with you!"said his son;"My life is here and I thought yours was too."

"So did I,but I can't stay here anymore!"started he tired;"Not with…."

"With what?"began devlin confused;"Why don't you just tell me what is going on,dad,does this have anything to do with you and kristy?"

"It doesn't matter anymore and we're going to L.A."answered his father;"We both are,devlin,I'm not leaving you here behind!"

"I'm not going back to L.A. and you can't make me!"said he angry and grabbed his packed bag;"I'm going to stay with mandy at her parents' house for a while untill I can find something of my own."

"How are you gonna do that?"asked jake stuned;"You're 15 and you're still in highschool,devlin,how can you even afford a place of your own?"

"I don't know yet,dad,but I'll figure something out and I still have the trust-fond that mom set up for me."answered his son and walked away;"I'm out of here!"

"Get back here,devlin,you're not going anywhere!"started he,quickly running on after his son;"Damn it!"

"You can't make me change my mind,dad,I don't have to suffer because you seem to have problems with my aunt now all of a sudden and you feel the need to run away from your problems!"said devlin as he got on his bike and left;"Bye,dad!"

At the hospital justin and sage were in sage's office,talking about m.j.'s death.

"Do you think we should wait for your dad to wake up again before we tell devon?"asked sage worried as she put her arms around justin,who was devasted by his mother's death;"Honey?"

"I don't know."answered he softly;"When will dad wake up again from the sedative that you gave him?"

"Probaly in the morning."said his girlfriend;"Or do you want to tell devon tonight?"

"Ofcourse I don't want to tell my sister that mom is dead,sage,but I have to and I might as well do it tonight."started justin annoyed and pulled away from sage;"This seems so damn unreal and I still can't believe that mom is really…"

"I know,baby,none of us can."said she with tears in her eyes,pulled him back into her arms and holding him tightly;"I loved your mother as if she was my own mother."

"I'm sorry,sage,i shouldn't be taking it out on you."answered her boyfriend tired and kissed her;"Let's just go and tell devon together."

So together they left sage's office and went to devon's room;"Hi."

"Hi,guys."said devon and saw that something was up;"What's going on?"

"We need to tell you something."started her brother as he sat down on her bed and took her hand into his;"It's about mom,devon."

"What about mom?"asked she scared;"What about her,justin?"

"She…."answered justin,trying to swallow away the lump in his throat;"Something happened earlier today and they tried everything,but it didn't work and she's…."

"No,justin,don't you dare say it!"warned his sister him angry and pulled her hand away from his;"No,that can't be and you're lying!"

"I'm sorry,hun,he isn't lying and it's true."said sage with tears in her eyes;"Your mother died,devon,there was just too much damage and her body couldn't take it anymore."

"No!"yelled she furious and started hitting justin;"She can't be dead!"

"I wish she wasn't,devon,but she is!"answered justin as upset as devon was and grabbed her wrists because he was afraid that she'd pull out of her stitches;"She is!"

"I'll give her something to calm her down."said his girlfriend as she quickly went to get a sedative and came back within less then a minute and sedated devon;"This will help you,devon,I promise."

"No!"began devon,slowly drifting off to sleep;"Liars!"

"This went worse then I thought."said her brother tired;"This is all so crazy and unreal,sage,what are we gonna do without mom?"

"You don't have to think about that right now,justin,just take your time to let it all sink in."answered she and pulled him close to her;"This is hard on everybody right now."

To be continued….


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56….

Sam was sitting in the livingroom when his wife came;"Where are the kids?"

"They're in mandy's room."said Amanda with a faint smile when she saw the look on sam's face;"They're just talking,sam."

"I still don't know if this is such a good idea."started he hesitating;"Letting devlin stay with us for a while?"

"What do you expect me to do then?"asked his wife irritated;"Kick the poor kid out of here?"

"Ofcourse not,but to let him stay in the same house as our daughter?"answered sam;"Isn't that asking for trouble,Amanda?"

"Are you really stupid enough to think that they haven't already slept together?"said she;"Besides,it will probably be for just a few days untill devlin sorts things out with his dad and he'll be sleeping in the guestroom."

"You must have put your mother through hell as a teenager."smiled her husband teasing as he pulled her on to his lap;"Especially when you got involved with me after your 18th birthday."

"Yeah,she hated that."laughed Amanda and kissed sam;"But in the end it all worked out fine."

The next morning shane was still asleep when the phone started ringing and woke him up,so a bit grumpy he answered it;"Hello?"

"What?"asked he surprised at the person on the other end of the line and jumped out of bed,waking Nicole up too;"I'll be right there!"

"What happened?"said his wife worried when she saw shane quickly getting dressed;"Shane?"

"The guards brought peter over to the policestation lastnight when he was released from the hospital and now it seems that jesse came by the station about twenty minutes ago,talked the officer on duty into letting him see and beat the hell out of him."answered shane;"Damn it,Nicole,what was he thinking?"

"Jesse just lost his mother,shane,a mother that he didn't get to know untill last year in the springtime,so you can't blame him for acting out like that."started she worried;"Go easy on him please and I'm surprised that adam hasn't tried to strangle this man yet after what he did to m.j."

"Kathleen came to pick up adam yesterday with cass and sage gave her something to keep him calm and help him sleep through the night."said her husband;"I doubt if adam would have had the chance to go look for ."

"Promise me that you will go easy on jesse!"began Nicole softly;"Our son would have done the same thing,shane,if it had been me instead of m.j."

"I know."answered he and walked away;"I'll go easy on him,Nicole,I promise."

At the hospital ginny was sitting in her cousin's room with shawn when devon began to wake up again;"Hey,girl,how are you feeling?"

"I had this really horrible dream."started her cousin softly;"I dreamed that justin and sage were here and they said that mom was dead."

"I'm sorry,honey,but that wasn't a dream."said shawn hesitating as he took devon's hand into his;"It's true,devon,your mother died yesterday."

"No,you're lying!"answered she angry and pulled her hand back;"She can't be dead!"

"I wouldn't lie about that,devon,you know that."began her ex-friend slowly and sat down on the bed as he pulled devon into his arms,even though she tried to push him away;"I'm sorry,baby."

"No,she can't be dead."started devon with tears in her eyes and began to cry as she broke down in shawn's arms;"She can't be,shawn!"

"Hey,it's okay."answered he and held her tightly;"I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere!"

"I'm gonna call mom to let her know that devon's awake."said ginny and walked away;"I'll be right back."

Devlin quickly sneaked into the house to get the books that he'd forgotten for school,because he thought his father would be at work,when jake stumbled down the stairs;"Devlin!"

"I'm not back or anything,dad,I only came to pick up some books that I forgot!"said he and noticed the bad shape his dad was in;"Why aren't you at work,dad,what are you doing home and did you stay up all night or something?"

"Why are you fighting me on this one?"asked jake tired;"I'm only doing what is best for us!"

"Moving back to L.A. isn't what is best for me and I doubt if it's the best thing for you either,dad."answered his son;"Why do you suddenly want to go back to L.A.?"

"It doesn't matter why!"started he irritated;"You're only 15 and I'm still your father,so you will do what I want you to do!"

"You can talk all you want,but I'm not coming to L.A. with you."said devlin angry as he quickly went to get his books and found his dad sitting at the bottom of the stairs as he got back,looking almost lost;"This has got something to do with kristy,doesn't it?"

"It doesn't have anything to do with your aunt,devlin,this is about me thinking that it's best that we go back to L.A."answered his father lying;"I can't stay here!"

"Why the hell not?"asked he;"Why can't you suddenly stay here anymore?"

"I just can't!"said jake;"That's all you need to know!"

"That's not good enough and i'm not letting you screw up my life like you seem to wanna do with your own life!"yelled his son furious as he walked out the door;"Bye,dad!"

At the policestation jesse was sitting in shane's office;"Are you gonna arrest me now?"

"Ofcourse I'm not gonna arrest you,jesse,that wouldn't solve anything and I can understand why you did it."answered shane;"But you need to understand that no matter how angry you are right now it won't change anything by going around beating people up and it won't bring your mother back!"

"Are we done here?"asked he and got up;"Can I go now?"

"Please just listen to me first."started the captain slowly;"Everybody's shocked about your mother's death,jesse,we're all upset and angry."

"Don't talk about my mother!"said jesse angry;"Don't try to pretend that you know how I feel or that you feel the same way,shane,because you don't have any idea how I feel."

"I'm not trying to pretend that,but I'm just saying that you're not the only one who's upset here and that it was a big lost to all of us."answered he;"How do you think adam is feeling right now or your brothers or your sister or the rest of your family?"

"I don't need you making me feel more guilty!"yelled his friend's son furious as he walked out of there.

At lunchtime kristy was waiting for sharlene to come and tell her if she could go home the next day when mandy came into her hospitalroom;"Hi,kristy."

"Hi,mandy,what are you doing here?"asked she surprised;"Isn't devlin with you?"

"No,he's still in school."started the young girl hesitating;"He doesn't know that I came downhere to see you."

"Why not?"said kristy worried;"What's wrong,mandy,did something happen?"

"Devlin's dad wants to go back to L.A."answered she;"He wants to take devlin with him,but devlin doesn't want to leave."

"He wants to do what?"asked her boyfriend's aunt shocked;"Are you serious?"

"It got so bad yesterday that devlin packed his things and showed up at my house and he doesn't want to go back as long as his dad wants to force him to move back to L.A."said mandy;"My parents have said that he can stay in the guestroom untill things settle down,kristy,but this is getting so out of hand and I don't know what to do about it."

"Don't worry about it,mandy,I will talk to jake."answered she;"As soon as I'm able to leave the hospital I'll go home and straighten this out."

To be continued….


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57….

Kathleen was making some coffee for adam,cass and herself when justin came in through the backdoor;"Hi,aunt Kathleen."

"Hey,sweetie."said she and hugged him;"How are you holding up?"

"I've had better days."answered her nephew;"How is dad doing?"

"A bit better then yesterday,justin,but he seems so lost without your mother."started Kathleen with tears in her eyes;"I still can't believe that she's really gone."

"Neither can i."said he;"There's a problem over at the hospital,but I'm not sure if I should talk to dad about it right now."

"What kind of problem?"asked his aunt worried;"Does it have something to do with your mother?"

"Sage told me that aaron had his team take mom with them and she tried to stop them,aunt kathleen,but she couldn't and she said that he had all the required papers."answered justin;"So now aaron has mom somewhere and I have no idea how we're gonna get her back before the funeral."

"Oh,my god,can't that man leave us alone and leave m.j. alone now that she's dead?"started she angry;"Do you have a number where I can reach him?"

"Only his phonenumber in new York,but I doubt if he's there."said her nephew;"Maybe shane has a number."

"Then I will ask shane if he has aaron 's cellphone-number and I will settle this really quick!"answered Kathleen;"Your mother belongs with us."

At the rollow's nick was in the kitchen when Darren came in through the backdoor;"Hi,nick,is alex home?"

"No,I think she went to the store or something."said he;"Is everything okay?"

"Not really."answered Darren;"We keep getting into a fight about the same thing."

"About alex going to New York?"asked his friend;"For what it's worth,Darren,I think she's making a mistake by going too and she'd be better off staying right here."

"Alex says that if she says here that she'll never be able to get over what happened and that this is what she needs right now."started he slowly;"But I'm not so sure about that,nick,I think this is more about running away from everything that has happened."

"I agree,but alex has herself convinced that it will make things better."said nick;"Do you think that you guys can get through this?"

"I hope so."answered his friend tired;"I love alex and I just want things to get back to the way that they were before."

That afternoon shawn was sitting next to devon's hospitalbed,holding her hand as she was sound asleep finally,when his sister came in;"Hi,how is she doing?"

"I finally got her to go to sleep for a while."answered shawn;"Her mother's death has really hit her hard."

"She'll pull through this,shawn,just be there for her."said his sister;"She probably needs you now more then ever."

"Don't you think I know that?"asked he tired;"This time I'll be there for her."

"I know you will."started Courtney with a faint smile;"Who knows where this might all lead to too,shawn,maybe you guys can get back together again after all of this."

"I hope so,court."answered her brother as he stared at his ex-girlfriend,who was sound asleep;"After everything that has happened it feels like I got a second chance at showing devon how much I love her."

"Then take that chance!"said she;"But just take things easy for a while,because devon has got a lot to deal with right now and she doesn't need you coming on strong!"

At tops aaron was sitting at the bar when Kathleen showed up and sat down next to him;"What do you think that you're doing?"

"Excuse me?"asked aaron surprised when he heard the anger in her voice;"What are you talking about,Kathleen,what did I do?"

"You let your team take my sister with them without even informing us,her family,and you had no right to do that!"answered she angry;"She belongs with us!"

"It was just a formality and I'll have her body returned to you guys tomorrow and then you can prepare for her funeral."said her sister's ex;"I didn't do this to hurt you guys or anything,but this needed to be done to close the case."

"I don't understand how you can react so cold about all of this,aaron,I thought you were once in love with my sister?"started Kathleen upset;"She's dead and all you care about is your damn case!"

"Is that what you think?"said he tired;"Ofcourse I'm upset about her death and I wish that it had been me instead of her,but the least I can do is make sure that her murderer spends the rest of his life in jail."

"Do you have any idea how difficult you have made things for us with the way you have handled things?"asked his ex-girlfriend's sister;"Do you really think that m.j. would have been happy about you taking custody of her over her husband?"

"I only did that to protect m.j. and not to hurt or offend anybody else!"answered aaron;"Everything I have done was to protect her!"

Lacey was trying to keep busy at the -house,to keep her mind off what had happened,when jesse came back;"Hey."

"Are you okay?"asked his girlfriend worried as she put her arms around his waist;"I was a bit worried after you left this morning and you didn't come back after a while."

"I'm fine,lacey."said jesse and pulled away from her;"Where's mary?"

"She's at your aunt cheryl's."started she softly;"Pushing me away isn't gonna make things better."

"I'm not pushing you away."answered her boyfriend annoyed;"Okay?"

"No,it's not okay,jesse,you are pushing me away and it makes me sad,because I just want to be there for you!"said lacey in tears;"This isn't just effecting you damn it!"

"Lacey…!"said he and grabbed her arm as lacey wanted to walk right past him,out the backdoor;"Wait!"

"What for?"asked his girlfriend crying while she pulled away from jesse this time;"I loved your mother as if she was my own mother,jesse,I'm hurting here too!"

"I know and I'm sorry!"answered jesse as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her;"This is hard on all of us."

To be continued….


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

Just before seven that night kristy was talking to her aunt when jake walked into her hospitalroom and it shocked her when she saw how exhausted and bad he was looking;"Oh,my god,you look terrible,jake,what have you been doing to yourself?"

"Nothing."answered he;"I'm fine."

"I'm going now,so you two have a chance to talk."said Nicole as she gave kristy a hug first and then gave jake one;"Stop being so stubborn,you two!"

"So..."started her niece hesitating after Nicole had left;"Is it true that you're moving back to L.A.?"

"Did devlin tell you that?"asked jake,not able to look kristy in the eye;"After you told me that baby wasn't mine and that you had slept with evan just before we did I kind of freaked out and I'm sorry about that,kristy,I had no right do that."

"Jake…."said she uncomfortable;"I…."

"Please,just let me say what I have to say."answered her friend;"I've done a lot of thinking and it's true that I wanted to go back to L.A. because I couldn't stand being here and not being with you and the thought of you having a baby with evan made me so damn jealous,but devlin made me realize that if I move to L.A. it'll be a huge mistake and he made it more then clear that he isn't coming with me."

"Does that mean that you're not going to L.A.?"started kristy softly;"I never meant for things to get so out of hand or for you to feel like this,jake,I just…"

"Sssh,I wasn't finished yet!"said he with a faint smile;"What I'm trying to say is that I love you and that I can't live without you,so…"

"What are you doing?"asked his friend confused when jake kneeled down on one knee and took a black box out of his coatpocket and reached for her hand;"Jake…?"

"I don't care that the baby isn't mine,kristy,i will love it like it's my own and I promise to take care of the both of you."answered jake as he took kristy's hand into his;"Will you marry me?"

"I…."said she stuned and speechless;"Are you serious?"

"Ofcourse i'm serious."began her friend slowly and got up,still holding kristy's hand into his;"I'm not doing this because you're pregnant or because I feel sorry for you or something,kristy,I love you and the thought of not being with you is driving me insane."

"Jake…"started kristy hesitating;"We already tried a relationship,but it didn't work."

"No,we both gave up too soon and we didn't even really try it,because we were scared."answered he;"Do you love me?"

"Ofcourse I do,jake,I wish I didn't,but I do."said his friend with a sad smile;"We had good reasons why it would never work."

"There are even better reasons why it can work,kristy,who cares that I'm so much older then you or that I was once married to your sister and if Vicky were here she'd tell you the same thing!"smiled jake as he sat down on the bed;"I love you and you love me,so that's all the reasons we need!"

"You're making it sound so easy and uncomplicated."answered she with tears in her eyes;"Don't you think that I wished that we could be together and that it hurts me not being able to be with you?"

"Life is never easy or uncomplicated,gorgeous,we can be together and we can make this work if we stop being so scared of what other people might think."said her friend and kissed her;"Let's stop running away from eachother."

"Do you know how hard it is to say no to you?"asked kristy tired;"I wanna say yes,but I'm scared."

"Why don't you take some time to think about it and I will leave you alone untill you have decided,so there will be no pressure from me."answered he,gently pressing a kiss on her forhead,and walked away;"Just remember that I love you,kris,no matter what."

Adam was standing in the yard at his sister-in-law's house,staring infront of him,when Kathleen came outside and put her hand on his shoulder;"Are you okay?"

"How am I suppose to go on now that m.j. is…"started adam softly;"I miss her."  
"I do too."answered his sister-in-law;"You'll find a way to go on even without m.j. and it won't be easy,adam,but you'll do it."

"I never got a chance to tell m.j. that I love her and the last time I saw her we had a huge fight."said he in tears;"Now she's gone and I can't take back all the terrible things that I said."

"M.j. knew you loved her,adam,she has always known that."began Kathleen,trying to hold back her own tears and wishing she could or say something to make adam feel better;"I am sure that my sister knew that you only said those things out of anger and in the heat of the moment and that you didn't mean any of them,so there's no need to feel guilty or anything."

"What am I gonna tell the kids when they start to have questions about what has happened or why peter was after m.j. and am I suppose to tell them the truth about what their mother did in chicago for a living,Kathleen,I don't think that I can do that now!"

"You don't have to decide any of that right now and even if they do end up having questions you don't have to tell them everything."

"I need some fresh air."answered her brother-in-law as he walked away;"I'm going for a walk,Kathleen."

"Do you want me to come with you?"asked she worried and stopped adam;"Adam?"

"No,I just want to be alone for a while."said adam with a faint smile;"I'll be okay."

At the fowler's sam was standing at the bottom of the stairs,listening to what was going on upstairs when his wife came out of the study;"What are you doing,sam?"

"Ssssh!"said he;"I'm trying to hear what mandy and devlin are doing up there!"

"No,you're not!"answered his wife and pulled sam with her into the livingroom;"I told you to leave them alone!"

"I don't understand how you can stay so calm with our daughter being up there with devlin,alone in her room!"started sam irritated;"Who knows what they are doing there,amanda."

"Whatever they are doing it's their business and not ours,sam,you need to learn to trust mandy!"warned she sam a bit angry;"Remember how annoying it was that my mom used to watch our every move all the time when we were young?"

"That was different!"said her husband;"We were…"

"We were set on being together,no matter what my parents or anybody else said,and I was pregnant when I was about mandy's age."answered Amanda with a faint smile;"We have to trust our daughter enough not to make the same mistakes as we did and if you start spying on her because you're worried about what she and devlin might be doing then you'll only drive her away,so just let mandy make her own decisions."

To be continued….


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59…..

Devon was slowly waking up in her hospitalroom and saw that shawn was sitting in a chair next to her,holding her hand as he was staring at her;"What are you still doing here?"

"I had nothing better to do."answered her ex-boyfriend with a faint smile;"How are you feeling,devon?"

"Tired."started she,trying to push back the tears;"I can't believe mom is really…."

"I know,honey,I know."said shawn;"I'm here for you all the way."

"Thanks,shawn."began his ex-girlfriend softly;"Where's dad?"

"He's at your aunt kathleen's."answered he;"Is there something that I can get for you or that you need or anything?"

"No,not that I can think of."said devon and tried to get up,but the pain in her stomach prevented her from sitting up straight;"I need to go home."

"You're not going anywhere."started her ex-boyfriend worried as he gently pushed her back down on the bed;"You're not well enough to leave the hospital yet,devon,so don't be stubborn and stay in bed!"

"But I need to go home and be there for dad!"answered she with tears in her eyes;"And for my brothers too."

"Your brothers have their girlfriends to be there for them and your dad has got your aunts and uncles and your grandmother to be there for him,devon,you need to focus on getting better first and then you can go home."said shawn as he sat down on the bed next to devon and put his arms around her;"Besides,you need somebody to be there for you too,devon,so let me be there for you."

The next day mary had already been up for hours and was sitting in her daughter's kitchen when Cheryl came downstairs and into the kitchen;"Goodmorning,mama."

"Goodmorning,sweety."said her mother;"I think I'm going to go home again today."

"Why?"asked Cheryl surprised;"You don't have to go home yet,mama."

"I know,honey,but I want to go home."answered she with a sad smile;"I can stay here for weeks,but it still won't change anything,Cheryl,your sister will still be dead."

"Mama…"started her daughter softly and not sure what to say;"We love having you here with us."

"I love being here with you guys,Cheryl,but i need to go home."said mary;"I do."

"Is there nothing that I can do to change your mind?"asked she worried;"It's just that I don't think that you should be by yourself right now."

"I won't be by myself."answered her mother;"Jesse and lacey will be there at the house with me."

"If this is what you really want then I'll drive you home."said Cheryl;"Will you atleast stay for lunch or maybe even dinner,mama?"

"I'll stay for lunch and then you can drive me home."said she with a faint smile as she hugged Cheryl;"I'll be okay."

Kelly was making breakfast when ryan came back in through the backdoor;"Hey."

"Hey."said Kelly worried as she put her arms around his waist;"Did your walk help?"

"No,not really,kelly."answered her boyfriend while he pulled away from her;"I think I'm gonna see how devon is doing at the hospital."

"Ryan…"started she softly;"Pushing me away isn't gonna make it any easier."

"I'm not pushing you away!"said ryan annoyed;"It's just…"

"It's just what?"asked his girlfriend with tears in her eyes and grabbed ryan's arm when he wanted to leave;"We need to talk about this,ryan!"

"Talk about what?"answered he angry,pulling away from Kelly again;"About the fact that my mother probably thought that I hated her when she died and that she still thought I was missing,kelly,is that what you want to talk about?"

"Your mother knew that you loved her and that you only said those things because you were mad at her,ryan,there's no reason for you to feel guilty!"said Kelly as ryan opened up the backdoor again;"Ryan!"

"I need to be alone right now!"started her boyfriend tired,turning back towards Kelly just before he walked out the backdoor;"I'm sorry."

At the hospital kristy was so occupied about what jake had said and asked her the night before that she didn't even hear her aunt coming in untill she stood right infront of her;"Kristy?"

"Hi,aunt nicole."said she surprised;"I didn't hear you come in."

"I noticed that."started her aunt hesitating;"Were you thinking about jake?"

"It's not important."answered kristy quickly with a faint smile;"Sharlene says that I might be able to go home soon,aunt nicole."

"That's good news."said she;"So,how did your talk with jake go lastnight after I left?"

"It was weird."began her niece softly;"He asked me to marry him."

"He did what?"asked Nicole stuned;"Are you serious,kristy,what did you say?"

"I honestly didn't know what to say and I truly didn't expect him to do something like that."answered she;"Not after I told him that evan's the father of my baby."

"Is evan the father of your baby?"said her aunt confused;"But I thought that jake was?"

"Jake is the father of my baby,but I told him that evan's the father,aunt Nicole,I didn't want him to feel obligated to be with me because I'm pregnant with his baby."started kristy tired;"But now he suddenly wants to marry me even after I told him that evan's the father."

"Don't you get it,silly girl?"asked she with a faint smile;"That man loves you and the fact that he wants to be with you has got nothing to do with you being pregnant,kristy,so maybe it's time to think about how you really feel and if you want to be with him for the rest of your life."

Around noon Darren was having lunch with alex at tops and noticed that his girlfriend was playing more with her food then really eating it;"Aren't you hungry?"

"No,not really."said alex with a faint smile;"Sorry,Darren,I'm not such good company right now."

"Don't worry about it,honey,i know that things have been pretty rough and with your aunt's death I didn't expect you to be jumping for joy."started he hesitating and took alex's hand into his;"Atleast the trail will be over soon and then Kevin will get what he deserves."

"Why did you have to bring that up?"asked his girlfriend annoyed and pulled her hand back;"I was trying to forget about that!"

"Sorry."answered Darren frustrated;"But how am I suppose to know what you're thinking or what you want these days,alex,you don't talk to me anymore and it's driving me crazy."

"Do you really think that I like the way that things are right now?"said she with tears in her eyes;"Do you have to keep throwing this in my face?"

"No,ofcourse not,alex,I'm sorry and I'm not trying to make you feel any worse,but this is so damn frustrating and I just don't know what to do or say anymore."began her boyfriend slowly;"I miss the way that things were and I miss you."

"I miss it too,Darren,but I can't change what happened or the way I feel right now."answered alex;"Not if I stay here and that is why going away to new York for a while is the best thing for me right now."

"Just remember that I love you!"said he,wishing he could take alex into his arms and kiss her,but he knew she'd freak out and push him away if he did that;"That hasn't changed,alex,it never will!"

To be continued….


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60….

Kathleen had just been to the funeral-home to see if aaron had kept his promise to give her sister's body back to them when she caught adam leaving the house;"Hi,where are you going?"

"I'm going home."said her brother-in-law;"There's so much that needs to be done now."

"You don't have to go home yet,adam,I can take care of everything."answered Kathleen;"I just came from the funeral-home to set things in motion for m.j.'s funeral."

"I wanted to do that,Kathleen,she is…."started he angry;"She was my wife!"

"I know that,adam,I didn't mean to hurt you by doing this or anything,but I just wanted to make things easier for you."said his sister-in-law with tears in her eyes;"That's all I wanted to do."

"It's nice of you to want to do that for me,Kathleen,but I have to do this myself."answered adam,trying to fight back the tears himself;"I need to do this."

At the hospital devon was feeling pretty bored,just laying there and not being able to do much,when shawn walked in;"Hi,devon,how are you feeling?"

"Fine!"answered she irritated;"I swear if somebody asks me that one more time I'm gonna scream!"

"I can see that you're feeling better."said her ex-boyfriend teasing;"Your temper is back."

"Did you come here to make fun of me or something?"asked devon angry;"What do you want,shawn,why did you even come?"

"Hey,it was just a joke,devon,there's no need to get all worked up about it and I didn't mean anything by it."answered he surprised about devon's reaction;"I came to see how you were doing."

"I'm sorry."started his ex-girlfriend softly;"I know that you didn't mean anything by it and I shouldn't have overreacted like that,shawn,I guess I'm just real touchy right now and just laying here,not being able to do anything is driving me crazy."

"Don't worry about it."said shawn with a faint smile;"I can take it and I understand that it can't be easy for you right now,so it's okay."

Alison was having lunch with her sister at tops;"So,how do you like living together with devlin?"

"It's no fun with dad around every corner,trying to make sure that we're not doing anything naughty."answered mandy;"Mom has warned him to leave us alone and to trust me,but I don't think she got through to him."

"You're a little girl and he's afraid of what might happen if you and devlin are alone for too long."smiled her sister teasing;"He'd lock you up if he could,mandy."

"As if nothing has happened between devlin and me yet."started she annoyed;"Does dad really think that I'm still a virgin?"

"I think he does think that and I wouldn't burst his bubble if I were you."laughed alison;"I'm surprised that he even agreed to letting devlin stay at the house."

"Mom convinced him to let devlin stay,ali,dad didn't want him to stay at first."said mandy with a faint smile;"Dad is so oldfashion in those things these days."

Later that day Kelly had been out looking for ryan for a while when she finally found him at the playground near his house,sitting on a bench,so she sat down next to him;"I have been all over looking for you,ryan,I was really worried about you when you stayed away for so long."

"I'm sorry,Kelly,I didn't mean to worry you like that."started he softly and pointed at the playground infront of them;"My mom used to take us here when we were kids."

"Sounds like good memories."said his girlfriend as she put her arms around ryan's waist and lay her head on his shoulder;"That's what you need right now,ryan,good memories to think of instead of bad ones."

"I have plenty of good memories,Kelly,but I can't just forget what happened the last time I saw my mom and all the things I said."answered ryan with tears in his eyes;"I just can't."

"I wish that there was something that I could do for you to make things a bit better."said she;"I hate seeing you like this and not being able to help you."

"You're helping me just by being there for me,Kelly,you're just what I need right now."answered her boyfriend as he gently kissed her;"I don't know what I would have done right now if I hadn't had you."

At the hospital sharlene walked into kristy's room;"I've got good news."

"What kind of good news?"asked kristy looking up;"Can I go home?"

"Yes,tomorrow."started her aunt slowly;"We got your bloodsugarlevels back to normal again and with the adjusted medication,which we needed to adjust because you're pregnant,you should be okay,kristy,but you will need to take it really easy and try to avoid stress."

"I'll promise that I'll take it easy and that I will be a good girl."smiled she happy to be able to go home;"Why can't I go home right now?"

"Because I'm not gonna release you untill tomorrow-morning and before I do I want to talk to jake first."answered sharlene;"So,if you can call him up and ask him to come downhere that would be great,."

"Why?"asked her niece confused;"What do you want to talk to jake about,aunt sharlene,what does he have to do with me being released in the morning?"

"With you being pregnant right now you have to be really carefull and I don't feel comfortable releasing you if there's nobody at home to keep an eye on you and to make sure that you do take real good care of yourself."said she;"So,since jake is living at the house with you I want to inform him of everything that needs to be done in order to keep you healthy."

"No,there's no need to talk to jake!"answered kristy quickly;"You can tell me all those things too and I promise that I will follow your orders to the letter."

"Sorry,kristy,but I know you better then that."smiled her aunt and walked away;"Either I talk to jake or I won't release you from the hospital."

Jesse was sitting at the kitchentable at his mother's house with lacey,justin and sage;"What is adam doing up there the whole time?"

"I think he just sits there on their bed and stares at mom's picture."said his brother;"Aunt Kathleen said that he went home earlier today and when we got here a while ago I found him sitting there in their bedroom."

"If it helps your dad then you should let him."answered sage;"He just lost his wife,justin."

"And we lost our mother."started he a bit annoyed;"We're all devasted!"

"I know that."said his girlfriend quickly;"I didn't mean anything by it."

"I think we're all upset right now and also a bit unedged too."answered lacey softly as she put her hand on jesse's shoulder;"But with all this going on there's something that we want to ask you,justin,we wanted to ask you before,but with your mother being missing and all we didn't get around to it."

"Lacey is right."began her boyfriend with a faint smile and looked up at justin;"We want you to be our baby's godfather,justin."

"You do?"asked he surprised;"Ofcourse I'd love to be your baby's godfather."

"Ofcourse we do,justin,I would want anybody else for my first born's godfather."said jesse;"I'd trust you with my own life and that of my family.

To be continued….


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61….

Just after eight that night shawn was sitting next to devon's bed,looking at her as she lay there sleeping,when ginny came into the hospitalroom;"Hi,shawn,is devon asleep?"

"Yes,she fell asleep a little while ago."said he looking up;"So,how are you guys holding up?"

"We're all still thrown by my aunt's death and nobody can really believe it."answered his friend;"How is devon doing?"

"Laying here and not being able to do anything is driving her crazy."started shawn slowly when all of a sudden he saw devon tossing and turning and gently put his hand on her arm to wake her up;"Devon…?"

"What….?"asked she confused as she woke up and looked around;"Did I fall asleep?"

"You feel asleep a while ago,but you were tossing and turning just now,so I woke you up."said her ex-boyfriend worried;"Were you having a nightmare or something?"

"No,it was just a dream and I don't even remember what it was about."answered devon lying and noticed her cousin standing on the other side of the bed;"Hi,ginny."

"Hi,devon."said she;"How are you feeling?"

"Fine."started her cousin with a faint smile when she saw shawn looking at her with a worried look;"Just fine!"

At mary's place mary was cleaning some things up in the kitchen when her daughters walked in;"What are you doing here,mama?"

"What does it look like?"asked mary a bit irritated;"I'm cleaning up here a bit and getting things in order to open up again."

"Do you really want to open up again so soon?"said her youngest daughter surprised;"I thought we were gonna wait untill after m.j.'s funeral,mama,isn't it a bit too soon?"

"No,it's not too soon and I can't just stay at home and do nothing untill after…"began she tired;"Untill after m.j.'s funeral."

"Opening up this place already isn't a good idea,mama,it's better to wait untill we've had a chance to say goodbye to m.j."answered Kathleen;"It's too soon."

"I need something to do!"said her mother;"I need to keep busy,Kathleen,if I stay at home and do nothing I can't think of anything other then what happened to your sister."

"That's why Cheryl wanted you to stay with her for a little while longer,mama,you shouldn't have gone home yet."started she softly;"Why don't you come with us and leave this place as it is for now?"

"No,being here and doing this makes me feel a bit better!"answered mary and walked away;"Just let me be!"

Sharlene had just finished up in her office and was about to go home when there was a knock on her office-door and as she looked up she saw jake standing there;"Hi,sharlene,I heard you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes,I did."said she;"I'm gonna release kristy from the hospital tomorrow,but I told her that I needed to talk to you first."

"Okay."answered jake curious;"Is there something serious going on with kristy that you need to talk to me?"

"No,ofcourse not."smiled the doctor;"But I don't feel comfortable releasing kristy if I'm not sure that there will be somebody who can look after her,jake,because with her being pregnant and the fact that she's a diabetic she'll have to be really carefull and take real good care of herself,so I just wanna make sure there's somebody who will keep an eye on her to make sure of that."

"Ofcourse I will keep an eye on her and make sure that she takes good care of herself."started he worried;"What can I do?"

"Just make sure that kristy gets enough rest,sticks to the diet that I've given her and that she tries to avoid stress as much as she can,so that also means no long hours at the office during this pregnancy."said sharlene;"We both know that kristy isn't gonna do any of those things if there's nobody to look after her,so that is why I'm asking you to make sure she does the things I'm telling her to do if you don't mind."

"No,I don't mind and I'll be happy to help to make sure kristy takes good care of herself."answered jake;"So don't worried,sharlene,I will look after her."

At the cory's adam was laying on his bed,thinking about his wife,when his oldest son walked in;"Dad…?"

"Yes?"asked adam as he sat up straight;"What is it,justin?"

"I'm going home,but I wanted to see if there was anything that I could do for you?"said he,worried at the look of his father sitting there and looking really exhausted;"I could stay here if you want me too,dad,sage wouldn't mind."

"No,go home and be with your girlfriend,justin,you don't have to stay here with me and there's no need to worry about me."answered his father;"I think I'm just gonna go to sleep now."

"Why don't you come with me and stay with us for a few days,dad,sage and luke would love to have you stay with us."started justin not convinced he should leave adam alone;"It's better then being here alone."

"I know you're just trying to help,but this is where I need to be right now and coming with you won't change how I feel or how much I miss your mother."said he softly;"This is something that I will have to deal with myself."

The next morning devlin was having breakfast with mandy when her mother came back to the breakfast-table with jake;"Goodmorning,guys,look who I found on the doorstep."

"Hi,you two."said jake hesitating as he turned towards devlin;"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"No."answered his son annoyed;"I'm not interested in anything that you have to say,dad,so you can just turn around and leave again."

"I know that you're mad at me for the way that I have been acting lately."started he slowly;"And you have every right to be mad at me."

"I'm going to get my stuff from my room."said mandy and quickly got up as she looked at devlin;"Talk to your dad,devlin!"

"What did you come downhere for anyway?"asked her boyfriend angry after mandy and Amanda had walked away as he got up too;"I already told you that I'm not going back to L.A. with you,dad!"

"I'm not here to convince you to go back to L.A. with me!"answered he;"I came to tell you that I have changed my mind and that I'm staying here."

"You are?"began devlin surprised;"Why?"

"For reasons that I can't explain to you right now,but one of the reasons is that your aunt is being released from the hospital and sharlene has asked me to keep an eye on her to make sure that your aunt follows her advice to the letter,so I'm on my way to the hospital right now to pick her up."said his father;"I'm not here to drag you back home again,devlin,but would you please think about coming home again?"

"I'll think about it."answered he with a faint smile;"Say hello to aunt kristy for me."

To be continued….


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62….

At the funeral-home adam was waiting with kathleen for the employe to come back;"What is taking him so long,kathleen?"

"Relax,adam,he isn't gone that long and I'm sure he'll be back soon with those papers."answered she;"You could go home and let me take care of this."

"No,I want to do this myself!"said her brother-in-law;"I have to."

"Have you thought about how you want to do this?"asked Kathleen hesitating;"With an open coffin or a closed one,adam?"

"I haven't decided yet."started he tired;"Maybe a closed one would be better with all the damages to her face and all."

"That probably would be best."answered his sister-in-law;"I still can't believe we're really standing talking about m.j.'s funeral and that she's really gone."

"Neither can i."said adam softly;"At home I keep expecting her to come in through the backdoor or when I wake up in the morning I look next to her,expecting her to be there,but she isn't there and she never will be ever again."

Chad was having breakfast when his oldest son came in through the backdoor;"Hey,can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure."said chad surprised;"What is it,jesse?"

"I've been thinking about something lately and I just want to know how you'd feel about it."started he a bit uncomfortable;"If you hate it just say so."

"Ofcourse."answered his father curious;"What have you been thinking about?"

"I've been thinking about changing my last name to ,chad."said jesse hesitating;"Instead of ."

"That is a big step,but I'm sure your mother would have been thrilled about that as well as the rest of the family."began he slowly;"I think it's a great idea."

"So if I were to do that you wouldn't be mad or anything?"asked his son worried;"I don't want to make you feel like you don't matter or anything,because you do and I'm glad you're my father and that we got to know eachother."

"I wouldn't be mad if you really decided to change your last name into and I think it would be a great way to honor your mother,jesse,so you should go for it if that's what you really want."answered chad;"I really do."

At the hospital kristy was already ready and waiting for jake when he came into her room;"Ready to go home,kris?"

"I was ready an hour ago."answered she a bit irritated;"What took you so long?"

"I'm here now,aren't i?"laughed jake as he grabbed a wheelchair from the hallway;"Your ride,miss."

"I'm not leaving the hospital in one of those,jake,I can walk!"said his friend;"There's nothing wrong with my legs!"

"You're sitting down in that or I will admit you again!"warned sharlene her niece as she came in;"Remember what I told you,kristy,you need to take it easy and no more long hours at the office!"

"You already told me that like ten times!"answered her niece;"Besides,I have no doubt that you made sure jake will be on my case the whole time if I work too hard,aunt sharlene."

"It's for your own good and that of your baby's!"smiled she and walked away;"I'll see you next week for a check-up."

"What are you waiting for?"asked kristy as she sat down in the wheelchair and looked up at jake;"I want to go home!"

A couple of hours later shawn walked into his ex-girlfriend's hospitalroom and found her in tears,so he quickly sat down on the bed next to her and put his arm around her shoulders;"Hey,devon,what's wrong?"

"Nothing."answered his ex-girlfriend lying as she wiped away the tears and pulled away from shawn,causing her wound to act up again;"What are you doing here again?"

"I came to see how you were doing."said shawn and saw the painfull look on devon's face and the sadness in her eyes;"There is something,devon,why don't you just tell me what is wrong and why you were crying."

"Do you really want to know what is wrong?"asked she suddenly angry;"My mother is dead and if I had reacted faster then her kidnapped wouldn't have been able to take her with him again and I could have shot him instead of him shooting me."

"It's crazy to feel guilty about that and what happened wasn't your fault!"started her ex-boyfriend worried;"You're not to blame for your mother's death!"

"That's easy for you to say!"answered devon with tears in her eyes;"First parker dies and now mom,shawn,how do you think that makes me feel?"

"What happened was terrible and it's okay to be upset about their deaths,but none of what happened was your fault and you're not to blame!"said he and put his arms around devon,holding her as tight as he could without hurting her,to comfort her;"It's gonna be okay again,devon,I promise."

Alex was listening to music up in her room when her little sister came in;"Hey,alex."

"Don't you know how to knock?"asked she annoyed;"What do you want?"

"Darren called."started her little sister hesitating;"He asked if you could call him back."

"Sure."said alex;"Later on when I feel like it,Lindsay,is that all?"

"Are you angry at Darren?"answered she;"Did you guys have another fight?"

"That's none of your business!"began her sister annoyed;"Don't you have something better then to annoye me?"

"Why do you have to be such a bitch these days?"asked Lindsay with a hurt look as she walked away;"You're not the only one who's upset these days,alex!"

"Lindsay…."said she ashamed when she realized Lindsay was right and quickly went on after her sister;"I'm sorry and you're right."

"I know that what happened with Kevin was terrible and you have right to be upset about that,but a lot has happened since and we're all upset right now too because of aunt m.j.'s death."answered her sister with tears in her eyes;"And Darren is doing his best to deal with what has happened too,so don't be so hard on him!"

"You're right and I don't want to act like such a bitch,lin, but sometimes I just can't help it."started alex tired;"I'll try to act a bit less selfish."

At the Hudson's kristy was sitting on the couch and was about to get up when jake came back into the livingroom;"Hey,don't you dare to get up,kristy Hudson!"

"I was just gonna get something to drink!"said she irritated;"I don't need a watchdog!"

"Sharlene asked me to make sure that you get enough rest,so that's what I'm gonna do!"answered her friend;"I will get you something to drink."

"I can get myself something to drink,jake ,I'm not some invalide!"started kristy angry and got up;"I don't need some damn babysitter!"

"You're pregnant and you're a diabetic,so you need to be carefull with what you do right now and you need to take it easy."said he and couldn't help it smile at the sight of kristy with fire in her eyes,which was really a turn-on for him,and had to restrain himself from pulling kristy into his arms and kissing her;"I'm not your babysitter or your watchdog,kris,I'm just trying to look out for you."

"Just like you asked me to marry me?"asked his friend;"You did that to look after me too,didn't you?"

"No,kris,I did that because I love you and I can't stand the thought of being without you!"answered jake with a faint smile;"Even if you are pregnant with another man's baby."

"So you have no problem raising another man's baby?"began she furious for no reason and wanted to walk away;"All because you love me?"

"Why is that so hard to believe?"asked her friend frustrated as he followed kristy up the stairs,towards her bedroom,where he grabbed her arm;"What is it that you're suddenly so angry about,kris,are you angry that I asked you to marry me and that I want to raise evan's baby like it's my own or are you angry because deep down inside you know that I love you and that you love me too even though you don't seem to want to for some stupid reason?"

"Let go off me,jake,leave me alone!"said kristy;"Do you really want to know why I'm angry?"

"Yes,I do!"answered he as he let go off her;"Why are you so angry?"

"I'm angry at myself,jake ,I'm angry because I've been such a bitch towards you because I was scared about my feelings for you and that I even went so far as lie to you about you not being the baby's father just to push you away and then you suddenly do something as crazy as asking me to marry you!"yelled his friend in a rage when she suddenly realized what she had just said out loud and saw the shocked look on jake's face;"I…."

"Say that again!"started jake in shock as he backed out backwards when kristy tried to put her hand on his arm;"Tell me that I didn't just hear that,kristy,tell me that you didn't make me believe that this baby's evan's!"

"I'm sorry,jake,I didn't mean for you to hear it like this."said she in tears as jake turned around and walked away;"Jake…!"

"I need to think,kristy,I need to go before I say something that we might regret later on."answered her friend and walked away;"I have to go!"

To be continued…..


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63…..

That evening shane walked in through the backdoor at the cory's,worried about his friend after he'd been trying to reach adam for a while without any luck;"Adam?"

When shane didn't hear his friend respond he began walking through the house,to see adam was there,and finally found him in the master-bedroom;"Hey,didn't you hear me calling out to you,adam,why didn't you answer me?"

"I didn't hear you."answered he and got off the bed;"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were doing and I have tried to call you a couple of times,but you didn't answer and I was a bit worried about you."started his friend slowly;"Do you think that staying here all alone is smart right now?"

"I'm fine and there's nothing wrong with me staying here alone,shane,I can look after myself!"said adam irritated;"Besides,I won't be alone here when devon comes home from the hospital again."

"Do you know when she might be able to go home?"asked he;"Will it be before the funeral?"

"I don't know."began his friend tired;"The funeral will be in a couple of days."

"Aaron won't be coming,adam,but he did ask me to tell you that he's sorry for your lost and that he never set out to hurt you or anything."answered shane;"He flew back to new York yesterday."

"I'm glad that he won't be coming to my wife's funeral,because I don't want him there!"said he angry;"If he's smart he will stay the hell away from baycity from now on."

At the 's lacey was talking to jesse when mary came in through the backdoor with Cheryl;"Hi,you two."

"Hi."said her grandson;"How were things at mary's place?"

"The place is all set for being opened up again,jesse."answered Cheryl;"After the funeral."

"So soon?"asked he surprised;"Shouldn't you wait a little longer?"

"What for?"started his grandmother with a sad smile;"It's not like waiting longer is going to bring m.j. back."

"Ofcourse not,mary,but what jesse means is that going back to work again and opening up mary's place so soon after everything that has happened might not be such a good idea."said lacey hesitating;"It might be better to wait."

"No,mary's place is gonna be re-opened after the funeral!"answered she suddenly angry and walked out of the kitchen;"No matter what anybody else says!"

"Don't take it personal,guys,mama has been like this eversince m.j.'s death."began her daughter slowly after mary had walked away;"She's been really unedged lately."

"I can't really blame her for that after everything that has happened,Cheryl,she just lost her daughter."said jesse;"It's a miracle that she's still keeping it together."

"Not for much longer I'm afraid."answered she;"I think mama is heading for a major breakdown soon."

Kristy had been waiting for hours for jake to return and she was really worried about the way he left and the mood he had been in after hearing what she'd done,so she was really relieved when she heard jake coming in through the frontdoor and quickly walked into the hallway;"Where have you been,jake,I was worried sick."

"What are you doing up?"asked he surprised;"You're suppose to be in bed,kris,resting."

"You can't expect me to be in bed resting after the way you stormed out of here earlier!"answered his friend softly;"Are you okay?"

"I'm not the one who just came out of the hospital,kristy,you are!"said jake in a weak attempt to make a joke,but it was obvisious that kristy wasn't in a joking mood;"Sorry,that was a bad joke."

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?"asked she tired;"I wasn't even sure if you were gonna come back after what I told you."

"I'm sorry if I made you worry like that,but hearing you tell me that you lied to me about evan being the father really got to me and I needed some time to deal with that."started her friend slowly;"I just can't figure out why you did that,kris,why would you wanna hurt me like that?"

"I didn't do it to hurt you,jake,you have to believe me!"said kristy with tears in her eyes;"When you started going on about being there for me and all I began to panic,so I told you that it was evan's baby and I know it was stupid and foolish and I'm really sorry."

"Why on earth did you panic?"answered he confused;"Is the thought of being with me so terrible that you felt like you had to lie to me like that?"

"No,ofcourse,jake,the thought of being with you is wonderfull and that made me panic,because I was scared that you were only saying that because of the baby and I didn't want that,so I made up the story about it being evan's."began his friend softly;"I didn't want to make you feel like you had to take care of me and the baby."

"Don't you know by now that I want to be with you because I love you and not because you're pregnant or something?"asked jake with a faint smile as he suddenly pulled kristy into his arms and made her look at him as he wiped away the tears;"I have been fighting these feelings for long enough now and I'm done fighting,kris,I love you and I want to be with you and I don't care what anybody else has to say about it."

"But what about down the line?"started she hesitating;"Will you still feel the same then?"

"Nobody can look into the future and it's possible that one of us will feel different in ten years from now,but we can't live our lives based on what might happen in the future and right now I am sure that I want to be with you and I hope you feel the same way."answered her friend;"Do you love me?"

"You know that I do,jake,I really do."said kristy as she lay her head against his chest;"Can we really make this work?"

"We can sure try."smiled he and held her tightly;"Just think about what I have said,kris,you don't have to decide anything tonight and I will wait untill you're ready."

At the club Darren was cleaning up and checking some stuff when he heard somebody coming in,so he turned around and was surprised to see alex standing there;"Hi,what are you doing here?"

"Nick told me where you were."said alex;"I came to tell you that I'm sorry for being such a bitch lately,Darren,I guess i was so wrapped up in my own stuff that I didn't realize what all of this has been like for you."

"Hey,it's okay and there's no need to apologize."answered he;"You're allowed to act like this after what you have been through."

"No,it's not okay and I will try to act a little less like a bitch from now on."started his girlfriend softly;"My dad said that he's taking me to new York next week to go looking for a dorm-room and to get everything set for me moving downthere just after x-mas."

"Oh."said Darren,not sure what to say because he still wasn't thrilled about alex moving to new York to attend the music-school there and he didn't want it to turn into another argument;"Do you want me to come with you,alex,next week with your dad?"

"If you want to."answered she,as uncomfortable as Darren was and quickly changed the subject;"So,why are you working at the club?"

"The man who is in charge of parker's estate asked me to clean this place up and keep it clean and ready for re-opening in case it needs to be re-opened."said her boyfriend;"It keeps me busy and it pays the bills,so I don't mind."

The next day kristy was still laying in bed when a noise woke her up and she saw jake coming in with a breakfast-tray;"What are you doing?"

"Goodmorning."smiled her friend as he put the tray on the bed next to kristy;"Hope you're hungry,kris."

"I am."said she with a fait smile;"Thanks."

"You're welcome,beautyfull."answered jake and sat down on the other side of the bed;"So,how did you sleep?"

"Fine."started his friend hesitating;"About lastnight,jake,i…"

"Sssh,there's no need to talk about that right now and I meant what I said."said he;"You can take all the time that you need to decide what you want."

"It's not that I don 't love you and that I don't want to be with you,jake,because I do."began kristy softly;"It's just that I'm scared."

"Scared of what?"asked her friend;"If you're scared that I might hurt you or break your heart then don't be,kris,because I'd never hurt you like that."

"I know that."answered she;"It's just that I'm scared that our age-difference and the fact that you were once married to my sister might come between us someday."

"If it does then we will deal with it,kris,if that day comes and we can't spend the rest of our lives scared of that and hiding our true feelings."said jake as he gently stroke kristy's hair with his hand;"I love you and I want to be with you."

"I love you too."said his friend with a faint smile,getting weak in the knees as jake was slowly moving his hand down her hair towards the side of her neck and her face;"You're making it sound so easy."

"It is easy,kris,as long as we love eachother and are willing to fight for eachother then we can make this work."smiled he and gently kissed her;"Just say yes."

"Do you know how difficult it is to say no to you right now?"asked his friend softly as jake kissed her again as his hands reached her upperbody;"Jake…"

"I've missed you."whispered jake into her ear and gently leaned over kristy a bit and kissed her again;"Have you missed me too,kris?"

"Ofcourse I have."said she,not able to resist jake any longer,and kissed him back as she put her arms around his neck and pulled him all the way on top of her while they kissed again….

That same day kristy and jake decided to get back together again and that evening they told devlin the truth,which was strange for him at first,but he accepted it and was happy that his dad and aunt were happy.

He moved back to the house.

M.j.'s funeral went by and they kept the coffin closed because of the injuries she had to her face.

Nobody really recovered from her death,especially not adam and mary.

Alex and darren's relationship improved a bit and soon it was time for her to move to new York.

Devon was able to leave the hospital just before her mother's funeral and even though shawn did his best to rebuild something with devon after everything that had happened she'd build a wall around herself and each time he got close she pushed him away.

The end.

Want more? Read a.w. part 4,coming soon


End file.
